The Knight With Two Souls
by omnious
Summary: A story about a boy which forced to have forbidden power from ancient dark art. He began to hate human as he got harsh treatment from the others. Now that he had grown into a man, he joined Grand Chase and he tried to find a purpose of being alive.
1. Prechapter 0: Introduction

A Knight With Two Souls

omnious: Hi all FF makers and readers. I'm here trying to satisfy my own curiosity about can I make some good FF like all the seniors? Okay, this is like nothing if u compare with yours. But I really want to unleash my imagination that trapped in my head.

**Disclaimer: I only own my idea and my own OC, everything other than that, I'll try to fix every mistakes of the original story.**

OC : What the hell is this! Not knowing where I from or what should I say who I am!

omnious: Heh… why just not call yourself a "Hero" of something?

OC: Hero? What kind? With this kind of situation how can u say I'm a Hero!

omnious: Oh, come on…. I still don't know what should I do with your name…

OC: What the hell with you! Creating me out of your ego? Then not giving me proper name!

omnious: Ah, just shadup! This is my first time to do something whit the likes of you!

OC: Okay… I'll see what u will do to me and this chapter.

omnious: That's more like it. So let's try to connect this "guy" to the GC story.

Ch 0: INTRODUCTION

This chapter started on near wall of Serdin. There a lot of monster attacking Serdin, but often suppressed by Grand Chase Knights. There is someone(my OC, I'll call him the guy) like to wander on the wall. Unfortunately that time, some goblins go near the wall and start the attack on Grand Chase Knights that patrol near them.

"Why those little goblins not wary to attack us?" Sieghart said while slashing the goblins.

"Oh great. What a bad timing to be here." the guy said while going back to the gate and prepared to go home.

But, while the guy walking near the wall, one of the goblin ready its weapon to attack him. Suddenly, the red haired Knight appeared and do a Mega Slash do knock back the goblin. The slash nearly got that guy by hair thin on the forehead.

"C'mon let's press them and kick their boss' but!" Elesis shout to her companion.

"Hey, wait! Don't go for yourself!" Lire, the elf archer shout back.

"Just follow her, she don't know how to hold herself." Arme, the magician said while pat Lire's shoulder.

So, Elesis, Lire, and Arme go to suppress the goblins and defeat the boss without realizing there is a guy nearly killed(be it by the goblin or by the Mega Slash, lol).

"Oh, damn. An another great day to start." the guy stand after shocked by the Mega Slash.

"But… I think they can accept me. With my own self that unaccepted by my own" think the guy.

After that accident, in that guy's house. Like every day, that house has only 1 person. Only that guy life in that house. With some of wrecked sound of the roof, followed with sticky smelled pot, and also a sword seated in its holder placed on the wall, positioned to be looked while waking up. That guy thinking and thinking and finally go grab the sword.

"Knight eh… May be I can become one. Or not? whatever, I'll try till I drop myself." the guy said with low voice, almost unheard by himself.

While unseating the sword, the guy whose hair like a red hedgehog with deep expressionless black eyes, looking at that weird sword. Sword that looks like made from unrefined bones that styled to form a sword, maybe u can't really say it is a sword or at least good looking one.

"This sword… Father said that this sword made from some bones of monsters. There also said the monster is inside of me. And when I come near it, I got some blank on my head….. Hey, it doesn't feel like before. My head is not in blank state. I can think clearly."

"Don't bother using the sword. Just let me out and rampage!" someone said inside the guy mind.

"Whose voice is this? I think… it's familiar to me." said the guy.

"Didn't your father tells u that I am You? The one originally have this body, and sealed while u come into me." that voice become more clear and clear. It sounds like a beast voice, an enchained beast.

"What the hell are u talking? The original? If so, who I am?" said the guy.

"You are a mere lowly soul that planted in me. To control and suppress my beastly instict. Normally, when I wake, u sleep. But something bother the circle. I bet u want to have some power!"

"Yeah! I want power, but, don't ever think I'll let u roam free! I'll try to get my own power with my own will."

"Huh! Okay, it's up to you that u won't let me out. But remember this: your body also mine, if u ever foolishly harm this body, at that time I'll go out on my own will."

"So that's settled, I'll train myself so that I have the power to be a knight and also to suppress u when u'r going to unleash your beastly instict!"

"So full of yourself human! So be it, I'll watch over u deep inside darkness in your heart"

And so, that guy go to Serdin Castle to see if he has the qualification to become one of the Grand Chase Knight. But, sadly for him. He failed at the very first test. Hope not just hope for him, and he go near the wall once again, not to strolling like before, but to train to get the qualification

A little spoiler here:

This guy doesn't have a job to begin with, he is just a normal people(not to mention monster inside him). Also, when in his daily life, the human ones have stronger control over the body, so the beast can't do anything(if I say so….) harm to the surrounding. There is a time when the beast go out and make sure some peoples run away.

I want to give this guy something that GC never have, Job 0: Beast Insider

A little explanation about this pre-job(Job 0), the beast insider is someone with a powerful monster inside of him. Usually, they can "chat" with their "another"-self and create some enormous powerful combos and maybe can be said to rival the Paradom's power. The monster/beast itself usually a weak monster that contracted/forced to be inside of the human. But the guy got something different from the usual. The next chapter will tell u all about this.

Even tough the beast said it is the original, the reality is, the beast got weakened and implanted to the human body(maybe it thinks the body originally its body cause it stronger). When this guy got a job, he'll have a primary also secondary job(the beast's job). There is also an unknown power sleep deep inside the human guy that unconsciously help him to suppress the beast. So…. I tough he'll have halfway job change, such as job 1.5 or something like that.

OC: Okay, why must I fail the very first exam!

omnious: If not, you would not train and just got the beast out to cover it, right?

OC: Hmmm…

omniousL Okay, this is just a warm up, only a pre-chapter. The next one will be also a pre-chapter so that I can give this guy a name and give further explanation of this guy.

OC(Beast): Also explanation about me, right? *Ready to bite, ready the sharp tooth on the head*

omnious: Oh, no! Not the beast one near me please! *Run away*

OC(Beast): LOL! Be sure to wait and read the next pre-chapter! Or I'll make u my late night snack! *grind*


	2. Prechapter 00: Past, Unforgotten Pain,

Ch 00: Past, the Unforgotten Pain, He Is …..

omnious: As I say before, this chapter is a pre-chapter too. I want to introduce you, from the help of my friend and google: Zeta el Inritum.

OC: Whose name it is? Looks feeble.

omnious: Oh, you don't like it? Then let me call u the guy again.

OC(Zeta): No…. please don't! I'll take it! For now it'll be my name…..

omnious: Okay, then. Let's the fun start! Just be sure to make up your mistake!

Zeta: ? What mistake?

omnious: Whatever…. just let the story of the past, the secret and the stage of becoming a knight is here!

* * *

><p>After the failed exam, Zeta got a little sentiment to becoming one of the Grand Chase Knight. While training on the Kyrie Beach, suddenly….. Here's some flashback<p>

Remembered when Zeta still a 10 years-child, the situation came to the worst. A lot of monsters came to destroy the village(there is a small village outside Serdin, after the Grand Chase assembled, the village has disappeared). The one who can stood up against the monsters back was Zeta's Father and Grand Father.

"Some of the monsters come from another continent, it could be the worst." Father said.

"Yeah, you're right! We need more manpower to help us!" Grandpa said.

Then Grandpa search for some alternative to get more manpower. But, the one who willingly help, came to be a victim of the monsters. All effort has been done, but came with no good result. Then came to the devilish method to get rid of the monsters, that was to create a powerful fighter known as Beast Insider, the fusion of human and the monster. At first, Zeta's Father against that method, but, the result gave him no chance to protest. With that accomplishment, Grandpa became more and more "mad", if this came to the experiment, and had a goal, a devilish one, to created the most powerful being in the continent.

The monsters fused consist of slimes and goblins. Those are low level monster. But, come to the idea of the most powerful, Grandpa forced his idea to get more powerful monster to fuse it with his own grandchild, Zeta. Then the darkest day of the family come…..

"No! Don't I don't want it! Please!" said the young Zeta with teary eyes.

"Why must you scared? This method is just to make you powerful, to be someone that can't be taken down." Grandpa shouted forcefully.

"What's that! I can't think this is some of parental love to me!"

"Just shut up! We need this thing power fused with you to force those brutal creatures back."

While the grand couple argued, the Father still fight on the front with a few Beast Insiders on the edge of the village. Then Grandpa forced the fusion of the monster, the matured Gorgon, into Zeta. The result can't be said to be a success, Zeta forced by the power of that Gorgon raging around resulting the Grandpa forced to leave the living world (die).

When the Father came back, only the ruin of his house found with a corpse of his father and the shocked child. The remains of the Gorgon body then used to make the Bone-Shaped-Sword (the one used by Zeta now).

* * *

><p>"! What the… has I fallen asleep? Ah… those memories…." Zeta came back to the reality.<p>

"You remembered when I first wreak havoc? Hehehehe…." Zeta (Beast) said.

"…" not meant to comment, Zeta slashed his sword to the Harpy, continued the training.

The training got some time to spare. Not knowingly, it has been for several month passed. Zeta has been became a refined Knight, and can be said to get his First Job as a Knight. But, that achievement not only got Zeta to Job 1, but also brought the beast got his First Job as Berserker too.

"I think this is it. Time to get back what I should got at the Knight exam!"

At that time, a Paraminy and a Skeleton came from a far (don't know why) ready to attack our new Knight from his blind-spot.

"Damn! Can't think why met them here." while took the attack resulting a great amount of damages.

"You foolish! Just when you became a little strong, u get your attention diverted!" said the beast.

That time, Zeta's body covered by a dark aura and swallowed his consciousness. The beast showed his form took control over the body. His appearance changed into a creature that looks like a werewolf with silver skin(of fur if u like), his hair turn into a red-silver (or maybe metallic red), his eyes turned into a bloody red. Not only that, his nails grew sharp and long, the sword transformed, bones near the handheld moved to the handheld created a thing formed like a spear.

What happened to human Zeta? Is he dead? Of course not, he had a more flashback while the beast raging, attacking the Parading and Skeleton.

* * *

><p>"Wahh… He is the beast man. Don't come near us!"<p>

"Noo! He'll eat us when he has the chance!"

"You beast! You don't belong here! Go to the Forsaken Burrow meet your companion!"

Those are the shouting of those who afraid of Zeta's beastly power. Of course Zeta won't let the beast inside of him going rampage, but the peoples at his surrounding him still afraid of it. This event taken place when the attacks of another continent monsters has been ceased and Zeta turn 12 also the only Beast Insider survivor. Deep inside Zeta, born an endless darkness caused he become unaccepted. But deep inside him also born a warm heart cause his Father always looking for him, no matter how hateful the villagers felt to him.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle, Zeta in his beast form (not controlled by the human) slashed his spear and claw recklessly to his enemies. Dealing damage that can be a 1-hit-kill, but with his beastly instinct, he didn't even try to make a direct hit leaving the enemy living while he kept attacking them.<p>

With the flashback ended, Zeta gained consciousness again took control back from the beast, and ready his first and the only skill he learned.

"Mega Slash!"

Looks familiar? Yes. The shock Elesis gave him made him remember how to do this skill with a little difference to the original one, the one Elesis has.

"Aww... What a boring of you! I still want to play with them." the beast said.

"The longer you out there, the longer this world got their arch-enemy!" Zeta sheathed his sword(the spear came back into a sword the moment Zeta took control of the body, of course his appearance back into human one).

Then, in the Serdin Castle, Zeta can took almost all the tests, leaving the last test. It was a mock battle against Serdin Knight (I believe this was not a GC Knight). He can fight vigorously and from the spectacle side, it looks like a draw. But, at the end, there is one skill to finish the battle, that skill no other than that Mega Slash. This skill successed in landing to its target and also made Elesis shocked.

"Huff, what a great battle. Hey, are you okay?" Zeta said to the Serdin Knight.

"Yeah, don't worry, it was a great battle. Anyway Knight Master wants to say something to you." the knight said.

"From what you have done, I as a Knight Master, will evaluate your accomplishment." as Knight Master went to Queen's chair to discuss the result.

There Elesis, Lire, Ryan, Lass, Jin, Amy, Mary, Sieghart, Dio, and also Zero watched and discussed about something Zeta el Inritum have (more like the aura).

"Heee... That is my skill! Why would he have it? Also why not using another skills?" said the Sword Master.

"Not to mention he's using your skill Elesis, I feel a beast instinct inside of him. The brutal one." said the Vixen.

"Yeah, it looks like me when Kaze'Aze used my body. But it feels different to that. It looks like he can control that power, not being controlled like me before." said the Dark Assassin.

"I also can feel the darkness in him. I wonder if he can overcome It." said the Stygian.

"…. This looks serious matter…" said the Wanderer.

"He looks strong, but I don't think he can match Me." said the Duelist

"Ah, c'mon all, if we have more friend, is it not more merrier?" said the Muse

"Not a chance I'll let him unleash his beastly power. Especially when he does it to my love." said the Asura while holding Muse hands.

"Hmmm maybe I should invent something that can enchain his beastly aura." said the Rune Caster.

"I know you all feel the beastly instinct out of him, but aside of that, I feel something different, like a warm heart. But it is so faint." said the Arch Ranger full of sympathy.

Meanwhile, the knight Master announced the result discussed before.

"With this accomplishment, for successfully passed the entire tests, and also forced the monster around here from attacking the Wall of Serdin, I'll let you be the one of the Grand Chase Knight! Glad to have you, and I hope of your cooperation." declared Knight Master.

"What! He got in?" almost all the Grand Chase shouted out loud.

"At last, I became one of the Grand Chase Knight." Zeta el Inritum said inside his heart meanwhile her face expressionless.

* * *

><p>Zeta: What a boring story… can you make me flashier and friendlier with the Grand Chase?<p>

onmious: Hahaha… Not a chance you will be like that. In next chapter, you'll have to beat one of them.

Zeta (Beast): Oh, yeah? I want to beat the strongest looking one, the Duelist, Sieghart!

omnious: LOL…. Hold your horses! Most of the Grand Chase Knight has gone in their 3rd Job. How come u in the 1st Job beat the strongest (I don't think he is tough).

Zeta (Beast): No matter. I'll have all the readers keep reading your FF.

Zeta: Why must I get switched to that beast? Anyway, please read story about me more.*bow*

* * *

><p>Some spoiler:<p>

Zeta has a warm attitude when he stills a child until one day he got fused with monster.

Inritum is a Latin of Nothingness another than Nihil. I gave him this because of his Nothingness in his heart to suppress the darkness also because I want to tell how his expressionless.

The sword will be called Os Gladii (bone sword in Latin)

The spear will be called Os Hasta (bone spear in Latin)

Zeta's age is around 19-20 when he first appears. So that, the village has been vanished for years.

While Zeta got back to the Serdin, he sweep away those monsters near the Wall of Serdin, so as Knight Master said.

Zeta (Beast) has some ability to naturally recover his wound, making him hard to beat, also when he want, he can collect some mana to use his skill.

The Grand Chase Jobs I got from .com/wiki/Characters I'll use this as the story goes on.

If u ever wants to use my Zeta, please do give me your OC's story link so I can read your story


	3. Ch 1: Grand Chased! First Chaos!

omnious: Can't tell how should I put this chapter..

Zeta: Why think it so hard, just put it so simple. And, me beating one of the Grand Chase? Be serious!

omnious: I'm serious, kay! Let me give the name a little random..

Zeta: Just don't let the story goes astray like the idea splitting me with the beast.

omnious: ARRGGHH! Don't say it! I know you aren't the most of my original.

Zeta(Beast): I know that, I'll be never here if u not go astray! But I demand you to give me a name, I don't want to be called the-other-human-self.

omnious: Okay, I'll get the poll for that. So this is it:

* * *

><p>Ch 1: Grand Chased! First Chaos!<p>

After the exam, still at the training ground. There were some of the Grand Chase Knights wanted to "congratulate" their new member. There were Elesis, Lire, Ryan, Lass, Jin, Amy, Mary, Sieghart, Dio, and Zero.

"Great battle, but if you don't mind, THAT IS MY SKILL u know!"Elesis said a little fired up.

"Look who's say here. I do have a little business with you!" Zeta sharp looks at the Sword Master.

"What the hell are you talking about!" The former knight became angrier.

"Don't get so fired up, Elesis. He must have his reason to say like that." Lire tried to clam Elesis.

"Hell yeah! I do have A REASON to say like this! The only reason I still alive!" Zeta said while looking away from Elesis.

"What is this situation… this is not like a "celebration" at all." Amy said with a confused look.

"I think he only seek of my beating!" Elesis readied her Large Sword then ran to Zeta.

"Take this! Dragon Dive!"

"Humph! Mega Slash!" Zeta swung Os Gladii countered Dragon Dive first move (slashing one).

*clash* the meeting of their skills created a shockwave that can be perceived by another Grand Chase Knights members. At that moment, Zeta used that event to step back and readied a stab while Elesis caught off-guard.

Before Os Gladii hit its target, the Duelist butted in and parried Zeta's attack and trashed it away. Because that parry, Os Gladii became unstable. Zeta knew that and sheathed it in its place and faced back. Elesis still in rage and tried to attack Zeta again, but Sieghart stopped her.

"Move away, old man! I need to teach him a lesson!" Elesis said.

"You already dead by now if I don't parry his attack. Just be calmed down for now!" Sieghart held the red knight's hand.

"Are you not hurt? I know you have a reason to talk like that, but Elesis isn't that bad." Lire approached Zeta tried to hold his hand.

Zeta realized that the female elf came to him aimed for his hand. Watched at Lire for a moment, then watched the opposite way and also he's swept his hand to avoid Lire hand. That made the elf gave a tearfully eyes. Ryan, the Vixen couldn't stand what his lover (I thought) got and grabbed his axe he brought.

"What have you done! I'll mince you into a little sliced of meat!" ran to Zeta, jump and did an axe drop.

Zeta knew that he has attacked, but with Os Gladii unstable, he thought he couldn't parry it. So…

"It's your turn…" he whispered.

"ROAR!" Zeta changed his appearance into the silver skinned (furred if you want) werewolf and parried Ryan's attack with his claw.

"I knew this! He's dangerous! Nephilim!" Ryan stepped back and used his skill to change himself into Nephilim.

"Hoo… there is someone can change into a beast too, heh! Take this! Rage Claw!" the beast said, launched his skill to Nephilim.

Nephilim could block the beast's skill with his two hands, then "Not bad, Rage Combo!" suddenly the beast took Os Gladii, not in its sword form, it changed into Os Hasta and used it to do his skill. Once again the skill blocked by Nephilim with his both hand placed in front of him. But the impact too great, resulting Nephilim's body crashed to the ground.

"You're finished!" the beast pointed his left hand to the sky.

"What's he doing?" Elesis confused.

"He's drawing mana, and with that amount, he can use his ultimate skill just mere seconds." Lire said with a fear in her face.

"I won't let you!" Nephilim struggled, but his body still numb.

"Hehehe! Too late! Eat my skill! Force Spear!" The beast attacked Nephilim.

Even though the skill blocked, it was a direct hit and left a big hole with Ryan came back into his Vixen form, badly hurt.

That time, other Grand Chase members came to the training ground. They shocked by the sound and the situation. Arme ran quickly to Ryan side, casted a healing spell. While the beast walked to their location.

"Stop it! Your turn has come to an end!" Zeta said (this couldn't be heard by others). Turned back into human form and hurried to Ryan and said "Are you okay?" with a worried expression.

Ryan responded by glaring Zeta with rage. That glare made Zeta took back his word and stood with expressionless face again. He thought "Maybe I shouldn't let him go out." and tried to leave the training ground. Each step being watched by Grand Chase Knights and when faced Jin, the step stopped. Jin and Zeta glared each other.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Jin charged his burning and "Hadoken!" Zeta knew what to do. He just stood still not doing anything, faced what came to him. Amy rushed to Jin and made his attack missed by throwing her chakram between him and Zeta.<p>

"What are you doing! You've interrupted me to beat this beast!" Jin shouted at Amy. Before Amy could answer, Knight Master approached them.

"What are you doing! Why don't you just prepared to have a meeting!" Knight Master shouted at Grand Chase and Zeta(he still unofficially Grand Chase).

* * *

><p>The Grand Chase went out from the training ground followed by Zeta. Before Zeta went out, Knight Master called him.<p>

"I think I should give you a new armor. You can't take heavy hit just by wearing those clothes."

"Don't worry, this cloth have been protecting me past 6 months."

"6 months? Definitely I must give you new armor!"

"….Okay, If you insist. I'll take a look at the armor."

"But we only have normal armor for Serdin Knight. Why don't you go to our seamstress to get your size and bring it to our blacksmith with your own design?"

"No need. I'll just take Serdin Knight's armor and customize it myself. I ever work at blacksmith place, so I'll just borrow the incineration."

"Okay if you want to do it, I'll notify the blacksmith to let you use it."

* * *

><p>At the Meeting Hall, Knight Master and the Grand Chase had gathered and sat on their chair.<p>

"I'll now introduce you our new member. But I'm sure all of you, especially those on training ground, know who is him." said Knight Master.

"Now please come in!"

Then the door opened. Zeta el Inritum came into the room walked and placed himself near Knight Master.

The introduction delayed to the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Zeta: Oww… Cutting the story like that….<p>

ominous: Hahaha….

Zeta: Don't just laugh! Why must I beat the tree-hugger (I heard some of them called him)! Why not Sieghart or at least that red-armored-female!

ominous: You sure want to get revenge…. but I won't allow that for the next chapter, hahahaha.

Zeta: This is so frustrating. I'll let him to eat you sometime!

ominous: I'll be back…*run away*

Zeta: Jeezz.. What an author. But, be sure to read my introduction at the Hall, although I don't feel it goes well….

* * *

><p>Spoiler ^ ^<p>

There is couple of Elesis X Ronan, Lire X Ryan, Arme X Lass, Mari X Sieghart (as experiment trial), Amy X Jin, and Dio X May(next chapter).

When Zeta human appear, the beast voice became unheard, also when the beast appear, Zeta voice became unheard. There will be a chat between those two (but seems like talking to no one [reference from LunaTale story]).

Mega Slash of Zeta isn't like the one Elesis has, not 2 hit and a vertical slash. But it's like the one Elsword (Elsword Online) has, 1 hit horizontal slash.

When Zeta's and Elesis' skills clash, Os Gladii hits Giant Sword before rising to the air, so Dragon Drop's full power canceled, it also shocked Elesis.

When Ryan attacked Zeta, Lire still near Zeta. I don't want to think what will happened if Zeta avoided the attack… Maybe it'll hit Lire? At least it didn't happen.

Please remember Zeta (Knight) uses Os Gladii and the beast (Berserker) uses Os Hasta. Maybe I'll be forgotten to tell the changing of these forms in the future so just remember the one outside (most of time the human one).

Sieghart only parry, not trying to beat Zeta. Maybe he thinks Zeta has more potential to be beaten in the future.

Arme and the other whom just come to training ground, they must do some quest and also do a little cooking knowing someone will join to Grand Chase.

Rage Claw is Berserker first skill, it uses the claws to attack his target quickly.

Rage Combo is Berserker second skill, with Os Hasta, berserker attacks his enemy violently and end it with a full power thrust.

Force Spear is Berserker third skill, focusing all the mana into Os Hasta and launched it to the enemy (like spearman's third skill).


	4. Side story: The Armor

Side Story: The Armor

omnious: First side story~

Zeta: You want to explain when I order my armor, right?

omnious: Nope, you made it yourself. But you leave the armor in blacksmith's workshop.

Zeta: Oh, right. So, this was when I was being called by Knight Master after the exam.

omnious: Yeah, the beast has no chance to appear now. But my another unrilized OC will.

Zeta: Hoo... Is he a man? Or a girl?

omnious: Let's the story begin!

Zeta: Hei! You haven't answered my question!

(Zeta's POV)

I took Knight Master's kindness to give me a new armor (I'm not wearing armor when training, only an adventure suit (gray), adventure short (brown), and a pair of black shoes).

I walked to the armory and saw some identically armors.

"So this is Serdin Knight's armor. I'll customize it to my own armor." I said happily.

So I took an armor, and went to the blacksmith's workshop.

"Who's there?" the blacksmith asked.

"This is Zeta el Inritum! I've got the permit from Knight Master to use your furnace." I replied.

So I made an armor based on the armor I brought. I modify it so it won't limit my movement. The body was plain with circularing shoulder. Its pattern was only on its edge. I gave it gold colored line. For my hands, I only used some kind of hand protectors, but only to cover my hands not all of my arms. And I thought of leg protector to cover my leg up to my knees.

Then I saw the clock, it was almost 30 minutes since the last I met Knight Master. So I hurried to the Meeting Hall. For which way, I asked it to the blacksmith. On the way, I bumped to someone I don't know wearing brown hood and mantle with the same color. I couldn't tell if this person is a male or female.

"Sorry!" I said and continued to run.

(?'s POV)

I bumped with some kind of person with a red hair. I ever think he was a hedgehog, but I relized that hedgehog not only had spine on his head, but on all of his back. I didn't think it was a good idea to judge someone from the first meeting. But I won't let him went away that easy. Cause I'll meet him again soon enough.

"Oww... That was a hard one. Good thing my wing not dirty." I said to myself.

omnious: There... OC with a wing. I'll tell you latter on the next chapter(not the chapter after this).

Zeta: I don't know and why should I bump to someone with a wing? Is that person a monster?

omnious: *not hearing* Anyway, please vote my poll and ask some question about Zeta with which of Grand Chase members will ask your question.

Spoiler:

This side story only contain of The Armor.

This side story probably my shortest story.

I want to write this session more, but nothing can be insterted in this side story.


	5. Ch 2: Meeting & First Quest

Chapter 2: Meeting & First Quest

omnious: Wkwkwk, do you like the story cut?

Zeta: The hell I'll like it!

Zeta(beast): Want me to eat him?

Zeta: Not now, but I'll let you near future.

omnious: Well... if you do eat me... you'll be called the beast for eternity. Just let me finish this and next chapter and you'll get a name.

Zeta (beast): If you say like that... Let's get the story begin! (You traitor! [Zeta])

"My name's Zeta el Inritum. My job is a Knight." Zeta introduced himself in high tone.

"What the hell with that alattitude! Want us to beat you!" Elesis said.

"What lousy brat, I'll come out and beat her!" the beast screamed.

"Just say it! I won't let a beast like you!" Zeta said in his irritation, not realizing his voice can be heard by all the Grand Chase.

"What are you talking about! Mocking me!" Elesis and Ryan shout and glared at Zeta.

"Wait! He not meant to talk to you. He has another self inside of him." Knight Master explained.

All the chasers (except Elesis, Ryan, Sieghart and Mari) just gave an "Ohh!" response.

"Please continue your introduction. Oh, yeah." Knight Master pated his hand "I forgot to tell you. There are two people that come to the Grand Chase. The other party has gone on an urgent mission."

The Grand Chase Knights also Zeta came to look at each other, and then Zeta broke the situation while seeing Knight Master.

"There is another knight beside me whom join the Grand Chase? That's unheard of. I think I'm the only one taking and finishing the exams." Zeta curious.

"You're right, you're the one taking exams and finish it wonderfully. But the other party not taking exams, s/he (not sure) scouted while some Serdin Knights' patrolling on Forgotten City." Knight Master answered.

"So, this s/he is a strong person?" Sieghart interested.

"I'm not sure, but somebody told me, s/he playing with the remains of Paraminies, maybe come from around 20 or 30." Knight Master explained.

"20 to 30 Paraminies?" Elesis, Lire and Arme shocked.

"I don't know how strong will this 'another party' is. But I do trash a Paraminy before going back to Serdin." Zeta said.

"I take it, you do it in one shot." Dio tried to mock Zeta.

"But why, I take it down with one Mega Slash." Zeta expressionlessly saw at Dio.

"Damn you! Keep using my skill and I'll be sure you can't sit anymore!" Elesis said in rage.

"Calm down Elesis, that's already done in the past." Ronan tried to calm Elesis, holding both of her hands from behind.

"Interesting... Those attitudes come from the beast, I think, so I'll out now to invent what I'm thinking." Mari stood and went out from the Hall.

"I have a BAD feeling. Knight Master, I'll check what she'll do." Sieghart quickly followed the mad scientist.

"I hope she don't create something bothersome. I'll leave it to you Sieghart." Knight Master said as she saw the Duelist go, replied by a salute.

"Please continue the introduction."

"Nothing more. Only what I said before." Zeta said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ryan stood and went out from the hall, followed by Elesis, Ronan, Zero, Lass, Dio, and Amy.

Lire and Arme still sat with a confused looks at the atmosphere. Then Knight Master told them to accompany Zeta to their mansion, Grand Chase Mansion. They replied with a nod then allow Zeta to follow them.

On the way,

"I don't think this day will become a chaotic one." Arme whispered to Lire.

"Yeah, it almost like we have an enemy inside us. But still... I see a warm aura coming from him. I know at the same time, I see dark aura surrounding him. So I'm not sure whether he is our enemy or not." Lire answered while looking at Zeta.

"What is she doing, looking at us! I want to eat that girl!" the beast irritated.

"Calm down! I won't let you take my chance to join them. You can only make them see you as their enemy." Zeta said slowly, his lip hardly moved, keep the chat from the others.

"This feels weird. Why must we walk? I can teleport us to the mansion." Arme pouted.

"But... It feels unsafe to be near him, right?" Lire said to Arme.

"Yeah... You're right. I can't teleport someone outside my range."

"Whit this situation, we can't complain. Knight Master told us to accompany him."

"Just like an idiot. Why am I not following the others, so I won't need to accompany him?"

"Now now... Don't blame yourself; I don't think he is that harmful. Although-" suddenly Lire stop talking. Making the Violet Mage can't follow the conversation.

"What are you talking? Is there something done before?" Arme asked.

"Uhh... Nothing. Just... Nonono... Don't ask." Lire unsure whether tell her or not.

"They look suspicious about something, maybe it's what we have done at the training ground." Zeta whispered.

"I don't care. I just want to eat those fresh meat." the beast said.

"You just don't change. I remembered... You haven't even try to eat my 'friends' back when I lost control of you."

"..." can't answer.

It's true that Zeta ever lost control of the beast. The first was when the last war against another continent monsters. The result was a total annihilation of their enemies and also leaving the corpses of another Beast Insiders. Although their corpses leave as a human, Zeta (beast) has no interest of eating it.

The second was when Zeta went to market with his father. The raging just leave some horrified traces, such as some broken stands and the most painful one for Zeta was the wounded body of his father on his hand. And those wounds were the start of his father dying and leave Zeta alone in the world. But Zeta realized that no fresh meat has been eaten by him (or to be specific, the beast).

"If the first fusion not concluded, I have lost control of you twice." Zeta showed a sadly looks.

"..." the beast was not answering.

Then they got into silent condition while following Lire and Arme.

Grand Chase Mansion, it looks like a lively mansion with more than 10 peoples inside of it (Ley/May doesn't have the chance to appear before).

"Here is it!" Lire said with a big smile.

"How a lively and peaceful mansion..." Zeta thought. His face? Just looking from the bottom to the top with an expressionless face (T.T).

"Come here! We have prepared dinner. We think... We should have a party to congratulate you." Arme said happily nearly ran at the mansion.

Shocked with what Arme said, a tear of joy nearly fell from the lonely guy's eye.

"Wait! I do come here by taking exams, why are you preparing a party? I-" Zeta got a confusing look.

"Knight Master told us, this day, we'll have a new member. So we prepare a little welcoming party." Lass suddenly appeared between Lire and Arme. His hand was circling on Arme's neck.

Arme blushed and then... "Fireball" a ball of fire floating in front of Arme "Don't you dare-" trying to hit Lass.

Lass knew the danger, but he recklessly placed his finger on Arme's lip "I see... You are so cute while blushing." and a deadly technique launched...

*smooch*

"Just be sure to come in fast, or I'll chew every pie Arme made." waving his hand walked to the mansion, leaving Arme frozen in place.

"What a lively fellow... I've seen him at training ground and at the meeting room... But this gives me an opposite feeling." Zeta said unconsciously, heard by Lire. This time Zeta got his expression unsuppressed.

Oops... Zeta... Why would you do think so unconsously? You managed to hide your emotion by placing an unexpression looks, now Lire get what have confused her, the answer of the warm aura.

"Hehehehe." the elf smiled and let a little laughter passing his mouth.

"What? Oh... Damn! I was too careless..." Zeta was patting his forehead.

"Don't be shyly, let's have a great welcoming party!" Lire pulled Zeta hand, made him nearly drop.

"Oh, yeah. Arme! If you don't mind, we'll clear out the meals. This time is your dish washing duty right!" Lire shouted at Arme.

"What? Eh? HEIII! I'm the one who cook them, don't leave me with empty stomach!" Arme hurried to the mansion.

Having a great party, all the Grand Chase members have happy faces, except Elesis and Ryan whose face like a beast, still angry. Mari only showed a smile, Sieghart was already sleeping (of course, he ran to catch Mari and make sure she wasn't do anything bothering Grand Chase), and also Zeta's face turn a little pale. There is no reason to feel bad, except what have he done to Grand Chase member, but that's not the reason for Zeta to turn pale.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Lire sat near Zeta then asked.

"... I can't... I can't say the reason..."

"Don't worry, there will be time for us to understand each other. Like some of them, before we have an understanding." tried to cheer up.

"Not that... I fear of something terrible..."

"Something terrible?"

"Yeah... Like... The beast comes out and eats all the meals." he lied...

"Hahaha... Just let him be. It's better if there is somebody clearing up these meals."

"Ha-ha..." faced on the floor with a pale face.

After the party,

"What a huge mess! I can't believe it was Dio and May (I choose this) who have done it." Arme nearly said it shout loud. A normal reaction, she was on dish washing duty ^.^

"I'll help." Lass volunteered himself.

"I'll try to help too." the near-die-pale-faced-man said and made the Grand Chase Mansion turn into a chaos.

Most of them questioned him with a lot of questions, maybe it finished around 1 hour. That mess left Zeta imprisoned at the dining room while Arme and Lass did dish washing.

"Those lousy fellows...ROAR! I'LL EAT THEM ONE BY ONE!" the beast roar out loud.

I thought this day was a nightmare in Zeta's history. First beat one of the Grand Chase and act cool. Second, still act cool while mock the Grand Chase, and finally making error out of himself by let his emotion seen by Lire (LOL). The result maybe worst than if he kept his cool by keeping his face expressionless (or maybe not). Because of the error, Elesis and Ryan kept their intention to beat Zeta (the only great thing of it). Has been questioned for 1 hour really made this Inritum tired. Of course he should find his bed first, so Elesis, forced by Lire, accompanied him to his room.

"I got far end room... What a relieve. Tomorrow I'll get my armor too." Zeta thinks.

"Sorry for before, I'll tell my other secrets after you spare me." as he goes in.

"I won't ever forgive you!" Elesis said at low voice.

The next day, at dining room,

*grit* the door opened, Arme's came into the dining room, brought the meals for breakfast. But, she is not the first one in there.

"Huh? Lass, Ryan, why are you here?" the Violet Mage confused.

Lass and Ryan stared at each other.

"I can't sleep last night." They said it almost in unison.

Then the door opened again. Lire, followed by Dio, Zero, and May came in with tired face(I don't know how Zero's face looks like, he always wearing a mask). Then Dio's stared entire room.

"Have you heard that nerve-wracking sound?" Dio asked and answered with a nod from other 5 (Arme not included).

Then they sat on their usual chairs. Elesis, Ronan, Jin, and Amy came into the room afterward. Sieghart also came in, but not from the door, he came in from the window(he's taking a nap on the roof a while ago). The Grand Chase ready to eat. Am I forgeting someone? Oh, yeah forget to make entrance of Mari. Of course she came into the room from the door. About Zeta... He just came a bit late. Came into the room with a tired face and bruises on his body.

When they eat, one of Serdin Knights came.

"Knight Master summons you. She's waiting at meeting hall." he said.

Meeting Hall,

"Why most of you have a tired looks?" Knight Master asked.

"There are some noises at the mansion, so we can't sleep." Lass explained.

"I think you must go back to the mansion and get some rest. But, for Zeta, this is Your Majesty request. I afraid you can't join the others to go back." Knight Master said.

"Don't worry about that. If I am allowed, how about my armor?" Zeta asked.

"This is it. I think you must wear it now." Knight Master said.

"Thank you." Zeta wore the armor.

That armor's color is red covering his body, shoulder, arms, and foots. Another than that can be seen by others. A very simple armor.

"Great, I can move freely." Zeta said "And, what's the request from Your Majesty?"

"That is to take Orc Lord's Iron Medal. He rarely wears it. So this is your chance, since I got information from our scout that he wears it." Knight Master explained.

"Okay, but I want some companions." Zeta said.

"Don't worry, I'll accompany you." Sieghart said, making the room became a little noisy(he usually aspleep during the meeting).

"Okay then. Let's go now." Zeta walked to the door.

"What kind of armor is this? Can't even defend agains my claw." the beast said.

"Just shut up. My condition this weak because of you. You and your raging night!" Zeta unconsiously said it loud.

6 pairs of eyes suddenly galring at him. He feels a chill on his back.

"That was also your fault not letting me beat those who questioned us." the beast murmured.

"Oh well. I'll go now." Zeta tried to escape.

"I'll help too. I can telepot you near Orc Temple." Arme stood.

"Very good! I'm counting on you." Sieghart said.

Then they teleported near Orc Temple.

"Don't move from here, we'll be here in minutes." Sieghart whispered to Arme.

"Okay, when you've done, I'll teleport us back to Serdin Castle." Arme said.

"Let's rock for now!" Zeta fired up, forgot of his tiredness.

The Duelist sighed and followed that knight. They could go without any dificulty and reached Orc Lord's throne.

"This is my mission, so I'll do it. Just cover me from those little ones." Zeta's charged to Orc Lord.

"As you wish." Sieghart just stayed still while smacked some Orcs.

That time, Zeta felt his tiredness. Leaving him vulnerable to Orc Lord's attacks. The worst has come. Zeta has lost to Orc Lord, lying on the ground. Then his head stomped.

"Want me to go-wha-" the beast voice disappeared.

"Call my name." a familiar voice said inside Zeta's mind.

Zeta got a little shock, tried to remember whose voice is that.

"Hurry, call my name. You know me!" again, that voice rang in Zeta mind.

"Void..." Zeta tried to say.

Orc Lord heard him, and tried to hear what his toy wants to say.

"Call my name out loud." that voice rang again. This time that voice can be heard clearly.

"Void!" Zeta called out its' name with his last might.

It resulted a huge amount of powers filled Zeta's weak body and gave him the strength to stand and push down Ord Lord until he sat on the ground. Zeta knew that this new power is the power slept deep inside him. And the revenge started.

"Void Aura!" Zeta used his newly obtained skill creating a thin purple aura surounding him.

"That aura... It looks like my rage." Sieghart got a little shock.

Orc Lord stood and gave a present to Zeta, a full power punch from above. Zeta used only his left hand to stop that brute srength.

"This is the end, Orc Lord! Void Sword!" Zeta's pointing his right hand to his right side and Os Gladii covered by that thin purple aura.

*slash*

*grab*

"Sieghart! Let's get back to the castle!" Zeta said.

Sieghart saw at Orc Lord's chest knew what to do next. Together with Zeta, they ran while clearing their path from monsters. And reached where Arme has been wait.

"That was fast!" Arme surprised.

"Quick cast teleport! We have a big amount of companies!" Sieghart said in a hurry.

"What are you doing bringing those Orcs to me! Teleport!" Arme got a little angry while casting his skill.

They got in time, teleported by Arme to Serdin Castle. Then they came to the queen's Throne Room to report.

"Your Majesty, this is what you requests." Zeta brought the Iron Medal from his pocket.

"Good going. It was a test from me." Queen said.

"A test?" Arme gave a confused looks.

"Right! It is a test for your new member. I won't complain even with your help. I can see that he is a powerful member. I'm pleased to have you as an ally." Queen laughed.

"Your Majesty, I'm not a common Knight. I realized that I'm a Void Knight." Zeta said.

"Really? I congratulate you for finding your true power. You shall go now. I have been pleased just by looking at your achievement." Queen allowed them to leave.

Outside the Throne Room,

"Congratulations Zeta!" Arme held Zeta hand. And when looking at his face, Arme canceled her action.

Sieghart confused with Arme action. He tried to look at Zeta's face and found that Zeta came back into his expressionless state.

Back to the mansion.

"Oh, they're back." Elesis shouted.

"This means the queen request has been done." Ronan smiled.

Arme walked in front of Zeta accompanied by Sieghart. Their walking formation seems weird. It looks like Zeta wasn't their friend. The story will be continued to the next chapter.

omnious: What a tiring story. When I first think of it, it's not this long.

Zeta: That means you can't do it consistently.

onmious: Yeah, I know that. The story just grow itself as I write it.

Zeta: What would you write after making me a bad figure again? *glaring at his author*

omnious: Hm.. I'm thinking of making a side-story. About your armor also your nightmare.

Zeta: Why? I think it is normal for a knight to have an armor. And, wait... my nightmare?

omnious: But the readers will wonder from where that armor coming from. So I'll make it clear. Yeah, your nightmare, heheheh.

Zeta: Whatever. Just write it! Be sure to read it, oh, yeah. Please help the poll too.

Spoilers ^.^ (I like this part the most)

The other party that will joined to Grand Chase just ever met with the queen. s/he didn't met with Knight Master, so she was not sure of it.

Zeta attitude changed a little here. He just act cool the entire chapter before (you must realized when the beast finished attack Ryan at chapter 1 also had a difference).

Void Knight is Zeta's 1.5 Job as I said before on prechapter 0.

Void Knight has 3 skills, Mega Slash(from the Knight), Void Aura(deffense based), and Void Sword(offense based).

When became a Void Knight, his attitude back to unexpressionless. This will be told in next chapter(not side story).

Note that the aura's color is purple, I'll use another color to get hold of dark aura.

Please review with what question for Zeta(it'll be on side story 2) and who do you want to ask it (Arme and Lass aren't in the option. They do dish washing).

Lastly, please do fill my poll ^.^


	6. Side Story: Questioning Nightmare

Side Story: Questioning Nightmare

omnious: Sorry for the delay, I got some problems.

Zeta:That is not right for me. You always keep away your notebook in which the draft in the story where I am is in it. After that, you're using your computer to play games, not to type the story!

omnious: It is true that I am spending more time on my computer. But, the problems are also there. I must keep some time to finish my problems first, so I can write this story down.

Zeta: Whatever! Just be sure to do it right!

omnious: Okay, maybe I need to tell that I only own the story and Zeta (also the beast). The others have their personal right. I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE.

Zeta: What the hell is that! Just say it as a disclaimer, okay?

omnious: Let's begin now!

* * *

><p>This story was after the welcoming party at chapter 2, before all the participants has gone back to their room. Sudden statement from Zeta has made the entire room staring at him.<p>

"I'll help too." Zeta said to Arme and Lass who were planning to do dish washing.

"Are you serious?" Arme asked.

"Why are you asking me like that?" Zeta replied, a little confused.

Before Arme responded back to Zeta, the other chasers already surrounded Zeta and left him no chance to help the dish washing.

"I know you have warm aura. I know that your true attitude is not what we had been seen before coming here." Lire told Zeta about her feeling (not love!) with sparkling eyes.

"Wait! They need help, so please let me go to the kitchen." Zeta said, struggling to get out of the crowd.

"Hehe, Zeta, you have some more important thing to do here. So, let me do it with Lass alone." Arme said with a smiling face.

"Just be sure to not break him up!" Lass told the other chasers.

Then, Arme and Lass went into the kitchen while Zeta surrounded with the chasers left in the room.

"Lass, let me clean the dishes alone. I'm curious about what they will be conversed. Please hear them from here and tell me afterward." Arme told Lass to eavesdrop.

"You don't need to tell me. I can hear them while helping you." Lass answered.

Back to the chaos in the room,

"Now you can't go anywhere. I want to ask you a question. Why are you so mad at me? I think we have just met at the castle training ground." Elesis asked.

"That was our second time! The first time I met you at the Wall of Serdin nearly got cut by your Mega Slash. Although you saved me from the goblin." Zeta nearly screamed.

"What was that? When?" Elesis replied.

"Maybe when we repelled goblins' attack at Wall of Serdin, in which Master Sieghart helped us." Lire said, trying to remember.

"Yeah, at that time! But you, group of three just went ahead without noticing me!" Zeta explained.

"Really... You mustn't look at another place when attacking, Red!" Sieghart said, mocking at Elesis.

"Shut up you old man!" Elesis pouted.

"Why are you keeping your true attitude and act like that?" Ryan asked.

Zeta is not answering, just staring at the floor. His face turned pale, thinking that he had done something wrong (beating the one asked the question).

"Not feeling well in answering? Well-" Ryan said, cut by Zeta.

"I'm sorry! Really! I don't even think of making you mad. I just keep my true feeling from the surface, keeping the darkness inside of me." Zeta said, nearly cried.

The chasers became quiet. No one expected this event to occur.

"Where did you came from?" Zero asked, breaking the silence.

"I came from Serdin Kingdom. My house is near the Wall of Serdin. Only I live in that rusty house." Zeta answered without delay.

"Why are you living there?" Ronan asked.

"Because it was near the wall, so no one ever want to come there." Zeta answered.

"Are you isolating yourself?" Dio asked.

"Yes." Zeta replied with a short answer.

"Why? I think you have some kind of unique power." Amy said.

"Because of my power that I must isolate myself. Knight Master has said that I have another soul inside of me. That soul was a monster. I can't live near another person and cause trouble to him." Zeta replied.

"But that beast can beat Ryan's Nephilim and also you can control it, right?" May asked his question to Zeta.

"It was just my luck that he can beat Nephilim. About the control... No. It was not me that was in control of my body when the beast is going out. He can go at his free will." Zeta answered with an explanation.

"At that time, when I attacked you, what would you do if Amy didn't interfere?" Jin asked.

"That time, I was planning to take your full blow." Zeta said.

"That's crazy! You will take a great damage because of my attack!" Jin told Zeta with a little shock on him.

"Jin's right. At the worst case, you will be a corpse." Mari said.

The others gave Mari a do-you-seriously-want-him-to-die looks.

"I'm not regretting if I should die that moment. I have done something terrible already." Zeta said, breaking the situation.

"Just being a dead body won't solve anything. Now we know why you act like that." Ryan said, he thought it wasn't Zeta's fault at the beginning.

The other chasers also agreed with Ryan, except Elesis, the hard headed one.

"If you really want to die, let me give it to you!" Elesis shouted and readied her Giant Sword.

"Wait! Stop it Elesis!" Ronan shouted at Elesis.

"Don't stop me! I'll mince him." Elesis shouted.

"If you don't stop, then fight me!" Ronan shouted, readied his Sword Shield and guarding Zeta.

"You two stop it! Or you two want some beating from me?" Sieghart said, stood with sharp eyes to them.

"Damn! I don't have time for this." Elesis pouted and sheathed her Giant Sword.

Ronan also keep his Sword Shield away.

"That's really awesome, Master Sieghart!" Lire complained.

The kitchen door opened. Then Arme and Lass went out of it.

"Okay everybody, this is already late. Let's go to our bed." Arme said cheerfully.

All of them went to their rooms. But Zeta hasn't known where his room is.

"Elesis, please guide Zeta to his room!" Lire told Elesis.

"Why me!" Elesis pouted.

"Just do it or I'll prepare some of my arrows to fix you on the wall." Lire said.

"Oh, well... Zeta! Come here!" Elesis pouted again.

They walked over the corridor. There went long way to go and they stopped at the corner of that corridor.

"This is your room!" Elesis said.

Zeta opened the room and looked inside.

Continued to the rest of chapter 2.

* * *

><p>omnious: I can't believe that I can make this chapter.<p>

Zeta: Why don't you write all your inspiration on a piece of paper first? I know that an hour of questioning is not going to be an easy task to write.

omnious: At a piece of paper? No! I can't take the feeling when someone find and read it. I don't want it!

Zeta: Oh well... The poll is still open right? He can't stop asking me about that.

omnious: Yeah, the poll is still open. But I'll close it soon. And for those waiting for my story, I feel so sorry. I made this because I can't go asleep, meaning this chapter is full of holes. I hope I can find more appropriate time to write.


	7. Ch 3: New Power, New Beginning

Chapter 3: New Power, New Beginning

omnious: Sorry for the long delay. I got some problem with my computer so I can't think of typing this story. Now here is the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. I only own Zeta and all of his "attributes".

* * *

><p>After Zeta's first mission, at the front of Grand Chase Mansion, Arme walked behind Zeta with a pale face. Meanwhile Sieghart walked in front of them. Lire, Lass, Elesis, Ronan, Jin, and Amy looked at that strange formation. Mari was on her lab. Ryan was watering his flowers. Zero, Dio, and Ley (I change her name into Ley because on NAGC she got that name.) were talking at lounge.<p>

"Hey, they are back!" Elesis said, waving her hand towards Zeta cs.

"You're right, but I think Zeta's armor not like that before." Ronan said a little confused trying to remember Zeta's armor which he had been seen.

"That's not a matter. Let's congratulate him." Lire said cheerfully.

As soon as that Grand Archer finished saying, Lass rush into Arme's side.

"Welcome back! Why is your face looks pale?" He asked.

Arme didn't answer. She just responded by looking at Zeta's back. Then Ryan who had finished watering appeared.

"What a nice armor, but it's not as nice as your expression. Do you back into your acting again?" He said.

The entire chasers, not including the ones in the lounge and the ones who accompanied Zeta, realized that Zeta's face turned back into expressionless state again.

"Master Sieghart, can you tell us what has happened before at the mission?" Lire asked Sieghart.

"I'm getting drowsy; I'll get some rest in the lounge. If you want to know, just ask him." He answered while walking into the lounge, placed his body parallel with sofa and sleep.

"Maybe we should follow Sieghart to go to the lounge. I'll tell you everything that was happened." Zeta said.

They got inside the lounge ready to hear what Zeta wanted to say. Zeta was standing on the center while the other surrounded him. Like what Ronan and Ryan said, Zeta's armor changed in form and also the color. Over all colored purple. His armor turned into scaly one, protected his upper body part and his shoulders. His arms were protected by a pair of arm guards which were wrapping his lower arms into his elbows. His legs were protected by a pair of scaly boots up to his knees. It was his new appearance after said "Void" out loud before.

"I know that most of you are aware of me, especially in this condition, right? Just rest assures that I'll not do anything foolish like before." Zeta said.

The chasers were silenced. Then, Sieghart spoke while still at his sleeping position.

"I saw that purple aura surrounded you at the temple. I know it's different to my rage." He said.

"I can feel you have a different aura than before. Of course Grand can feel it too." Zero said.

"Can you tell us, what is that aura?" Mari asked as she was entering the lounge.

"Of course, but, I won't be the one who explains it." Zeta said.

From his left hand emerged purple colored mist. That mist was slowly moved and created a woman shape. She has no legs. She was connected to Zeta via that mist.

"I'm Zeta's power. I'm here because Zeta has awakened his true power and created me. My name is Void." That figure named Void introduced herself.

"WHAT! VOID!" Zero screamed and readied his weapon, Grandark.

"Wait Zero! Don't attack him, eh, her, eh... whatever! Just hold out!" Jin told Zero.

"I don't know why you responded to Void's name like that. But, I'm sure that that Void you know isn't the one here. She is a Void Element, not something you could be attacked at." Zeta said.

"Is she only a part of your power?" Amy asked.

"Of course not, I have consciousness and I'm the one who has sealed that beast." Void answered, cut Zeta's chance to answer.

"I know you can seal him. Can you let him a little free so I can talk to him?" Zeta asked.

"Okay, I'll let him out for a moment. If he does anything funny, I'll seal him again." Void answered.

Then,

"ROOOAAARRR! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! EVEN ZETA CAN'T HEAR ME! Wait. I am out? How come?" That beast roared out loud followed by confusion.

"Hi, you know me, don't you?" Void said to that beast.

"YOU! I DON'T LIKE THIS! I'LL SHATTER YOU INTO PIECES!" He roared once again.

"You should have known that I can't be touched." Void said calmly.

"Whatever..." He sighed.

"Hey beast! Feeling better already? You almost break our eardrums!" Jin said.

"Don't call me beast! I'm Razer!" He said.

"Hey, you don't even tell me your name!" Zeta said.

"I think he likes these peoples. So he gave them his name." Void said, chuckled.

"... I'll go inside again! I don't like when there is nothing to do." Razer said and his appearance turned back to Zeta.

"I think you like to be outside." Zeta said.

There were more questions asked by chasers and answered by Zeta and Void. At that time, there was someone who was sightseeing from long distance.

"This group called Grand Chase. They were cute. It's too bad that I can't go there now." ? said.

Lass and Grandark (Zero's weapon) felt that someone was looked at their direction. At the moment they looked back at that unknown, it has already disappeared.

"It almost dinner time, I'll go make the meals." Arme said as she went to the kitchen.

"I'll help too." Amy said as she followed Arme.

"Let's go to dining room." Elesis suggested.

"Just said, that you want to eat them as soon as they served." Lire mocked Elesis.

The other chases were laughing. They waited and chew those meals as soon as they served, and went to their own rooms.

At Zeta's room,

"AH, damn! I have forgotten about this mess. I must repair this first so I can have cozy place to sleep." Zeta said while sorting these mess out.

The next morning, at Throne Room, Serdin Castle,

"Thank you for your compliment on me. I'm deeply pleased." some female figure said.

"Don't be so formal, I said that because it is the truth." the Queen said.

"Thank you." she replied and looked at Knight Master. "I have seen the Grand Chase. They are so cute."

"You're right. Those kids are cute, but they're strong also. Hearing at Your Majesty's compliment, you sure are a strong person also. We would be glad to have you as ally." Knight Master said.

"I like that idea. Sadly, I can't go near them now. I have something I must do and someone to find." she said.

"We'll be glad if you can rely on us. But first, can you tell us your name?" Knight Master asked.

"I can't tell you now. I'll tell you my name when I'm ready to join Grand Chase. For now, just call me by the name of Angel." She answered.

* * *

><p>Let's back to our chasers. As usual, Sieghart is still sleeping, not on his bed, but on the roof. Arme and Amy cooks some meal, Elesis is ready to steal something in the refrigerator. Lass and Ronan standby near the refrigerator to guard it. Dio, Ley, Jin, and Zero are training at the training room. Lire and Ryan are walking at the garden. Mari is at her laboratory tries to create some think new. The unusual one is Zeta since he is new people on this mansion. Zeta was at his room talking to his other selves.<p>

"Void, your power seems so strong. I want to know your primary strength point so I can use my skill into its fullest." Zeta said.

"Heh! Just let me clear those who are ready to be crushed." Razer butted in.

"I'm not talking to you!" Zeta told him.

"Right, your brute strength only comes in handy when it's used for small fries only." Void mocked him.

"Let him me. Can you explain it?" Zeta continued.

"My power is used enemy's strength and element to increase your defense and power. It depends on where my power covers. I mean, when it covers your body, it increases defense, and when it covers Os Gladii, it increases attack." Void explained.

"So basically your power is for support use, not for destroying or for weakening the enemy?" Zeta verified what he has explained.

"Exactly!" Void answered.

"No use! My power's better!" Razer said.

"I won't let you have your way for all time! I'll use Void's power to its fullest." Zeta said.

"But, I can't take care of several enemies at once. Even your defense increased, most of the damages will pass trough." Void told Zeta.

"Hmm... Okay, then I'll use whosever power depends on the situation." Zeta concluded.

At the time Zeta finished his own conversation, the meals had already finished.

"Breakfast time!" Elesis shouted, followed by Ronan and Lass.

After all the chasers get to the dining room, they ate the meals peacefully. Not to mention that Elesis steal some of another share.

When everyone readied to do their own businesses, a Serdin Knight appeared and told them to gather at the Meeting Room. So they did as that knight said.

* * *

><p>At the Meeting Room,<p>

"We have an emergency situation! There are lots of Gons and Gorgons from Gorgos Dungeon attacks. We managed to defend the Wall, but only a matter of time until they breakthrough. You don't have to wait my command! Just go to protect the wall!" Knight Master said as soon as the Grand Chase came into the room.

Gons and Gorgons readied to attack town folks as they penetrated the wall. The Grand Chase arrived on time and smashed them back out of the wall. Looked at how the Grand Chase forced back their first attack line; they got scared and retreated to their hive, Gorgos Dungeon.

"What are you doing! Being pushed like this!" Elesis Screamed at the Serdin Knights.

"We're sorry Miss Elesis. They outnumbered us." one of the Knights answered.

"Now, now. Don't be so harsh to them. You already know that they have done what they can." Ronan said.

"Ronan's right. Most of them full of bruises." Arme said as she casted healing magic on them.

"Are she always like this?" Zeta asked.

"Red always mad at weak person. I'm not saying those Knights are weak thought." Sieghart said.

"Anyway, we must hurry to clear their nest too. I'm feeling a powerful presence at that direction." Zero said.

"We'll go first to scout the situation." Dio said and teleported with Ley.

* * *

><p>After a moment passed,<p>

"I've done with the recovery. Let's go now!" Arme said.

Arrived at Gorgos Dungeon, they welcomed by lots of Gons and Gorgons who were ready battled with Dio and Ley.

"Hurry up! Ready your weapons and let's kick their buts!" Elesis shouted.

Everyone used their large area skills, Elesis-Blade Beam; Lire-Chakra; Arme-Tornado; Ronan-Blame Buster; Lass-Ultimate Blade; Ryan-Nature Frenzy; Jin-Asura Slicer; Sieghart-Dread Punisher; Amy-Sweeping Crush; Mari-Eraser; Dio-Necrotic; Zero-Bleeding Gash; Ley-Flame Roll, leave Zeta as a spectator (he got a little late to follow the Grand Chase timing). Most of the opposing force swept away, leaving around 30 % of the full force. Most of them got tired after used their full power skills so Arme tried to cast Meteor to clear the remnants.

"I'll cast Meteor! Cover me!" Arme shouted.

Zeta didn't want to be leaved for the "party" so he got changed into Razer then charge at the enemies with Rage Claw, followed by a Force Spear after charging his mana. The enemies force realized what Arme planned and focused their attacks at her. One of them managed to give a warm breath at Arme.

"Look out!" Lass shouted and jumped in front of Arme to shield her.

"Don't be so reckless!" Zeta surfaced and told Lass.

Zeta hurried to shield them. Thanks to Razer speed that he managed to get in time.

"You must evade it!" Arme said in panic.

"Not a chance! Void Aura!" Zeta shouted back.

With the help of Void Aura, that breath has been successfully shielded. Zeta got no damage from that attack. Not only nullify attack, Void Aura changed its color into a red aura (it got fire element).

"Now, take this! Void Sword! Aerial Assault!" Zeta shouted.

"I've finished chanting Meteor! Everyone, evade the impact area! Meteor!" Arme told her friends to avoid her magic.

"Sweet! Most of the remnants cleared. We can go into where Red Gorgos is." Elesis said, leading her companions.

At Red Gorgos place, there were some Gorgons ready to greet our chasers. Behind them was Red Gorgos, not an ordinary Red Gorgos, he got dark aura surrounded him. Our chasers attacked those Gorgons and ready to face dark-aura-covered Red Gorgos. Zeta jumped forward intending to shield his companion, used his Void Aura. As soon as his aura created, that Red Gorgos gave him a fireball as a present. Bad for Zeta, that fireball covered with dark aura also, meaning it's not a fire element only but also dark element.

"Ouch! Damn! I can't fully block a 2 elementals attack!" Zeta roared in pain.

Arme had casted a magic to heal Zeta. She was followed by Lire's arrows to cover her. Also Dio ran in front of Red Gorgos delivering his Rake Hand, followed with Ley's Garouille, and finished by Zero using his Grand X. That's the end of dark Red Gorgos.

"Great! I got a bad image while those three got the fame." Zeta murmured.

"I saw that aura neutralize and lowered the damage you take." Jin said to Zeta.

"Yeah, it protects me from all kind of attacks." Zeta answered.

"I want to try battling you." Jin said.

"What! Battle! Now!" Zeta responded.

"Right! I want it now!" Jin said, nearly shouted.

"Oh, well. Okay then. I've been fully healed. Thanks Arme." Zeta said.

Then, a mock battle between Jin and Zeta held at Gorgos Dungeon.

"I don't like this idea." Ryan whispered at Lire.

"I don't like it either. Since Jin got in high spirit on it, we can't stop it." Lire answered.

"You two ready?" Elesis asked Jin and Zeta, answered with a nod on both side. "Then, Go!" she continued.

That battle almost looked like a one sided battle. It was Jin dominating the battle, forced Zeta to go in full defense.

"What's the matter? Is it all you got?" Jin mocked Zeta.

"Damn! I can't counter his attacks. He got some fast combinations." Zeta murmured at himself.

The battle continued one sided. After some more blows, Jin went into his Burning Mode and launched Scorpion Sting.

"This is bad... Void Aura!" Zeta said. 'I don't think I can block it' he thought.

As Zeta got hit, he was sent flying and slammed 2 or 3 rocks. And the result was he got badly damaged.

"Woops! Was my attack that strong?" Jin said, surprised.

"Are you trying to kill him!" Amy scolded Jin.

"Sorry..." Jin murmured.

"Are you okay?" Ley asked.

"Hahaha... I got a hard hit. I said to void and Razer not to help me in that battle. As the result, my Void Aura can only absorb a little impact." Zeta answered.

Arme got in action again. She healed Zeta's injuries and teleported the Grand Chase to Serdin Castle. Maybe she thinks of having some rest after reporting ^.^

* * *

><p>Let's skip the report and moved to the Grand Chase Mansion. As we have known that mansion didn't have a single person in there. But there was a person or something in there.<p>

"I don't think one of us disappeared and gone in that mansion." Ryan said, tried to make a joke.

"This is no time for joke, tree hugger! We must be careful!" Elesis scolded him.

From that mansion, someone appeared. She was Angel.

"Oh, my. Sorry to get inside your home. I was told by Knight Master to wait in here." She said, smiled.

* * *

><p>omnious: I'll tell you Angel's true name next chapter. Be sure to R&amp;R. Also, if you find something odd in my writing, please tell me and suggest the correction. I'm still a begginer.<p>

Spoiler:

The Grand Chase used their highest job special skill when attacking.

I realized something. It was skill not always a sp skill, so I tried to create some basic skill aside that basic combo for my OC(s).

Some info of my OC(s) has been updated on my profile page. Still following the story.


	8. Ch 4: New Companion

Chapter 4: New Companion

omnious: At this chapter, I introduce you a new OC.

Zeta: That is angel from before.

angel: Hey, I have a name!

Zeta: Just tell us now.

angel: Hmm... On this story!

omnious: *sweat dropped* okay, let's beggin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, I only own my Ocs and this story.

* * *

><p>After the Grand Chase finished their job to secure Gorgos Dungeon, someone (we had known that she was Angel) had already waiting at Grand Chase Mansion.<p>

"Who are you!" Elesis shouted, unsheathed her Giant Sword and pointed it at Angel.

"Oh, come on! I have already got a permit from Knight Master to be here." Angel answered.

"I don't care from whom you got the permit! This is our home!" Elesis roared.

"Calm down! I have no business with you! I'm here to do another thing." she replied calmly.

"What's that!" Elesis still roared.

"I'm here to see the newest member of the Grand Chase. I heard that he joined recently." Angel explained.

"That's me! What do you want?" Zeta asked her.

"So, it was you. We have met before." she said with a big smile.

"What are you talking about?" Zeta questioned her.

The other chaser stared at Zeta and then stared back at Angel.

"You don't remember me! Then, how about this?" Angel said and took out a brown cloth (a mantle with hood).

"I still don't understand what are you trying to say." Zeta answered in harsh tone.

After got answered like that, she wore that mantle and covered her head with its hood.

"!" Zeta shocked, "I'm sorry, at that time I only got a little time to go the Meeting Room." he felt sorry (sadly his face expressionless due to Void's seal's effect).

* * *

><p>This is truly a confusing way of meeting someone and says sorry suddenly. Angel appearance is like those common angels' figure, a golden hair down to her waist, a pair of perfect blue eyes, wearing a white cloth and a belt (it's another cloth functioning as a belt), a pair of wings, and finally an angel halo on upper of her head. Also she has a cute face. I bet you'll want to make her your friend, for the extent, to be your girlfriend. But, don't wish too much for it. She has a bad attitude such as creating problems for you.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it too much. I'm here perfectly fine." Angel told Zeta not to feel so sorry for her while she unworn that mantle.<p>

"What is she talking about?" Arme asked Zeta.

"That is our accident before I introduced myself to you at the meeting." Zeta explained a little.

"As my business here has been finished, I'll go see Knight Master now." Angel said care freely.

'I hate her! I want to eat her whole!' Razer roared (only Zeta heard that, remember who was outside this time).

"Don't rush like that! I have a feeling that she isn't any ordinary person." Zeta calmed him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Angel disappeared from the Grand Chase, Arme rushed into the Grand Chase Mansion. Usually she is going to the kitchen, but not this time. She was going to her room to get some asleep (she used too much of her power to recover Zeta ^.^). As she had gone to sleep, Amy went to the kitchen followed by Lire who want to help her to prepare the meal. Elesis ready to steal from the fridge as usual and the fridge also guarded by Lass and Ronan as usual. Ryan went to his gardening field and screamed out loud.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he freaked.

"What's the matter?" Ley asked.

"MOST OF MY PRECIOUS FLOWER GOT RUINED!" Ryan freaked again, followed with a tear on his eyes.

"Ah yeah, that woman had a flower bracelet. Are you thinking that she was the culprit?" Ley said.

"THAT WOMAN WILL GET HER PUNISHMENT!" Ryan shouted, filled with anger.

"Just shut up! I can't sleep!" Sieghart protested on Ryan's shouting.

* * *

><p>Let's skip to the next morning when there was a shock for the chasers. After breakfast, they got into the Meeting Room, summoned by Knight Master.<p>

"Today, I'll let you know who was the other member scouted as soon as Zeta finished his exams." Knight Master told them, "Angel, please come in!" she called in you-know-who.

As soon as Angel entered, Ryan was ready to leap to her (you know why) but his hand grabbed by Sieghart and Lass. Angel walked like there was nothing happened to Knight Master's side.

"I'm the new member who was scouted by Serdin Knight. My name is Selena, Selena Soldes. I'm pleased to meet you." she introduced herself ended with a wink.

Of course the Grand Chase turn silence can't respond to her action. Knight Master turned her expression full of questions.

"What are you doing? Silencing like that." she asked.

"We had seen her once at the mansion." Zero said.

"So you have already met her, but why not greet her as soon as she entered?"

"She ruined my garden!" Ryan claimed.

"Do you have a proof?"

Ryan stared at Selena from top to bottom, but he got no proof. He accidently fallen for her and blushed, can't answer Knight Master's question.

"Hey, what's with your face?" Lire asked Ryan, worrying him.

"Uh, oh, no-nothing..." Ryan answered, still blushed even redder.

"There is something wrong about him." Ronan said.

"Okay then, this meeting dismissed. All of you shall go back into your mansion. You must prepare to strike when the investigation finished!" Knight Master ordered.

* * *

><p>They got back at the mansion with their new member, Selena. And she got a room near Zeta.<p>

"Hey! There are still plenty of rooms! Why must she is getting the one near me!" Zeta complained.

"Sorry, no one wants to be near her." Dio answered.

"Damn! Do you think I'll let you placed new member as you like!" Zeta got a little emotional (not carved on his face T.T).

"Sorry, bear with it. We'll find another solution fast." Lire said to calm Zeta.

"Big bro." a small female voice said.

"What is it?" Zeta asked, looked at the source, it was Selena.

"Why do you hate me, big bro?" she said in her seduction mode (careful about this).

"Ugh... I don't hate you. I just don't like their way to arrange rooms." he answered.

"It means I can be beside you?" she seduced more.

"Don't get a weird idea! Just prepare your own room! Remember, we're not in the same room!" Zeta nearly shouted, slammed his door.

"Hehehe, you're so cute. Even your face expressionless, I can tell you got a little fallen for me." she said for herself, chuckled as she entered her room.

In Zeta's Room,

'As I thought, she is an annoying brat!' Razer said.

"She is a dangerous woman." Void said as she appeared.

"I know. But we can't just let her go anywhere else. Now she is also our comrade." Zeta sighed.

'Let me out and eat her! We have a better chance since she sleeps near us' Razer said.

"Don't ever try to do that! You know the consequences!" Zeta answered, winked at Void.

'Damn you! I'll see your tortur from inside.' Razer cursed Zeta.

The next meal time, nothing happened. As the sun goes to the West, there was a report from the Serdin Knight to Knight Master. He said that, some weird activities were seen at Silver Land. As she got that report, she ordered further examination and readied to send Grand Chase as soon as the examination finished. Got another quest! (I like this!)

* * *

><p>The following morning, before breakfast,<p>

'I think it's boring like the night before. I was acting like a nice person. How troublesome. This time, I'll try to make fun of my neighbor.' Selena thought before she exited her room.

As usual... let's skip this; you had already known what is usual here. Amy said in loud voice.

"Meal Time everybody!"

The Grand Chase gathered at Dining Room readied to chomp the meal. Before that, a Serdin Knight appeared told them to gather at Meeting Room as soon as the finished the meal.

'Damn! I can't make fun of him like this! He's saved for now.' Selena thought.

Even she thought that, she still had a little act to make fun of Zeta. She walked near him and then grabed his arm, as if they were a newlywed. Of course Zeta not reacted as his face expressionless. This made Selena more frustrated and acted more like a lovely wife. As she did that, the other chasers got sweat dropped. Even Dio and Ley got an OMG looks. She still did it while walked out of the mansion, entered the Castle until got into Meeting Room.

* * *

><p>Knight Master readied to explain the situation at Silver Land. As she saw Zeta and Selena, she got paused for a moment, stared at them, and then stared at the others. Her eyes replied by head shakes of those members who met their eyes with her meaning no one had known what was happened.<p>

"I'll start to explain to you. Our target now located in Silver Land Continent. On Lake Aurora." she explained.

"Lake Aurora at Silver Land, huh? There is Krako for you." Jin said, remembered of the past event.

"That's right! That Krako has something we must know. Now go chase to there!" she ordered.

"Hey, Selena... We must go now, so leave me now." Zeta told Selena.

She didn't respond to Zeta, still act like a wife. This situation gave the chasers and Knight Master a sweat drooped again.

"You two truly are a perfect match." Sieghart said, applauded.

"Hey, Zeta. What have you done to her?" Ronan asked, curious, wanted to know Zeta's secret technique to gain trust like that. Maybe Ronan wanted Elesis to act like that with him.

"All! I have nothing to do with this! It just she suddenly acts like this! What has happened is out of my concern!" Zeta replied harshly.

Selena loosen her hands and started to cry (what'll you do if someone acted like this?). Her act resulted deep looks from the others. Zeta has fed up with her, so he just went out. He didn't even care about what will happen.

As Zeta exited the room, Selena stopped crying. Getting suspicious looks from the others.

"Oh, right, Selena!" knight Master called her.

"Yeah? What's it?" She replied.

"This is your first mission with the others, so I suggest you to hold back and see how the Grand Chase acts."

"Okay~~"

Everyone sweat dropped once again as she exited Meeting Room cheerfully.

"I hope, I decided the right thing." Knight Master murmured.

"She has unique attitude. Our trouble-maker can't match her." Elesis said.

"Hey! What are you talking about!" Amy responded.

"Yeah... our-trouble-maker..." Lass spoke up.

* * *

><p>Back to the mansion, everyone packed some of their needs especially Oxygen Mask. Jin was in high spirit as he was going to his homeland. Elesis got a pale look on her face (she doesn't like water, especially deep water.). Zeta got his problem back as Selena grabbed his arm again. Sweat drooped...<p>

"Okay, I'll teleported us directly to meet Krako." Arme said.

"Yes, please." Sieghart said before Elesis had a chance.

* * *

><p>At Lake Aurora, they appeared in front of Krako.<p>

"Hi, Krako, long time no see!" Jin said in high spirit (how can he not in high spirit, Silver Land is his homeland).

"Oh, it's just you, Jin and other lots." Krako replied. Most of the chasers got a little angry.

"Who are those 2 new faces?" Krako asked.

"They are Zeta and Selena, our new comrades." Elesis answered, cutting Jin's chance to answer.

Amy, Arme and Lire looked at those new faces, then got a sweat dropped (Selena still grab Zeta's hand). So Jin asked Krako to the point.

"Was there anything weird happened?" Jin asked.

"Maybe, only that Gaikoz is planning to do something. Nothing weird here." that big crab said.

"Really! I guess you could tell us what Gaikoz is after." Jin said.

"You don't need to know that!" Krako said.

"Why?" Jin asked again.

"Because it won't be needed for you to hear!" Krako answered as he raised one of his claws and dropped it at Jin's direction.

Jin evaded that attack and countered with a powerful Hadoken. Bad for Jin, Krako's shell has been powered up, so Jin got his arm nearly crushed. The other chasers stand by their weapons as lots of monsters surrounding them, local and also the ones from Gaikoz's Castle.

"Hahahah! You fool! You can't beat us now!" Gaikoz intimidated Grand Chase, appeared himself behind Krako.

"Damn! We're surrounded!" Elesis said.

"Hmm, a conspiracy. Maybe we can sort things out fast with a way." Dio said.

"What are you saying? What way?" Elesis asked.

"I can figure it! We must beat that almost-dead-knight so Krako won't do a thing anymore!" Zeta answered so straightly (He didn't thinking that time).

"Hey! This is not as simple as that!" Ryan protested.

"Are you not a friend with Krako?" Zeta asked, confused.

"Damn hell he is our friend! He was once out beaten enemy!" Sieghart answered.

"That's right! Now he tried to ambush us together with Gaikoz!" Arme said as she was healing Jin's arm.

"So it's simpler. As he was once beaten, if he lost his back up, so he will surrender!" Zeta said full of confident.

"That could be a way." Selena said, still grab Zeta's hand.

"Now, let's rampage those little ones first and then kick their buts!" Elesis commanded.

So the chasers, aside than Zeta and Selena, were bashing at those monsters. Of course it looked like a one-sided battle. How the chasers could be beaten by those minions. Zeta focused his sight at Gaikoz waiting for a chance to rush to him. After there was a little gap connected Zeta and Gaikoz, Zeta rushed to him. Selena was falling, pulled by Zeta.

"Gaikoz! I'll beat you now!" Zeta screamed.

"I won't let you do that!" Krako said, delivering his bubbles to Zeta. Zeta slash 2-3 bubbles and used Void Aura as that aura can absorb an element. That act resulted Zeta invulnerable to the remaining bubbles. Succeeded in closing in, he changed into Razer, delivering Rage Combo, pointing his hand at the sky (or surface of the lake) gathering mana, and finally used Force Spear to beat Gaikoz. But, Gaikoz can't be beaten just with that. Jin (has been recovered) closed in and finish Gaikoz off with Burning Asura Strike.

* * *

><p>As Zeta had said, and Selena predicted, those lot of monsters fallen back knowing one of their boss beaten. Krako also changed his attitude into cooperative one. The ending of that big battle was some of the chasers got injuries and Arme was fainted.<p>

"We must wait for Arme, so she can heal us." Lass said.

"I think we don't need to wait." Selena said her face in a bad mood (because of Zeta?).

"What are you mean by that?" Ley asked.

"Count on me! Healing Circle!" Selena said, creating a magic circle that healing everything inside of it.

Arme gain her consciousness as she got healed also. After giving Krako a little beating (did by Sieghart and Mari), they teleported back at Serdin Castle, and reported their journey to Knight Master. She asked Zeta and Selena to meet the queen as she had something to be told.

* * *

><p>At Throne Room,<p>

"I'm hereby sorry to call you as soon as you finished a task. But, this is an important thing to you." the Queen said.

"Don't worry; it's our gratitude to be called by Your Highness." Selena replied, kneeled down. Zeta only stared at Selena and he followed her to kneel down.

"Our friend from another continent, Xenia, wanted to meet you two. That being is a God named Samsara." the Queen said.

"We shall go now, so Samsara won't need to wait too long." Zeta said as he took his leave.

"Err... Sorry for his attitude. We got a little problem before. May Your Highness permit us to leave?" Selena said.

"Ok, you may go."

* * *

><p>So they went to see Samsara at Xenia Continent, Temple of Destruction. There was Vanessa waiting at the door.<p>

"Zeta and Selena I presume." She said and answered by a nod. "Come here, Samsara has awaited you"

They followed Vanessa to the top to see Samsara.

"As I suspected, a being that should not be in this world and a being from the heaven." Samsara said.

"You know our origins?" Selena shocked.

"I am a God, so that little details won't slip from me. Now, I'll give that man a seal and tell you something." Samsara said.

"Give me seal!" Zeta said.

"Telling me something!" Selena said.

"A seal to help you suppress the darkness, also a thing to remind you not to break your own oath." Samsara said.

As they got answered and wanted to end quickly, Zeta got a seal. That seal sealed the darkness along with Void and Razer's ability as Berserker. At this time, Zeta advanced his job into his job 2, a Rage Knight. As Zeta advanced, Razer also got his 2nd Job as Samsara said that power could bring genocide so his job can be called Genocider. Because of Void got sealed, Zeta can't hide his expression anymore.

For Selena, she got some lecturing from Samsara and Vanessa. She got an oath when she descent to the earth. That oath is never to use angel's greatest skill, Heaven Fall. If she did that, she would be banned from the heaven.

* * *

><p>omnious: Such a long way to advance your job.<p>

Zeta: I got it at the end of the chapter! I can't show off like this.

omnious: Save your breath for next chapter, okay?

note:

Selena Soldes is my new OC. She is an Angel as her job and her race. Her advancement will affect her race also.

Krako still at Lake Aurora after got beaten. He surrender to Grand Chase.

Gaikoz and his companion considered undead, they do not need any oxygen.

As why the battle become so blunt, I got a lazyness to write detailed battle scene.

Why I choose Zeta as a victim for Selena? It was because Zeta is Selena's Neighbour and I don't want to pair her with another GC character (they has their own pairing aside than Zero).

Check this forum! .net/myforums/omnious/2934365/


	9. Ch 5: A Break Down

Chapter 5: A Break Down

omnious: Sorry, my attention got stolen by a newly released game here.

Razer: You keep telling to everyone that playing that game only for boredom purpose, but now you play it seriously.

omnious: Hahaha, I got attracted by its' easy leveling.

Zeta: Now the story can go on right?

omnious: Yeah, and I want to keep typing till you got 3rd job.

Zeta: It's because of Solica forwarded mail right?

omnious: So right. maybe I need to type fast, because I need to publish more than 2 chapters.

Selena: Can I have an important role to this chapter?

omnious: No, not much important. But, could you please do the disclaimer?

Selena: Okay, omnious doesn't own Grand Chase, he only own his own OCs and the story.

Zeta: Let's do this now! I hope I'm not a goner on this chapter. (Just read the story)

* * *

><p>After gone to Temple of Destruction, Zeta and Razer got their new jobs and Selena got reminded to her oath. They choose to walk from Xenia Continent to go back at Serdin. They spend a week met some monsters and trained by slew them. As for Zeta, these times meant for developing new skills and also to adapt to his new ability. Because of the seal that also sealed Void, Zeta can't use Void skills (Void Aura and Void Sword) into their fullest. Time passed until they got near Serdin Castle, reported to Knight Master and the Queen, and then got permission to rest at Grand Chase Mansion. Of course the chasers in there welcome them happily knowing they were in good health.<p>

"Zeta! Selena! Welcome back!" Lire said.

"I thought you have been eaten by Xenia's monster." Elesis said coldly.

"Hi everyone! We're back!" Selena replied them and soon after finished, grab Zeta's hand like usual.

"Selena... Why do you keep holding my hand when we are in front of them!" Zeta said a little frustrated.

The chasers got sweat dropped. Then the Duelist walked to Zeta.

"I can see that you have got a new power. Mind testing it with me?" Sieghart asked Zeta for a duel.

"I won't back off from the challenge. I also wanted to know your power." Zeta accepted his challenge, smiling.

This event gave the chasers a shock. They thought Zeta still expressionless as he has explained with Void before.

"Alright everyone! Time to have diner!" Arme and Amy shouted from Dining Room.

So the chasers, included Zeta and Selena, went to the Dining Room to eat their dinner.

After dinner,

"Zeta, I won't let you run away from tomorrow duel!" Sieghart said.

"Off course I won't. Jin has told Knight Master about this duel." Zeta said.

"If you want to have a back up, I'm ready to do it." Selena said in high spirit.

"Please don't. I want to duel him one on one." Zeta told her.

"This is got to be interesting." Dio said, smiling.

"As usual, you really like to see a duel or even participate in it." Ley said, smiling also.

* * *

><p>The following morning, after breakfast, at Serdin Castle Training Ground,<p>

The chasers gathered to watch a duel between Sieghart and Zeta. Not only them, The Queen at presence as well, of course accompanied by Knight Master and several of Serdin Knights. This condition made Zeta a little nervous but, Selena got pumped up. We knew that not Selena who was going to fight, but at some reason, she was in a high spirit. Sieghart bowed at The Queen showed his respect as one of the duelist here, although his job also a Duelist ^.^.

"As I have informed that two of Grand Chase members will do a mock battle, now at this place, we will see those who got the honor to show their skills." Knight Master started her speech to open the event.

"Now, I'll call the one with the title of Immortal, The Duelist, Sieghart!"

Sieghart stepped forward and readied at the allocated place for him. Everyone was cheering him.

"Go gramps! I won't let you be beaten by him!" Elesis said.

"Master Sieghart, don't use your rage, or else Zeta won't be alive any longer." Arme said.

"Don't worry, If he is dead, I can examine him for the Beast Insider thing out of his corpse." Mari said calmly.

"This would be interesting." Dio said.

"And as the other party is Zeta!" Knight Master said.

"This time I'll use all my might!" Zeta said while he ran to his position.

"I have informed by The God of Xenia that you had gained a new power. Can you tell us before starting?" The Queen requested Zeta to explain his new power.

"My honor Your Majesty, as you had known my previous job is a Void Knight. As The God of Xenia helped me to gain a new power, I have advanced to my next job, I call it Rage Knight." Zeta explained a little, he had a serious look on Sieghart.

"So, my opponent is full of rage now? I won't hesitate to go into rage mode in this battle." Sieghart replied.

"Don't use it please, Master Sieghart." Lire asked Sieghart not to go into rage mode.

"Don't worry; we have some powerful healers here." Ley said as she saw at Arme and Selena.

"Right! Let's just see his full potential facing Sieghart seriousness." Jin shouted.

"I'm feeling something not right here." Lass whispered to himself.

"Now let the battle begins!" Knight Master announced.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

As soon as I heard begin, I dashed to Sieghart and shouted "Weapon Change" to convert my Os Gladii into Os Hasta and smashed him upward into the air.

"What a quick move!" Lass admired.

'I won't have a chance to win if I let him recovered' I thought, so I chased him to the air, converted back Os Gladii, and gave him "Aerial Assault". It was a clean hit, and I continued with Os Hasta normal air combo. As information, Aerial Assault was a 5-hit with Os Gladii and continued with 5-hit Os Hasta with a finisher of hard thrust to the ground, I didn't use the finisher now. If I did, it only means that Sieghart will have his time to recover at the ground.

"Wow, a brutal start. Hurry up and finish that old gramps!" Elesis shouted.

"I hope his immortality could keep up with those hits." Ryan said, closing one of his eyes.

"That's not enough, I think Zeta wants to end it right at the start, but knowing his opponent is Sieghart, this will be a hard battle." Dio said.

I didn't care all of their comments. All I knew just to beat this Duelist until he can't recover even smashed to the ground. I continued to hit him more with Os Hasta until I was at my combo limit. As soon as my combos ended, Sieghart got smashed to the ground and I was stepped back to create some distance. I was aware of his Immortal title.

_Sieghart's POV_

As my body smashed to the ground, I recovered my balance and looked at Zeta. He created some distance from me. As I had expected of a good fighter. I felt a little itchy at some parts of my body resulted by his assault.

'Now It's my turn.' I thought. I dashed to Zeta and slashed him with one of my rapiers. He blocked it. Then I swung my another rapier which also got blocked by him. I noticed that each time he blacked my attack; he got pushed backward a little. Was it because of my power? Maybe, let's just say it was like that.

_Zeta's POV_

'Urgh! This is bad; I can't keep blocked his attacks.' I thought. I saw Os Gladii started to break apart as it got hit by Sieghart. I jumped back and countered him with "Rage Combo" that got fully blocked by him.

_Selena's POV_

"Hey Selena, I think Zeta rushes think a little." Amy said to me.

"Oh, really?" I replied without looked at her. I knew that Zeta didn't want to be kicked from Grand Chase due to be weakened after advancing. I also knew that he was frustrated by it, he always have a sad yet also angry expression when we traveled back. He also let himself damaged by the enemy while we got attacked back then. I had vast amount of mana but I couldn't keep his pace. I almost used my forbidden skill, Heaven's Fall just to cover his recklessness.

_Zeta's POV_

He kept slashed me with his rapiers. Knew that Os Gladii can't block more attacks, I choose to dodge them. But, my action got me in the corner. Now he readied to launch his skill.

"Rule Break" He shouted. I hurried to duck and move little by little so that his attacks only got wall as the target as I ran away, creating some distance again. 'Almost got killed.' I thought.

"So sneaky. He has become a better thief than you, Lass." Ronan said while patting Lass's shoulder.

'I'm totally at disadvantage here' I thought as I readied my defense from the upcoming "monster".

_Sieghart's POV_

'What's with him? He only blocks and evades my attacks. Even he countered me, his attacks just too rough, easy to predict and too weak.' I thought and got me a little angry.

"Hey you! Are you serious taking my challenge! I can't be satisfied just with this! Use all of your might! Use your Void Skills!" I roared at Zeta, pointing one of my rapiers to him.

"I'm pretty serious here! I use all my might!" He replied.

"Just use your strongest skill now, or you won't have a chance against me!" Sieghart said.

_Zeta's POV_

Damn that Sieghart said things like that. I was at my limit just to defend and escape from the dead here. If he really wanted to have my strongest, okay then, I'll give him.

"Here I come! Don't complain after you got beaten up by me!" I shouted.

"Just use it! So he can't get up for a week!" someone shouted from the spectator seat. I saw at the source, it was Selena.

"So you really have a deadly skill after all. Show me!" Sieghart said a little angry.

"As you wish!" I charged at him and used my last skill "Raging Charge" and hit Sieghart.

'Taste this!' I thought. But, when I saw my front, Sieghart blocked my skill by crossed his rapiers, not only that, he only pushed a little, around 4 cm only. Of course this result gave me a shock. I had my hands trembled as after-effect of using my skill. Sieghart I saw stand firm as if he had anything came to him.

"Why are you not using 'that'!" Selena protested.

WTH! She said it!

"You said that this is your best attack! And now Selena said you have a more powerful one! Do you mock me!" he snapped and gone into his rage mode.

'I'm going to die now' I thought. "Wait! I'm not using 'that' because 'that' is not something easy to use and it…."

"No reasoning! Now I'm going to crush you!" Sieghart stepped angrily. His body covered with black aura.

'This is the end.' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's POV<em>

"Sieghart! Stop your attack! This battle has over and won by you!" Knight Master said, but Sieghart in rage mode couldn't hear what she said. So he unleashed Raging Dread Punisher.

Zeta focused his defense to Os Gladii and shouted "All or nothing now! Void Aura!" and created purple aura that covered Os Gladii. This Void Aura not like the one before, the one covered all of his body. This Void Aura only focused on Os Gladii and also much weaker than Void Knight's Void Aura.

Zeta got hit while blocked it with Void Aura covered Os Gladii. As the result, Zeta sent flying to the another wall of the Training Ground, breaking some of its' bricks.

"How cruel! You have already the winner!" Arme shouted at Sieghart.

"Yeah, you could kill him like that!" Jin and Elesis said.

"Zeta!" Selena frantically ran to Zeta and did Healing Circle focused on him. The recovery power while focused was at 3 times faster. When she did it, her 5 of her feathers fell and got noticed by the chasers. But now, their main priority was Zeta's condition.

"Hey, that's not a big deal right? I mean, he has used his Void Aura to minimize the impact." Sieghart said, troubled.

Arme approached Zeta and looked at him, then she said, "He almost be a goner. Master Sieghart, I know you were in rage but, this is too much." as everyone heard Arme's statement, they stared at Sieghart which hurried sheathe his rapiers. He looked down to the floor.

For several seconds, Zeta has been healed by both Selena and Arme. Everyone at the Training Ground seemed so stiff and they hoped that Zeta could be completely healed.

* * *

><p>"Selena, Arme, enough. I can stand now, for the rest, I'll heal it myself." Zeta told Selena and Arme. Then he stood. But his appearance has been changed to a silver-furred werewolf with a pair of silver eyes, that is none other than Razer. As Razer advanced to Genocider, his hair no longer red semi-silver and her eyes not bloody red again. But his main weapon still Os Hasta. As he took Os Gladii that was nearly broken apart, it changed into Os Hasta instantly and stabilized itself.<p>

"Sieghart!" He called. Sieghart looked at Razer. "I know you had waited for me to be stronger to test out my power, but I think Zeta has betrayed your expectation. I know that your rage before can't be controlled as I have been a Berserker before. But now, I am a Genocider can control it with the help of Samsara's seal." he said.

Sieghart seemed a little relieved, and then Razer continued, "Zeta really knows how is the feeling of losing someone precious as he unconsciously limited his power when fighting one of his friends. But, I'm a little curious about Zeta's last attacks. It should be an explosion after the attack connects. But there were no explosion back then."

"I think it's because he failed to store enough mana to do that attack." Mari answered.

"Not that simple! I'm in him, so I know whether he has gained enough mana or not. That attack has half of needed mana and still can cause an explosion." He replied.

"The answer is simple. The mana he stored flew away as he shocked. I have seen many of these situations." Dio said while his eyes pointed at Arme.

"Okay, okay. I have ever lost control of my mana flow!" Arme pouted.

"As now, the problem has settled. The battle has been won by Sieghart. Let's go back to our places and do what we must do." The Queen said to dismiss all the people in there.

Everyone except the chasers had already gone. Then they readied to go back to Grand Chase Mansion. That time, Ley asked Selena.

"I had seen that your feathers fell from your wings. Is it alright?" she asked.

Upon hearing that question, Selena's face became grim and she started to panic.

"I'm going to die!" She freaked and caused the chaser went in panic.

* * *

><p>Selena: Am I going to die?<p>

omnious: If I answer your question, it will spoil the next chapter.

Selena: Okay then, if I really have to die now, I'll bring you.

omnious: That won't happen, because Zeta will help me.

Razer: Zeta still unconscious, but I'll help you in case she dies now.

omnious: Thanks, so this chapter has ended. I'll try to type next one.

Selena: Keep R&R! The next chapter will be about me!

omnious: Hey! You spoil that! Oh, well... Maybe I'll kill you next time.

Selena: Try if you can! *readies her holy spear*

omnious: Bye! *run away quickly*

* * *

><p>note:<p>

Zeta's expression has been recovered because you had known this right ^.^

Selena "ran" but the truth is she flew, so she can overrun Arme when "racing" to Zeta.

I think I gave Sieghart a little OOC, sorry about that.

The battle became boring, I couldn't place my previous Idea as Zeta's action angered Sieghart quicker that the battle itself.

About Selena having lost several of her feathers, it will be on the next chapter.

Another note? Nothing, there is no another ^.^


	10. Ch 6: Angel's Secret Part 1

Chapter 6: Angel's Secret (part 1)

I decided to split this into 2 parts. When I type it for half chapter, it has been 2000 words already, meaning whis chapter will have around 4000 words so I split this chapter into 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own GC, I only own my OCs and this story.

* * *

><p><em>Selena's POV<em>

When Razer was out, Ryan got shocked and readied his Scythe. It is maybe because he had been beaten by Razer so quickly. Next thing I knew was The Queen said something to dismiss us, so we readied our trip to the mansion. Before we left the Training Ground, I heard Ley or what was that demon girl name asked about my fallen feathers. I knew that all the chasers had seen my feathers fell when I heal Zeta. It was no big deal, but it won't be fun if I just told them what was happened. I thought a little and freaked like I was about to die and resulted in panic for the chasers. I laughed out loud in my mind and saw Razer. I really wanted to know what his reaction was and what I found out just shocked myself.

"Enough Selena! Just answer them the real thing!" he said calmly.

'Damn this wolf, why won't he also get tricked by my acting?' I thought.

Lass heard what Razer said and he tried to calm the others. Oh well, the fun was over. Maybe I should tell them what was happened.

"Is it true? She just makes fun of us?" Dio asked Razer.

"I had seen her lost her feathers, but there was no sign of her to be a dead angel." he answered as he stared to me.

'I really hate this wolf!' I screamed in my mind.

"Razer has said the truth, I only want to make sure if all of you treasure me." I said with a seductive voice.

They seemed to have a big sweat dropped. I saw Razer once again and found out that he held his laughter.

'So, my way to fool you is just as good as looking a clown?'

"Hey, hey. Don't kill me with your jokes!" Razer said and he had being stared by the others. Of course they gave Razer what-are-you-talking-about looks. We had only been together for less than a month, it was impossible to know me very well in that short time. I got no choice now, I really must tell them.

"Ehm... The feathers in my wings stored mana. Whenever I used skill that used mana over than my feather capacity, it will fall." I explained. I didn't look at them but look at another empty space. I did it because I got a bad mood after heard what Razer has said.

"Errr... What will happen if you lost all of your feathers? Sorry if I bother you." Amy asked.

"Maybe she can't fly anymore." Elesis said, smirked. I hated her random answer.

"That won't happen little red girl! My feathers can regenerate itself by absorbing mana from its' surroundings." I answered as I irritated of that good-for-nothing-red-armored-girl.

"What do you say!" she raged and slashed me. Before her Giant Sword landed on me, there was a blue armored boy protected me with a Sword Shield. If I remember right, he was Ronan.

"Stop it Elesis! You started it first." he said.

"I don't care that small detail!" she said and readied to slash again.

"Red, stop your childish action!" I heard the so called immortal said that. She stared at Sieghart and sheathed her Giant Sword obediently.

There were no more things to do, so we got ourselves to the mansion.

* * *

><p>At the mansion, still <em>Selena's POV<em>

I didn't see Zeta here. Maybe he had gone to see Knight Master. I didn't really care about him. Maybe I should skip this part of my story. Or I told something about my journey with Zeta? Better the last option.

Flashback, somewhere at the jungle of Xenia Continent,

I was so annoyed that a God reminded me about my oath before gone to human world. Even more, I also annoyed about so called seal that implanted to Zeta. I mean, it was more fun to seduce someone without expression, meaning that I wouldn't know when to stop.

"Hey Zeta, does it annoys you to have seal?" I asked.

"Not that seal that annoy me. It is you that annoy Me." he answered. So harsh.

"What have I done?" I asked, but I really knew the answer.

"I think we can't chat too long, we have some companies." he said ignoring my question and unsheathed her sword. Bone like sword named Os Gladii. I didn't like its' appearance. I could feel some kind of dark aura emitted from it. As an angel, I hated those with darkness. What was I found now? Some skeletons and skeleton bosses and I knew I must defeat them. I casted Holy Lance simultaneously. Zeta smashed them one by one as if he was in training room.

Those assaults got us no troubles, as if they were just a practice battles. Zeta got some grip on his new ability and I got some new ways to use my skills, for example, combined Holy Lance to form a giant lance to deal more damage and focused mana to heal one or several part more effectively. Not only being good at using his new weapon form, a bone like spear, Os Hasta, but he also has an idea. I told him that it is dangerous. As he had no trust in me, he refused to hear my warning and tried to do something that he would regret after.

I hated to admit that we had lost in the forest for a week. After we could see the exit, Zeta had 'mastered' his idea. I got a big trouble that time.

"What the hell are you doing now?" I screamed at Zeta, or Razer? I didn't know which of them who was in control. Didn't get any answers, I started to run, ehm, fly away from him. He smashed everything on his way, for the worst, he was chasing me. 'What have I done now?' I thought with a worried face. Once a while, I looked back, but I only saw his face-that I didn't want to see now- facing me.

The cat and mouse game ended as my lost. I felt tired on my back, my wings. As soon as I landed, he charged at me and brought me together with him to slide on the forest. I saw the exit just around 5 meters only, and I got caught before finish.

"I have lost. Now, what do you want?" I said. He didn't answer me, only roars and... A nightmare had just begun. It was not something I could say. HOLD ON! This story not rated M, so don't ever think of something at that rate!

After a while, Zeta came back to his sense and I casted Healing Circle for myself. Normal Healing Circle will only cost me 3 feathers, but in this case, I lost around 20 feathers. This could describe how mush my injuries.

"What have I done? Why are you full of injuries?" Zeta asked.

"It was because of your crazy idea! You had gone mad, like a beast! I had already told you the consequences!" I screamed at him. I was mad and almost wanted to kill him.

Zeta got shocked and saw me in depression expression. I didn't like his sympathy because he ignored my warning and beaten me until I almost got killed. Then we discussed this matter as 'that' and searched for a way to control 'that' power. The rest of our journey won't be fitted to be told as it was so bold.

End of Flashback,

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

While everyone had gone back to the mansion, I went to search for Knight Master, of course after self-healing ability of Razer had taken care of the wound. I found her at her office room. I saw her busy doing some kind of paper jobs.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" I asked for permission to enter.

"Could you tell me your name?" she replied with question. She had her eyes on the paper and wrote something, maybe she signed every last of the paper.

"It's me, Zeta el Inritum." I told her my name.

"Zeta? What are you doing here?" she saw me and stopped what she has been doing.

"You have seen my duel with Sieghart." I sighed.

"Right, I saw it. What is the matter?" she confused.

"Am I going to be kicked, I mean, got fired from Grand Chase?" I stared at the floor.

"What are you saying? Fired? Why?"

"I realized that I am only a common person, an everyday person. I myself a weak person, only because I'm a Beast Insider, I got some gust to enlist here."

"That's not right! You do have some strong point."

"But, you have seen my power so worthless, I can't even on par with Sieghart."

"Sieghart have a lot of experiences and also he is in his 3rd job. So, it is no wonder you can't match him. Even Razer has told us that your power unconsciously limited by half."

"That was only a make up!" as I said it, she sighed and stood.

"Do you think all of the chasers are a great person to begin with?" she walked to me, "They are also common, ordinary, everyday people to begin with. The same goes for me too." she patted my shoulder and continued, "I has informed that you have a deep darkness in you, maybe you could see Lass and asked for solution for it."

I was stunned at what she had said. I didn't know what to say anymore. The Chasers as everyday person? I kept thinking about that after I said my thanks to Knight Master and went away so I won't disturb her. As soon as I got to the mansion, I searched for Lass, starting at Dining Room and, BINGO there he is. He waited for Arme's cooking, maybe his favorite Cherry Pie. He realized that I walked to him.

"Oh, Zeta. Where have you been? We haven't here together." he asked.

"I have gone to talk to Knight Master and she told me to see you." I answered in serious tone.

"What do you want to ask me?" Lass was so sharp, he already knew that I had something to ask.

Just before I asked, Arme came out from the kitchen brought a big Cherry Pie.

"Here it is. Your Cherry Pie. Oh Zeta, you're here too? Sorry that I don't realize. I'll bring something to be eaten." Arme said cheerfully.

"Let's just eat this Cherry Pie." Lass said.

"Are you sure? This is not common that you let the others to eat your favorite." Arme asked.

"It's okay. I don't like to eat while someone need for me watch me eating the pie." he answered.

"Thank you." I said then I took a slice of the pie and chew it, "Wow, it's so tasty!" I was amazed with its' taste.

"That's why I like eating it, especially it was made by Arme." he said.

"Oh Lass..." Arme sat on chair next to Lass, her face blushing. I sat in front of Lass.

"Now let me go to the topic. Knight Master said if there is something about darkness within, you know more than the others." I went into the point.

"Right, I was controlled by Kaze'aze until Grand Chase found Me." he took a slice of pie and chewed it, "So tasty!" then he continued, "At first, I didn't want to admit what I had done and tried to get rid of my dark past." I listened to him.

"But now, he got his 3rd job as Dark Assassin." Arme butted in.

"Yeah, I accept everything I have now. Those things including my dark past." he added.

"Accepting everything inside me? Is that works for me too?" I meant to think, but accidentally said it.

"Of course you can. Why must you not accept it?" Arme cheered me. I got a little blushed realizing that I said what I thought.

"The main key here is how big your heart is. It is not easy to accept such thing as darkness deep inside of someone." Lass said, and then he took another slice of pie and chewed it.

"I think I know the answer. I only need to practice it. Is there any Training Room available?" I concluded myself.

"I think Mari at her labs could help you. She often creates some gadget to help us practice." Arme said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll ask her now." I rushed to see Mari now.

"Be careful not to disturb her. And make sure you knock the door before going in." Lass warned me while took another slice of pie. I only nod as the response.

* * *

><p><em>Selena's POV<em>

What should I do now? I had put frog on Jin's new gauntlet, asked Ronan to search my necklace (I lied to him) on the tree and told Ryan and Lire that someone wanted to ruin the tree, then I also had sent letters to Dio and Ley so they will met each other on Forsaken Burrow. Those letters named by each other, Dio would think Ley called him and so did Ley.

While I lost in my thought, I walked in front of Dining Room and saw Arme and Lass. 'Hmm? What's that in the table?' I saw something on the table and I got an idea after realized that thing was a cherry pie. So I quickly search for Red armored one. 'Ah, there she is!' I found her at Lounge. So I readied a fishing rod with chocolate as bait. I placed it in front of Lounge door so she could see it. As soon as she saw my bait, she started to run and jumped over it. I reeled it and ran so she followed me. I kept running until we arrived at Dining Room's door. I loosen the rod so Elesis could take the chocolate.

'The fun has just begun.' I smirked. As I thought, that cherry pie's smell got Elesis's attention. As she wouldn't go away before she got it, she tried to take it from Arme and Lass. Of course not in a good way. She tried to sneak and stole it. Lass knew this and threw his kunais at Elesis staked her at the wall.

After saw that scene, I walked away. I saw Ronan got chased by Ryan and accompanied by storm of arrows from Lire. I passed them. I held my laughs. Now I wanted to rest for the remaining of this day so I went to my room.

_continued to next chapter_


	11. Ch 7: Angel's Secret Part 2

Chapter 7: Angel's Secret (part 2)

Here is the next!

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

As Lass suggested, I went to Mari's lab. Then I noticed that her lab was the only laboratory in this mansion. Then I remembered to knock first. I waited for a moment, but no response from the inside. So I took a good look at the door. There was a notice said that Mari was at Training Room 3. No time to waste, I got myself into the mentioned place. There I found Mari.

"Mari, do you have a moment?" I asked.

"Oh, Zeta. Good timing, I am going to test these new machines." she answered me, smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Selena's POV<em>

I felt so tired and I slammed my room's door then I jumped to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I buried my head on my pillow.

On my dream, but I didn't realize it.

I heard someone calling my name, "Selena!" he said. I thought it was Zeta, not because I missed him, but it really sounded like him. I got a little shock as I faced him.  
>"I knew you would be here." the one called my name, a male angel said.<p>

I looked around and found myself on Heaven's Garden on near my favorite tree. I didn't realize it before. After some times to think, I answered him, "Don't be so friendly. You know me. Or maybe you want me to give you some troubles." I smirked.

"Hahaha, just like you, Selena." he said.

"Oh, well. You still come near me even after got into trouble I make." I said.

"You said that! I like your way to give me troubles."

"Heh, you're so weird, Zeck."

Let me explained about him. He was one of male angels on the heaven. His appearance just like as usual angels, a pair of white wings, an angel halo, short hair that colored like my hair, can't help it every one here have that hair color, and he has ocean-blue eyes. I wanted that eye color, but we can't change it. Oh, yeah, one more, he is my best friend. If you misread it as 'boyfriend', I'll hunt you and stake you with my Holy Spears.

"Any others angels get angry at me each time they got trouble." I continued.

"That's for them, not for me right? Oh, yeah, almost forgot. You're being called by the council." Zeck said.

'The council? I think I remember something.' I thought. Ah, yeah, council is an organization on Heaven that maintains peace. Council consisted of high-level angels, such as Gabriel and the others.

"I just hope you won't be disciplined by them." Zeck said.

"Hahaha. I hope so." I replied with a pale face. Being disciplined by older angel is still better than by the council.

And so I went to the council. There I could see all high-level angels. I gulped; I was scared if they really wanted to discipline me. But my fear had proven wrong. They smiled as I enter the court like room on the council.

"Selena Soldes." one of them called me.

"Yes." I replied and froze.

"We has examined for this month, the human world got some kind of disturbance. We has discussed this matter and concluded that we must send down one of the angels." the other one said.

"Human world? Sent down? What do this matter connected with me?" I asked.

"We know that you like to create some troubles." one another said. I felt like some arrows hit my heart.

"But we reconsider it if you accept this mission, going to Human World and examine the source." that high-level angel said.

"I don't know if I can." I said; I stared at the floor.

"We also know that you've the most powerful mana here. And you can use our forbidden spell." the first one talking said.

"Forbidden spell? You mean-" I realized but got my line got cut.

"Right. But you must promise us not to use it. It has a devastating side effect. Its power itself also too powerful" the others said.

"I swear I won't use it." I made my promise; this promise became oath when facing the council.

As soon as I went out of the council, I realized that this was the time before I went to human world. I also realized that this was only a dream of my last time on heaven. Before I tried to wake up, I heard someone talking.

"Being disciplined, eh?" one of the female angels said.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I got an important mission." I told her back. She made a mad expression on her face.

"Selena! You must go to human world?" Zeck asked me.

"What? Why did you know this?" I asked.

"I was called to the council before. They asked me whether I know some high powered angels." he said.

"So you included my name?" I asked back.

"Sorry, I don't know if they want some name as candidate to be sent to human world." he said.

"Don't worry. I just got bored recently. Maybe I could refresh my mind on human world" I said.

"Really? Not mad at me?"

"Just the opposite, I want to say thank you."

"Hey Zeck, what have you done to her? You seem so close with her." one of his friends whispered.

"Hey I could hear that! Get ready to taste my Holy Lance!" I screamed him. He ran away before I could cast my spell.

"Hahaha. When will you go?" Zeck asked.

"ASAP. I'm bored here." I said as I walked to Heaven Portal.

"Be careful." he said.

"Okay, until we meet again." I bid my farewell.

I woke up and I looked at the clock and it said it was the time for dinner. I didn't know if I became a sleepy head these days. I went to Dining Room to have dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV, while Selena still sleeping<em>

I unsheathed my sword to try Mari's new gadget. But I felt killing intend from my back. I quickly turned myself and block the upcoming slash. I examined the attacker, it was Zero and he attacked me with his Grandark.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"..." Zero not answering.

"So weird. Suddenly attacked me and spread killing intend like that." I said.

"So my doubt was right. You're one of those weird monsters. More over you're the two souled one back then." Grandark said.

'What did he just said? Weird monsters? Two souled one?' I though, confused.

'Maybe the day you killed your own comrade. Just switch with me. I can use all my power on him.' Razer said to me.

"Better not going out you beast!" Grandark said.

"What!" I screamed, "You could hear Razer?"

"What are you talking about Grand? I didn't remember I had met him." Zero asked. He still readied in his stance to kill me.

"You don't need to remember. We must kill him anyway." Grandark said.

"I don't want to hurt my friend. But, if you want to kill me, I won't give in so easily." I said and readied my full power.

I rushed to him and our swords clashed several time. Those clashes created loud sounds. I saw Mari. She was just watching us, maybe she enjoys our fight.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

I was sleeping on the Lounge and then I heard metals clashing with the others. I woke up and search for its origin.

'What the hell! Just who are the one disturbing my sleep.' I thought.

I went into the Training Room which that sounds originated and I saw Zeta and Zero tried to hit each other. I also felt killing intend from Zero. I hurried butt in the fight.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

'Darn it. Why should my old enemy appear here? I also thought him as my friend already.' I though.

As I and Zero attacked each other, Sieghart came and used both of his rapiers to parry each of our attacks and stopped us from fighting.

"What the hell are you two doing!" he said with angry voice, "Zeta is already our friend, why are you tried to kill him!"

"It's none of your business." Zero said, sheathed Grandark and went away.

"Good thing I came here. Now those noises disappeared, I can continue sleeping." he said.

"You can't. The time for that already came." Mari said.

"Already? Oh well. I'll stay here." he said.

"What? What will happen?" I asked, got no answer.

I only noticed each one of Grand Chase members came into the Training Room. I was confused. Then Mari told me.

"We noticed that the battle with Sieghart can't tell your true power, so we decided to see it with my new gadget." she explained.

I nodded and saw at Zero. Zero was not respond to my action, it looked like nothing has happened.

'If he doesn't want to kill me again, then I'll let that event pass by. I don't have time for my past.' I thought.

"Now I'll use my full power without holding back. I hope I can fulfill your wishes." I said and began attacking counter-attacking-doll gadget made by Mari.

Surely I got hit a little, but I destroyed it before I should go to infamy or some kind of medic room. After I finished, Jin said something that reminded us.

"Hey, Selena isn't here. Where has she been?" Jin asked.

Some chasers got angry expression and threw their faces away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked.

They seemed to be angry about Selena. I thought I know why as I went into some hardship when in Xenia Continent with her.

* * *

><p>And so when dinner time came, Selena got tied by Ryan. He, Ronan and Lire came near her, readied to 'eat' her. The situation came to the worst when Selena confessed even about Jin that made Jin readied to 'eat' her also. I only chuckled saw this. Elesis, Arme, and Lass didn't mind when they heard about her dragged out Elesis to Dining Room when Arme and Lass enjoyed Cherry Pie. Maybe they had been accustomed to it even without Selena involved.<p>

_Selena's POV_

I had only found out that human, no, Grand Chase members are so scary when they mad. They planned to not feeding me for this night. I sighed and held my tears. I was tied. My lip was nearly broken because they pulled it so hard. When in heaven, there is no punishment like this. From now, I must be carefull if I wanted to toy them.

"Am I really not having a meal?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Ryan said; he glared at me followed by Ronan, Lire and also Jin.

Cold run through my spine. I really felt sorry this day.

* * *

><p>After they finished dinner, they went back to their rooms except Arme, Amy and Zeta. They released me from the tie and gave me remnant of their meal. I cried in joy and ate them with many thanks for them.<p>

"Oh, heaven. I still can eat meal this night." I murmured.

Then I saw smiles on their faces. I blushed and ran away to my room. Before I exited Dining Room, I said my thanks to them which made me more blushed.

_Third Person's POV_

"So, she still has some good side." Zeta said.

"Right, I don't think she toys the other without reason." Arme said.

"She's so cute. I want to have a chat with her someday." Amy said cheerfully.

And they went to their bed after bid farewell each other.

* * *

><p>note:<p>

Grandark is a magical thing, so I think he could hear Razer's voice if he focused his attention. He also has 'eye' that I think could see the souls (as he is magical thing).

Selena's friend is not Zeta's father, if you had read Zeta's past. It's only I couldn't find any good new name.


	12. Ch 8: Double Advancement

Chapter 8: Double Advancement

omnious: Hi, I forgot to mention Dio and Ley on the passed chapter. So I'll ask them about it. Here they are.

Dio: What a waste of time.

Ley: Don't say thing like that. I found him so cute.

omnious: Egrh... So... What have you done after got the letter?

Dio: Obviously, I went to Forsaken Barrow.

Ley: Oh, you're so sweet Dio. I also got there.

Dio: I was not going there to meet you anyway. I just remembered that I haven't train beside on Training Room.

omnious: Oh, well. But you still got there right?

Ley: Keep talking like that Dio, I found you looking for me there. *laughing*

Dio: Sh-Shut up! *blushed* I wasn't dating with you anyway.

Ley: Right. *singing a little* We were dating with LOTS of Skeletons and Orc Zombies.

omnious: As expected of Demon Couple. I can't imagine they have such a romantic trip.

Ley: Oh, you think about that? Shall I date with you some other time?

omnious: Well... *see at another direction*

Dio: Don't play with him. Or else, he will kill us on this story.

omnious: Hey! I'll not kill the originals. If I have to kill someone, it'll be my own OC(s).

Zeta and Selena: WHAT!

omnious: Maybe...

Zeta: If you try to kill us, I'll bring you to the hell.

omnious: Eww... Not a chance! You can't meet me in real world. HAHAHAHA, oops.

Selena: Let's just go somewhere this maniac won't find us.

Zeta: Okay, let's go.

omnious: Wait! *see them left* Oh well... Let's continue. Dio and Ley, why weren't you ganging up Selena together with the others?

Dio: For what? She has had her punishment enough.

Ley: True, We satisfied just looking at her sorry and cry expressions.

omnious: Oh, that what was happened then? Okay, thank you for coming here.

Dio: Okay, enough of wasting my time. Time to go now.

Ley: Okay, I still have something to do too.

omnious: *watching them walk away* *sweat drop* I'm alone now. *nearly cried* Okay then just let's go to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GC, I only own my OCs and this story. Any protests permitted but will not change the story.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

That night, we saw Selena cried. It was so different with our image for her. She was a trouble maker so we thought she had hard head. I mean like Elesis, even she got punished, she still redo it again, so troublesome. I went to my room and sleep until the sun started to look at us from the horizon.

"What a nice morning." I said full of spirit.

'True, this is a nice day.' Razer said.

"Let's just go out from our room." I said and opened the door.

"Someone, please stop that machine!" Amy shouted.

I saw at her and saw a weird machine ran to my direction. I just kicked it so it got smashed and turned upside down. I didn't care about her. If she went mad at me, maybe it was better than got hit by that machine.

"Thank you, Zeta." she said and she brought that machine.

Maybe she brought it back at Mari. I just walked away to the garden and I met Lire, Ryan, Ronan, and Elesis that was being tied on the tree. Before I had a chance to say anything, Dio and Ley came and laugh, mocking at Elesis.

"Hohohoho, you really don't know when to stop, Red." Ley said.

"Her head is just as hard as diamond." Dio said.

"Hey, everyone. Good morning!" I greeted them.

"Oh, Zeta. Good morning." Lire said.

"Morning." Ryan said.

"Good Morning." Ronan said.

"How nice we meet on this morning and we saw this Red fruit already." Ley greeted back and mocked Elesis.

"Hey you! Demon woman! I'll mince you if I got freed." Elesis shouted.

"..." Dio was not responding to me or maybe just not interested.

Then I walked away without asking them what happened. I only got general idea that if Elesis tried to steal the fruit from that tree and she was caught by Lire and Ryan and then Ronan came by.

I could saw that lazy immortal slept at the roof. I just wonder what his reaction was when he fell from that height. Suddenly, Sieghart just slipped and fell down in front of me. I was surprised by that a little and I could saw Selena at the roof.

'She got a hard head also, heh?' I thought.

"Are you alright, Sieghart?" I asked him and helped him to stand.

"What is this? Why am I on the ground? I thought I slept on the roof." Sieghart said as he was standing and went into the mansion. Maybe he went to the roof again or slept at the crouch in the lounge.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast ready!" Arme shouted.<p>

"Breakfast already? Okay then. Go to Dining Room now." I said for myself.

On the way there, I bumped with Jin and I saw Mari walked towards us. I saw Jin's expression like the one being chased by a ghost.

"Don't let him go." Mari said, so I grabbed Jin's arm.

"Please Zeta, let me go. I still want to live." Jin said with sorrowful expression.

"I don't know what will she do, but also don't think she will kill you." I said, smiling.

So, Jin got pulled by Mari and they went to her lab. I could hear Jin's screams all the way until I got myself to the Dining Room. There I could see lots of meals and in front of Lass it is a cherry pie. I remembered its taste. But I'll not dare to take it. I saw Elesis hunkering down and his arm on the table targeting that pie. Lass slammed her hand and she freaked in pain. I don't know how she freed herself. But I could see Lire and Ryan who were coming in still mad at her. Ronan who was following them only got a sweat drop. Dio and Ley followed them and Amy also got inside together with Sieghart and Zero. We waited for a moment for Mari and Jin but they seemed not came to have breakfast. Selena was also nowhere to be found. I thought she had been a minced by Sieghart.

"This is strange, why aren't they coming now?" Arme asked.

"I saw Mari brought helpless Jin to her laboratory. I don't know what she wants with that red head." I said while starting my meals. "Don't worry; I'll bring their foods to her lab."

Selena came in and hugged me. I got chocked by my fried chicken. I hurried search for my glass to drink.

"Selena!" I said with a little anger added. "Just sit and eat." I said, suppressing my anger.

She just sat next to me and started to eat the meals. I also continued my meals.

After I finished, I asked Arme, "Where are their share? I'll bring it now."

Arme gave me a plate of meals. I took that plate and went into the lab. I knocked the door with my knee, my hands were full. The door opened.

"Mari, this is breakfast for you two." I said.

She only nod and took the plate from me. I could see Jin was so exhausted. His face was pale and I could see that he looks like a person who hadn't eaten for a week. I only got a sweat drop and closed the door.

* * *

><p>I went back to Dining Room and saw a figure with red armor joined the breakfast. I saw Elesis not like her usual; she became more polite this time. I knew what caused this, because that figure was Knight Master. If she was here personally, so there was a mission to be done.<p>

"Good morning, Knight Master." I said.

"Good Moring, Zeta." she greeted back as she paused from eating, then she continued to eat.

After she finished, she said to us, "This mission is so urgent, I rushed here until I forget to have breakfast."

We only looked at each other.

"What kind of mission is that?" Elesis asked.

"Our scouts have found out that some monsters gathered at The Temple of Fire. I want you to clear this situation." Knight Master said.

"If that is the case, we will go now." Elesis said.

"But our situation's grimmer as lots of monster ready to attack Serdin Castle. I hope most of you help us to defend the castle." she explained more.

"Maybe I could go and the rest could help here." I volunteered myself.

"Wait, I'll go too." Selena said.

"Is there no objection?" Knight Master said.

The chasers nod in unison. They seemed to ready to defend this castle with all their life. Mari and Jin came into the room afterward. They seemed to be confused. Elesis explained the situation to them.

"Arme, I want you to help Zeta and Selena. They won't be able to go out from the castle with those monsters around." Knight Master ordered Arme.

"Okay." Arme answered.

* * *

><p>We were teleported to The Temple of Fire's entrance. When we arrived, lots of monsters readied to welcome us. We unsheathed our weapons and started to charge at them, kicking their butts.<p>

"Their numbers have increased; there is no end if we fight them here." Arme said.

"If that's the case, let's just charge in until we meet the boss here." I said.

"I'll clear our path." Selena said; she casted Holy Spears and launch them in one direction.

"Good job Selena. Now let's hurry. I am worried about the castle." I said.

"Okay." Selena and Arme responded.

We rushed our way until we reach where the boss was. I didn't know what monster awaited us. I searched the entire places while slashing every monster in my way. I saw at Arme and Selena each time, I didn't want them to be wounded. I saw something had its attention at Arme and ready to give her a present, a fire breath. Of course I rushed my way to defend her.

"Arme!" I shouted.

"What is it, Zeta?" she answered, did not realize that she was being targeted.

I jumped and block that fire breath with my left hand. I only though of a way to supress that attack so Arme wouldn't get hit even if I sacrificed my body. But I didn't feeling hurt or even burnt. I only felt my hand was hot. I looked at my left hand and found out that some kind of elemental protecting me.

"Is that you Void?" I asked.

"Right, but also wrong. I'm a part of Void Elemental, but I'm not her. I am Ruby Elemental, fire element master." she answered.

"Thank you, Zeta." Arme said. She sat on the ground because she shocked when I defended the attack.

"Don't say any thanks. We must beat that monster." I said; I pointed at that big monster.

"That is Basilisk, the boss here. I'll cast my most powerful spell." She said.

"Okay, I'll cover you." I defended against lots of Fire Breaths from Basilisk.

"I'll take care of those small fries, so just concentrate on chanting your spell." Selena told Arme.

* * *

><p>After a few seconds, Basilisk stopped its attacks and I quickly charged my mana and started a stance of my skill. I heard Ruby Elemental said to me.<p>

'You must remember this, the one within you are not rage, but it's a fiery flame on your heart. You must realize now that you're not a Rage Knight. You are a Fiery Knight with Fiery spirit that never cold down.'

I though it a moment and I chose to believe her. I am a Fiery Knight and I have Ruby Elemental within me to control fire element. I ignited flame so it was covering me and I focused it at Os Gladii's tip. I pointed it at Basilisk. I knew Arme had finished her chanting and used her spell.

"Meteor!" she shouted and called some meteors to fall on Basilisk.

Basilisk's body fell into the ground. I found that this was my chance to hit it.

"Fiery Charge!" I shouted and dashed at Basilisk, thrust it, and split it with my burning sword.

I got some burns on my arm, this was because I was not the one who control that flame. I saw at Selena. She got troubled facing those Elite Anmon Scouts. I and Arme came to help her. I dashed at them and do my refined skill with Ruby Elemental's support.

"Fiery Assault!" I shouted as I created a fire wall surrounding me, converted Os Gladii into Os Hasta, and do a powerful Mega Thrust.

Lots of them were killed and more of them had became prey for Arme's magic circles and bombs also from Selena's Holy Spears. The remnants got scared of us and started to flee for their lives. We saw them go away. We though that there was no need to finish each of those monsters.

After we finished that battle, Arme saw an orb from Basilisk body.

"We could bring this orb as present to The Queen." she said cheerfully.

"Just bring it, we don't have time to waste. I have a really bad feeling for Serdin." I said.

She nod and readied to cast teleport. I remembered something and told her.

"Arme, teleport us to outside of Serdin. We can do a surprise attack at those monsters." I sugested.

"Okay." Arme said.

"Let's cheat them!" Selena added.

* * *

><p>We teleported to outside of Serdin and we saw monsters had already done their assault.<p>

"Selena." I called her.

"Yeah?" she responed to me.

"Can you help me to reach that Orc Lord?" I asked her.

"Of course I can. I'll bring you to the sky." she said and grabbed my hand.

We flew until we were on Orc Lord's position. She dropped me like a bomb and I faced at him.

"I was not killing you that time. I though you won't create some trouble. But now you're dead! Fiery Blast!" I said as I landed. I slashed him with Os Gladii and changed into Os Hasta, sliced him again and finished it with a fire blast.

Some of them was at chaos knowing their leader was killed. Most of them were Goblins and Orcs. their numbers only around 10% of all monsters gathered here. The rest of them were Harpies, Skeletons, Gorgons, and many more.

* * *

><p>I, Selena, and Arme rushed into Serdin Castle. We saw Ronan fighting some monsters inside the castle.<p>

"Ronan, what has happened?" I asked him.

"Those monsters just attacked a few moment ago, while you were gone. Sieghart and Jin guarding Queen's Throne Room and the others guarding the mansion." he explained.

"Arme, Selena, help Ronan here. I'm sure there are a lot of Serdin Knights injured. I'll help the others at the mansion." I decided.

"Just with yourself? Are you trying to commit suicide?" Arme warned me.

"I know, this is crazy, but I have some experiences with monsters assault. Judging at their numbers, there is around 5000 monsters attacking here. We are doomed." I said.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked.

Then Dio and Ley came to our location.

"It means, we will all get beaten up by those monsters." Dio said.

"I like to beat them, but their numbers too much." Ley said.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"At the mansion." Dio answered.

"Thanks." I said and rushed there.

I ran and sliced every monster in my way and saw Elesis struggled there. She got unguarded and a monster readied to chop her head. Suddenly Zero slashed that monster and they faced back to back. I thought I saw two Elesis of two Zero with red and white hairs.

"Elesis, Zero, I've come to help you." I said.

* * *

><p><em>Selena's POV<em>

I could see Ronan exhausted. He could only defend against monsters attack with his Sword Shield. Dio started to get some wound on him. Arme got hard breath because she overused his mana to heal those Serdin Knights. And Ley...

"Ouch, that s hurt!" she screamed.

She got attacked by Harpy and that Harpy got smashed by one of her summon, Garouille, a Gargoyle.

'This situation just as Zeta has predicted. We will be beaten like this.' I thought.

I kept using my Holy Spears and Healing Circles to attack and healing. Lots of my feathers fell down and I didn't have any time to charge mana. I wondered if this is the time to do it. The time was here to break my oath. I really didn't care what would happen to me. I only didn't want to lose my friends here. The ones who were always with me. I didn't care about heaven again.

"I won't let you get the worst of us!" I shouted.

I readied a big magic circle above of Serdin. That magic circle covered all of Serdin's suroundings especially those monsters. I chanted some weird spells and at the end of my chanting, from that magic circle could be seen a silhouette of a kingdom faced down.

"This is my first and last to use this spell! Heaven Fall!" I shouted.

That silhouette became lots of ray and pierced everything above it. But the one got damaged just the monsters. The others got healed. As soon as that spell ended, I felt extreme pain on my body. It felt like my mana escaped from my body and another mana with different attribute came into me. I also felt like my body got crushed by a giant boulder. I fell down to the ground and got unconscious. The next thing I knew was I was on a room, my room, on my bed. I could see everyone faces full of worry, except Zeta and Zero. I tried to get up.

"Don't. Your body still weak." Amy said and she pushed me back so I lied on my bed again.

"I feel alright already. I am only curious about your faces." I said.

"Let her just know her condition." Zeta said.

"Do you think it is alright for her?" Lire asked with a wavy voice.

I got more curious, so I jumped off from my bed and saw a mirror. What that mirror reflected was not me, I mean, my former self. The one reflected in the mirror was a girl with black eyes, black blond hair to her waist and black wings. I got shocked when I touched, saw, and realized that my wings became black. I only knew that black wings are only belongs to Fallen Angel. Am I became the one of them?

* * *

><p>omnious: End of the chapter. Long chapter.<p>

No one back, so I'm alone here... Oh well... Just keep R&R, okay?

note: I shorten this one. Zeta's feeling about the assault got erased. Arme's detailed situation when got attacked also got erased. Detail about the damage of the castle and mansion got erased also. If I kept them, this one will be too long. I'll update Selena's job 2 on my profile soon.


	13. Trivia Talk 1

Trivia talk of my OCs

As the chapter title suggested, this chapter only trivia talk about them. No story in this chapter. I grew tired of something that I'll place it on the end of this chapter. Okay, now I'll start with Zeta/Razer.

First of everything is the name also the appearance. Start with Zeta, originally I want to use Zero as a name, but there is already Zero on the official 13 characters. This is one reason that made me hate him. Then I thought of a name that closer to Zero that also has something different in it and that is Zeta. Zeta is one of the Greek alphabets and represents /dz/ or /zd/ and also the sixth of all of them. I just opened wikipedia for this, but I don't care about that. I only want to use it anyway. For the part of his name, Zeta el Inritum, el just used to complete it so I can read it without something odd. Just compare Zeta el Inritum with Zeta Inritum. I bet you'll like with el added. For Inritum, I search for nothingness converted to latin. Of course there is several results and I fall in love with Inritum. This one creates an image of someone full of nothingness as I plan Zeta to be like that.

Now for appearance, I thought of Zeta after I stopped playing Elsword American Server. Maybe I have fallen in love with his design. And I used his hair style and color to describe Zeta. For the armor, I remembered a scale armor from some kind of game (I forgot which) and applied it on Zeta. As for its other parts, I just imagine as I like.

Now Razer, his name I got from polling. I confused what should his name was and try to put a poll. And after several times passed, I get the result and I got a little goose bump that his name near to my real name. Oh, whatever. I still got his name anyway. For his appearance, I search for an image of a beast that looks like a human. And I got an image of a werewolf and there is him, a werewolf with silver fur. I want to keep Zeta's red hair so I think his hair color is red-silver or silver semi red. Razer is much simpler than when I imagine Zeta. His equipment just likes Zeta, so I don't have to describe it again.

Continue to Selena I guess…

I got embarrassed when I remembered how Selena got her name. I tried to remember an anime, and used its name with modification. But as for my bad, I can't remember it correctly and chose to use Serene and modify it. Her last name, Soldes, is created by just random pick of some letters. I don't know why it's nearly become Solder, I don't know why. After I try to use google translate, I got a wrong spelling and in Indonesian it was parti/mematri.

Her appearance, at first I don't care about the details, but ChaosSeeker made me realized that appearance detail is needed. So I create one. Her name just started from I wanted an angel OC, and imagine several name for her. After I got her name and realized her appearance that must be told, I remembered about Emil Chronicle Online's Titania's hair color. It is platinum and I like a girl with long blonde hair. So that her hair became a long blond platinum colored. As for her eye, I have told you in Selena's profile. I'm avoiding blue color and chose evergreen. This one make me a little stressed. Her wears just like common angel.

Now let's continue to weapon. Selena won't be in this part. She has no weapon. So I'll skip to Os Gladii. I want Zeta to have death related weapon, weapon made from bone. Os in latin means bone and Gladii in latin means sword. So originally his weapon name is just Bone Sword. And for Razer, there is OS Hasta. Hasta in latin means spear and once again originally just Bone Spear. Latin is great to convert common English into a good name. I won't start the origins of next weapon name since it hasn't been used on this story. But I know you have known its origins.

Shall I talk about skills? Okay then. Zeta only has 1 skill as a Knight and he got 2nd and 3rd skills from Void Elemental. As for Razer, he has complete 3 sets of skills already. Selena of course also has it at the start. On 2nd job, Zeta and Razer have complete set of 3 skills. But when Zeta got back his elemental friend, he added Ruby Elemental's power into his skills and creating Fiery skills. For non-sp skills, I just type it, not really used it.

Job talking is the best (I think) and its comparable powers. Let's start from Zeta.

Zeta got his first job based on Elesis, so he got Knight as his first job. Because of Void Elemental's influence, his job changed into Void Knight. I give him Void as Inritum suggested nothingness, so he also given a job with nothingness in it. On the 2nd job, he got angry at himself and named his job Rage Knight, and with Ruby Elemental's influence his job changed into Fiery Knight. His overall power just like this:

Knight, just as strong as GC 1st job.

Void Knight, same as Knight, but when used Void buffs, as strong as GC 3rd or 4th job.

Rage Knight, just as strong as GC 2nd job.

Fiery Knight, almost as strong as GC 3rd job, but still got beaten by 3rd job character.

Now Razer. Razer's 1st job is berserker. If you read his history, this is not totally a job, just his behavior. And after advanced, he got his 2nd job's name from Samsara (on the story) as Genocider. I give him Genocider because I want to power up Berserker. No another reasons. His overall power just like this:

Berserker, just as strong as GC 1st job.

Genocider, just as strong as GC 2nd job. But Genocide mode as strong as GC 3rd job.

Selena only acts as support, can't battle by herself. And this also means I can't compare her power. Her first job is obviously an Angel and after breaking her oath, she becomes a Fallen Angel. Only this I could say about her job.

There is no more I can tell you about my OCs. If you want to know their attitude, just read the story.

Oh, yeah. As I had said on the first part of this chapter, please the reviewers! Don't just post like and not telling anything. I really like to have some critique or added idea to this story. I have been fed up by those kinds of reviews. I got into bad mood when reading them. It is also possible I just threw this story away. I hope the next reviews better than before.

Sorry to unleash my frustration here. Maybe I can't be a good full fledge writer. I only enjoy reading ficts and reading their reviews. Till I recover my mood. Thank you.


	14. Ch 8 Grand Chase POV

Sub-8, Grand Chase POV

I got some thinking and asked my friend about this story. And she said that my last chapter is so complicated, especially the war wasn't been explained well. SO I decided to make a scene of the same chapter with another point of view. The one before is my OCs' POV and now Grand Chase's.

Let's start; I don't own Grand Chase's official characters also places on the game. I only own my OCs and this story.

* * *

><p>Elesis's POV<p>

"What kind of mission is that?" I asked.

"Our scouts have found out that some monsters gathered at The Temple of Fire. I want you to clear this situation." Knight Master said.

"If that is the case, we will go now." I said.

"But our situation's grimmer as lots of monster ready to attack Serdin Castle. I hope most of you help us to defend the castle." she explained more.

"Maybe I could go and the rest could help here." Zeta volunteered himself.

"Wait, I'll go too." Selena said.

"Is there no objection?" Knight Master said.

We nod in unison. We readied ourselves to defend this castle with all of our lives. Mari and Jin came into the room afterward. They seemed to be confused. I explained the situation to them.

"Arme, I want you to help Zeta and Selena. They won't be able to go out from the castle with those monsters around." Knight Master ordered Arme.

"Okay." Arme answered.

They were teleported to The Temple of Fire and we readied to defend our home.

Suddenly a Serdin Knight came to our mansion in a rush.

"Grand Chase! Please help us! Those monsters have already breached our first defense line." I heard.

"They have started their attacks? We must hurry!" Knight Master said.

* * *

><p>We rushed into the Wall of Serdin to help Serdin Knights, but we were too late. Those monsters had penetrated main gate. We fought them as we met.<p>

"Be careful! Their numbers are so vast." I said.

_Lire'sPOV_

I heard Elesis's warning and readied my Giant Bow at my current position. I released each arrow to hit those monsters especially Harpies. I didn't want them to go deeper.

"Good move Lire, now we can focus our attention on ground units." Ryan said as he dashed. He was using his Scythe.

I kept showering those Harpies and used my Hyper Shot once a while. Of course it was because I need mana to use it.

_Sieghart's POV_

"Dread Punisher!"

"Rising Weapon!"

"Raging Dread Punisher!"

"Rule Break!"

I kept using my skills and swinging my rapiers, but I saw no end of those monsters.

'Is this normal for them to assault us like this?' I thought.

_Jin'sPOV_

I hit every monster I met with my Chamma. I even used my burning skills to hit several of them at once. Of course they died after being hit by each of my attack.

"This is no end of them! They keep showering us." I said loudly.

_Amy's POV_

I kept supporting my comrades. I cheered them and sometime, helped them attacking monsters.

"C'mon guys, we can do this!" I cheered.

'I can't believe there are so many monsters attacking us.' I thought.

_Lass's POV_

I slashed every monster come to my way. I defended the last line, so I killed every monster that pierced through the others. Beside me there was Mary that kept giving us potions.

"We can hold them for now, but I don't know how long we can hold." I said.

_Ryan's POV_

"Damn those monsters! Why must we get assaulted like this!" I shouted; I was mad.

I used my skills, changed into Wolf or Nephilim as I could handle. But I saw no end of these monsters' storms.

_Ronan's POV_

I worry about the castle if they managed to penetrate our defense. After several minutes, I went to help last defense's preparations.

"Sorry everyone, I leave the situation here to you. I'll go to help Serdin Knights to prepare their last defense!"

So I dashed to the castle.

_Dio's POV_

I get irritated by these weak monsters. I kept changing my weapons and killed each one of them.

'Only small fries but have lots of gusts to attack us? Don't kid me!' I screamed on my mind.

_Ley's POV_

"Is that all you got?" I mocked at them. And most of the Goblins stormed at me. I didn't really care about them. They just got squashed by my summon, Garouille, and my butler, Jeeves. I also used some of my own skills to beat several of them.

_Zero's POV_

I smashed and slashed them. I attacked every monster tied attacking me. I leaved the other monsters to the others.

"Gran, this is not right." I said to my sword, Grandark.

"Right. Those monsters are not meant to be together and their number just too much." Grand told me.

We kept struggling until Elesis, Sieghart, and Jin got wounded and those monsters were storming to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis's POV<em>

"Damn! They have penetrated our defense!" I screamed.

We rushed back to defend Serdin Castle. We rushed as fast as we can. When we arrived at castle, its gate has been destroyed and lots of Serdin Knights were injured. We could see Ronan struggling to keep those monsters away.

"Good move Ronan! Now we can focus our defense!" I gave Ronan my compliment.

"We must also defend our mansion! There are lots of weapons there. Not only ordinary weapons." he said.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Just leave the castle to me, Ronan, and Jin. We are the best choice to defend here. All of you just go to the mansion!" that old man said to us.

"I can't complain with your decision now! Just don't die on us!" I shouted.

_Ronan's POV_

"Jin, Master Sieghart, please go up to the stair so you can help Knight Master defending the Queen. I'll do my best here." I said to them.

I could handle lots of them with my Sword Shield, but just defending. I couldn't even lay a single hit to them. I got no chance, but with ability of using Sword Shield, I could hold them while Serdin Knights were attacking them.

_Sieghart's POV_

We rushed to the Throne Room to guard the Queen. I could see lots of furniture was destroyed and some of the curtains and carpets were burned. Not only that, I also saw several cracks at the wall.

'We must hurry to end this.' I thought.

When we arrived at Throne Room, we saw Knight Master fought them bravely. We helped her soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>Lass's POV<em>

I ran faster than the other and I could see some monsters attempted to crush our peaceful mansion. I slashed every one of them and rushed inside. Lots of our things were broken. I continued to kill them from inside.

_Elesis's POV_

I saw Lass had gone inside.

"Dio, Ley, I think you two better help Ronan and the rest!" I ordered them.

"Okay." Dio responded and they had gone back.

"Ryan, Lire, Amy, and Mari. You must secure our weapons and also out precious things." I ordered the rest except Zero.

"Sure." Lire said and led the rest to the inside.

So I and Zero stood in front of mansion and beat those monsters on the outside.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

At the same time, I, Zeta, and Selena were on The Temple of Fire. I was not careful and Basilisk gave me a fire breath.

'Oh no. I can't evade it.' I thought.

Then Zeta came to rescue me. He stood in front of me and defended that attack. I felt my foot lost its strength and I unwillingly sat there.

"Thank you, Zeta." I said.

After I recovered myself a little, I began to cast my most powerful spell, Meteor. Zeta and Selena supported me until I could launch it.

"Meteor!" I shouted and called some meteors to fall on Basilisk.

After being hit by my meteors, its body fell to the ground and Zeta finished it.

"Fiery Charge!" he shouted. I saw Basilisk's body got split and I could saw an orb from its body.

We used our moves to finish each of those monsters. I got my attention on that orb and said to Zeta.

"We could bring this orb as present to The Queen." I said cheerfully.

"Just bring it; we don't have time to waste. I have a really bad feeling for Serdin." Zeta said.

I nod and readied to cast teleport. Zeta remembered something and told something to me.

"Arme, teleport us to outside of Serdin. We can do a surprise attack at those monsters." he sugested.

"Okay." I said.

"Let's cheat them!" Selena added.

I was teleporting us to the outside of Serdin. I could saw lots of monsters, looks like lots of ants, gathered there. Then I saw Zeta's face. I could see he was full of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>[this is Zeta's part that should not be here]<strong>

_Zeta's POV_

I saw them assaulting Serdin. Some bad memories flashed in my mind. Those were when I and Beast Insider Forces chased monsters' remnants, the day when I killed my comrades, and the image of my destroyed village.

'I won't let that event happened here.' I swear in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

Zeta was calling at Selena and they flew away. I saw Selena dropped Zeta near Orc Lord's location and he finished him. Lots of those monsters were scattered. And we rushed to the castle. I used one of my spell, Lightning Bold to open a way for us.

* * *

><p><strong>[skip to when Selena casted Heaven Fall]<strong>

I was exhausted. I overused my mana to heal Serdin Knights' wounds. Then I felt vast amount of mana near me. It was coming from Selena.

'What is she going to cast? This amount of mana just enough to crush a single country.' I thought.

"This is my first and last to use this spell! Heaven Fall!" she shouted.

I saw lots of rays pierced us and those monsters. Those monsters got damaged, but we got healed instead.

'What a powerful spell.' I thought.

After her spell's effect subsided, I saw her in pain. Her wings slowly changed color from white to black. She fell down and got unconscious.

"Selena? Selena! SELENA!" I called her name and used my healing spell. But nothing had come up.

Master Sieghart and Jin came from the stair.

"What's the matter? What was that light?" Master Sieghart asked.

"That light was Selena's spell, but she got unconscious after used that." I explained in a rush. I didn't know if he could hear me clearly or not.

"We must bring her to her room now. We can nurse her better." he said.

He brought Selena to the mansion and placed her on her bed. We surrounded her waited for her consciousness.

* * *

><p>omnious: Like this? Or not? I don't really care. I need to type the next chapter anyway.<p>

Almost forgot, if you want another Author to use your OC(s), just put his/her profile on my forum. The link is on my profile, on the end.


	15. Ch 9: Selena & Zeta

Chapter 9: Selena & Zeta

omnious: After some storm on my heart, now I can continue to type this story.

Sion: Don't forget to continue mine also!

omnious: Woah! Why are you here?

Sion: Hey, I'm your OC also!

Zeta: Just let her be. She won't mess up with this story.

omnious: … Okay then. You're in. But only in Author's note.

Sion: Yay!

Selena: Grats! I'm not the only female here now.

omnious: Oh, you're a female. I think you're a demon.

Selena: You! *her hand grabbed by Sion*

Sion: Calm down. *sweat drop*

omnious: Since I let you here, please do Disclaimer.

Sion: Okay, omnious doesn't own GC, he only owns his OCs and this story.

omnious: Good enough.

Razer: Just let the story begin!

omnious: Hey, that's my line!

* * *

><p>After monsters assaults, there were lots of works to do. Castle needed to be repaired, the destroyed ornaments and burned curtains also carpets needed to be replaced, and fears of the citizens should be redeemed. For Grand Chase, they also had some things to be done. But they just stayed on one of their new member, at Selena's room.<p>

Selena has fallen unconscious due to she used her forbidden spell, Heaven Fall, to finish off the attacking party and also to heal all of her comrades. That spell was too powerful, but not because she overused her mana, but because of its curse. The one used this spell would lost his/her affinity towards light attribute and attracted the opposite attribute, dark attribute. They waited for Selena until she gained her consciousness.

After she gained her consciousness, the chasers couldn't help but to worry about her. This situation was because her wings, hair, also eyes had turned into black. They couldn't say anything except Zeta.

"Just let her know her condition." he said.

Selena then jumped from her bed and looked at a mirror on her room. She couldn't accept the reality and fallen into despair. She was an Angel, and now she had become a Fallen Angel. She refused to accept it. She only wanted to help her friends, not to massacre or to satisfy herself by killing those monsters. But what had done can't be changed. The past will remained as the past.

* * *

><p>Diner time, all the chasers gathered on Dining Room and ready to have meals. But they didn't see Selena coming to there.<p>

"Where is Selena?" Elesis asked.

"Wow! Elesis can worry the other while she is about to eat! It looks like the world has been upside down!" Ryan mocked her.

"Shut up!" Elesis said in mad tone and began to take a meat.

"As usual, I thought you have changed your behavior." Ronan said.

After several moments of silence,

"This is special situation. Every ones of us worried about her." he continued.

"Zeta, why don't you try to encourage her to eat?" Amy said.

"Why me?" Zeta complained.

"We all know only you has been able to be near her. You're her closest friend, aren't you?" Lire said, encouraged Zeta to do it.

"But still-" he tried to responded, but got cut by Jin.

"No buts! If you're a man, you should do it!" he said in serious tone.

"Argh! Okay, okay! I'll do it. I won't guarantee if she would eat." Zeta said, leaving the Dining Room.

"More foods for us!" Elesis said happily.

"You'll become a pig at this rate, Red." Sieghart mocked her.

"I don't care, old man!" she replied.

Zeta walked to Selena's room. He knocked the door.

"Selena. This is me, Zeta. Let's have meals. You won't be able to keep healthy if you're not eating." Zeta said in straight note.

He received no answers. He got curious and tried to open the door. That door not locked, Zeta could go inside. But he only took a peek from that door. He saw Selena slept on the bed, or she was crying? He didn't really care. He just knew that she needed some times to be alone. Then he went back to Dining Room.

"Hey!" Zeta screamed at Elesis.

She took Zeta's shares. Knowing this, Elesis hurried to run away, but Ronan and Ryan already grabbed her hands. They brought her to Zeta.

"…" Elesis stared at Zeta.

"…" Zeta stared at her.

"I don't mind you eat my shares but I want to take Selena's shares to her room. She is sleeping. Maybe she was too exhausted after using that spell." Zeta said, and the others just stared him with confused looks.

Zeta had been gone from that room.

"I think Zeta has been a little more social." Lire said and responded with a nod from the others.

"Ronan, Ryan, leave me now! He has said it is alright already." Elesis roared and they obey her.

She stormed the table again and ate the remains. Everyone stared at her and they sweat dropped.

Zeta came back to Selena's Room and he placed a tray of her share of foods. He only stared at her for a moment and went back to his room.

"Zeta…" she said slowly as her door closed. A tear escaped from her black eye. She felt like her soul has gone away.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Zeta came to check on Selena on her room. All he got only a messed bed and something that made him surprised and mad at the same time. He found that she was not even touching her foods.<p>

"What the hell is this! I only act a little good for her, but she is ignoring my kindness? I'll teach her a lesson." he said.

He wandered around the mansion. But, as he walked, his rage calmed down. He remembered how she acted the day before and decided to comfort her.

Zeta found her in the garden she sat on a swinging chair idly. He walked slowly and positioned himself on her back. He saw Selena froze in that place.

'What should I do?' he thought.

He slowly raised her hands and then he pushed her, made her swung with that chair.

"Wh-what is this!" Selena surprised.

Zeta pushed her again when she swung back to him and made her swung away again.

"Just enjoy it, don't be afraid." Zeta said.

"Just stop it Zeta! I don't want to play like a child." Selena scolded him.

"I don't care. This chair here meant for curing our wounded heart a little. When I still a child, I played it." he excused.

"You jerk!" she mocked him.

Zeta kept pushing her again and again. Selena got mad, but she enjoyed it a little. Until she suddenly jumped off of that chair and flew in mid air. Zeta froze for a moment and evaded the returning chair. Before he evaded that, Razer warned him, "Be careful, it is going to hit you!" was all of his warn.

"Why should you jumped off in mid air? You can stop it with your feet." Zeta said.

"It is because, I don't want to stop like the others do." she said, chuckled.

"I can see your mood has come back." Zeta said, smiled.

'He is smiling? Is this the start of calamity? Or the war of Ragnarok?' Selena thought.

Zeta walked towards her. He saw her face troubled and thought she still in confusion state. He was caressing her hair to comfort her. Then she moved towards Zeta body, placed her hands on Zeta's chest. Zeta responded back, he hugged her.

* * *

><p>These whole events were being seen by Ronan, Ryan, and Amy (Opps, calamity is going to happen). They took a peek from the door side. Amy smiled; Ronan and Ryan saw her with a sweat dropped.<p>

'Maybe I should keep her away from the garden before.' Ronan thought, he felt so guilty.

'Hehehe, I have something to be announced to everyone.' Amy thought.

They continued their 'mission' to investigate Selena's change.

* * *

><p>Zeta gave all his best to comfort her with his hugging, but he was not realized that he has surrounded by Selena's skill, Holy Lance with black color, tainted with darkness. Then Razer said something.<p>

'Hey! Wake up you moron! Look at your surroundings!' he said.

Zeta snapped and did what Razer said and he got frozen in place.

'Oh man, I was meant to comfort her, but I got trapped by her.' Zeta thought.

'Act a little loose and you got yourself in a trouble. Good boy!' Razer scolded him.

Zeta still froze at place, couldn't even replied to Razer. Selena was smiled and she said, "Just a little longer. You wanted to comfort me right? I still feel my heart aches."

* * *

><p>Amy's smile grew even bigger. Ronan and Ryan got pale faces. They already knew what would happen.<p>

"Okay, this is enough." Selena said and her Holy Lances surrounding Zeta had disappeared.

Zeta let her loose and saw her with a little smile.

'With this girl around, I don't have enough heart to spare.' he thought.

Selena used her spell in a long range, but her target couldn't be seen clearly. She pointed her finger at the door and made Amy, Ronan, and Ryan jumped into the garden because they were the target of her Holy Lance.

"So… You have already here at the start?" Zeta stared at them coldly.

"No no no! We didn't mean to stalk at you." Ryan said; he stared at Ronan hoping he could help.

"Right. We came here only to watch over Selena." Ronan said.

"I didn't see you when I came here." Zeta said, still in cold tone.

"That was because we came here right after you came in." Amy said bluntly.

"Amy," Selena called her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're having a good time right?" Selena asked her.

"Of course. I will go now, see you!" she said cheerfully and dashed away.

Zeta, Ronan, and Ryan sweat dropped.

"Is she always like that?" Zeta asked Ronan.

"Yes, and she ever made some troubles for us." he answered.

"Okay then. Selena, want to have a practice with me?" Zeta said.

"Of course. I must train again to adapt my darkness element." she said.

"Let's go to Training Room." Zeta said.

They left the garden. As Zeta passed Ronan and Ryan, he stared them coldly as if he wanted to kill them.

"We should go to Training Room, but not the one they will be used." Ronan said, shivering.

"Right, I'll train to." Ryan said; his voice was trembling.

* * *

><p>Let's tracked at what Amy was doing. She dashed before they left and she stopped at the lounge. Most of the chasers were there, except Elesis, Jin, and Lire.<p>

"Hey guys! I have a very very good news!" she shouted in front of the door.

"Hey, keep your voice low! I want peace here!" Sieghart protested.

"Just back to sleep, I'll place my invention to keep her voices away from you." Mari said.

She placed a pair of fluffy ear bands on Sieghart who was sleeping on her lap. She sat on a sofa. Dio leaned on the wall and Ley stood beside him. Arme sat on another sofa facing a small table. On that table there was a book that she intended to read. Lass leaned on the sofa where Arme had sat on. Zero leaned on the door side, nearly smashed Amy down due to her loud voice.

"What kind of news?" Arme interested.

"Zeta and Selena…" Amy held her laugh and then she continued, "hugged at the garden." she raised her voice and now she got a smash from Zero.

* * *

><p>After Zero hit Amy, he was going out of the lounge and disappeared. Mari hugged Sieghart's head and made him nearly couldn't breathe. Arme and Lass stared at each other and they blushed. Ley started to flirt at Dio, but Dio threw his face away from her. Amy, who has been smashed to the floor, stood up with a bad mood. Then she went away.<p>

"Mari! What are you doing! I… I can't… breathe!" Sieghart struggled for his live.

"Oh, sorry." Mari let loose her hug against him and let him slept in peace.

"Arme, you know what I want to do, don't you?" Lass told Arme.

"Don't say to me like that." Arme just ingnore him, grabbed the book and planned to read it on the library.

Lass pulled her quickly and hugged her. Not just enough with that, he even kissed her, made her mad and she dropped that book.

"Hey, Dio. Why don't we act like that too?" Ley said.

"Humph, these incapable humans. I don't care about what they're doing!" Dio said and he left the lounge.

* * *

><p>Zeta and Selena had gone training, Ronan and Ryan also went to Training Room that had not occupied by Zeta and Selena to train themselves. They met Jin there. Jin saw his friend's faces were red.<p>

"Are you two got sick?" he asked, worried.

"Do-don't worry, we're fine." Ronan said.

"Ye-yeah, we're fine." Ryan answered.

At that time, Lire and Elesis came to that Training Room, this was pure of coincident. Ryan just like a mad beast, he ran to Lire and hugged her. Lire got blushed. She smacked him and started to chase him with her crossbows, not to mention she also shot her arrows to him.

Ronan held his urge to hug Elesis with his best. But Elesis realized it and walked towards him.

'Oh no! She is coming here.' Ronan thought.

Elesis unsheathed her Giant Sword and smashed Ronan with its blunt side. Obviously she just worried if Ronan would just do what Ryan has done to Lire. Ronan was being sent flying and hit the wall, fell unconscious. Jin just got confused and sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>omnious: I came back to my former way to tell a story, with third person of view. I can't keep up with you guys using POV-style. I want to type with my own pace so I can maximize my own imagination.<p>

Sion: This chapter is sucks.

Zeta: Right.

Razer: He has gone mad.

omnious: Hey! Don't say like that!

Sion: I worry about my future.

Zeta: Yeah. And let's end this. Keep R&R guys!

omnious: *crying at the corner*

note: well, this is really something. Originally this chapter contained 2 scenes, but this one only contained one scene. I hope you can follow it. I'm sorry if my chapters before too quick.


	16. Ch 10: Zeta's Day of Nightmare

Chapter 10: Zeta's Day of Nightmare

Zeta: What the hell with this title!

omnious: It means you should suffer in this chapter.

Zeta: I'll beat you up now!

omnious: Let the story begin! *run away already*

Zeta: Jeezzz…

* * *

><p>Selena and Zeta trained at Training Room. They practiced their moves and skills at a dummy each. Selena thought of a way to use a weapon. She focused her Holy Arrow into a spear. Zeta saw what she did; he stopped his training and looked at her. She swung that Dark Spear recklessly until she tripped on her own leg and fell down to the floor. She was embarrassed.<p>

"You can laugh; I don't have any talent on using physical weapon." Selena told Zeta.

Zeta just sighed and he helped her to stand.

"I can't laugh on you. I was doing the same thing as you have done when I began my training." he said.

"I don't believe you!" Selena was now mad.

"I don't care about that." Zeta sighed.

It looked like he didn't care about her, but he converted Os Gladii into Os Hasta and continued his training. Maybe he meant to train her indirectly by using the same kind of weapon as she was using.

* * *

><p>Slowly but sure, her movement became more reliable. Zeta just smiled knowing that. Selena was sweating, and her sweat pouring down to her check like a waterfall. Zeta gave her a towel that she took it quickly. Before they continued again, they heard an usual morning call, "Breakfast ready!" from that pink haired girl.<p>

"Let's have a meal first. You haven't had any meals from the night before right?" Zeta said.

"Okay, I have been starving now." Selena said.

They walked together to Dining Room.

* * *

><p>Elesis, Jin, and Ronan walked away from the other Training Room and they met Zeta and Selena. Then, Ronan remembered about Zeta's icy stare on him before. He hid behind Jin's back.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Just help me this time, okay?" Ronan replied.

"You're so weird this morning." Elesis commented.

They walked together. Elesis on the front followed by Zeta and Selena and at their back there is Jin with Ronan hid on his back.

"I still don't get it, what had been happened here!" Jin frustrated.

"Like I know myself." Elesis just randomly responded him.

Selena chuckled at their responds and she grabbed Zeta's hand. Her face looked so peaceful. Zeta let her did it and he smiled while saw her face like this.

'Don't tell me that you have a crush on her.' Razer said.

"Don't say anything like that. I just feel like an angel who helped his fallen comrade." Zeta replied with low voice.

"You really are my angel already." she responded.

Selena and Zeta's eyes were met and they chuckled a little. Ronan build her gust and asked Zeta.

"Zeta, that event before," he tried to say, but Zeta stared at him with killing intend, but his face still smiling. What a creep.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Dining Room and saw Ryan got some bruises on his body and also some arrows were implanted to him. Lire got into bad mood. She sat on the opposite position from Ryan.<p>

"What is this? Why are they not sits nearby each other?" Jin asked, confused.

"You're so dumb Jin. You have seen by yourself that an 'incident' had happened before." Elesis said and she stared coldly at Ronan which made this young knight shivers.

She thought that Ronan tried to do the same thing as Ryan did to Lire.

After that, Sieghart, Mari, Lass, Dio, Ley, and Zero came in to Dining Room. Arme and Amy came in also from kitchen door. Amy has been back to her cheerful attitude, but Arme got blushed hard as she saw everyone had gathered, especially when her eyes met Lass's eyes.

"Dio~ let's do what they have done~" Ley started again.

"Just shut up!" Dio shouted, irritated.

Zeta looked at them and he said something.

"Why are you acts so weird?" he asked.

"Just asks that little pink haired, trouble making girl there." Dio said in harsh tone.

"Aw, what have I done?" Amy replied in cute tone.

"This is absolutely my fault." Ronan whispered for himself and hit her head on the table several times.

"What do you mean?" Lire asked, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Don't say thing like that, hon." Ryan said and he got an arrow flashed on his head, cut his hairband.

Lire glared him as if she found a prey. Ryan sulked at the table and cried.

"Let's just eat!" Elesis said and she took the biggest meat prepared.

They ate their meals with silent followed.

'I don't like this situation.' Jin thought.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, before they have a chance to leave, Amy stood and readied to announce something. She was such hard head and didn't know when to stop.<p>

"I have a good new!" she shouted.

"Just shut up!" Zeta said and he threw a spoon that hit her head, knocked her down.

The chasers just got sweat drops and they leave the scene.

When will Zeta suffers? Just after this one.

* * *

><p>Selena went into Training Rom first and Zeta got called by Mari. He stopped and Mari suddenly encircling his neck. She gave Zeta a necklace that she invented.<p>

"This is for you." Mari said.

"Thank you." Zeta replied.

But that necklace was a necklace she invented to hold Razer down. Of course that necklace still in its experiment state and obviously came into a failed product. That necklace was not hold Razer down, but it was torturing him.

'ARRGGHHH!' Razer screamed.

"What was happening? Razer? Are you alright?" Zeta panicked.

"Hmm…" Mari examined Zeta's reaction.

'Damn this!' Razer roared loud.

That necklace broke down into pieces and Razer came into surface.

"Are you trying to kill me!" he shouted at Mari.

"So it was a fail." she ignored Razer and went to her lab.

"Damn that girl." Razer murmured.

'Calm down, she said it was a fail right? So, it means that that necklace not work like it should be.' Zeta tried to calm him.

"If you say like that, I guess I can't complain." Razer said.

From his back, Amy ran to him and hugged him from his back.

"Wolfie! Your furs are so soft." she said cheerfully.

'What a brave girl.' Zeta said; sweat dropped.

"Why you-" Razer tried to protest, but she had already gone.

"I'll eat them! Surely! I'll EAT THEM!" Razer now got into a really bad mood.

'Just let's go to the Training Ground. I also got a little mad at them.' Zeta said.

So he walked to Training Ground, where they had been using before. Selena waited there, training by herself. She trained her skills also, not only training to use spear. Razer went in and unsheathed his weapon, Os Gladii that turned into Os Hasta. He sliced the dummy, replaced with another, and sliced it again. Selena got confused by his action, but she continued to train. Razer still in full of rage and then an incident happened.

* * *

><p>Selena used her skill to pierce her training dummy, but it got missed and hit Razer's training dummy. Zeta quickly took over the body.<p>

"Sorry, I don't mean to…" she said her apology.

"Don't worry." Zeta said; he held down his anger.

But her skill missed once again and not only hit the dummy, but it hit Zeta. She saw it and she ran to Zeta's side.

"Sorry!" she said.

"I can't hold my anger much more." Zeta murmured.

Selena realized it and she create some distances between them.

"Sorry, truly sorry." she stepped back with fear on her face.

"Razer, you're ready?" he said.

'Always ready!' Razer answered.

"Don't tell me, you're going to use 'that'!" Selena shivered.

"He has already ready for it. And it's a fastest way to ease our anger." Zeta said; his eyes full of rage.

"No! Please don't! ARRGGHH!" Selena screamed.

All the chasers could hear Selena's scream and they hurried to its origins. They saw Zeta walked away with Os Gladii in his hand and they saw Selena got wounded so much on the Training Room, not to mention that that Training Room was became out of service also.

'We can do 'that'.' Razer said.

"We can do 'that' when we share same emotion, heh?" Zeta said while he walked to his room.

Arme casted a healing spell on Selena.

"What has been happening here?" Arme asked.

"Why should he use 'that', and why me…" Selena murmured and she fainted.

"Hold together! Selena!" one of them shouted.

Sieghart brought her to her room. Zeta has been already in his room.

* * *

><p>Zeta sat on his bed and after his anger at ease, he depressed.<p>

'What did I do! She didn't deserve that.' he thought; he stared on the floor and placed his hands on his head.

When the dinner time had come, the chasers and also Zeta and Selena came into Dining Room. Zeta felt so sorry about Selena and he created some distances between them. Selena was not mad at him, but she realized that, 'that' which she and Zeta had been afraid of, had been in Zeta's control when he was beating her.

* * *

><p>At Dining Room,<p>

"Selena, sorry, I got carried away." Zeta said his apology.

"It's alright, I don't care about it. The truth is, I'm happy with your improvement." she said calmly and smiled at Zeta.

Zeta got a little relieved, but he was still sulking while eating. His share got stolen by Elesis. Ronan and Sieghart then dragged her and hanged her as if she was a painting or some kind of wall decoration. Of course, she struggled to get back to the table.

* * *

><p>omnious: Well, another bad chapter. I really want to make a battle scene.<p>

Zeta: Why not creating this one as battle scene?

omnious: I can't because this one contained a key for you.

Sion: *pull omnious's shirt*

omnious: Hey, what's your problem!

Sion: Continue mine…

omnious: Like I care!

Sion: *slam omnious to the wall and then leave*

omnious: Ouch!

Zeta: Serve you well. By the way, R&R, critique will be the best.

omnious: Hey!

note: Selena thinks she should have a weapon, so she created Dark Lance. It'll disappear when Selena's focus got disturbed. 'that' will not be reveled on the next chapter, but for the next two chapter will.

Don't forget to place your OC's profile at my forum, www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/omnious/2934365/ so you could share it with the other. I'm not forcing you, since my forum's goal is to collect shareable OC with Author's permission. Replace (dot) with .


	17. Ch 11: A Late Welcoming Party

Chapter 11: A Late Welcoming Party

omnious: A party again!

Selena: For who?

Sion: It's for me!

Zeta: I think it isn't.

omnious: Hehehe, I don't want to spoil it here. Just read on the story. Oh yeah, thanks for the ones who have posted their profile OC(s) at my forum. I'm thinking of add a sub-forum to have OC talk, where the author must post or 'chat' as their OC. I think it will be great. Only one rule to be sure, only OC with its profile posted on forum may join it.

Sion: Hey, my profile hasn't been posted.

omnious: That means you can't 'chat' there.

Sion: You're mean.

Selena: Just start the story already! Disclaimer: omnious doesn't own GC, he only own us, his OCs and this story.

omnious: Good going Selena. Let's start!

* * *

><p>Zeta's shares got stolen by Elesis whom Ronan and Sieghart had staked on the wall. Selena finished her meal faster than everyone else and she went out of the Dining Room, before she was out, she said to Zeta, "I'll be waiting for you on the Training Room!" Zeta only nod as he continued to eat his remaining shares slowly. He still felt so sorry for her.<p>

After they finished their meals, except for Elesis, they started to stand and went away. Zeta quickly put Elesis down and let her to eat her remaining shares. The chasers swear dropped as they saw Elesis eat like a mad beast. Lots of her foods got scattered.

"Hey, when we think about Selena, we haven't held a party for her." Amy said suddenly.

"You're right. We haven't held a party for her; also we haven't tested her power." Arme said.

They think carefully and went into a deep silence. Then Ley broke that silence.

"Why don't we just hold a party for her? And for the combat test… Are you sure you want to test her?" she asked.

"I'd prefer to be beaten by Sieghart in his rage mode better than got hit by her spell." Dio responded.

Everyone just nod to Dio's respond. Maybe they think about the same thing except Elesis and Sieghart.

"Now, what's our plan to it? I mean, to hold a party. We must keep it secret for her." Ronan said.

* * *

><p>"I have a good idea!" Elesis said after she drank a pitcher of water.<p>

Everyone eyes stared at her. Then she smiled.

"Zeta!" she called.

"What?" Zeta responded.

"Bring her somewhere tomorrow so we can prepare the party." she said.

"Why me! Oh well… I get it, I'll do It." he meant to protest, but he couldn't.

"Then, Arme, Amy, and Lass go to market tomorrow!" she said again.

"Okay~" Arme and Amy said.

Lass got something that bothering him. He remembered that he had a cherry pie reserved for tomorrow and he stared at Elesis coldly.

"Just say that you want to steal my pie when I go. You must go with Arme and Amy!" he said.

'Damn! He knew my plan so well.' she thought and responded slowly, "Alright then…"

"Ronan, Zero, Ley, and Lire, you go search for some ornaments." Lass said.

"It's alright for us." Ronan said, followed by a nod from Ley and Lire.

"Okay then, the rest of us will decorate the Lounge." Jin said.

* * *

><p>Now that they had agreed the plan, they started to walk to the door. Zeta went first.<p>

"Oh right, Selena has said about 'that'. What is 'that', Zeta?" Arme asked.

Zeta stopped on the door. His expression so sad, and he said with a faint smile, "For now, I can only say, 'that' was my sync." Then he walked away with a slow murmur, "Also my regretful past."

Ryan who sulked on the table could hear that. Then he acted a little lively and he saw at Lire. Lire only nod as a signal she heard it also.

"I didn't really care about his 'that' or so called sync." Ryan said and he got Grand Chase's attentions.

"Only one thing that make us curious, that is his regretful past. What does it means?" Lire continued what Ryan had said.

"If you connect it with the fact of he is the only Beast Insider alive, maybe he killed his kind." Dio guessed.

"Not only that, it can be because of he got lucky to be alive after his kinds got killed." Jin said.

"You think he is like you, Jin?" Dio asked him, smirked.

"Just the same as you. You also think he is like you, don't you?" Jin answered.

They stared at each other, but not with anger or killing intend, just like friends that had been separated for a long time. Soon enough, they let each other's eyes with smile.

"But, he has said 'that' is his sync. When he got it?" Ronan asked curiously.

"You're right." Elesis said.

"But we knew that Selena is so afraid of Zeta's so called sync. Maybe it is still unstable." Lass added.

"Maybe what Dio said is true." Mari told them.

"I don't know why are you so focused on it. But we knew for sure that, Zeta won't kill his own comrades." Amy said.

"You're right also pink-haired-princess. Because of that, we discussed it a little." Ley said.

"We won't get anywhere. Let's just go and get ready for tomorrow's party." Elesis said and she got nods from the others.

* * *

><p>Zeta went to Training room and he called for Razer to teach advanced Spearman ship to Selena. Selena got a harsh training from Razer, but she developed a new branch of Spearman ship, Magic Spear Technique. She could stab from nearly every direction by devolving Dark Spear into Holy Lances (Dark) and controlled them to surround herself or her enemies. She could also 'launch' the tip of her spear to the enemy and also could stab several times with one thrust. Razer and Zeta got amazed with her development. When they saw at the clock, it was nearly dinner time, so they got some rests.<p>

"You're so good Selena." Razer said.

"Hahaha, you're my master, so I can develop my own fighting style." Selena said.

They got into a laugh for a moment. Then Razer turned back to Zeta.

"We should practice it more, so you can get a hold of it faster." Zeta said.

"Don't be a killer! I am not a fighter in the first place." Selena said.

"Hahaha. Don't worry, I don't mean to have you practice over and over again for this day. But I think we can practice on near dungeon, a real battle practice." he said, he thought that was the best way to keep her from the mansion tomorrow.

"Hmm… Okay, if you say so." Selena said.

* * *

><p>They unsheathed (dissolved on Selena's case) their weapons and walked to Dining Room. On half way, they could see Ryan and Ronan got beaten up. The one who did it was those black and red grandfather and granddaughter. It looked like they practiced together and got an incident. Zeta and Selena helped Ronan and Ryan to stand and support them to go to Dining Room, followed by their beaters.<p>

"Dinner is ready!" Amy shouted so loud and Grand Chase had a peaceful meal except for Elesis.

She tried to steal Lass's shares and she got hanged on the ceiling with his kunais.

"She doesn't ever try to learn a lesson from her experiences, does she?" Arme said.

The next morning, breakfast time, this time, Elesis didn't try to steal someone shares. It was because, she got hanged on the wall and a small table placed near her, so she could still eat. The one who had this idea was Zeta and Mari was the one who made a 'special' table for Elesis to eat her shares.

After having breakfast, they got a message to go at Queen's Throne Room. They went to there, and Knight Master explained a situation.

"We knew that, some activity was held in between Gaikoz's Castle and Forgotten City. We want you to investigate this matter." she said.

"Let me and Selena do it." Zeta volunteered.

"We can use it as a practice battle if we must fight." Selena added.

"Is it alright just the two of you? Are there any objections?" Knight Master asked.

No one of the chasers nod their heads as they also wanted Selena to go away for preparing a surprise for her.

* * *

><p>And so, as the plan, Zeta and Selena went to a mission, Arme, Amy, and Elesis went to market, Ronan, Zero, Ley, and Lire, go to some shops to search for party's ornaments. They wanted to decorate their lounge like Selena's home, heaven. And for the rest, they started to mop and swab the floor. They also clear some meshes created by Elesis, Arme and Amy before they went out.<p>

"Why can't I help to clean the mansion?" Elesis pouted.

"Because we have already planned it. You can't just change your job." Amy said cheerfully.

"Amy's right, just don't eat that candy! You must pay yourself for what you have picked." Arme told Elesis.

They are in a cake shop to buy some flour, sugar, and many more ingredients.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is good." Lire said.<p>

"But it can't be used for the party." Ronan sighed.

"This one is also good." Ley said.

"Hey! If we used that, we will create a hell theme, not heaven one." Ronan told her.

"…" Zero just kept silence and stared at some ornaments.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Keep your foot off of my broom!" Dio said to Sieghart.<p>

"I don't care. I only swab the floor with a wet clothing." he answered.

"You want to be beaten one again!" Dio said.

"Try it if you can!" Sieghart stood and stared at him.

Suddenly Lass threw some kunais to them to stop the fight.

"Just concentrate on your jobs. Or else, we can't finish this on time." he said with an icy stare at those two.

* * *

><p>Zeta and Selena had gone to Forbidden City; they fought some Paraminies and Mini Stone Golems.<p>

"How is it feels?" Zeta asked.

"A little troubling." Selena said; she only used Dark Spear to attack.

At the source, that Knight Master had said, they found a monster, weird monster. It looks like a Gaikoz, but it size was so small.

"What are you?" Zeta asked; he stomped it.

"Ouch! I'm Gaikoz! You know that!" it said.

"I heard that Gaikoz has been defeated and he has a size over than human's size." Selena said; she sat near Zeta looked at it.

"I don't care about my size! I'm still Gaikoz!" it roared.

"Whatever, it is more efficient to bring you with us and report back." Zeta said, lifted it on its neck.

"Let's go back." he continued.

"Okay, I have enough practice already." Selena said happily.

* * *

><p>At that time, Arme and Amy had already cooked for the party, the lounge had been finished decorated and cleaned.<p>

Zeta reported this little 'Gaikoz' to Knight Master. But, she said that she would take care of it. He could hear some of noises coming from it when it got passed to Knight Master. After finished reporting, it has already past 17 O'clock. Zeta and Selena had already felt hungry, so they ate their bread that they had brought before going on the mission.

* * *

><p>Near Mansion,<p>

"Hey Zeta, this looks weird." Selena said when she saw at the mansion.

"Just your imagination." Zeta said, kept walking forwards.

"But, the mansion suppose to be lively around this time." she continued, following Zeta.

"I have said, it was just your imagination." he said the same thing.

Selena got curious; she walked faster and leaved Zeta behind. She searched to The Lounge first and got shocked by a big paper with 'Welcome to The Grand Chase, Selena Soldes' on it.

"What is this!" she nearly screamed.

"Welcome Selena; sorry, we did it late." Arme said.

"We haven't held a welcoming party for you before. Now we want to make up for that." Elesis said with her hand folded and leaned on the wall.

"We haven't tested your skill before too." Sieghart said while he was lying on a sofa.

"But we have already known your power on the past event." Ley said.

"There is no need to test your power again." Lire said.

"Just thank them and also me." Zeta said as he stepped inside The Lounge.

"…" Selena got silenced; she froze.

"Now, let's cheer her." Amy said; she brought some glasses of syrup for everyone including for Selena.

Selena just accept it and then.

"One, two…" Elesis counted down.

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND CHASE, SELENA SOLDES!" everyone shouted, except Zero and Dio.

'Damn, I don't like this.' Zeta thought.

They drank their syrups until the glasses emptied.

"Now, let's…" Elesis said while walking towards the foods, readied to stuff her mouth but, Ronan and Ryan blocked her.

"Hey, let me just eat!" she protested.

"No chance! Selena should be the first." Ryan said.

"You jerk." she said and saw at Selena, "Please take the food, if you please." she said, but she froze after that.

There were not only Elesis that got frozen; the other chasers also froze in place. They saw that angel or rather, fallen angel had her tears fallen. Zeta got a big impact from this event. He felt his heart got sliced that he had never felt in these past 9 years. Selena was not tried to grab the food, but she ran from The Lounge. Her action made everyone confused. Zeta still froze at place.

* * *

><p>'She cried? I felt weird. Is this…' Zeta thought; some flashback came into his mind, flashback about that platinum haired girl at his village, when they first met, when she smiled, when she brought towels and water for him and his father, the time where he would go to the last battle when she was cried.<p>

'She… Her name… I only heard Se… DON'T TELL ME!' Zeta said in his mind and then he ran to chase Selena.

"Where are you going?" Lire asked, but she got no responds from him.

* * *

><p>Zeta didn't know where she would go, but he got a priority where to search, on the roof. Just like being directed there, he found her. He saw her sat on the roof with her head buried to her legs and arms. Her black wings folded on her back. She let a small cry out. He could hear that and slowly walked towards her, stopped on her back. He had an illusion of that girl being Selena and he hugged her.<p>

Selena got hugged by Zeta, of course she shocked a little, but her feeling got a little lighter.

"Wha…" she nearly screamed.

She raised her head and grabbed Zeta hands. She let some tears flown out. Her tears just like a pair of waterfall fallen from her eyes.

After some moments,

"Thank you. I know you're Zeta. But why comfort me like this?" she asked.

"I don't know. I felt like a sword had sliced my heart seeing you crying." Zeta let her go from his hand.

"…" Selena faced him; they got into silence.

"Sele…" Zeta tried to say something, but he got cut by Selena instead.

"Sorry to worry you. I got sentimental for a moment. I don't have friend in the first place. Not after being on human world, not on the heaven." she said.

"You're wrong." Zeta said.

"Right. Now I got some friends now. The Grand Chase, Knight Master, and you." she said, looking at Zeta's eyes passionately.

"You're right. We will always be with you." he said; he threw his face, avoiding her eyes.

Selena got a little down, but she hugged him afterwards. Zeta patted her head. He felt sorry for hugging her because of someone else on his past.

* * *

><p>Amy and Jin peeked on them without them knowing.<p>

"Great news!" Amy said; her eyes shone.

"Don't do it." Jin warned her.

"Humph, okay… If you say so." Amy pouted.

* * *

><p>Selena's feeling got back. The sadness covering her had already flown away. She let Zeta go from her hand. Zeta smiled bitterly to her.<p>

"Have you already recovered?" he asked.

"Thank you. You don't need to worry about me again. I'll stay here for a moment." she said.

"Okay, I'll be back to down stair." he said.

"Okay." she replied.

Zeta walked to the stair and he saw their stalkers.

"Hehehe…" Amy just laughed a little.

"Don't worry. I am not in the mood of beating someone." he said and let them away.

Zeta grabbed Os Gladii's handle and he felt it got a little warm. "Sorry" was all he said after that.

* * *

><p>That party in edge of failing when Selena had gone, but it turned to lively once everyone, including the queen of this party, returned. They ate a lot and at the end, there were almost no food remained. They worked together to clean The Lounge also the dishes. As usual, Sieghart had gone somewhere before the cleaning started. Some of the chasers got mad and cursed him while cleaning.<p>

'I must complete 'that' fast. I can't let Grand Chase end like Beast Insider Forces.' Zeta thought and decided to go on a journey.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zeta said to the others that he wanted to go out from Grand Chase for a moment.<p>

"Everyone, I say a big thanks for you. But I want to go on a journey myself." Zeta said.

"Why must you go?" Arme asked.

"Right. If there anything that bothers you, you can always tell us." Ronan said.

"I don't mind you go away, but make sure you came back." Lass said and he got icy stares from the others.

Then those eyes stare at Selena, hoping that she could stop Zeta.

"… Just make sure you gained what you seek and keep healthy." Selena said and she got are-you-kidding-me stares from them.

"Of course. I don't want to repeat my painful past." Zeta said.

* * *

><p>One of Serdin Knight called for Grand Chase to gather at Meeting Room. They informed that they would get a new member. The Grand Chase went to the Meeting Room with a hard feeling, but they also hoping for that new member.<p>

Now, their paths had separated, but one day, they will meet with each other with some of new friends. Grand Chase were on Meeting Room, waiting for their new member, Zeta was at the town, preparing for his own journey, and Selena went to the roof; she stared at the sky imagining The Heaven was on that sky.

* * *

><p>omnious: And so, Zeta got separated from Grand Chase~<p>

Zeta: Next one will be the best.

Selena: Don't just say it. Yours will be the next after mine.

Zeta: Oh, right.

omnious: STOP! YOU'RE SPOILINGTHE STORY!

Zeta & Selena: *go away, grabbing each other hand.*

omnious: Damn! Why they acting like that!

Sion: Hey.

omnious: What?

Sion: Continue mine! *grab omnious's cloth's neck*

_silence…_

* * *

><p>note:<p>

1. Party for Selena… she hasn't been in a party before.

2. Selena has developed new skills, copying her last skill:

-Holy Spear (Dark), she still called it holy even it is embedded with dark element.

-Dark Circle, a skill that leeches out enemy(s)'s health and gives it to herself and her comrades.

-Dark Avatar, mana summoning skill, created a dark mirage of herself with weapon(s) at her will, could be sword, hammer, scythe, etc. This mirage could only help for some minutes.

3. You know the girl Zeta has fantasized right?

4. Os Gladii got warm, you know why.

5. 'that' is Zeta's sync, what is it means… *spoiler*

6. This has got spoiled by my OC, next chapter will be Selena's.

7. Selena let Zeta go because she already know what it will happened if he doesn't master it.

8. Most of the journey has been told on my meeting story.

9. I start to add OCs, if you want to include your OC(s), just PM me with its profile and a link to its story.

10. Please make a better use of my forum.


	18. Ch 12: Days without Zeta

Chapter 12: Days Without Zeta

omnious: Since Zeta has gone to train himself, so Selena will be alone with Grand Chase.

Selena: I don't really care. Why must you split us apart! *sob*

Sion: MINE PLEASE!

omnious: WOAH! Why are you here and demand me!

Sion: MINE!

omnious: Don't care, I want to write this first.

Selena: *tears flown like a waterfall*

omnious: Hew. Just let the story begin, I don't own Grand Chase. I only own my OCs and this story. There will be another Author's OCs.

* * *

><p><em>Selena's POV<em>

I felt like something weird about myself. I always thought of Zeta. If I remembered that Zeta was not here, my heart ached; it looked like a sword slashed my heart. My tears almost fell from my eyes. I couldn't stand of this feeling, but I didn't know what this feeling was and I thought I didn't have it at the first place. Just recently, I felt this weird feeling.

I was at roof and I stood, walked to down stair. Then I want to my room, closed the door and lie down to my bed. I buried my head bellow my pillow, hoping I could met him even only on my dream. But I was dreaming my other past at the heaven.

* * *

><p><em>I was at the highest place on Heaven, I could see lots of angels were doing their activity. They seemed so peaceful. I also saw those angels on the same class as me; they chatted with the other happily. I was very envied them; no one ever wanted to chat with me. This was my reason of being mean of them, and also the reason why I liked to made fun of another.<em>

_I planned to come down and made fun several of them, but after I landed, Zeck approached me. I really hated this one, because he never complained to me whenever I made fun of him. I also ever did something that should be unforgiving by him. I ordered him to fight a monster that I knew senior angel couldn't beat without got injuries. But he willingly did it. Of course he got lots of injuries and they were nearly took his live. I only smirked when he saw me. But, the next day,_

"_Hey Selena! I am powerful right! I could beat that monster." Zeck said full of energy._

_I thought that this angel was so dumb. Even after life-threatening event like that, he still came near me._

_I remembered this event clearly, but my dream got distorted, Zeck's appearance slowly began to change into of Zeta's appearance. His face became cold and… 'Os Gladii? Imposible! That is Zeta's… Don't tell me!' I thought on my dream. Then Zeck (or rather Zeta) went to near me. I realized my surroundings changed into a swamp._

"_Zeta?" I said._

"_You're right. This is me, Zeta." he said._

_I felt so joyfully and I jumped to him with a bright smile, but he caught me on my waist and landed me on the ground, then he loose his hand._

"_Don't come near me." he told me._

_Then I realized that, no expression on his face. I was so mad at him._

"_Why don't you showing some happiness! Why don't you accepting me on your arms!" I screamed, let a tear flown._

"_Because, I will go somewhere you will never reach." he said and leaved me._

"_NO! DON'T GO!" I ran and meant to grab him, but it seemed like I couldn't reach him._

"_PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS; I NEED YOU!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up. I felt my cheeks wet and when I saw at mirror, tears flown from my eyes.<p>

'What was that dream?' I asked in my mind.

I was not feeling like to sleep again. I was afraid of having the same dreams.

I went out from my room and saw Aira walked together with Zero. I walked fast to catch up with them.

"Hi Aira, Zero," I greeted.

"Oh, hello Selena." she greeted back.

"…" Zero kept silent, what an un-talkative person.

"Do you have a moment, Aira?" I asked her to accompany me.

"Uh? Sure." Aira answered.

"… Be careful." Zero told Aira; of course this made Aira confused.

"Don't worry; I don't have any plan for her." I told him; he just nod and walked away.

"What is it, Selena?" Aira asked.

"Let's go to The Lounge first, this time that room should be empty." I said.

"Why?" she tilted her head.

"I want to ask you a private question." I answered and winked her; she got more confused.

* * *

><p>We walked to The Lounge and sat on a sofa. Then, I took a deep breath, sort of my feeling, and began asking.<p>

"Aira," I called.

"Y-yes…" she answered, nervous.

"You like Zero, don't you?" I asked; she replied with a nod and she blushed so hard.

"What do you feel while you near him?" I continued; she jumped and hid on the sofa's back.

"Hey!" I nearly screamed because of her reaction.

"Sorry…" she peeked from behind of the sofa.

Oh my… This girl is so shy. I couldn't say that my conclusion is true, but I thought he is a Demon. This was so weird, yet so funny.

"Can I get my answer?" I asked her.

"Uuuu… My heart feels like it will burst, beating so fast…" she buried her face on sofa.

I also felt that when with Zeta, I thought.

"What is it feel while you thought Zero will be… gone?" I asked, but I felt I made a mistake in asking this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sorry for asking something like that." I said.

"If Zero went to someplace, I'll wait for him to return." she answered.

"If he didn't come back?" I asked curiously.

"I will be very sad." she answered.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Elyce and Ley came into Lounge.<p>

"What you two doing here?" Ley asked, but her eyes winked at us.

"Selena, you have a sickness." Elyce said seriously.

"Even you're telling me the truth, I won't believe." I said.

"Oh my, our princess got mad. I'll tell you anyway. You have a love-sick." she said and winked one of her eyes.

"Love-sick?" I asked while looking at Aira, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know." she responded.

"It means you over-worried your loving one." she said with a big smile.

"Elyce, come here!" I heard Lire called her.

"I'm coming!" she said and she looked at me before gone to Lire side and told me, "Just believe in him. You know he won't betray you right, don't you?" and she had gone.

"Maybe she means that you shouldn't think negatively." Ley said; she smiled and went away.

"Umm… Selena, you are worrying your lover so much?" Aira asked; she sat near me, on the sofa.

"Maybe, maybe not also. This is the first time I have this feeling." I said, made her confused.

"Anyway, thank you to give me some of your precious time." I thanked her.

"Oh, no, this is my pleasure. Excuse me," she said and went to somewhere.

* * *

><p>I thought about what I had heard, and decided to go to library. I met Arme and Mari there. I also saw Lass brought some books for Arme.<p>

"These are your books." Lass said.

"Thank you." Arme replied with smile.

I just stared at them for a moment and went to psychology category and search about love topic. I couldn't find what book I wanted and then I saw a mythology category. I got curious, and went looking some books there. I found a book that caught my eyes. A book about a fallen angel, Lucifer. I took it and brought it. I sat to the next table from Arme and read it. I found a new possibility of using my holy skill again.

* * *

><p>After reading that book, I placed it to its original place and I went into Training Room and done some training with my Dark Spear. I only vent out my frustration until I unconsciously held a sword there. I slashed that sword randomly. When I realized, I stared at that sword. Its blade was like a mirror that reflecting me. I got depressed because of my eyes color, but what depress me more, was my hair color. I really didn't like this black colored hair. But I knew that I must accept the reality.<p>

After several hours, the diner time had come. I could hear "Diner is ready!" from Amy at the Dining Room. I went there, and I got surprised as the other surprised by me.

"Selena! Your hair, no, your wings…" Arme wanted to tell me something, but she was in shock.

"What! My hair! Wings!" I asked and rushed to the windows so I could see my reflection.

I saw a girl with platinum hair color, black eyes, and… two pairs of wings? A pair of white one and a pair of black one. I got confused. Is it me? I thought.

"What are you doing? Have you gained your holy power back?" Lire asked.

"I don't know." I answered her; I shocked.

I only knew that I was frustrated and depressed that time. But I thought Zeta won't be happy if he saw me like that. So I calmed myself and let mana from the nature came into me. Soon I had forgotten of my feeling before. But I didn't realize that now, my body had two kind of manas that flown in me. I thought back and realized that, nature blessed with light from their Mother, Sun, and got protected by their Father, Earth. They were so full of holy element that I had absorbed. When absorbing I sorted out my feeling and maybe my element got affected by it. Now I could use both Holy skills and also Dark skills.

"This is a miracle." I said.

"I don't know why are you keep on that windows. I will eat your shares if you're not eating." Elesis said.

"Hey!" I shouted at her and hurried to my seat.

We ate our meals peacefully, I mean, nearly peacefully. It was because Elesis tried to steal someone shares again after she finished her shares. Dining Room became a small arena for Elesis and those who wanted to stop her and the victim. I chuckled looking at how Elesis got punished.

"You can laugh now? If I am a man, I'll make you my woman." Ley said to me.

"I don't care if you're a man. I'll dump you as soon as you propose to me." I said and laughed.

Maybe it was around 2 month since I couldn't laugh. This was my first time to laugh after Zeta went away. I was so grateful to have Aira as my comrade and also Elyce, even she is a little weird.

After meals, I asked Elesis and Ronan to teach me some swordsmanship. I wanted to use physical weapon. I wanted to feel how Zeta felt when he fought his enemies.

After several days, I heard more people will join us. I was wondered, who they are.

* * *

><p>omnious: Next chapter please!<p>

Selena: Hey! You haven't even given me a chance to tell the reader my new Job!

omnious: Just tell them here, Lucifer Girl.

Selena: I hate you! You spoiled it before I said it.

omnious: Hahaha, I got mean to mu OCs recently.

Selena: I hate you! *cast holy lances*

omnious: Good bye, R&R please! *run away from holy lances*

Selena: Huff, I'll tell you my new profile,

Name: Selena Soldes

Job: Lucifer

Appearance: Black eyes, an angel halo (I lost it when became a fallen angel), and blonde platinum hair. Ah I forgot to mention that I have two pairs of wings, a pair on upper is white and a pair is black on lower. I still wear my clothing like before.

Main weapon: currently using a sword I took from Training Room.

Skills: Holy Lance, Dark Lance, and a very special skill, Lucifer Ring. (My aouthor will put the details at forum Grand Chase FF OCS' PROFILES COLLECTION!

Sp Skills:

1st - Lance Breaker

2nd - Holy Circle and Dark Circle

3rd - Ultimate Healing

4th - Dark Avatar and Holy Avatar

5th - Heaven Judgment, a downgrade version of Heaven Fall.

I know you're curious about why I developed Heaven Judgment, as this skill broke my oath. I have broken it in the first place, also I got a better control of my power so I can cast it with lower mana, but the effect still the same. One thing for sure, after casting it, I'll be exhausted.

Aira is Solica's OC, can be found on The Water that Cannot be Frozen

Elyce is LunaTale's OC, can be found on Mirror of De Anima


	19. Ch 13: Zeta and Some News

Chapter 13: Zeta and Some News

omnious: Oh, well. Someone said that my story too flat. I am deeply sorry about this 'cooling down'.

Selena: Right, you must cool off your head a little.

omnious: Just said anything and I'll sacrifice you.

Zeta: Just don't do it. You must open one of Selena and also my secret in this one.

omnious: Keep spoiling and I'll give Razer most of the role.

Sion: Hey!

omnious: WOA! Don't just appear here every now.

Sion: But my story feels so depressing. This one is lively.

omnious: Who says?

Selena: Welcome Sion, I heard that he murmurs about you being paired by an assassin.

Sion: Oh about that, I don't really mind it. But he must beat me and Jin first. For Silver Knights!

Jin: Don't bring me into your own business!

Sion: Jin~

Jin: *goes away with Sion following him*

Selena: What was that?

Zeta: I don't know.

omnious: So do I.

Selena: Just let the story begin!

omnious: oh,well. I don't own Grand Chase; I only own my OCs and this story. Some OCs may be included now, they are not mine. Sorry if the author find their OC come to OOC.

* * *

><p>After several months, Zeta decided to come back to Serdin and met with his friends on Grand Chase. At the other hands, on Grand Chase mansion, there were more peoples there. More than it should be before. Should I spoil it here? I think better not here.<p>

Zeta walked towards Wall of Serdin that got surrounded by several (or lots, idk) monsters. The chasers had been informed, but it seemed they came late. The wall still sturdy and with Arme's magic, that wall could survive more attacks than it should be. Mari also could be seen on the upper of the wall. She used her gun to attack those gorgons and harpies. While the other were still preparing potions, searching for weapon (it was Ryan, for his Storm Blade), restocking ammos (Lire, you know), stumbling over tree root (this one was Elesis), running like a flash of light (Lass, being followed by Sieghart, Dio, and Zero), and those who were ordered to guard Serdin Castle (obviously Ronan and Jin) and Grand Chase Mansion (Amy, Selena, Ley and the other OCs, including Aira, Elyce, and more to be told). That situation looked like a struggle to live on. Although those monsters just in a group without a leader.

"Hmm… A monsters assault again, huh?" Zeta said while watching.

'There are just around 100 or less. Serdin won't be fallen like this.' Razer said.

"Right. But this situation is still too grim. If those monsters come into Serdin, there would be some panicked civilians. And that could lead to some victims." Zeta replied.

* * *

><p>Inside the Wall,<p>

"Hurry up Red!" Sieghart shouted at his granddaughter.

"Shut up!" Elesis ran while grabbing her nose that had 'kissed' the ground.

Then Ryan and Lire ran together catching up with Elesis.

"Sorry, we're late." Lire said.

"What the hell with my Storm Blade. Who placed it on the cupboard in the first place!" Ryan muttered.

"Have you grown old, Ryan? You placed it there yourself yesterday." Sieghart mocked.

"Who's the one older; damned immortal!" Ryan said back.

Sieghart just giggled followed sighing from Lire and Dio. Not sure about Zero's reaction, maybe he thought they were so noisy. So they ran together. Lass with his speed arrived at the wall as soon as Lire caught up with the other.

"What is the current situation?" he asked Arme.

"I can fortify the gate, but I don't know how long I can hold." Arme said with tired face.

"Lass, could you lend me a hand here?" Mari asked.

"Okay. Don't push yourself too much, Arme." Lass replied and went to Mari.

Lass unsheathe his Nodachi and attacked Haripes with it and its sheath. Mari continued to attack with her Maverick and some time summoned W.D.W. to help her hit more enemies.

* * *

><p>At the castle,<p>

"Hey Ronan," Jin called Ronan.

"What is it?" Ronan asked.

"Are there any monsters coming here?" Jin asked.

"I still feel Arme's magic at the gate. I think they can hold those monsters." Ronan said.

"Why don't we attack them instead of defending?" Jin asked, bored.

"Did you remember the last assault? We were almost obliterated." Ronan warned Jin.

"Okay then… I'll have a sleep. Wake me up when monsters come here." Jin said lazily.

"Okay. I know your power will be needed when they come." Ronan said.

* * *

><p>At the mansion,<p>

"Aira~" Ley called Aira.

"Umm, what is it?" Aira asked.

This all covered with blue girl, is a water mage and is not my OC. This one is Solica's. She is cute, but for cute lover, she would be said to be too cute.

"Could you clean the floor?" Ley asked.

"Hey Ley, don't order her around. Zero might be angry if he found out." Selena said.

"Because of that, when Zero is not around, I can order her. I am her senior after all." Ley said.

Selena just sighed; her blond platinum hair got caressed by the wind and we can see an angel halo floating there. Her black eyes, looks like two black pearls were reflecting Aira. Her wings, a pair of white and a pair of black folded on her back. Then she walked to the restroom.

"I'll take the mop and water, but we will do it together." Selena said seriously.

"Umm, I can do it myself." Aira said.

"Oh Aira, you're so cute. But don't spoil this Demon Lady too much." Elyce said as she saw and heard what Aira and Selena said. Of course she already knew the situation; she is a vampire after all.

She is not my OC also. She is LunaTale's. With a black raven hair and silver brown eyes, she walked elegantly to Aira and hugged her.

"You are so cute this day." she said.

"Uuu…" Aira responded.

"Elyce… don't tease her too much. I know that those monsters will not going here. But we must stand by for now." Selena said.

"But you want to mop the floor, won't you?" Elyce said, winked at Ley.

"Yeah, she said that before." Ley added.

"Oh, well. Whose fault is it?" Selena said, casted Dark Lances surrounding her.

"Calm down Selena. You will just get yourself into trouble with them." a female figure said while walking in together with Amy. She is not human; she is hedgehog. But, don't imagine a normal hedgehog; she is a were one. Were is a figure of something with humanoid body, as example, werewolf. I'll tell you more latter about her.

* * *

><p>Back to Zeta,<p>

Zeta walked slowly towards the gate. He examined the situation.

"Maybe we should end this fast." Zeta suggested to Razer.

'You want to use 'that'?' Razer asked.

"If you were ready," Zeta said.

'As ready as always, let's kick their butts!' Razer said energetically.

"Okay then. Let's Sync!" Zeta shouted while running towards those monsters.

'Alright!' Razer said.

They synchronized and changed their form into a red dragon with the size of a house. Their jobs are Dragonoid Human for Zeta and Humanoid Dragon for Razer. They are in the same body and when they synchronize, they fused into a job called Dragon Roar.

Mari saw at Zeta, but she didn't recognize him because Zeta was now a dragon.

"There is a dragon coming here." Mari said.

"Hey this is a real deal! We can't defend against it when we are still defending the gate." Lass said in panic.

"What did you say! A dragon is coming!" Arme shouted and her face became pale.

That dragon went closer to the Wall of Serdin and ready to give a warm welcome. Of course that welcome was aimed at monsters outside, not to Mari and Lass. He, I mean Zeta, unleashed fire breath and burnt most of the monsters. The remnants ran away, but they got no luck. Zeta chased them and gave them fire ball each until they all burnt. There were no survivors of those monsters.

"That are what you got from trying to ruin Serdin." Zeta said, his voice was also Razer's, sounded like two people said at the same time (like the fusion character on Dragon Balls).

* * *

><p>After he finished to BBQ those monsters, he came back into human form then winked at Mari.<p>

"Sorry to shock you as a dragon." Zeta said, smirked, just not like him.

"Oh goodness. That dragon is Zeta!" Lass shouted.

Arme released her spell on the gate and sat on the ground. She was already tired and shocked by that dragon news. Lass hurried to her and brought her in bride style.

"Put me down! This is so embarrassing." Arme protested, blushing.

"I don't want to~" Lass said, teasing her also.

"Please open the gate. There are our people out there." Mari said to the gate guard to open the gate.

As soon as the gate opened, Zeta came inside and he met with Siaghart, Elesis, Ryan, Dio, Zero, and Lire.

"Hi guys, you look like in a hurry." Zeta said calmly, but the tip of his mouth smirked a little.

"Where are those damned creatures!" Elesis shouted.

"They have been taken care." Mari responded.

"By who?" Elesis asked.

Mari just stared at Zeta as an answer. Everyone except Elesis understood that.

"Zeta, why are you so calm? We must hurry to search the one helped us." Elesis told Zeta.

"Right, the one who helped us. Let's search, Red." Sieghart said, smirked; he mocked Elesis indirectly.

"Just as usual…" Lire sighed.

"What do you mean?" Elesis asked Lire.

Lire sighed once again then she said, "Anyway, welcome back, Zeta."

"Yes, I'm home everyone." Zeta replied.

"Welcome home." Mari said.

"You better not going anywhere again, pal." Ryan said.

"I can see you got a new power; I want to test you again." Sieghart said.

"Woa! Don't be like that 'Master' Sieghart." Zeta said.

"Hahaha, just kidding." he replied.

"Just said that you serious about that." Dio told Sieghart, then he saw Zeta and said, "Welcome back."

"… Welcome back." Zero said expressionless.

"Just like before, you are not changing Zero." Zeta told him.

They started to go back to the mansion, but before that, they wanted to inform the castle first. Elesis still wondered about that 'unknown' helper. She still wasn't realized who was that. Zeta kept quiet while he was smiling.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the castle,<p>

"Why are you here? I also not feeling Arme's magic." Ronan asked.

"Those monsters had been obliterated." Sighart said.

"By who?" Jin asked.

Once again, everyone (except Elesis, Ronan, and Zeta) answered by looking at Zeta.

"Wow, great. Sorry not noticing you, Zeta." Jin said.

"Welcome back, Zeta." Ronan said.

"Hey, just who had done it!" Elesis asked curiously.

"Obviously he is Zeta you dumb!" Dio said.

"No way! Zeta!" Elesis screamed and looked at Zeta.

Zeta laughed out loud as soon as he heard Elesis's words. Sieghart also laughed. While the other, except Dio and Zero, lowered their heads indicating that they were embarrassed by Elesis.

"Don't just stand here. We must report to The Queen." Dio said.

"I must also report my current situation to Knight Master." Zeta said.

And so, the Grand Chase went to Queen's Throne Room and Zeta went to Knight Master's Office Room. The chaser reported what had happened to The Queen. And Zeta,

"May I come in?" Zeta asked after knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Knight Master asked from her table.

"It is me, Zeta." he answered.

"Zeta? You have come back? Please come in." she allowed him.

"Excuse me." he said while entering the room.

Zeta sat on the chair in front of the desk after being allowed to sit. He explained everything about his journey, especially when meeting some powerful peoples. Knight Master listened to him carefully, especially when hearing his meeting and what was more about his advancement including his Dragon Roar.

"So the thing that I and Selena kept as 'that' was my long lost power to synchronize with Raazer. When I tried to sync again, it caused Selena to suffer. After that, I decided to have a journey to master it once again. Although still not in 100% sync." he explained long enough to Knight Master.

"So basically, you got both new and old powers at the same time?" Knight Master concluded.

"You can say like that, Knight Master. Now I have even greater power. I can see the chasers also got some new powers." he responded.

"Right, they have advanced to their next jobs when you're gone on your journey. Now go back to the mansion to have some rest. Thank you for your help before." she said and let him to rest his body.

"Thank you, I'll take my leave now." Zeta went out.

He could see the others had finished reporting the situation and waited him on the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Zeta said, smiling.

"Don't worry. Let's go back to mansion." Lire said.

They walked out of the castle and followed the way to the mansion. They had a little chat while walking. They are so cheerful. For the other than Zeta, they could feel that Zeta had changed from quiet to talk-active one. This gave some of them joys, while gave the other creeps.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the mansion, there were some meshes caused by Elyce, Ley, and Selena. They broke some properties on the mansion. There were also several holes on the wall. The one had arrived got sweat drops on this situation.<p>

"What the hell with this!" Elesis shouted.

"Oh no! My trees!" Ryan screamed and dried after he saw some trees had fallen down.

Arme and Lass that had already arrived at the mansion tried to stop Selena's rage. Things got more chaotic as Blade, the hedgehog before, chased her Chao (her pet) that had being held by Elyce. Amy just stood outside the mansion saw at those troubles giggling a little. Dio suddenly went to Ley and stopped her from enraging Selena more. Of course due to it she got hit by several dark lances. Blade that chased Elyce used her chaos control and freed her pet from that vampire's grasp.

'Such lovely situation here.' Razer said.

"I'd prefer to say this is chaotic." Zeta said without lowering his voice.

"Say something to Razer, huh?" Sieghart said to Zeta.

"Yeah." he replied.

Then Zeta lowered his body a little (he went into his lower stance) and ran to Selena. He grabbed Selena's hand and bravely pulled her to his side and grabbed her back with his left hand.

"Your hair turned back to platinum, Selena. I'm very happy." Zeta flirt her.

"Zeta? You're back!" Selena stopped from raging and hugged Zeta in an instant.

She cried in joy. No one wanted to interrupt them from acting lovey-dovey.

"Hey, Sele-" Elyce wanted to mock her again, but her mouth got stuffed by a bread. The one who did it was Lass. He threw that bread accurately.

Several minutes passed until Selena stopped her cries. Then she left Zeta's hand and stood beside him.

"Oh right, there are several new members here. Let me introduce you." Selena said.

"Selena!" Elyce called her after she finished that bread.

"This noisy one is a vampire, Elyce Faron." Selena said, glaring her.

"I know her. She almost got hit by Razer's skill together with Blade, the one there." Zeta said and faced Blade.

"So you're a member of Grand Chase too." Blade said.

"Right, I remembered something. Razer, you can come out." he said.

Zeta's body changed into dragon like, with scales over his body and a dragon head. Razer's appearance had changed, not that of werewolf again. His eyes color is silver.

"Nice to meet you again Blade, but maybe you don't recognize me like this." Razer said.

"It's just simple to know someone." Blade said and readied her knuckles.

Razer also readied his Os Brachium. They exchanged fists for a moment and held each other hand like a pal.

"So this is truly you." Blade said.

"Hahaha. Sorry to confuse you." Razer said.

Blade is a hedgehog with black furs. Her hair and eyes color is red. She wears a black hood, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, gray belt, and black and red shoes. She also wears red and black goggles on her head. She is BladerHunter's OC.

After that, Aira came out from the mansion.

"I heard some voices out here, what was that?" she asked.

"She is also new member." Selena said.

"Aira Marie Valence, right?" Razer said.

"Who are you? Why did you know my name?" she asked.

"Well… Zeta, this is yours." Razer said and changed back to Zeta.

"You know me, right? Thanks for your kindness; even I was a stranger back then, you still helped me." Zeta said.

"Oh, Mister Zeta." she said and she saw Zero, "Zero, you have already back! You must be tired."

"No, it's nothing. I had nothing to do. Those monsters got beaten by Zeta." he replied to Aira.

"Wow, amazing. You beat those monsters alone?" Elyce complied.

"No wonder if he is him. He could penetrate my earth armor." someone said from inside the mansion. He went out; his appearance is brown spiky hair and has brownish eyes. He wears brown vest with red lining, black inner clothing; brown fingerless gloves with a white colored design of Eskrima sticks that are placed like an X, brown pants and black shoes with a hint of red. He is Cross and is Silent Treecko's OC.

He walked towards Zeta with caution. Of course this was because he felt something dangerous coming from Zeta. They had a battle when they first met, a serious one, leaving themselves got injured badly. But Zeta didn't mind that. He had already got used to it. His past had trained him to keep calm and Grand Chase taught him indirectly how to react to those unfavorable situations.

"Cross, you knew Zeta already?" Ronan asked.

"Not just knew." Zeta said and he continued, "He almost killed me." he giggled a little.

"WHAT!"

Most everyone shouted in shock. But the one who told and being told were not responding to that situation. They were coming closer and closer. And then…

"I haven't said this, you are a great fighter, Cross." Zeta said, reaching out to Cross.

Cross examined the situation first and then he smiled a little and said, "You're also a great fighter." reaching Zeta's hand and clasped it.

"Why don't we talk inside? Although the mansion in nearly ruined situation, it still safe for us." Elyce said.

"Okay then, let's just come in. I'm so beat." Sieghart said and he walked to The Lounge, of course to have a rest.

"You have done nothing, why would you become tired?" Elesis protested.

"Yeah, he had done nothing, but better than the one stumbled by a root." Dio said while crossed his hand on his back, walking inside the mansion.

"What did you say!" Elesis got angered.

"Calm down Elesis. Let's just come in and have some cookies." Ronan tried to calm her.

"Okay!" Elesis replied happily. She walked in first and Ronan followed her.

"Let's just get inside and have some rest, Arme." Lass said and helped her to her room. Of course she needed it. She had her mana drained to reinforce the gate from monsters' attacks.

"I also went in first; lots of things to do." Amy said and ran inside. Maybe she was too exited with the scene until she forgot that Zeta had come back.

Ryan still cried near the fallen tree as if he lost one of his best friends. Lire stood near him, waited for him to recover and came inside together.

Aira grabbed Zero's arm and they walked in together. Zeta saw that and gave them an unbelieving look. Mari, Ley, Blade, Elyce, and Jin walked in afterwards. So there were only Zeta, Selena and Cross outside.

"There are some changes here. It looks like I have been left behind of some news." Zeta said.

"Not only just these changes. There are also new members that currently not here." Selena said.

Cross examined Zeta carefully. Maybe he was afraid of that beast, Razer. He remembered that almost all of his attacks got no effect on him. If he got mad… That was what Cross did not want to happen at all costs.

"Why don't you go in now?" Zeta asked Cross.

Cross stared at Zeta and he left him. Cross went inside and walked towards Training Room.

"So weird, just like before." Zeta complained.

"Don't worry, he is a good person." Selena said while grabbing Zeta's hand. She smiled so wide and her heart beaten so fast. She was really happy that the one she waited now here with her. As if she was in heaven with Zeta (although she is heaven's inhabitant).

"I know…" Zeta said unsure what should he did after.

They walked in together followed by Ryan and Lire. Lire got exhausted to wait for this plant-fanatic druid (his first job) and she dragged him instead of walking together inside. Ryan still cried over his 'best friend'.

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, Amy was so busy. She went here and there, cleaning, bringing something, and cooking. Why was she cooking now? It was just because those monsters appeared before Arme and Amy finished the preparation to cook their breakfast. This was also the reason why Elesis got stumbled by a root and why Arme was too easily run out of mana. When we saw at the clock, it was 1.00 p.m. already. No wonder the chasers mood was so dark.<p>

* * *

><p>omnious: I think, I should cut the story.<p>

Zeta: Hey! This just half of your original plot!

omnious: Just think how long it will be if I kept pressing on.

Selena: Maybe around 5k+ words…

omnious: Just as you had said.

Zeta: How about my powers!

Blade: Just reserve it. We wanted to show off too you know.

Cross: Right.

Aira: Um… Zero…

Zero: What is it?

Aira: Why am I here also?

Zero: You don't like it? Well, let's get going.

Aira: Okay… *walked together out of stage.*

*everyone sweat drop*

omnious: Just like that…

Selena: Maybe it was hard for you.

omnious: Just like hell. I describe everyone in one scene and just with that the chapter exceeded 3k words.

Zeta: I have a little part in this… Normally I got more parts.

omnious: I know. I wanted to do it also. But I have something in mind after read the review. Maybe I just over-reacted of it.

Zeta: Enough chit-chat. R&R please and don't forget to do a poll for Sion.

Selena: This person is so hopeless without your opinion for Sion's story.

omnious: I'll just think the 'hopeless' part as a wind blowing. Here are some details (or summaries):

Aira is Solica's OC.

Elyce is LunaTale's OC.

Blade is BladerHunter's OC.

Cross is Silent Treecko's OC.

I hope I didn't OOC-ed them. If any of you want to put your OC on my story, just PM me the profile or post it on my forum and tell me if it have been posted.

I changed my way to write again. I changed back to my old way and I think I am the one told you the story, not the story just live by itself. Sorry if my way of thinking bothers you.


	20. Ch 14: Zeta's Resolution Part 1

Chapter 14: Zeta's Resolution (1)

omnious: Hi!

Zeta: What are you doing!

omnious: Nothing.

Selena: He had passed one of struggling, so he is happy now.

omnious: Right, but not that happy. I still have problem to solve.

Selena: Just begin the story. Your next half plot.

omnious: Okay, okay.

Sion: omnious doesn't own anything!

omnious: … Obviously I own you all, my OCs, and also this story… Here it is:

* * *

><p>After some kind of meeting with GC and some new peoples, Zeta went inside together with Selena. Then they had a 'breakfast' at 2.30. Elesis ate most of her share as soon as it served to her. Ryan still sulked over the fallen trees. For the others, they ate at normal pace.<p>

"Bohoo… My trees…" Ryan cried.

"Oh please, stop that already and eat your food!" Lire told him.

"I think we should stuff them into him." Elyce said.

"Let me do it." Ley said.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Lire guarded Ryan for being 'executed' by Ley.

"Or shall I do it?" Blade said.

"No!" Lire glared her.

This 'debate' just went to nowhere. Ley, Lire, and Blade now shouting at each other while Ryan still sulking with his "My trees…" on the table. Then Amy secretly came near Ryan, maybe she wanted to stuff him with her food. But Zeta already knew that and he quickly went to near her.

"Stop it. This is not polite for Ryan and Lire." he whispered to Amy.

Zeta's action made her froze for a moment. She was shocked and she went back to her chair.

"This is not the right time to sulking, Ryan. Just wake up from your sadness." Zeta tried to encourage him. But it looked like there were no use.

"Just let him; he will be better in no time." Cross said coldly.

* * *

><p>Zeta heard that, but he didn't seem to obey it. He grabbed on Ryan's collar and threw him towards the wall. The entire Dining Room shocked by what Zeta had done. Zeta also stole Ryan's Storm Blade.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing!" Selena shouted.

"Just watch!" Zeta said coldly.

Ryan, who got thrown, stood with anger on his face.

"Look at what have you done! Now you made me really angry." Ryan said and rushed to Zeta. When he wanted to use his Storm Blade, he realized that his weapon disappeared.

"Looking for this?" Zeta mocked and showed the Storm Blade.

Ryan got really mad now. He chased Zeta to get his Storm Blade back. But, Zeta was not giving it to him. He ran outside the room and directed Ryan at the fallen trees. He stabbed that Storm Blade at the bottom part of the tree.

"If you really care about this tree and you think this tree as your fallen comrade, especially your best friend, you must live on!" Zeta shouted loud. His voice could be heard from Dining Room. Ryan who got shouted like that, started to sulk again near his Storm Blade. He started to cry and continued his "My trees" again.

"You really are worthless!" Zeta said coldly while smashing Ryan's head.

"What did you say!" Ryan stood and grabbed his Storm Blade. He attacked Zeta in an instant.

Zeta blocked his attack with his weapon, Os Gladii, but he still got pushed back.

"That's the spirit! Take this! Void Sword!" Zeta used one of his old skills. Its power not as strong as before, but it could push Ryan back until he hit a tree.

"Now on your back is one of your friends. What will you do now? I'll see that." Zeta said and converted Os Gladii to Os Falx. He was so serious about this. He went into lower stance and used his ultimate lower skill.

"Absolute Killer!" he charged at Ryan who couldn't avoid it. On short range, Zeta stopped and slashed his scythe at Ryan who blocked most of that attack. Ryan made sure no attack would pass him and hit the tree. Zeta kept doing it until Ryan exhausted and he stopped attacking. Zeta was not pointed his attack at Ryan, but in high speed, it was unavoidable that Ryan got some scratches.

"You have a great spirit to defend your friend. You mustn't sulk over small event like the fallen tree." Zeta said.

"Ugh… You just want to tell me that!" Ryan glared at him.

"No!" Zeta shouted at him.

Ryan got shocked for a moment, then he saw at Zeta and he was hearing Zeta's words.

"If you could feel pain when you see your friends got fallen, you must not let it happen. But, if that was happened, you must not sulk over him but, you must not let your other friends got the same fate!" Zeta said; he held back his tears; his voice was wavering.

* * *

><p>Someone on the back of that tree heard that and decided to meet him. That person is a boy and has black hair, grey eyes; wears red jacket with some furs on the neck part, black shirt and red trousers with some furs at the lower part. This one is Kaistern, ChaosSeeker's OC. A little note, what Ryan and Zeta has done above just intermezzo of my story (not really affect the next event).<p>

"Hey, you! You mustn't do something that dangerous against the other." Kaistern said.

"Look who has talked. You have more dangerous skill as it can turn anything into ashes." Zeta replied and made Kaistern a little shocked. Of course his face was still calm, but he was at loss of words and he saw at who was saying that.

"Wow, such a coincident. I don't think that we will meet here." Kaistern said with a little happy tone (expressionless... on his face).

"Yeah… I am a chaser too." Zeta said.

'Be careful, maybe he is a Dragon Killer.' Razer said.

"I know…" Zeta whispered.

Ryan got confused over this situation.

"You have known each other?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. We met on Gaikoz Castle." Zeta said.

"I saw a big dragon there and then I met him." Kaistern said.

"Big Dragon?" Ryan muttered.

"We still have some food inside, so let's just eat it." Zeta said; he pushed Kaistern inside. He had a sweat dropped. Maybe he didn't want Kaistern to know that dragon was him.

"Hey! Those are my shares!" Ryan said and ran following them.

* * *

><p>Inside, the food had already reduced until it just left for 1 person. Of course it was Ryan's shares. Ryan jumped quickly and stuffed them into his mouth.<p>

"Chough chough! Water… Water!" Ryan got choked by his meal.

"Here it is." Lire gave him the water that got emptied by Ryan.

"Hahahahaha… So your big mouth could get choked by meals!" Sieghart mocked.

"Stop it, Master Sieghart. But, he has already recovered. Thank you Zeta." Arme said.

"Don't thank me. I was going to kill him." Zeta said seriously.

"!" the chasers shocked once again.

* * *

><p>After Ryan finished eating, they got out together and gathered at the Lounge. Lounge door got shut so no one came in. There were Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Amy, Jin, Mari, Sieghart, Dio, Zero, Ley, Blade, Aira, Cross, Selena, and Kaistern. Only Zeta not included, because they wanted to discuss about him.<p>

"We all knew who Zeta was. But now, he is not like how he was." Elesis opened the discussion.

"The Zeta I knew not this cold person." Selena said nearly cried.

"We knew that. We also feel the same way." Arme said, tried to calm her.

"I don't really know Mister Zeta, but it seemed he had changed." Aira said.

"Right, we, who got into Grand Chase recently, does not know his attitude." Blade said.

"But when I met him, he is already in his current self." Kaistern said.

"Oh right, Kaistern has said about a Dragon before he met Zeta." Ryan said.

"That dragon is Zeta." Mari explained.

"Zeta? Dragon?" Elesis asked.

"That's true. I and Mari saw him turned back from his dragon form." Lass said.

"So, the dragon Kaistern had seen must be him also." Jin said.

"This is so weird." Ronan said.

"You know something, Ronan?" Sieghart said.

"Hey even I was Dragon Knight before, I don't really know about him being a dragon." Ronan said.

"Maybe he just wanted to show off his new power." Elyce said.

"Not a chance. If Zeta was the one we knew." Dio said.

"What if he got infected by darkness?" Blade asked.

"I didn't feel like that." Lass said.

"We still don't know what to do with him. I mean, I don't think we must fight him, right?" Arme said.

"We hope so." Elesis said.

"But still, we need to beat him so he split everything he knew." Sieghart said.

"If you wanted to beat him, you must get over my dead body first!" Selena nearly screamed on Sieghart.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Sieghart told Selena.

"This discussion goes nowhere. Let's just ask him." Zero said and left from The Lounge.

* * *

><p>At that time, Zeta had seen them went inside The Lounge and closed its door. He knew that he shouldn't go inside.<p>

'This was because your recent action.' Razer told him.

"I know. This is my fault." he replied in sad tone.

He walked outside the mansion and he walked towards the fallen tree before. He saw at that tree and he remembered about his father. When we was still a child, her father just like that big tree, his sturdy and tall. He was always protecting Zeta whatever the situation. But Zeta killed him himself, leaving a deep wound inside his heart. It was as if he saw at his father's dead body again.

"Father…" Zeta said slowly. A tear escaped from his eye. He wiped it and saw at the sky.

"I don't know what to do now. It just like I have come back to the start." Zeta murmured, widening his eyes.

He unsheathed Os Gladii and saw at it while telling it, "Sorry… I couldn't do anything that time. But now, I'll protect her in place of you. You can get angry at me but, I need your power."

'Don't worry. I knew what is inside of you.' a voice could be heard by Zeta, Razer couldn't hear it.

"Thank you." Zeta said and he placed his forehead on it, its blunt side. Then, someone came to Zeta from Trial Forest.

* * *

><p>omnious: I want to make this longer, but I need a reply from someone first.<p>

Zeta: Just cut it now. You have cut this plot into two, now there are three parts.

Selena: Such incompetent Author.

omnious: Whatever!

* * *

><p>Kaistern is ChaosSeeker's OC.<p>

Someone to come up is someone's OC.

Sion is my OC - Like you care, right? Just don't feel like to add her.

Little spoiler:

The chasers have made up a plan. But, someone come and (almost) ruined it.

Zeta pressed his negative feelings. He has something that will be told latter that is connected to his feeling and his secret power (better say this is forbidden power).

Ruby Elemental will have her appearance again next chapter and joined the story, not as a part of Zeta only.

Zeta beat Ryan and told him harshly because… next chapter I guess…

Zeta has 2 stances, upper stance for power use and lower stance for speed use. He also has 3 skills each stance.

Selena and Zeta will have a hot event, will be told latter.

Just wait for next one, I'm not sure I'll update quickly (depend on the reply). R&R please, also poll please!


	21. Ch 15: Zeta's Resolution Part 2

Chapter 15: Zeta's Resolution (2)

"Now, what is our plan now?" Elesis asked

"Let's just ask him first, if he is proven suspicious, we'll catch him and interrogate him." Jin said.

"Stop talking and let's do it." Sieghart said, smirking.

They went out of The Lounge and searched for Zeta. Zero found him on near the base of fallen tree where Zeta pierced Ryan's Storm Blade before. Zero tried to approach him but, he heard Sieghart said unbelievable words.

"Here he is! Let's beat him now!" he said and unsheathed his Soluna. Ryan and Ronan hurried hold this mad immortal so he couldn't kill Zeta. He tried to break free and Jin helped to hold also.

"Cool it, old man! We must ask him first!" Jin told him.

"Oh right, I totally forgot about it." Sieghart said and he stopped struggling.

* * *

><p>Zeta still leaned his head on Os Gladii while standing. Then suddenly he alarmed by something. Someone came near him from between the trees. He has spiky white hair and wore black headband with a phoenix sign, black polo shirt with white markings, black pants, and black shoes with white stripes. Zeta was really mad at his presence. This was because there was a bad event when they met.<p>

A little introduction first I guess, that man is Brendan Uezuki and he is OneLukeTwoHonesty's OC. It was really hard of Zeta to accept that he was a good person. His wrath had arisen again.

"What you are doing here!" Zeta shouted at him.

"C'mon, I am a member of Grand Chase." Brendan responded calmly.

"Such ironic coincident, now I'll return my debt!" Zeta said, readying to attack Brendan.

That moment, Ruby Elemental appeared from Zeta's left hand and said, "Stop it Zeta! He saved you before." by saved, she meant about Zeta's Dark Mode. Zeta had gone into Dark Mode when they met.

* * *

><p>Why she told him that Brendan was saving him back then? This was because Dark Mode released dark aura full of negative essences. Zeta would be devoured by darkness and could lose himself to the point he became like a dark monster in human form. That was the drawback, but the advantages of that mode were the increased power, defense and speed to alarming states and also weapon that manifestation of that dark aura that only could be summoned when Zeta could masters it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you stopping me! Let be beat him!" Zeta freaked.<p>

Zero had been near them, "You has known each other?" he asked. Zeta did not respond him.

"You said that he saved me, but he also the source of my Dark Mode before!" Zeta shouted and dashed toward Brendan, swinging his sword.

Brendan calmly took his ice zweihander, Pure Frost, to parry it. Zeta continued to attack him with Os Gladii without converting it to its other shapes. Brendan just defended himself with ease, not trying to counter him. Zeta passed his sword to his left hand, slashing it and got parried with that zweihander. But Brendan miscalculated one thing that Zeta only slashed only with his left hand while his right hand was free. Zeta moved close to him and gave him a hard uppercut to his jaw. Brendan got sent to the air because of that and hit the ground.

"Ouch! That's hurt you know!" Brendan protested Zeta.

"You deserve it and with this, I have returned the debt." Zeta said, sheathed his sword and walked away. Soon enough, he got surrounded by Grand Chase. They were not readied their weapons, meaning they had a peaceful approach to Zeta.

"What has been happened to you? Why are you changing too much?" Lire asked.

"…" Zeta silenced.

"We have bad conclusions that either you are not Zeta or you are being controlled by someone." Mari said.

"We, new members of Grand Chase not knowing anything. We just follow our leader's order." Blade said.

"What was that dragon before? Is it true you are the dragon?" Kaistern said.

"…" Zeta kept silent.

"If you are not answering, we'll beat you and interrogate you!" Sieghart said, smirking.

"Stop it, old man!" Selena told him and saw at Zeta, "Please tell us everything."

Zeta saw at her, then sighed, "I know that I should tell you all. Let's go inside the mansion. The sky has furrowed, it looks like it want to cry now." he saw at the sky that already cloudy and the sun shine couldn't get through it.

"Let's go…" Zero said, leading the other to go inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>They gathered at The Lounge, but the positions were so weird. Only Zeta and Selena got separated from the others while they kept their eyes on Zeta. Selena didn't care about everything had happened, she only believe that this Zeta was the Zeta he awaited for more than 6 months.<p>

"Now let me begin from when I got outside of Serdin's Gate." Zeta started and continued to tell them everything until he came back to Serdin. All things that he told Knight Master with Dark Mode added had being told to them. Their responses were varied, but there were also some who didn't really care about that story, namely Dio, Ley, Zero, Kaistern, and Brendan.

"That was all has happened in my journey. I still kept quiet about Dark Mode to Knight Master." he ended his story.

"Sorry to accuse you. You're really our Zeta." Ronan said.

"Too bad… I wanted to test his new power." Sieghart pouted a little and slept on the couch just like him.

"Okay, since the misunderstanding cleared here, let's re- introduce ourselves. We have achieved new jobs after all. I am Elesis, a Savior." Elesis said.

"I am Lire, a Nova. I'll help you from afar."

"Arme, Battle Mage; nice to meet you again."

"Lass, a Striker. Just tell me when you're in trouble."

"Yo, I'm Ryan a-" "Tree-hugger, hehehe" Sieghart cut his line, "NOT THAT YOU OLD MAN! Sorry, I am a Vanquisher."

"I am Ronan, an Abyss Knight. You can depend on me." "Act so cool as always." Elesis said. "Hahaha…" was the only Ronan's reply.

"As a Starlet now, I'm really glad to meet you again." Amy said and threw a kiss with her hand. "Stop it Amy." Elesis said and she got a pout from Amy.

"Well, well, I am Jin, a Rama, one of the deity's protectors."

"Same as Jin, one of the deity's protectors, a Prime Knight named Sieghart." still lazily laying on the couch.

"I am Mari, a Polaris. Nice too meet you again. If you don't mind, I want to test some of my potions." and she got fearful looks from the others.

"Dio, a Drakar."

"Zero, a Seeker."

"Ley, a Harbringer. If you want some troubles, just told me," chuckled.

"Ah, my turn," Aira said, "My name's Aira, a water mage." blushed a little.

"Aira, you're so cute." Elyce hugged her. "Uuu… Stop it Elyce, you embarrass me." Aira replied. "Hahaha. Oh right, I am Elyce, a Warden."

"Just stop that Elyce. I am Blade, a Dasher. Just don't try to rival my speed or you'll be sorry afterward."

"I am Cross, a Defender. I'm the member of Earth Clan."

"My turn, eh? I am Kaistern, a Flame Wielder."

"Brendan, a Magnum Holder also an Omni Switcher. I got a good beating from you before."

"Serve you right." Elyce said.

"Oh, well…" Zeta responded and meant to introduce himself next, but Selena cut his line.

"I am Selena, a Lucifer. Don't worry; I'm not like the Lucifer on the books."

"Okay, no one else? I don't like to be cut several times." Zeta said and got nod by most of them.

"My name is Zeta, a Dragonoid Human. Inside me, a beast called Razer, a Humanoid Dragon and when we are in sync, we formed a Dragon and we called it Dragon Roar."

"Okay, all of us has re-introduced ourselves. Now let's eat! Amy and Arme cook fast 'kay?" Elesis said.

"Eat again?" Ronan asked.

"Look at the clock! It tells us that the time is already past 5.30 already." Elesis said.

"Wow, time sure flies. I'll help in the kitchen." Ronan said.

"I'll help too." Brendan said.

* * *

><p>The fourth of them went to the kitchen and cooked for the dinner. Ryan came near Zeta.<p>

"Zeta, thanks for before." Ryan told him.

"No problem." he replied.

"But, why your expression became so deadly angry when telling me about the trees?" Ryan asked.

Zeta smiled bitterly and said, "I have a resolve that I won't let anyone dying. I also want to be more social."

"If it just like that, you don't need to be like that." Blade said; she eavesdropped.

"It was because of my past. I don't want to lose my friend ever again." Zeta said full of sadness especially the 'ever again' part.

"It seems like you have a sorrowful past." Aira said with teary eyes.

"Don't worry. Those pasts are what make me now." Zeta said.

After several minutes, they could hear Amy's usual remarks, "Dinner is ready!" of course they had been already in Dining Room. They ate the meals, staked Elesis at the wall again because she tried to steal Lass's Cherry Pie again.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Mari hurried going to her lab and suddenly went out to the chasers with a strange device. That device looks like a Television with its screen on top of it. There could be seen some kind of radar that indicated strange shadow.<p>

"As I thought, there is some kind of electromagnetic wave coming from Forgotten City." Mari said as she shown the device.

"What is this T.V like machine says?" Elesis asked curiously.

"Forgotten City? There were lots of Paraminies when I was there before." Zeta said.

"Riight. I still remembered how I wreak havoc and destroying them there." Brendan said.

"Mari, you should explain this a little more detailed." Ronan said.

"Okay. These readings indicate that there are some activities on Forgotten City and Paraminies won't create these kinds of readings." she explained.

"Maybe Paradom begins its activities again." Lire guessed.

"Maybe," Mari responded.

"Shall we get going?" Sieghart said as he readied to have monsters' butts kicking party.

"We will go there together." Arme said.

"Wait! Are you sure to leave Serdin unguarded?" Zeta asked with worries.

"Don't worry. This will be a quick trip." Brendan said.

"I'll prepare it first." Mari said and went out from the room.

"Zeta, don't stress your body too much. You need to rest a little while Mari still at her preparation." Selena said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be like that. Relax a little." Blade also encouraged Zeta.

Kaistern went out the room and rest himself a little at The Lounge. While the others still at Dining Room talking as much as they can.

"So, Zero has a crush on Aira." Elyce said.

"Elyce~ That embarrass me~" Aira said, blushing.

"Hahaha. Good to know that. I am afraid you don't have any liking on opposite sex." Zeta told Zero.

"Aw, shut up you Beast Insider!" Zero said while looking away from Zeta and looking at Aira which made Aira blushed even more.

Blade came to Zero and circling her arm on his neck telling him, "You are such a happy guy." and let loose of him after that.

"When we are talking about crush, how about Zeta and Selena? Did you two also have a crush?" Amy asked with cheerful voice.

Zeta stared at Amy then on Selena. Selena did the same. They met eyes by eyes and then they blushed.

"Wow, congratulation!" Ryan said.

"New couples are here!" Jin said.

"Shall we hold a party for them?" Cross asked at the same time also teased them.

"This will be great!" Brendan said.

"Nah, don't need. I think Mari has finished her preparation." Sieghart said as he saw at Mari came to Dining Room.

"Preparations are completed. Let's go." Mari said and led them to a room with a strange machine.

"Wait, Kaistern is not here. Someone fetch him!" Elesis said.

* * *

><p>Blade ran to find Kaisatern and she was back with him just for several seconds. She truly is fast. They went to a teleporter and arrived at Forgotten City.<p>

"Wow, so fast." Zeta amazed.

"It is a good thing Mari developed this teleporter." Sieghart said.

"You're right. Arme won't need to use her mana just to transport us here." Lass said.

"Now, ready our weapons." Elesis said.

They had a welcoming party; lots of Paraminies already surrounded them. Of course the chasers won't need some efforts to deal with them. They destroyed every Paraminy and beat the Mini Stone Golems also. When facing Stone Troll, Elesis and Sieghart used their skills, Round Crash and Soul Edge to finish it in an instant. Then they rushed to where Paradom should be. They found nothing there.

"This is strange. It should be here." Elesis protested.

"Right, it should be here." Arme said.

They tried to search the entire places but nothing came by.

"So strange," Jin said.

"If you mind, what kind of monster this Paradom is?" Zeta asked. He hadn't even met with Paradom before.

"Paradom is just like a Paraminy, but much bigger." Dio said irritated because he also couldn't find it.

"Ah, just like that." Amy said with cheerful voice, pointing at Paradom.

"What!" most of them shocked as they saw Paradom. It already charged its power and soon enough shot them. Zeta covered Selena and he used Fire Barrier to defend against it. Arme was casted Saver for the entire parties. They successfully defended against that attack and countered back with their skills to beat it quickly. Of course Paradom couldn't survive those attacks and got fallen.

"Shall we finish it off?" Zeta asked.

"No, this one is only protecting this place." Ronan said.

"But, why we need to beat it now?" Zeta confused from Ronan's answer.

"Because when it active with lots of electromagnetic wave, it could easily manipulate monsters and electrical appliances. We need to stop it at this case." Mari explained.

"Hey look at that. It looks like Paradom is still active." Brendan said.

"No way!" Elesis shouted and looked at Paradom followed by the other official characters (you know who are they). Zeta and Selena also looked at it. While the other busy to keep some Mini Stone Golems away from the spot. Suddenly a flash of light came from Paradom and it hit the entire 'spectators' made them gone crazy. They started attacking each other. Zeta was not affected because he kept his barrier on. He was now busy to defend himself from all the incoming attacks.

"Hey! Calm down!" Zeta said in the middle of parrying.

"What has happened?" Aira asked as she came near us.

"Don't come any closer! They became mad after being flashed by Paradom's remains." Zeta said.

Brendan heard it and hurried to see the situations. He saw at the mess and smirked a little. He began to use Transato several times to 'arrange' the mad ones. He placed Elesis to face Ronan, Lire to Ryan, Arme to Lass, Amy to Jin, Mari to Sieghart, Ley to Dio, Zero to Aira, and Selena to Zeta.

'This must be fun.' he thought and he sat near them.

Everyone stopped attacking. But they stare at each other and… hugged… Aira felt so weird. She was blushed so mad as red as tomato. Zeta broke free from Selena and he gave a back blow to Selena's face.

"Just come back to your sense you idiot!" Zeta said, facing away from Selena.

"Ouch! What have I done?" Selena questioned herself.

"Oh, you have came to your common sense. This is good." Zeta said, smirking.

"Eh? WHAT THE HELL THEY ARE DOING!" Selena shouted as she saw those mad couples.

"You also did it to me when your sense was off." Zeta told her.

She was blushed hardly.

Back to the other victim,

"Zero… I can't breathe." Aira pledged for a freedom, but it was no use. Zero totally out of mind and he kept hugging her even harder.

Aira couldn't help to feel embarrassed and her mind became fuzzy. Was it her intention or not, she summoned a Tsunami that swept the entire Forgotten City. Not like a normal tsunami she casted. This one also swept Grand Chase.

"Whoa! Aira! Stop this!" Cross shouted.

"Stop this Aira!" Kaisten shouted also.

"Good thing I could fly." Selena said and responded a nod from Zeta.

"Help! I'm drowned!" Blade shouted.

"Hehehe, this is a good bathing." Brendan commented like a psycho.

Elyce couldn't be found anywhere. None of her voice could be heard also.

"Aira! Snap out of your mind!" Cross shouted with all of his might.

The tsunami ended and there could be seen Aira stood on her place with another 13 drowned bodies. Cross, Kaistern and Blade could be seen several meters away from where they should be and Elyce still couldn't be found until the remains of Mini Stone Golems moved a little showing Elyce got buried in them.

"Oh, man. Did you wanted to change this place name to Drowned City!" Blade protested.

"Um… Sorry!" Aira was still blushing; she deeply bowed to her friends.

* * *

><p>omnious: Oh well, maybe this is enough for the moment.<p>

Zeta: You save us at the end.

Selena: Yeah.

omnious: I'm not saving you. I just wanted to tell the reader that Selena's wings not only decorations.

Selena: So rude of you.

Zeta: Oh well…

Sion: I want to have wings too!

omnious: Not a chance!

*The stage has closed its curtain.*

Brendan is OneLukeTwoHonesty's OC and can be found on Shining Abyss.

I got too lazy to describe the battle, so I made it too quick. About the title, still cloudy I guess…


	22. Ch 16: The Dark Coming

Chapter 16: The Dark Coming

Sion: Continue mine!

omnious: Hew… Why she is here and talks like that!

Zeta: I don't know.

Selena: I don't want to be a maiden in men's colony.

omnious: That told us everything I guess.

Sion: The poll has already told that the one who test me…

omnious: Shut up!

Sion: Hiks…

Selena: Now now, you made her cry.

omnious: Like I care.

Zeta: Stop it, just let the story begin. I don't really like about the title.

omnious: Hehehe. Disclaimer first, I don't own GC; I only own my OCs and this story. There are several of the other Author's OC inside already.

* * *

><p>After being washed by Aira, the chasers got senses of themselves back. They were wondering about why they were so wet and what had they did before. They only remembered some fragments about that flashing Paradom. Soon enough, Aira 'dried' them with her spell.<p>

"This is weird." Mari said.

"What is it, Mari?" Blade asked.

"I don't remember what has happened after that flash." she answered in confusion.

"Maybe you got hypnotized by it." Elyce said.

"Hmm, maybe…" she responded calmly.

"There are nothing more to do here. We should go back to Serdin." Elesis said.

"That is what I am hoping for." Zeta said with happy tone and a big smile on his face.

"Why is it?" Arme asked.

"Because Serdin could be attacked by now, but we knew that that is only Zeta's worry." Cross answered Arme.

"Oohh," she responded back.

"Let's get going. I'm already tired here." Sieghart said, followed by Dio and Ley.

"I am tired too." Dio complained.

"Got wet in open air won't be good for my skin." Ley complained too.

"Mari, get ready to transport back." Elesis said.

"Of course, the teleporter is still in good condition." Mari responded.

* * *

><p>They walked towards the teleporter, but Zeta felt something. He saw at a direction that he felt like being seen by someone.<p>

"Zeta, what is it?" Selena asked when she saw at Zeta.

"Uh… Nothing." Zeta answered and wakled towards the teleporter, but after several steps he saw at that direction again.

* * *

><p>At Kaze'aze's Castle, a woman entitled Queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze herself, saw at a magic crystal. With her purplish hair and red-purple cat-eyes like pupils she saw Zeta who was seeing at her direction.<p>

"Oh my… What a good child. I want to make you mine. I could see the darkness within you. The revenge you really are longing for." she said and chuckled.

She placed her hand parallel to her lower lips while continued chuckling and soon became a laugh, a creepy one. Then Elena came to 'report' to her. She kneeled before Kaze'aze.

"My Queen, I have a good news." she said.

"What will it be?" Kaze'aze asked.

"Some of our scout found someone with latent dark power. But not just one, they even reported there are two people." she answered.

"Is this the one you reported?" that Queen shown his magic crystal to Elena where Zeta was being looked after.

"Maybe it is him, Your Majesty. I am not too sure about it. About the other…" Elena said but got cut by her.

"I don't need the other one. She only has dark power, not being held by the darkness." Kaze'aze said.

"Forgive my rudeness, My Queen." Elena said, deeply bowed.

"You have done nothing wrong. But I want you to do something." she said.

"What could that be?" Elena asked.

"I want you to be sure about this young man. I want you to test him." she ordered.

"My pleasure to do that, My Queen. Now I will take my leave." she said.

Elena went out from that place and Kaze'aze continued to watch Zeta until her magic crystal blurred like a broken Television.

"You are such a bad kid. You have gone into a place with a barrier so I can't see you." Kaze'aze sighed, but she also smirked.

* * *

><p>Our knights had been arrived at the mansion. They prepared to go sleep. Each of them say good night to the other and went into their rooms. Zeta couldn't help to feel uneasy. He was still feeling like being observed and once in a while looking at the direction he suspected. He couldn't sleep and went to the roof. There, he found Kaistern sat there.<p>

"Hi Kaistern." Zeta greeted.

"Oh, hi Zeta. Couldn't sleep?" he greeted back and asked.

"Maybe…" Zeta answered, unsure.

"Have a seat here." Kaistern said, placing his hand near him.

"Thank you." Zeta said and sat on the appointed place.

They got into silence for some minutes. They were starring at the sky, but Zeta saw at another direction several times. Kaitern Noticed this, but he seemed didn't care about it.

"I think this is just a coincident, right? To be able to meet you right here." Zeta said suddenly.

"Maybe…" Kaistern answered without seeing at Zeta. Zeta also said that randomly without looking at him.

"Did you have any pain deep inside you? I feel like we have common background." Zeta asked without thinking at the result.

"…" Kaistern stared at his hand for a moment, the atmosphere turned full of sadness. Zeta realized this and he said, "Sorry… I said it without thinking of the consequences." and placed his hand on Kaistern's shoulder. "Don't worry. That was already in the past." Kaistern said, but his voice waved a little. Tear nearly escaped from his eye but he swept it quickly with his hand and said, "Aw sucks, dust got into my eye." "…" was only Zeta's respond.

After some other time of silence, Kaistern stood up.

"Do you still want to be here?" he asked Zeta after took a glance at him. Zeta was only nod as his answer.

"Okay then. Don't get yourself too sentiment and caught a cold." he bid farewell.

"I know…" Zeta answered with low voice, let Kaistern went away. Then he saw at that direction again. He turned his suspicious radar on and stared at that direction.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you are here." Selena said, surprising Zeta.<p>

"WOA! Don't surprise me like that." he protested.

"What are you talking about? I am looking for you, but you're not in your room." she pouted and took a seat near him.

"Sorry about that. So, what's the matter?" Zeta asked.

"I could see you are worrying something. Mind telling me about it?" she said with a big smile.

"Ugh…" Zeta threw away his face from Selena.

"Hey! What kind of response is that!" he pouted again.

"Maybe not now. I still confused myself about this." Zeta said, unsure.

"If you're that curious, why don't you have a talk with Arme or Mari? They are so knowledgeable. Maybe they could end your problem." Selena suggested him to have a talk with either Arme or Mari.

"Okay, I'll take your advice. I'll have a talk about this matter with Arme." Zeta said.

"That's settled, let's go back to our rooms and sleep for tomorrow." Selena said.

"Okay." Zeta responded.

They stood up and went to down stair. But all of Zeta's conversations had been heard by Cross and he put suspicion about this matter. Cross was also at the roof, stargazing also. But he was at different part from Kaistern. Cross quickly went back to his room, write a note of what he heard, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Brendan caused a ruckus. He was not did it by himself but, he was being helped by Amy. They put a pail of water on Elesis's door and told her that they made a special food that being eaten by Sieghart. At that instant, Elesis rushed to change her clothes and hurried to get out from her room. Of course she stumbled upon that pail of water and got splashed by it. Her clothes and body were wet and her position was not lady like. Her bra could be seen and Brendan deliberately whistled at it. This scene caused Elesis embarrassed and she went back to her room.<p>

At the breakfast time, "The meals are ready!" Arme shouted. The chasers went to Dining Room, but there were a strange scene. Elesis didn't at present. Ronan worried about it.

"Guys, I'll take a look for Elesis first. You just start your meals." he said.

When Ronan was away, Brendan and Amy chuckled, more likely laughed. Blade and Cross took suspicion on them. Zeta and Selena not really care about it. They have something in mind, to be exact, for Zeta was the direction and for Selena was Zeta's weird attitude. As for the others, Arme, Lire, and Aira ate with worried face; Sieghart, Mari, Dio, Ley, and Zero ate like nothing had changed; Ryan, Jin, and Lass ate slowly as the meal thief not at present.

* * *

><p>Ronan walked towards ELesis's room and stopped on the door.<p>

"Elesis! The meals have already served!" Ronan shouted so Elesis could hear it. He received no answer and this responds gave him more worries. "What is with you, Elesis?" Ronan asked, but same as before, no answers.

'Damnit! I couldn't bring my courage back. I can't go out like this…' Elesis thought. She sulked into her pillow on her bed. She could hear Ronan worried voices, but that voices only shrink her courage more. 'Damn! Damn! Damn!' Elesis struggled inside of her mind. Struggled between to keep away her embarrassing moment and to go out and walk with Ronan to Dining Room.

* * *

><p>Back to Dining Room, Brendan and Amy looked at each other with maniac looks and started to laugh out loud. But that laughed not last for a long time. Blade placed her gun on Brendan's jaw and Cross placed his Eskrima Sticks on Amy's neck. Of course Jin raged a little but, Sieghart calmed him down.<p>

"Now spill it out! What have you done to Elesis this time!" Blade stated at Brendan. The other knew that she was angry judging from her voice.

"Not just Brendan, maybe this pinky could tell us about it." Cross remarked.

Brendan and Amy stared at each other then, looked at the ones held them just to receive deadly glares. Amy nearly cried from Cross's glare, but Brendan smirked like a crazy guy.

"We punished her just a little." he said.

"That's not the answer!" Blade lifted her gun upward so it looked like her gun being buried to Brendan's jaw.

"Okay, I give up. I'll tell you!" Amy said while crying. So she told the entire room with the detail of what they had done.

Zeta's expression turned so red in anger. He walked towards Brendan and Amy.

"You have done something you shouldn't! Especially you, Amy!" Zeta said, held his anger, and he gave a deadly stare at Amy, "You're also a girl! You should know Elesis's feeling now!" then Zeta took two plates, fill them with foods and brought them. Selena hurried to take one of the plates which filled with less food, you know, Ronan's shares, and followed Zeta to Elesis's room.

* * *

><p>On the way,<p>

"Oh well, you must be patient for this moment." Selena said.

"I know. But they are just too much. They meant for joking, but the result was a chaos." Zeta sighed.

"Yeah, Brendan just worst from my past self." she said.

"Past? You don't want to mess with the other again?" he surprised and asked her.

"That was because I felt so lonely. But now, I am with friends. There is no need to make fun again." she said.

"I see…" Zeta said and they walked away.

* * *

><p>At Elesis's door, Selena gave Ronan's shares and Zeta placed the plate of Elesis's shares on hall's side. He explained the situation to Ronan and it seemed Ronan understood the situation. Then they let Selena tried to persuade Elesis.<p>

_I want to skip this scene!_

Selena knocked the door, but there were no responses. She sighed and started to talk, "Elesis, this is me, Selena. My I come in?" "… Okay, but Ronan is there, right?" she answered. Selena stared at Ronan wanted an answer from the one who were being told and he shook his head. "No, he has gone to Dining Room." "…Okay… *click* now you can come in." "Thanks." Selena took the plate and came into Elesis's room.

_I am not going to describe it, it will be bad description._

Inside, Elesis looked at the meals and she readied to eat it but, there was a knock on the door. Elesis stopped from advancing and she glared at Selena. Selena sweat dropped and asked, "Who's there?" "It's me, Zeta. I'm going to go back to Dining Room. But make sure you don't waste time." Zeta said. "Okay." was Selena's respond. Selena felt like her heart exploded because of Zeta's knocking. She thought the one knocking was Ronan and if that was true, she would be minced meats by now.

Elesis let loose the breath that she held before. She seemed relieved and she started to eat like normal, yeah, Elesis's normal, not that normal. After chewed them, she started to look at Selena. "You're here to deliver my food right?" she asked. Selena's answer not a 'yes' but, "Not only that; I have heard the details from Brendan and Amy."

"Those damned! I won't ever forgive them!" Elesis growled.

"Maybe you should forgive them." Selena said.

"Why should I!"

"Because they have been punished by the others. Especially from Blade, Cross, and Zeta."

"Really? Serve them right."

"Now, let's go out."

"But…"

"I knew your feeling, because I am a girl too."

"…"

"Just rest assures; they won't say anything."

"Okay…"

They came out from the room and got themselves to Dining Room where Brendan and Amy got splashed by water and their mouth filled by handkerchiefs.

_I am going to cry! I am a male, don't know how female thinks._

Elesis saw that and Zeta said, "Please punish them to your heart content." The hellish morning for that pair of trouble-makers had just begun.

* * *

><p>After the punishments (there were several punishments Elesis gave them), Zeta began to search Arme at the Library and he hit the Jackpot. Arme was there with Lass in front of her. Then Zeta walked to Arme.<p>

"Arme," Zeta called her, but he got no responds.

"Arme, Zeta is calling you." Lass whispered.

"Oh ah, sorry Zeta. My mind got away when reading." Arme said, shocked.

"No no, I am the one who should say sorry for disturbing your private time." Zeta said.

"What do you need?" Arme asked.

"Ehm… I just want to know… What is beyond that direction?" Zeta asked while pointing away, unsure.

"That direction? Please wait for a moment." Arme said while she opened a map.

She searched for Serdin as our present position and asked Zeta once again, "Which direction?" he pointed his finger at a direction he suspected. Then Arme browsed that direction on the map and she shocked as her finger pointed on Kaze'aze Castle. Lass also furrowed a little as he saw at that.

"Oh my god! You pointed at Kaze'aze Castle!" Arme shouted in panic.

"Kaze'aze? The one who controlled Lass? The Queen of Darkness?" Zeta questioned her, but all the questions' answer just the same.

"What is your relation with her!" Lass roared at Zeta and made him got flinched a little.

"Err… I felt like being watched…" Zeta answered unsurely.

"Being watched? You mean, observed by Kaze'aze?" Arme asked.

"Maybe…" Zeta answered.

"This is bad." Lass said with softer tone.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Grand Chase got summoned by Knight Master. After gathered on Meeting Room, Knight Master explained the situation.<p>

"There are some activities on Kamiki's Castle. I want you all to investigate this matter." she said.

"But, on Kamiki's Castle…" Arme said, but she stopped.

"We know what you feel, but we must prioritize the investigation first." Knight Master encouraged Arme.

"If you can, please exclude Zeta from the party." Lass said suddenly.

"What are you talking about!" Elesis protested, "He is one of us, and he also has great battle ability."

"Elesis is right. We don't know what awaits us there, so I think we should go in full party." Jin said.

"But…" Arme tried to talk, but something held her.

"If we just talk about this over and over, we won't know the end of it. Let's just vote this." Elyce said.

"Good idea." Sieghart said.

So they took a piece of paper each and write either in or out. The result was 19 votes with 16 in and 3 out. Zeta was not included in vote because it was about him.

"As the result said, Zeta will come with us." Elesis said happily.

"I wonder who these three votes out." Ryan wondered.

"One person I know, Lass is the one." Mari said.

"The other 2?" Amy asked.

"I saw Arme also voted out." Blade said.

"Now who is the last?" Ronan asked.

"It was me!" Sieghart said.

"WHAT! Why are you excluding Zeta!" Jin freaked.

"Because he has darkness inside him and that place is near Kaze'aze's location." he said calmly.

"It is alright to leave me here." Zeta said; he worried about the others.

"No Zeta! You're coming with us!" Elesis ordered.

"This has settled down. Zeta is coming along." Knight Master said.

So the entire room silenced as Knight Master had given the order.

"You must go the next day. I hope you always safe and well." she said and bid farewell.

Grand Chase came back to their mansion and prepared to go to Kamiki's Castle the following day.

* * *

><p>omnious: WOW!<p>

Zeta: Shut your mouth!

Selena: Let him be. You know what he will do right?

Zeta: Keep spoiling!

omnious: Too bad, no spoiling~ But I'm sure Kaze'aze will be happy with you go to Kamiki's Castle.

Zeta: Damn it!

note:

Aira, Elyce, Blade, Kaistern, and Brendan are not my OCs!

You know Lass and what he has done while Kaze'aze controlling him.

Kaze'aze's human form just coming from wiki.

I know, my story crossed GC story line.

No new OC in this chapter.

Next chapter: no spoiling~


	23. Ch 17: Zeta is Enemy ?

Chapter 17: Zeta = Enemy(?)

Zeta: WTH! What is the meaning of this!

omnious: As the title said.

Zeta: Why would I-

Selena: *smack Zeta's head* Shut up will you!

Zeta: *collapsed and unconscious*

omnious: Well, well… A hardship in household…

Selena: You want it to!

omnious: No, of course not.

Selena: *lift a giant hammer* Disclaimer: omnious doesn't own GC; he only owns his OCs and this story. *smash omnious with the hammer*

* * *

><p>As the vote told Zeta to go with the chasers to Kamiki Castle, he returned to his room and exchanged his clothing with a new one then wore his armor again. He unsheathed Os Gladii and saw at it. 'You have done great, now let me clean you.' he though as he polish it. He rarely did this.<p>

'Thinking of your past girlfriend?' Razer asked with mocking tone.

"Yeah…" Zeta answered with flat tone; he didn't care if it just Razer.

Then Ruby Elemental emerged herself and asked, "Have you ever kissed before?" Zeta blushed madly at that question. Ruby (so I can call her simpler) continued with "Hmm?" while stared at Zeta. "No-none of your businesses!" he said waver a little while continued to polish Os Gladii's sharp part. He accidentally cut his finger a little, "Auch!" he murmured and quickly took a band aid to cover it. "Bingo! I guessed right!" Ruby stated happily. 'Damn this elemental!' Zeta cursed her in his mind. 'Calm down Zeta!' Razer told him. "I know." was the answer.

* * *

><p>After a few moments, most of the chasers were at Training Rooms. They got something in their minds. Each of them had different thing to be deal on. Especially for those who had met with Kaze'aze before.<p>

About Kaze'aze, she was still monitoring Zeta even when her magic crystal blurred due to Arme's barrier. "Bad boy, I can still track your position even in a barrier." she smirked then turned into a devilish laugh.

Elena who had ordered to test this monitored one had her own problem in managing Dark Anmons positions. She also fed up against those Dark Mongbans. "You bird brain! Just don't come to Dining Room when I am eating!" she shouted one Mongban that soon got punished by Mongban Leader as Elena ordered. "I wonder about this guy…" she said while staring at an armlet that The Queen of Darkness had given to her. She lifted that item with her hand, "Why she ordered me to give that person this good-looking accessory anyway?" She had lots of good time for thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Let's back to our 'home', Serdin. Aira, Blade, Elyce, and Brendan went to market to bough some foods and items. Elesis and Ronan were meant to have a spar, but instead of sparring, Ronan forced to 'train' his defense against Elesis's Savior skills. Elesis suddenly got mad with no reason and mercilessly attacked Ronan. Sieghart and Mari were in Laboratory. He really liked that situation, except now when he was being forced to drink every potion Mari gave him. He couldn't run since Mari enchained him on a metal wall. Jin and Amy were at the Training Room with Jin training with dummies and Amy was cheering him. Dio, Ley, and Zero were in one Training Room with Dio and Zero had a spar and Ley was watching them, but sometime she summoned Garouile or Jeeves to help or rather to fill in the chaos in their sparring.<p>

Arme, Lass, Lire, and Ryan had tag battle training. Arme with Lass versus Lire with Ryan. Ryan got hit by Arme's magic several times and sometime even got hit by Lire's arrow because Lass ran so fast. Cross and Kaistern had a talk on the seat in the garden about what Cross had heard on the roof the night before (about Zeta of course). Mostly Cross who was talking with Kaistern muttering some random answers to him. Zeta and Selena were in Training Room also. Selena used her sword and polished her skill to handle it more with Zeta led her. Zeta also trained his sync as Dragon Roar that its wings created several holes on that room.

* * *

><p>Ruby sneaked away from Zeta when he went into Training Room and she 'walked' away as she pleased. "This is so refreshing." that female red genie said. She was wandering randomly until she came to Cross and Kaisten's place.<p>

"Hi Cross, Kaister." she greeted.

"Hi… What are you!" Cross was meant to greet back, but he startled a little looking at that flying flame.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Zeta's." Kaistern stated.

"You are right, cool guy." she replied with a flirtatious tone.

Kaistern didn't care or even continued to look at her. The only girl in his mind was her past girlfriend (the same as Zeta, but his feeling deeper than Zeta's). Cross shook his head after looking at Kaistern's reaction. Ruby also annoyed with it and was floating away. Then she saw at Laboratory's door. She stopped for a moment and went away after took a glance at it. She was bored and decided to go back to Zeta. 'Nothing is as interesting as Brendan. ' she thought.

* * *

><p>The time had passed so fast, Arme had been inside the kitchen then Amy and Ronan joined him to prepare dinner. Several minutes later, Amy wanted to say the usual words but Ronan said, "Let me try it. Ehm… Everyone, dinner is ready!" he shouted. After that, most noises could be heard. Noises of mass things were falling, most of the chasers slipped due to Ronan's shouting. "Am I doing wrong?" Ronan asked Amy and Arme and he got shook from them.<p>

They had gathered in Dining Room and maybe this was not Ronan's day after all. He received a deadly strangle from Elesis with Ryan and Jin encouraged her to do it harder. The other ones sweat dropped looking at the scene. Arme and Amy quickly filled Elesis's shares and told her that her food was ready so she let Ronan go.

"*chough* *chough* I'll never *chough* do it ever again *chough*." Ronan murmured.

"Chin up, Ronan. Your life not ended here anyway." Blade said, raised her eyebrows.

Elesis had stormed her shares when the others were waiting for their shares to be ready. Elesis had finished, but everyone was still starting to eat their meals. She went out from the Dining Room and return to train, slashing the dummies.

"I hope this day could last longer or even for eternity…" Zeta thought, but his mouth let those words out. "Yeah," Selena responded and that response startled Zeta, made him blushed.

* * *

><p>Eating time had passed, the training continued and the following day came after our Knights had sleeps.<p>

"Are everyone ready?" Elesis asked.

"Ready as always!" some of them answered.

"Dumb as always…" Sieghart said in low voice so Elesis won't hear, but this new day looked like not his day. Elyce heard that and shouted, "Sieghart said that you're dumb!" As a response, Sieghart got sliced up by Ssanggeom. Selena and Arme quickly healed him so he could be ready for formidable fight on Kamiki's Castle.

"The device is ready." Mari said.

"Let's go!" Elesis jumped in first then Ronan followed her. Next, Lire and Ryan, Arme and Lass, Jin and Amy, Ley and Dio, Mari then Sieghart, Zero and Aira. The rest were Kasitern, Blade, Brendan, Zeta, and Selena. They went inside with that order.

* * *

><p>At Kamiki's Castle,<p>

"Damn it!" Elesis shouted while she blocked Dark Anmon Guard's attack.

"We're surrounded!" Ronan shouted while he defended himself from Dark Anmon Scout's attack.

"It is hard to defend." Lire protested while shooting at them.

"Why are there some companions!" Ryan shouted as he slashed his Storm Blade.

"Saver! Saver! Saver! This is insane!" Arme casted her spell several times to protect themselves.

"Are we jumped in a trap!" Lass attacked them with his Nodachi and its sheath.

"HEAH! Hurricane!" Jin attacked with his Vajra.

"Don't come near me!" Amy shouted as she summoned a Cannon that shot out Bombs.

"Don't let them get near me!" Ley summoned Garouile and Jeeves that beat those monsters.

"Take this you lowly creatures!" Dio used his Death Star to attack.

* * *

><p>When Mari came by, she only saw lots of Dark Anmon's corpses on the ground. Sieghart was amazed by the number of monsters they had beaten, of course Elesis, Ronan, Lire, Ryan, and Arme breathed so hard. They fought those monsters longer than the rest. Zero, Aira, Kasitern, Blade, Brendan, Zeta, and Selena came afterward.<p>

Selena used her Holy Circle to heal those who had bravely fought the ambush team. Then they rushed to the top of that castle. Some monsters were in their way, but nothing left survived. Near the stairway, there are Mongbans group. They are welcoming them so warmly, with lots of Body Press.

"WHOAA!" Jin shouted in surprise.

"Let's just be a pie then." Brendan said calmly.

"Leave it to me!" Cross said, stepped forward. He used Terra Arm, but there are lots of them left.

"Blazing Devastation!" Kaistern used his skill, creating a Giant Blast of Flame that burnt several of them, including the Mongbans grabbed by Cross's Terra Arm, the closest ones. But there were still lots of danger coming to them.

"Water Geyser!" Aira drew a line on the floor and created a wall of water that suppressed the rest of Body Presses.

"Good going Aira!" Blade said and she used her favorite trick, "Chaos Control" she was slowing down the time and used her skill, "Merciless Shooting!" at them.

* * *

><p>Then the rest of the chasers recovered from the shocks and get their 'revenge' against those Mongbans. There could be heard lots of Skills, namely Chaos Savior, Charged Shot, Air Blast, Phantom Blade, Power Strike, Abyss Storm, Bomber Girl, Striking Snake Onslaught, Dark Unlimited Blade, Call of Ruin, Chaotic Spark, Whirlwind, and Bastion Mary's Spin Dash. Those Dark Mongbans now had been eliminated. The last one standing was Mongban Leader. Although he looked so scarred, he was guarding the stairway with all of his life (err… why this sounds like GC are the bad ones?). Brendan walked towards that scarred Mongban and without further delay; He used his skill, "Phoenix Apollo!" and killed that Mongban Leader. "Let's get on and find the source already." he said and rushed to climb the stairs.<p>

"It looks like we forgetting something." Arme said.

"If I remember it right, our mission is not to clear this castle." Aira tried to remember.

"Whatever! We have gone this far. Why should we going back!" Elesis exclaimed.

"Elesis is right. We have gone this far, let's just finish this matter." Ronan said.

* * *

><p>They climbed up the stairs and found Brendan half burned. They also saw a girl in purple with a staff on her hand. "Elena!" Arme exclaimed in shock.<p>

"Yes Arme, this is me." Elena said.

"Why are you here?" Arme asked her.

"Because I am ordered to." she said while smiling.

"By who?" Arme asked again.

"By my Queen, Kaze'aze." Elena exclaimed and cast Lighting Bolt towards Arme.

"Be careful!" Lass jumped and saved Arme. Arme got in shock because of what she heard.

"I don't care who are you. But it looks like we must beat you first." Elesis said and charged at her.

Elena only smirked and she teleported before the attack hit her. She appeared behind Elesis to give her a good shock therapy. Looking at that, the other rushed to Elena, but they got hit by a meteor that Elena summoned and got immobilized.

"It looks like we are wrong to look down on her." Jin said, laid on the floor.

"Yeah…" Sieghart replied.

* * *

><p>The ones were still standing were Arme, Lass, Kaistern, Aira, Zeta, and Selena. The others got hit by that meteor so hard.<p>

"Damn!" Lass screamed while holding Arme that still in shock.

"I don't feel like to beat a girl, but I can't let this matter come to the worst." Zeta said.

"I'll cover you." Selena told him and got a thumb by him.

"I can also help." Aira said.

"I'll cover you." Kaistern said as he walked in front of Aira that stood in front of Lass.

"In this situation, the only attackers left are me and you." Zeta told Kaistern.

"You're right." he replied.

"Here goes, Holy Avatar!" Selena casted a spell, forming a white silhouette of her to give Zeta and Kaistern some buffs. It also rushed to where the others fell and heal them one by one.

"Here goes, all out or nothing." Zeta said.

* * *

><p>Zeta and Kaistern had a hard fight with Elena, but the fight turned in their favor as Elena's skills couldn't hit them thanks to Selena's Holy Avatar. Slowly but sure, Elena's power drained out. She had used most of her mana and in the end, her teleport slowed down. She got hit by Zeta and Kaistern's attacks. Until she couldn't help but to sit on the floor readied herself to face the incoming final attack. Zeta and Kasitern stopped attacking. They won't finish her instead they rushed to help their friends.<p>

"Why aren't you finish me off!" Elena shouted in pain and readied to cry.

That shouting woke Arme up and she saw the entire scene. It looked like she wanted to curse whomever did it.

"Who did this?" she asked.

"Of course that Elena sits there." Dio said in harsh tone.

"Elena!" she replied, shocked again.

She saw at Elena with disbelieving eyes. Elena knew that, but she faced away from Arme's eyes. She took the armlet Kaze'aze gave her. 'Even I'm failing to defend this castle, I must finish my task.' she thought. Zeta realized that she had given up already and he stood up.

Before Zeta had a chance to get close to her, Elesis rushed with his Ssanggeom unsheathed ready to finish her. "This is for your wrong doing!" Elesis screamed like mad. Zeta rushed to follow her, unsheathed Os Gladii and converted it to Os Falx. He went to his lower stance to speed up his movement.

The time Elesis slashed her swords in cross shape, the time that swords nearly cut off Elena's small neck, Zeta blocked it from behind. Zeta extended his grip so Os Falx's sharp side could block in time. "What are you doing Zeta!" Elesis scolded him. But Zeta swung his weapon to force Elesis to step back and he stood in front of Elena, protecting her.

* * *

><p>'This is the right time.' Elena thought and she tried to call Zeta, "Zeta…" "She has no more urges to fight, Elesis!" Zeta suddenly shouted in anger. "Why should we kill this already weak mage!" he continued and, "She is still Arme's…" "She was!" Arme's shouting cut Zeta's statements. "She was my friend." Arme continued with teary eyes.<p>

Elena shocked as she heard that. She was hoping that after she finished her 'last task', she wanted to go back to the guild and once again befriend with everyone, together fighting her former Dark Queen. Elena's only hope was shattered.

Now, she was looking at the armlet. A voice could be heard by her. 'Break me and draw my power. You'll get the power to destroy everything.' She hesitated a little. She was looking at her 'former' friend. When she casted Lighting Bolt back then, she meant to leave Arme unconscious so she wouldn't need to see the scene where she beat her friends.

"Arme, you have said the wrong thing." Zeta said for himself, but loud enough to be heard by the other.

"So, I was your friend, Arme? Now, I am your enemy!" Elena's voice indicated that she was angry yet also sad.

"Now I'll be your TRUE ENEMY!" she screamed and she broke the armlet, drawing what was contained in it and transformed into a monster, Kamiki to be exact.

"NO! ELENA!" Arme shouted as hard as she could.

"Elena has been died. I am Kamiki!" Kamiki said full of anger.

* * *

><p>The chasers had fully recovered by Holy Avatar and Selena's Holy Circle, but Zeta still stood near Kamiki and he blocked Kamiki from advancing, facing to the chasers.<p>

"Move young boy!" Kamiki said.

"Not a chance! I won't let you kill yourself!" Zeta replied.

"What are you talking about!" Kamiki questioned him.

"Move Zeta! We should kill her now!" Elesis shouted.

"Not a chance I'll let you!" Zeta shouted back.

"What the hell are you talking about! MOVE!" she enraged.

"Over my dead body!" Zeta challenged the chase and he began to attack Elesis. He was serious. He took upper stance and used his skill, "Sorrowful Slashs!" that hit Elesis without miss.

"Elesis!" Ronan shouted and grabbed Elesis. "Are you alright!" he asked her, "As if…" she answered.

"Why did you have to do this?" Ronan asked him.

"I'll ask her also: Why should you kill her?" Zeta remarked.

"Easy! She is our enemy, Kaze'aze's subordinate!" Elesis said.

"You really are making me angry!" Kamiki said and she started to attack Elesis and Ronan with a wave slash. That attack got blocked by Zeta with Os Gladii, he converted it back.

"Now, what you are doing!" Kamiki said, frowned.

"They are my friends; I won't let you kill them." Zeta said as he glared at Kamiki.

"You acted so great yourself! Are not feeling bad to attack one of your friend?" Kamiki mocked him.

"I don't care as long as I can stop you from killing each other." Zeta said.

"Huh! What the hell are you talking about!" Kamiki asked.

The chasers were looking at Zeta hoping for a good answer.

"They are my friends. You are Arme's friend. I won't let you killing each other!" Zeta explained with sad tone. He faced floor holding his tears.

* * *

><p>Kamiki froze in place, she couldn't say anything. Cross saw a chance and begin to reorganize the chasers.<p>

"Dio, Ley, Sieghart, Brendan, and Zero follow me to suppress Zeta's movements!" he ordered, and continued, "Selena and Arme do some support and heal those who are wounded. The rest, face Kamiki!"

They didn't complain as they split in groups Cross had arranged and do their jobs. Zeta faced 6 members of the chasers that forced him to stay in upper stance and to use Os Falx only. He used his skills, Tornado Slash, Sorrowful Slashs, and even Meteor Impact just to seek a way to help Kamiki. Group who was ordered to face Kamiki got into trouble. Kamiki was several times stronger than Elena and this fact gave them a great trouble. Not only that, her skills became much more deadly than before. It took half hour to suppress Kamiki.

* * *

><p>Zeta saw Kamiki was fallen and he rushed his way by converting Os Falx into Os Hasta and he was using Fiery Charge. He successfully forced his way to stand between the chasers and Kamiki. He got burnt mark larger than it should be and faced the chasers.<p>

"You are truly mad people!" Zeta said, panting.

"Zeta, why are you force yourself?" Kamiki asked.

"Must I tell you the same way?" Zeta replied.

"My wounds are so deep. I can't live much longer." she said.

"If they must kill you, who do you choose?" he asked.

"Weird question. But if I must answer, I choose Arme." she answered.

Arme startled hearing that. This Battle Mage was trembled not knowing what to do.

"As you can hear! I won't let anyone except Arme passes me." Zeta stated.

"Arme, this is your job now." Elesis told her.

* * *

><p>Arme tried to be brave. She was afraid of the thought of killing Elena and also afraid of being attacked by Zeta. As she came closer to Zeta, the chasers readied their battle stances preparing for the worst. But Zeta did as he had said, he let Arme passed him and met with Kamiki.<p>

"How's it Arme? Are you satisfied?" Kamiki asked at the same time mocked her.

"No… Elena… This is my fault…" Arme said, trembled, her eyes were teary.

"Why hesitate? Just kill me already! I am not Elena anymore." Kamiki said.

"But…" Arme still hesitated.

"Quick, or else, my wound healed and killed all of you!" Kamiki said.

Arme pointed his Battle Staff at Kamiki. She began to charge mana and readied her spell, Air Blast. As she released that spell, Kamiki or rather Elena said, "Thank you Arme, you're my best friend. Zeta, I don't know why Lady Kaze'aze has her attention on you. But I see you as a bright light that pulled me from the darkness." and that spell hit her, killing her for sure.

"No!" Arme screamed out loud.

* * *

><p>Zeta leaved her. He sheathed his weapon and glared at the chasers. The chasers quickly went to Arme's side to comfort her. But Kaistern, Cross, and Selena came to Zeta's side instead. Kasitern pulled Zeta's collar and gave him a death glare for a moment and let loose of him. Cross gave him a good punch on his stomach made him kneeled on the floor. Selena just stared at him.<p>

"Not giving me any punishment?" Zeta asked her, still in pain.

"No lovey-dovey will be it." Selena said as she went to Arme's side followed Kaistern and Cross.

"I have done a weird thing. I am prepared for any of the consequences." Zeta said.

'If I am on the surface I'll do the same thing. We'll face punishment together' Razer said, comforting Zeta.

Kaze'aze was monitoring the entire scene. There could be seen her satisfied face. "Truly my boy. Soon you'll be mine. This miracle is just delaying the process." she said and laughed with evil added.

"Zeta, you must know what you have done should be punished." Jin said; He kneeled beside Zeta.

"I don't care. All I know was only sadness and anger inside me. Nothing else." he replied with anger in his eyes.

Soon, the chasers back to Serdin and reported everything including Zeta's defect action to Knight Master.

* * *

><p>Selena: Oh… Bad Zeta… The author has been sent to hospital right now and Zeta sill unconscious. I wonder what will be happened on next chapter. What will be Zeta's punishment? What will Zeta do? I am so curious about all of it. Anyway, R&amp;R please.<p>

note from hospital:

Okay, this one so weird and can be said I broke the entire original story. Hope you like it... Nothing I could say.

Ah, right, Blade and Cross should be able to either evade or defend against the meteor, but they came in a group that leave them no place to run. Sorry to downgrade them too much.


	24. Ch 18: Punishment

Chapter 18: Punishment

omnious: Whew…

Zeta: What has happened?

omnious: Right now, you're inside a prison.

Zeta: Why should I?

omnious: Just as the story says…

Zeta: … *leaning on the wall*

omnious: Here goes the next chapter!

Zeta: You have forgotten about something, omnious doesn't own GC; he only owns his OCs and this story. Lots OC has joined in.

* * *

><p>Grand Chase had returned from Kamiki's Castle. They were shown unhappy faces as they reported to Knight Master. This situation was because of Zeta's action on Kamiki's Castle.<p>

"What's going on here? Why most of you seem frowning?" Knight Master asked them.

"We… cleared the castle…" Lire said, full of doubts.

"I only ordered you to inspect only, but you cleared it instead?" she asked again.

"We got a warm welcome there, so we just paid them back." Sieghart explained without thinking too much. He seemed normal along with Zero, Dio, and Brendan.

"Huff… It is good to see you back safely." she relaxed a little.

"But, there was a problem when we fought with that castle's boss." Elesis exclaimed in angry tone.

"Zeta betrayed us…" Ley said in anger too.

"Betrayed you? What do you mean?" she confused.

"I believe him, he was meant to straighten our misunderstanding." Jin said, unsurely.

"I also have the same opinion." Kaistern said, expressionless.

"Hmm… Is that true Zeta?" she asked the black sheep here.

"It is…" Zeta said slowly; he saw at Knight Master's eyes before answering then stared at the floor.

"I must inform you something." Cross said, startling the entire room.

"What is it, Cross?" she asked.

"The night before you ordered us, I heard Zeta talking about the wound from the past with Kaistern." he said; this one made Kaistern was being stared by the chasers. He kept his expression, maybe not even cared the situation.

"Wound from the past, meaning Zeta's dark pasts…" Amy said, remembering it.

"Also it looks like he has interest in a direction." Cross continued. Arme and Lass's face got a little pale and stared at each other.

"Maybe you know something, Arme, Lass?" Blade questioned from their back and made them shocked.

"Err…" Arme couldn't say anything. She got shocked enough from the fact that she was the one who ended Elena's life. Lass saw her starting to tremble and grabbed her hands. "It is alright now… It is alright…" he told her.

"Mind telling us the secret, Lass?" Knight Master asked.

"Alright…" Lass said and saw at Zeta. Zeta saw at Lass at that time. He just nodded to Lass. And Lass said it, "Zeta is in Kaze'aze's surveillance. He asked us about his insecure from one direction to us the morning before your order."

"That insecure feeling is come from Kaze'aze?" Aira asked.

"Kaze'aze Castle to be exact. We are still unsure about it." he answered.

"The fact that matters here is just whether he is guilty or not. Not anything else." Kaistern said calmly. He tried to tell the others about the topic.

"You're right. But still, what kind of betrayal he has done?" Knight Master asked.

"He protected the boss." Dio said.

"What?" she startled.

"He only wanted to protect my feeling that time." Arme exclaimed then was sobbing. Lass hugged her and caressed her hair.

"Can you specify it more?" she asked for the details.

* * *

><p>Mari said all she knew then Aira continued the rest of it. Arme also added a little detail about who is Elena not mentioning how she ended her life. Knight Master had grasped the situation and she thought this matter deeply before she decided her sentence.<p>

"Zeta's act could be accused as a betrayal, so I decided to send him to a prison." Knight Master said.

"What's with that! I mean, we can solve this peacefully right?" Selena responded.

"Not that easy girl." Sieghart said.

"His act could kill all of you." Knight Master continued. "Sorry Zeta, but justice must be hold."

"Don't worry, Knight Master. I have been readied myself for any punishment." Zeta responded and he stood up. "Where is the prison?" he asked.

Selena quickly bumped at him, crying on his chest. "You shouldn't go!" she said.

Zeta caressed her hair and said, "I have decided to pay for my crime. Don't make me hold this horrible feeling." But he got a shook from Selena. "Please… If you care me…" he begged her, nearly cried himself. Selena let him go with hard feeling. He was escorted by Lire and Ryan. They still felt this was wrong thing to do. They knew what Zeta was doing back then, the meaning of it. They realized when Arme cried out loud at Kamiki, I mean, Elena's body.

Before Zeta went out from the room, Elesis tried to secured Os Gladii, but Zeta and Brendan grabbed her hand. "What is this!" Elesis asked. "Don't touch it or you'll be sorry" Brendan said. He remembered when he touched Os Gladii and faced Zeta's Dark Mode. "Let he bring his weapon. I believe he won't break out." Knight Master stated.

* * *

><p>After a while, Zeta was inside a prison. He sat, leaned his body the wall in the corner of it and had a sleep.<p>

_In dream,_

_Zeta was in a dark space with nothingness. "Where am I?" he muttered. Then he tried to look around. He only found darkness surrounding him. "I don't care what happened now. I want to throw away this sadness and anger." he said and started to walk randomly. Then he found Zeck, his father. "Father? Why are you here? You should be dead." he asked him. "I am here to guide you my child." Zeck said and walked away. "Huh? Guide me? Wait!" Zeta followed him. They walked and walked until they found an old man sitting on their way. Zeta looked at that old man and realized who that person was. He was Zeta's grandpa, Keslar. Of course Zeta got a shock knowing him here._

"_My beloved grandchild, I want to say sorry about what I had done." Kesler said. He stood up with a spear on his hand. "I want you to hold his spear. You'll know what to do next." he continued. Zeta was confused and he stared at Zeck. "Grab it." Zeck said. Zeta hesitantly followed his father's order. A force forced his hand from grabbing it. "I can't reach it." Zeta told his father and saw him shook his head. "You are able to reach it. But it seems you are not ready yet." Zeck stated. "Readying for what?" Zeta asked. "You are not ready to be an ultimate being." Kesler sighed._

_They left Zeta confused by their words. Zeta wanted to ask them, "Can you…" but his surroundings changed into a village, a peaceful village. He examined his surroundings and found that this place was his long lost village. "Why am I here?" he asked to himself. Then a scream could be heard, "Monster is coming!" then another scream could be heard, "Run away! Lock yourself in your house!" The situation turned chaotic. Zeta readied Os Gladii and he ran to the village gate. That gate has already breached by monsters. Zeta slashed them, but his attack only passed them. He tried many times, but no one could hit then he saw at his surroundings again. "Is this the situation when we were chasing the monsters?" Zeta said. He hurried to that girl, his girlfriend's last location and saw a Black Knight Spearman attack her. "NO!" Zeta shouted. He ran as fast as he could. But this was a past. He couldn't change it._

_Zeta kneeled near that girl and reached her body. He lifted her body and saw at her. "Sorry! This was my fault!" Zeta said then that girl saw at Zeta, placed her hand on Zeta's cheek and said, "You have done what you could. You have done the right thing." "But still…" "Now, I'll be your power. You must always remember me. I am always be with you." that girl turned into a ball of light and went to Os Gladii. Os Gladii now shone a little. "Right, you'll always be with me." Zeta said as he swept his tears. He stood, stared at those monsters and rushed towards them._

_Dream ended_

Zeta fell to the floor and had woken up. He saw a plate of meals, but he decided to not touch it. Then he unsheathed Os Gladii. He was surprised when he saw at it. It shone a little like in his dream. 'Calm yourself, I'm always with you.' girl voice could be heard by Zeta. "Thank you." was his reply to Os Gladii.

* * *

><p>Back to the chasers, they were still in front of Knight Master's Office's Door.<p>

"Isn't it too much to send Zeta to prison?" Blade asked.

"No, it serves him right." Cross said.

"Maybe…" Arme said as she frowned.

"Calm down; that is not your fault." Lass told Arme; he grabbed her shoulders.

"But still… to attack me with his skill, so brave of him." Elesis enraged.

"That is partially your fault." Mari stated.

"What's with you?" she responded in harsh tone.

"Yeah… All I could see back then just like Red tried to kill innocent girl." Sieghart said, smirking.

"You are noisy OLD MAN!" Elesis shouted and soon got a warning from one of Serdin Knights. "Sorry," was all her respond.

"No no Red. You disturb the guards." Sieghart said, chuckled.

"I am interested in Elena's armlet." Selena said.

"You mean this?" Arme said while showing her its remains.

"You bring it as memento?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Arme answered, frowned.

"I can feel this armlet has dark aura inside of it. But I need to check Kamiki's Castle again." Selena stated.

* * *

><p>Before they went away, Knight Master went out and ordered them.<p>

"Oh right; Grand Chase, I want to assign you two missions." she said.

"Two mission?" Ronan asked.

"Yes, one of them is to help Drake Worm. He is troubled by some Dark Anmon Scouts and Guards." she explained.

"Hey! They are Ellia's monsters!" Amy stated.

"I know. I got a message from the scout that they are currently attacking Drake Worm's Territory." Knight Master continued.

"Okay, that's the mission. How is the other?" Ryan asked.

"The next one is to clear Temple of Fire. I heard that most Dark Anmons gathered there." Knight Master said.

"This is good chance for you to inspect Kamiki's Castle again, Selena." Mari said.

"Right, I can also prove Zeta's innocence." Selena responded.

"That's all for now. I hope you are prepared for the missions." Knight Master said before went into her office.

"Let's hurry up. We need some rest." Blade said.

"Right, my body feels so heavy." Jin said.

"Let's just go back to mansion and do those missions tomorrow morning." Dio said.

"Okay." most of them answered.

The day after, the chasers ate their breakfast, but there was something lost. Zeta was not there.

"Selena, are you alright?" Lire asked.

"Eh… I am perfectly fine." Selena answered.

"You can't fool us. You're not as cheerful as before." Elyce said.

"…" Selena silenced.

"Anyway, we need to split our mission." Cross said.

"I'll go help Drake Worm." Elesis decided.

"I'll help you." Ronan said.

"Arme, Jin, Ryan, and I will help too." Lire said.

"Okay, that's settled." Elesis said.

"Now for Temple of Fire are me and Selena." Mari said.

"I and Ley will also help. I am bored now." Dio said.

"I'll go too. I want to inspect Kamiki's Castle carefully." Lass said.

"What about me?" Sieghart asked.

"You… just guard Serdin alright." Cross said.

"I'm bored too; let me go with Mari's team." Blade said.

"I'll guard here together with Brendan, Amy, Aira and Elyce too." Kaistern stated.

* * *

><p>They split their roles. Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ryan, Jin, and Ronan went to Drake Worm's Territory. Mari, Selena, Blade, Dio, Ley, Lass, and Zero (he appeared to follow Dio and Ley this time) went to Temple of Fire. Sieghart, Kaistern, Brendan, Cross, Amy, Aira, and Elyce guarded Serdin. Zeta was in the prison, eating 'common' food for prisoners.<p>

"I hope everyone is alright without me…" Zeta wondered as he saw at the sky from the window. He felt unease for some reason. "Zeta," someone with familiar voice called.

"What is it, Knight Master?" he answered with respect.

"Can you explain everything that had happened at Kamiki's Castle and why are you guarding Elena?" she asked.

"Everything had been told." Zeta tried to avoid answering that question.

"I can't help you if you keep quiet. I know you're not a person who will betray your comrades." she sighed. "Please tell me. If you're thinking this is what you deserve, I'll only hear as your friend not as Knight Master."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I mean… Your punishment won't lighten if you don't want it," she explained a little.

"Okay… If you said like that, I'll tell you. I don't want my punishment lightened because you understand my personal ego." Zeta said and he explained what had happened there.

* * *

><p>At Drake Worm's Territory,<p>

"This is so gross. Dark Anmons are here and there!" Elesis protested.

"Don't protest too much. We need to defeat all of them. They are not belongs here." Jin said.

"It is too bad that Master Sieghart is not with us." Lire sighed.

"You're right. They keep us accompanied every time. If Master Sieghart here, he could bash them with ease." Ryan said.

"No complain please! I can't concentrate to cast my Deep Impact if you keep bothering me." Arme protested.

"But still, with my dragon, we are still in disadvantage. Should I use my skill, Heaven's Guardian?" Ronan said.

"That will make you tired in an instant. Just hold them with your current state now." Jin said while going into Burning Mode.

* * *

><p>At Temple of Fire,<p>

"Why I choose to follow you here anyway? This place is so hot." Ley complained.

"Not my fault." Dio said. "You're the one dragged me and forced me to say we're going to help Mari."

"…" Zero kept silence and walked towards the gate. "Here are some welcoming parties." he said as soon as he saw Dark Anmons.

"Lots of them… This will be longer than I thought." Selena said, unsheathe her sword and readied Holy Lances and Dark Lances.

"We'll make it quick." Mari said, grabbed her mallet and summoned a robot, KORMET.

"Time to party," Blade said, readied her guns.

* * *

><p>omnious: Lots of thing happened…<p>

Zeta: Why should I in a prison?

Selena: Just stay there. By the way R&R please.

omnious: Sorry for the delay. I meant to post this quickly. Oh yeah, IDGC got WGC lvl 15.


	25. Ch 19: Trial

Chapter 19: Trial

omnious: Sorry for the delay, I guess.

Zeta: Stop your perverted thinking!

omnious: What do you mean?

Zeta: The 'service' you've talked!

Selena: I don't mind it~

omnious: You see…

Zeta: Stop your thinking!

omnious: Disclaimer please, maybe I'll reconsider it.

Zeta: omnious doesn't own Grand Chase and some OCs in this story. He only own me, Selena, Razer, and this story.

Selena: Here goes the story!

Zeta: Keep your promise!

* * *

><p>In Territory of Drake Worm,<p>

"Haa! Deep Impact!" Arme casted the spell and created a way to meet Drake Worm. Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ryan, Jin, and Ronan were advancing to Drake Worm's palace.

"Hey big worm! We're here to help you!" Elesis said.

"Who do you call big worm?" Drake Worm said in irritation.

"Sorry Drake Worm, she's just like that." Ronan apologized for Elesis.

"No formalities! There are still lots of them." Drake Worm said.

Lots of Dark Anmon so be it Scouts or Guards attacked them. They fought back with ease. Drake Worm was at critical situation when they came. Arme healed him and they fought back together. It took 2 hours until the situation under control.

"Hmp! Tired already? Humans are so weak." Drake Worm mocked.

"Why you," Elesis shouted, irritated.

"Stop it Elesis, we have used most of our power." Lire said.

"We must rest our bodies first before going back to Serdin." Jin said.

They rested near Drake Worm. There couldn't be heard a voice as they were too tired. Suddenly Drake Worm was saying "Thank you," to Grand Chase. Most of them were shocked by it. Jin answered with "No problem."

* * *

><p>At the same time, in Temple of Fire,<p>

Mari, Selena, Blade, Dio, Ley, Lass, and Zero forced their way to Temple of Fire's core. Selena casted Dark Avatar to attack most monsters. Mari's KORMET was still active. Dio and Ley summoned their butler to help also; Garouile also got summoned. Lass, Zero, Blade, and Selena were advancing with their weapons on. Dio and Ley focused on killing the monsters there.

"Is there any end of this?" Selena asked like there was no time.

"I don't know. All I have heard, this place was Kaze'aze's Troops Factory." Mari said.

"That's true, not just rumor. We have faced nearly endless monsters here." Lass said.

"We are having fun here, just advancing while we are destroying all of them." Ley said while ordering her summons to attack.

"Ley is right. Keep going to the core. We'll hold the monsters." Dio said.

"Okay, we're counting on you three." Blade said.

"Three? Oh, you're also here, Zero." Ley said.

"Not something to let loose. I'll help you." Zero said calmly.

Those three wreaked havoc, attracting the rest of Dark Anmons to their location and brought them down. Selena, Lass, Mari, and Blade met with Fire Stone Golems and Dark Mogbans. They were not disturbed by them as Dark Avatar equipped by dual giant hammer to smash them away. Mari also ordered KORMET to finish one of Dark Mogbans while Lass and Blade finished Fire Stone Golems. Selena used Dark Circle to weaken one Dark Mogbans and finish it with 3 slashes after giving it Lucifer Ring. That ring doubled every damage and healing on the one who equipped it.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes, they arrived at Basilisk's nest (I think…). They faced enraged Basilisk there.<p>

"We must put it down." Mari said.

"Let's rush at it. We'll bring this fire creature down." Blade said.

"Okay then." Lass said.

Mari, Blade, Lass, Selena, and also Dark Avatar attacked it together. As they attacked, they got burnt marks and Dark Avatar subsided.

"I don't believe this! Basilisk became this strong." Lass stated.

"I don't like this!" Selena said while casting Holy Circle.

"Is there any way to beat this guy?" Blade asked.

"KORMET has been inactive. This will be hard." Mari said.

'There is no choice. I'll use it.' Selena thought. She rushed towards Basilisk.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Blade asked.

"Of course not," Selena answered, then she casted Heaven Judgment.

A magic circle appeared on top of Basilisk. There were no silhouette of an upside down castle, but it dropped lots of magical ray of light that damaged Basilisk. Lass and Mari saw a chance to finish it and they advanced near its head.

"You're finished! Phantom Blade," Lass said.

"I'll end this! Extinction," Mari said.

Their skills killed that Basilisk then they saw Dio, Ley, and Zero came.

"Finished already?" Ley asked.

"Yeah, why asking?" Blade said.

"I want to pound it several times, but it seems it is dead now." Ley said while looking at Basilisk.

"Now is the time for Kamiki's Castle." Selena said.

"I've prepared a portal to its top." Mari said and she opened the device.

"Let's go!" Selena went in, followed by the rest.

* * *

><p>At Kamiki's Castle,<p>

"There it is." Selena took a dark gem.

It contained dark property and emitted dark aura. Dio, Ley, and Zero came to look at it. Mari, Lass, and Blade stepped back from it. It could cause one to go mad just by touching it. Selena had good control of darkness. Dio, Ley, and Zero are demons, so they won't be affected by the darkness.

"Time to go back. I believe this gem is the cause of Zeta's rebellious act" Selena said.

"Are you sure?" Blade asked with fear.

"Why you ask?" Selena asked back.

"It is contained darkness. The one without good control of darkness will be mad just by touching it." Mari explained with calm face from afar.

"Is that so? If that is true, more reason to bring this." Selena said.

After Selena finished her words, Zero slashed the gem with Grandark and broke it into pieces. Selena shocked, tears nearly fell from her eyes.

"Why must you doing this!" Selena shouted.

"That thing is too dangerous to be brought to Serdin. At least, this piece just enough." Zero said, sheathed Grandark, and put a piece of that gem. "Let's go back."

* * *

><p>At the prison,<p>

"That's all I can say." Zeta finished his story.

"Are you sure? I won't blame you if you say anything harsh." Knight Master asked.

"No, that's all." Zeta stated.

"Okay then," Knight Master said and readied to go out from Zeta's cell.

"Keep your promise, Knight Master."

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>Knight Master went away with wrinkled face. She wanted to free Zeta, but the rule won't let her do that. She thought harder and harder in her office until Elesis's and Mari's group came to report the missions.<p>

"We have cleared the invading Dark Anmons." Elesis reported.

"We have cleared Temple of Fire." Mari reported.

"Good job. Now, you can go rest." Knight Master acknowledged the report.

"I'm sorry, Knight Master, Zero has something to report." Lass said.

"What it is?" she asked.

Zero put that gem piece and showed it.

"This gem emitted darkness before broken into pieces." Mari said.

"The one who broke it is Zero." Blade said while staring at him.

"…" Zero silenced.

"Maybe Zeta got affected by this gem." Selena said.

"I see… I'll reconsider it." Knight Master said and took the piece from Zero. "You may go now."

* * *

><p>The following two days, Elesis and Ronan (also Selena) came to Zeta's cell. They meant to see whether their friend still in good shape or not.<p>

"Hi, Zeta!" Elesis greeted. Zeta glared at her. "It looks like you're still in good health." she continued, not feeling any fault. "… Go away…" Zeta muttered. "What?" she asked in curious, moving closer to the cell. "GO AWAY!" Zeta shouted. Elesis was shocked. She lost her balance and her butt hit the floor.

"Calm down Zeta! We're coming here just to see you, our friend." Ronan said.

"…" Zeta calmed a little.

Elesis stood and came near cell again. "It is good that we are coming here right. Maybe you feel so lonely here." she said.

"Stop it Elesis." Ronan said.

"I only say the reality." Elesis stated.

"You… I'm going to kill you now!" Zeta shouted and rushed towards Elesis.

Elesis was shocked once again. Zeta's hands nearly grabbed her, but Ronan quickly pulled Elesis. Zeta hit the prison's bars so hard. But Zeta was not stopping to try to reach Elesis. He was like a mad person. Ronan and Elesis saw him with disbelieve looks.

'This is bad; I must take over his body.' Razer thought.

'I can help.' Ruby said.

Then Zeta's body changed into a dragon like, it was Razer.

"Calm down. I have taken over this body from Zeta." Razer said.

"What's with Zeta?" Ronan asked.

"Ask Elesis… I want to answer that, but that girl is too hard headed." Razer said, staring at Elesis.

"Why are you saying like that?" she asked.

"Let's just go back. I don't think we can help." Ronan said while dragged her.

Selena followed them, but she was not showing herself to Zeta. She heard all of that. Her heart felt like being pierced by a sword. She held her tears and ran back to the mansion. Razer went back to the cell corner and sat there.

"Are you satisfied now?" Razer asked Zeta with grim tone.

'Sorry… I lost my cool.' Zeta answered.

"Maybe it's better for you to cool off inside." Razer said.

'… Okay…' Zeta replied.

* * *

><p>The following day, Lire, Ryan, Lass, and Arme came to see Zeta. Selena also following but she didn't want to be seen by Zeta. They found Razer instead of Zeta.<p>

"Eh, Razer? What happened with Zeta?" Lire asked.

"Zeta is cooling his anger inside." Razer answered.

"Inside, eh?" Ryan responded bluntly.

"Can we meet him?" Arme asked.

'Sorry… I can't save her…' Zeta muttered from inside.

"Maybe it is better for him not to show up. He is still sad because of Elena." Razer sighed.

"Don't worry Zeta… you have done enough." Arme said.

"I don't know whether it is good or not to let you be a prisoner here." Lass said.

"Don't worry. It is our, I mean Zeta's and my, decision." Razer stated.

"I hope you can go outside fast." Arme said.

"I hope too." Lire added.

"Now, let's go back." Lass said.

"Yeah, I must water garden's plants." Ryan said.

"Thank you." Razer responded.

* * *

><p>Then, the following two days, Brendan came to see him.<p>

"Hi there! Whoa! Who are you?" he said.

"Oh, sorry to scare you. I'm Razer, a beast inside Zeta." Razer explained.

"Oh, I see. The one Ruby has taught me about." he remembered.

'Can I go out?' Ruby Elemental (the Ruby mentioned) requested.

'Of course,' Zeta answered.

Then Ruby emerged from Razer's left hand. She rushed towards Brendan.

"Stop for a moment girl." Brendan told her.

"Why?" she asked and saw Brendan opened the door.

"I don't want you to melt the bars." he said.

"Hey, Ruby," Razer called.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Zeta said that you could go with Brendan anywhere and don't be worried about him." he continued.

"Thank you, Master." Ruby said.

"Okay then, let's go. Oh, yeah. Bye Razer." Brendan said and he went away with Ruby.

"Bye, weird guy." Razer said as soon as he didn't see him.

"Have you cooled enough?" Razer asked Zeta.

'Yeah, I'll go out now.' Zeta said.

"Good. It took me some energy just to talk with them." Razer said and changed to Zeta.

Zeta continued to sit at the corner even though the door Brendan had opened not closed. "That Brendan… He forgot to close the door."

* * *

><p>The following week, Knight Master was summoning Grand Chase to have a talk. They were in Meeting Room now.<p>

"I think it is time to hold a trial for Zeta." she stated.

"You're right." Ronan agreed.

"What is trial?" Aira asked.

"It is a way to judge whether one is guilty or not." Mari explained.

"I don't really know what kind of trial will be held for Zeta." Ryan said.

"I want to talk about that with you. What's your opinion Elesis?" Knight Master asked her.

"Um… er…" Elesis was confused. She didn't know how to answer.

"Just let me do the battle trial." Sieghart said.

"OLD MAN!" almost everyone startled as he usually sleep on the meeting.

"Battle trial? Maybe it is the best option." Cross wondered.

"Why should you do it, Sleepy Immortal?" Blade asked, irritated.

"Yeah! There are lots of strong person here. Why should be you?" Brendan protested.

"I don't really care if you ask me." Kaistern replied after being stared by the entire room.

"Is there any more objections?" Knight Master asked, but she got no reply. "I want to know who wanted to hold trial to Zeta."

Brendan, Blade, and Sieghart said in unison, "Me!"

"This is some kind of chaos." Elyce commented.

"How should I choose?" Knight Master asked confused.

"Simple, just let them fight by themselves to decide who will hold the trial." Dio said.

"That'll exhaust them and it can delay the trial." Knight Master said.

"What time the trial will be held?" Jin asked.

"Around 8 a.m." Knight Master answered.

"So it is easy to decide, then~" Amy said, smiling. She continued, "Which from the three of you want to pass my foods?"

"Oh please don't!" Blade said.

"I want your food, missy…" Brendan said.

"What is that? I won't care if I can battle Zeta." Sieghart said.

"So~ Master Sieghart will skip tomorrow meals and went to hold Zeta's battle trial~" Amy said.

"WHAT! SKIPPING BREAKFAST?" Sieghart southed.

"Too late… you have decided unconsciously." Blade said with mocking tone.

"Erm… Master Sieghart…" Selena called him.

"What is it?" Sieghart replied her with his chin on the table, nearly cried also.

"You can eat my cooking after the trial." Selena said.

"Oh, my… You're truly an angel." Sieghart said as if he saw a light came down from heaven shone on Selena.

"She is an angel anyway…" Arme said with a sweat drop.

"Idiot Immortal…" Lass said, shook his head.

"Okay then, Sieghart will hold the trial for Zeta and the trial method is battle; until we meet next morning." Knight Master said.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Amy and Arme had prepared meals on several baskets for the chase except for Sieghart. Then Zeta got escorted by Kasitern and Blade to Training Ground. After Zeta in the center of the place, Kaistern and Blade went to spectator seat. Knight Master and The Queen could be seen side to side from spectator seat that had been used by the chasers. There was a balcony for them.<p>

"Zeta, now your trial will be held. You are being concerned as a traitor as you had protected enemy boss before. But now, we hold a trial to give you one more chance to get your freedom again." The Queen announced.

"Now let the one who will hold your trial go inside Training Ground." Knight Master said.

Sieghart smirked and walked towards Zeta. Zeta saw at him. As soon as Sieghart stopped, they unsheathed their weapons and swung them so they met with each other.

"I see… You are forcing your way to test my skill again, aren't you?" Zeta stated.

"You know me and you're guessing right." Sieghart said as they pulled their weapons back.

Zeta sheathed Os Gladii and said, "I won't fight you."

"WHAT?" Sieghart shouted in shock.

"But, Razer will. He felt so guilty to let me loose that time." Zeta said and Razer went out.

"What the hell is this!" Sieghart asked with wavering tone.

"I'll take your trial and clear our wrong doings." Razer said as he glared at Sieghart with his silver eyes.

* * *

><p>On the spectator seat,<p>

"If it was Razer… I want to substitute Sieghart." Blade said while she saw at the floor.

"Why is it?" Jin asked.

"I want to test his new power as Sieghart want to test Zeta's." she answered.

"Oh…" Jin replied.

* * *

><p>Back to the trial,<p>

"Like I care anymore. I'm here to hold your trial. You and Zeta are in the same body and that means you are also guilty. I won't have any mercy on you." Sieghart said.

"As I expected from Prime Knight! Here we go!" Razer said in happy tone.

They started the trial or rather the duel. Sieghart went first. He slashed Razer with his Soluna. Razer blocked it with both arms on which Os Brachium presented. Then Sieghart took the small part of his weapon and slashed again with it. Razer knew that and he stepped back. But, his reaction had been read by Sieghart who dashed to keep their position and hit Razer with his Luna, continued with Sol's slash and smashed with combined Soluna. Razer got knocked back unbalanced. He nearly fell, but he did a back-somersault to recover his balance.

"What an attack. If I am not covered with dragon scale, I'll be minced into 6 parts." Razer said, smiling.

"Why are you smiling! I'm going to kill you, you know!" Sieghart irritated, but he still suppressing his rage.

"Just like you. But it seems you're suppressing your rage, but at the same time, you examine my best attribute. You have found it, haven't you?" Razer said and he readied a stance like a boxer.

"Your primary attribute is defense, but it is not covering the fact that your attack power also high." Sieghart concluded and readied his Soluna on his head side.

"Now, let's brawl until one of us down!" Razer said while dashed to Sieghart.

They continued to exchange blows, I mean slashes, with killing intend from both side. Razer clawed Sieghart's arm creating a scratch and he got countered by a big swing from Sieghart that grazed his neck. Next Razer kicked him and delivered some warm balls. It was his second skill, Ball Rush. Sieghart hurried to recover his balance and slashed them all in which Razer had followed and delivered a critical hit on Seighart's stomach. Of course Sieghart won't let this chance away. He could be hit but the hitter won't away without any counter. He hurried to grab Razer's arm and punched his face several times. After he let Razer's arm go, Razer covered his face in pain and he used Highlander Assault that delivered rapid jabs with his Sol and a finishing of a streak from combined Soluna.

"ARRGGHH!" Razer roared in pain. Before he can react to Sieghart, he got hit by another skill, Soul Edge. He got thrown in mid air due to the impact of that skill. Then Sieghart punched his body hardly, made Razer thrown to the wall. Razer quickly went up and coughing blood. He saw at his blood and glared again at Sieghart. He dashed towards Sieghart. Sieghart had readied to slash him. But, Sieghart attack went miss. Razer did a feint so he could place himself behind Sieghart. "Sorry, but this is the end! Dragon Rage!" he said. He delivered massive combo count to 30 hits and he jumped to give inferno (fire breath from above).

"This should be enough…" Razer said while wiping his blood from his mouth. But he heard a loud voice came from Sirghart, more like a maniac scream. "What the…" Razer had no chance to finish his statement as Soluna flew to his side which made direct contact with him. Sieghart could be seen burnt a little but he seems alright. He grabbed Soluna which he had thrown. "Miss me?" he said with a maniac smile.

* * *

><p>On spectator seat,<p>

They got tensed up and as they saw Sieghart, "Oh no, that is his rage in Prime Knight, Dark Mode." one of them said.

"Wait a moment! Dark Mode?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, in Prime Knight, Sieghart's Rage Mode turned into Dark Mode. And he could use his Dark Skills which more dangerous than his Rage Skills." Lire explained with fast-talk.

"And, once he is in Dark Mode, no one could stop him. It is Razer's end. Maybe we should prepare ourselves to attend funeral ceremony." Elesis said.

"Hey! Do you really believe that Sieghart will kill Razer?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe…" Kaistern opened his mouth and created a storm in the spectator seat. They debated that he will kill or not.

"Stop all of this talking! We can only see them from here!" Selena stated in high voices and successfully made them seated back and watched.

* * *

><p>At the Training Ground,<p>

Sieghart held Razer's neck high above him. Razer's body was full of injuries now. "Still want more?" Sieghart asked. But he threw Razer in the air, not waiting for the answer and… "Dark Unlimited Blade" he stated that he will delivered his most dangerous skill. He summoned several swords in the area which Razer is the center and he dashed though it while slashing each time he grabbed a sword and delivering a powerful downward slash right from above. Razer knew what would happened if that skill hit him in bulls eye. He quickly did counter attack. He reacted to each hit and countered it to parry the next hit. With this, he got hit just by half of the full hits and as for the finisher; he covered the hit area with Os Brachium to block it. Of course he still got hit, but not in full force. Sieghart kneeled and panted hardly after his Dark Mode subsided. He used Soluna to support him. Razer was lying on the ground but still conscious.

"This is hell damn battle." Razer said.

"What the hell! You are still conscious?" Sieghart said, panting.

"It looks like the battle was a draw. The trial was a success. Zeta can be relieved that his guild is no more." The Queen said.

"Wait! We can still continue." Sieghart protested.

"I don't want to lose our precious people. More over there are two people." she continued, silenced Sieghart.

Arme, Selena, and Mari rushed towards Razer and Sieghart.

"Don't heal me first. Heal Sieghart first." Razer said and they did as he demanded. Razer stood up and used Hyper Recovery Stance. He couldn't use it when he was in critical situation, meaning that Razer still had some stamina left. His wounds were healed faster than Sieghart's.

* * *

><p>They were relieved. But they were not wary about something happened with Brendan. Brendan took out his Ice Zweihander, Pure Frost and he rushed towards Razer. Razer did not cautious with this, but Zeta did. Zeta forcefully took over the body and blocked that attack. "Stop this Brendan!" Zeta told him. But Brendan slashed upwards made Zeta forced to throw Os Gladii. Of course Zeta won't let the same thing happened again. He tightened his grasp and jumped back.<p>

"You've got better." Brendan said.

"Stop this! Or else-" Zeta warned him. He saw at Sieghart who still being healed by those three.

"Or else what! I'll put you down now!" Brendan said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Zeta shouted.

"Stop it Brendan!" Knight Master ordered him, but it seemed like he won't listen.

"No choice then…" Zeta said and he stood without stance, just as plain as when standing normally. He closed her eyes and a circle shaped of black aura came like a pillar with Zeta as its center. When he opened his eyes, that pillar subsided, and Zeta's pupils turned red with black surrounding it. His aura changed into that of Darkness.

"What is this?" Sieghart asked.

"I don't know." Selena answered.

"His aura felt so dangerous. This is dark aura." Arme said.

"Is this something he kept away from us at the very beginning?" Mari said calmly.

"Don't tell me, this is your Dark Mode!" Brendan said.

"I've told you that you haven't seen my full extent." Zeta stated calmly, but his voice changed into that of a villain.

* * *

><p>Zeta rushed towards Brendan with Os Hasta, he converted Os Gladii. Brendan readied in his Normal Stance to deflect Zeta's attack and changed into Speed Stance to follow him. Zeta in Dark Mode can move faster than in his Lower Stance. They clashed several times while running. Zeta suddenly stopped and converted Os Hasta into a shape that yet to be named. It looked like some ribs with darkness covering it, but soon enough it changed into Os Falx.<p>

'Damn it. I almost lost control.' Zeta thought. It was hard for him to continue fighting in Dark Mode. He could easily get devoured by the darkness also his soul got snatched little by little.

Zeta continued to attack Brendan with Os Falx. Brendan deflected every of Zeta's attack and countered with Pure Frost. Then he used Aurora Break which created a wave with changing color. This skill hit Zeta and made him fell to the ground. Brendan changed his stance into Power Stance and slashed Zeta. He was shocked when Pure Frost couldn't hit Zeta. Zeta stopped it with one hand. He 'grabbed' it on its sharp side, of course not with his hand, but his fingers. Then he threw it and delivered a good punch at Brendan's chin (again).

Zeta let loose of his Dark Mode and panted heavily. "Have you got enough? I am yet to master it. But now, you know my full extent." "You're right. I have had enough. I don't think this battle have a meaning anymore. But still…" Brendan stood up and gave Zeta a good punch on his chin. "This makes us even." Zeta sent to the air and hit the ground. He fell unconscious now. It seemed like Brendan had changed to gauntlet and punched Zeta with all of his might.

* * *

><p>omnious: Finished! 4.3k+ words at this point.<p>

Zeta: Now, please R&R…

omnious: Wait! There is still one more.

Zeta: One more? Don't tell me!

omnious: Er… Selena, if you please…

Selena: Okay, Dark Avatar! *summon Dark Avatar with two swords* Please accompany Zeta until finished.

Zeta: Hey! *defends himself from Dark Avatar's attacks*

omnious: Now, the 'service'.

**-Service Story-**

One day, in the morning in Grand Chase Mansion, a boy woke up at his bed. Then he saw at a bed next to his bed and he found a scene that he won't ever forget.

"Mi-mister Zeta!" he called unsure.

"Hmm…" Zeta heard that and woke up. Still lied on the bed, "What is the matter?" and no answer from that question.

Zeta tried to stand up and he placed her hands on his sides. His left hand touched something soft and a moan could be heard. "Ah, Zeta~" someone moaned. Zeta saw at the source and found Selena was there.

"…" Zeta silenced and he stared at that boy. That boy panicked not knowing what to do. Then he saw at Selena. "Zeta~" she said while her saliva came out from her mouth corner.

'Why I should take care of this first!' Zeta protested inside his mind.

Zeta took a pillow and threw it to Selena's face. But it was not wake her, instead she hugged that pillow. "Be gentle, Zeta…" she muttered. Zeta heard that and he took the pillow, placed it on Selena's head and pressed its sides with his hand. Selena struggled to remove the pillow and Zeta took it. It seemed like Selena had awoken.

"Oh dear… Why are you here anyway?" Zeta said.

"Hehehe… Like usual, right?" Selena answered dumb fully.

That boy sat on the corner of that room. His expression was like he saw ghosts. Zeta sighed and told Selena, "Are you out of mind? I am now sleeping together with him. How could you sneak to my room like this?"

"Okay, okay… I won't do this again until he got separated room." Selena said and she went out of that room.

"Mister Zeta…" that boy called with horror tone.

"It is alright. We're still innocence you know. Don't think too much." Zeta sighed while trying to calm that boy.

**-End of the Service Story-**

omnious: How's that!

boy: Hey! That's a part of my story!

omnious: Right. Err… Selena… The story has been finished.

Selena: Oh, okay. *Dark Avatar subsided*

Zeta: *panting on the ground* Selena… You're killer…

omnious: Well… that story is not a part of this story, but I just feel like to include it.

Selena: This chapter ends here. R&R please!

**Note:**

Razer in his third job has 3 skills:

1st-Hyper Breath: A knocking-up attack followed by a fierce fire breath to the air.

2nd-Ball Rush: Delivering multiple fire balls.

3rd-Dragon Rage: A massive damaging combo, delivering around 30 hits attack and finished with an Inferno (fire breath from above).

Zeta in his third job, still couldn't master his Dark Mode. This mode seeps out his life in exchange of boosting his power, defense, and speed. Dark Mode Zeta has a unique weapon when lost control. More info will come when Zeta has advanced to job 4, at its realization.

The boy is my new yet also old OC. I have only told ChaosSeeker about him. For now, his name still a secret.


	26. Ch 20: Zeta and Shadow

Chapter 20: Zeta and Shadow

omnious: Fast update!

Zeta: Well well…

Selena: Then hurry, Disclaimer: omnious doesn't own Grand Chase and most OCs here. He only owns Me, Zeta, and Razer also this story.

Raldz: Since one of my scene appeared-

omnious: Shut up! Why do you appear with a name already!

Raldz: ChaosSeeker has known my name already. Why should I be an unnamed one?

Sion: omnious… Are you seeing me as an exception?

omnious: AH, right. You're the exception.

Sion: *sulking at the corner and cries*

Raldz: You're so mean… You have already planned my story without ever thinking about hers.

omnious: Whatever, sorry for the confusing statement from previous. This is the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Zeta was unconscious due to Brendan's uppercut on his chin. Selena hurried to see Zeta's condition and she said, "He is unconscious…" Seighart who had already fully healed, quickly brought him to his room. Before he went out Training Ground, he said, "Since the trial has ended, I'll take my leave." to Knight Master whose answer was a nod. The chasers followed him and they went back to mansion.<p>

At the mansion,

"Selena, my angel…" Sieghart grabbed Selena's arm like a child demanded something.

"I know! Let go of my hand!" she said and he let her go.

Sieghart placed Zeta at his room (but he unconsciously placed him on the previous room ^.^) then he rushed to Dining Room and waited for the meals. Selena was at the kitchen by herself. She cooked happily.

After a while, Selena finished cooking and prepared it to Sieghart's side. The meals looked so delicious and its smells so good. He started to chew it and… he puked. Arme, Ronan, and Amy were there. Looking at how this eating monster puke they came to his side and tried the meals.

"This one is too salty…" Arme said.

"This one is… too much pepper." Amy said.

"This one taste too horrible… I wonder why they look so delish while the taste not really delish." Ronan muttered.

Sieghart looked at Selena and asked, "Is this the revenge for Zeta?" with teary eyes. He got an answer of a shook. "So… Why are you torture me like this?" tears fell from his eyes and he gulped a glass of juice that soon enough he puked again.

"Maybe I should repair it so you can eat." Ronan said while was going to the kitchen.

For some minutes, Ronan returned with some meals. Sieghart ate them happily. Ronan saw at Selena told her, "Maybe I should teach you how to cook." "Okay… I'm in your care." Selena replied with pale face.

* * *

><p>Kaistern, Brendan, Aira, Blade, Elyce, Elesis, Lire, Ryan, Dio, and Ley were at Garden. They rested there. There was a pool where Aira, Blade, and Elyce played. Kaistern leaned on a tree stared at the sky. Brendan, Elesis, Lire, Ryan, Dio, and Ley sat on the chairs.<p>

Zero was at Training Room. He trained to gain more power. He was preparing for the worst case, Zeta's Dark Mode lost control. At his current power, he couldn't match Zeta's Dark Mode. Lass and Mari were at Laboratory to examine the shard which Zero brought back. Cross was at his room, reading on a letter. He read it and soon burnt it. Then he wrote a letter as a reply. 'I must be careful of that Zeta. He possessed great danger just by himself.' he thought.

Lass and Mari had successfully examined that shard. Lass shocked at the result and hurried to call everyone to The Lounge. After everyone came, excluding Zeta, Elesis ordered Selena to wake Zeta. Selena went out and went to Zeta's room.

* * *

><p>At Zeta's room, she found no one there.<p>

'This is weird… He should be here.' she thought. She went out and heard a scream from her room.

"Where am I? What the hell is this?" Zeta screamed as he realized he was not in his room. The room looked full of white roses the bed was so soft with pinkish color. Not only that; the bed itself have a curtain with transparent pinkish color to cover it, of course still tied up above. There was a dressing table in pink color also. On top of that table was full of colorful bottle maybe for dressing. Zeta panicked and tried to run away in which resulted his leg clutched by the pink blanket, tripped him down to the floor. (am I too much?)

Selena came in and saw at the mess. "What are you doing here? I think you are in your room." she asked. "Don't ask me! I also think I'm in my room!" Zeta replied as he freed himself from the blanket. "Anyway, everyone is at The Lounge. Let's go there." she said. "Okay." Zeta said. They walked towards The Lounge.

* * *

><p>Once Zeta came in, Elesis terrified, remembered about what Zeta had become in prison. The chase looked at Elesis with confused looks except Ronan, Zeta, and Selena. Then they started the meeting.<p>

"As you know, the encounter with Elena was unavoidable and we faced some hardships." Lass started with diplomatic tone.

"As Zero came back with a good sample," he took the shard from his pocket and showed it, "this shard is a piece of Shadow Gem."

"Shadow Gem?" Aira asked.

"Is it as the name suggested, contained a shadow of something?" Elyce asked.

"Right, as the name suggested. It contained a shadow of someone." Mari explained.

"Whose shadow?" Selena asked.

"If I look at Lass expression, whoever has it is not a good person." Cross said, examined Lass.

"You're right Cross and the one who has it is-" Lass said, but he got cut by Zeta, "Kaze'aze, right?"

The chasers startled as they heard it. Mari and Lass were also startled but not because it contained Kaze'aze's shadow, but because Zeta knew it.

"How did you know?" Lass asked.

"Because the feeling is the same as the one who is keeping me in her surveillance." Zeta said while he stared at Kaze'aze's Castle direction.

"Wait a moment! You realize it? But, then this means you're not in its control back then?" Lass asked again.

"Of course not! You knew it well right, Selena?" Kaistern said in irritation.

Now all the eyes reflected Selena's reflection. She threw her face away, not answering.

"But, why?" Lire asked.

"Because-" Zeta wanted to answer, but Arme said, "He wanted to protect Elena to protect me back then." with teary eyes. Lass quickly came to her side and calmed her.

"I don't understand this. Why things turned so confusing?" Elesis said in confusion.

"As I had said Red. That is partly your fault." Sieghart said.

"Right, it is partly your fault." Jin said.

"What's the matter?" Elesis asked.

"She was only help to finish the mission." Ronan said, helping Elesis.

"Mission? What mission?" Lire asked with angry tone, silenced Ronan.

"I remembered about the mission. It was just to investigate." Amy said, but not in her usual cheerful tone.

"And what have you, no, we done?" Jin asked Elesis.

"… We cleared and killed the boss…" Elesis answered with low tone. Then she saw at Zeta hoping he won't rage again. But she found Zeta's face was calm as if the 'accident' never taken a place.

"This is not because we cleared Kamiki's Castle!" Jin continued.

"It was because I… I killed Elena with my own hand!" Arme shouted full of sadness and tears fell from her eyes. She buried her face on Lass's chest afterward.

"But…" Elesis tried to defend herself.

"Who was the one tried to kill Elena?" Sieghart said with a smirk on his face. This damned old man really wanted to blame Elesis for it. Of course it is Elesis's fault.

The chasers glared at Elesis. Zeta and Kaistern walked away. They tried to go out of the room.

"Wait! Are you going to run away?" Blade asked as she blocked their way.

"I am not interested in this matter anymore. The thing we should debate is whether I am being controlled or not. Not to search the black sheep." Zeta said and Kaistern nodded to it.

"I'll say it bluntly." Selena said. Now all eyes back at her. "Zeta was not in anyone control back then. I knew it well. It was because he was still assuming Elena as Arme's friend." she explained.

"And I broke Zeta's attempt." Arme said in sad tone.

"Right, you broke the entire scene Arme." Zeta said harshly then he continued, "But I'm also indebted with you." with calm tone.

Arme's eyes widened, indicating confusion. She saw at Zeta who faced her and found him smiling.

"I won't be here if you was not broken the scene." Zeta said.

Now the entire room confused and stared each other, shook their head at each other, then finally stared at Zeta.

"Let's conclude this meeting. Lass and Mari has found out which orb on Elena's Armlet. And it was Shadow Orb contained Kaze'aze's shadow." Zeta said.

"That orb could easily take control oneself just by touching it." Mari explained and got a nod from the rest.

"Elena was near me at that moment and maybe she was trying to give me that armlet. You know what would happen if I touched that." Zeta said.

"You'll be controlled by Kaze'aze." Lass said.

The room turned into chaos, hearing Lass's answer. They calmed after several seconds.

"Now, the meeting ended here. We should prepare ourselves to do next mission if it come." Zeta said while walking to his room. Kaistern also went away at the same time.

"He is right. We must rest ourselves first." Blade said and she went to her room.

"Zero?" Aira called.

"Yes… Let's have a little rest." Zero said and walked out together with Aira.

"Ow, so sweet. Wait for me! Oh, right. Master Sieghart, you must change you cloth. It got burned right?" Elyce said while following Aira.

"Rest first, change cloth later." Sieghart said and he went into sleep at a couch.

Mari lifted Sieghart's upper body, sat there and put him on her lap. Lire and Ryan went out from The Lounge followed by Elesis, Ronan, Lass, and Arme. Dio and Ley sat on another couch there and had a chat. Jin went to Training Room and Amy followed to cheer him. Selena and Brendan went back to their rooms while Cross went to outside the mansion.

* * *

><p>Cross met someone he knew. That person was a girl with cerulean hair which tied in a way so that the hair found at the back of the head can be covered by her beret. Her eyes were cerulean also. She wore cerulean beret, cerulean upper clothing with a ribbon near the neck, white mini-skirt with long white sock, and shoes that was white at the top and the rest was cerulean. It was Eli with her Sniper Hunter job. Eli is Silent Treecko's OC.<p>

"Hi there," Eli greeted.

"You come after read my letter? I think not." Cross replied.

"You wrote a letter? Oh right, is this what you mean?" Eli took out a letter which Cross recently wrote.

"Where did you get it?" Cross asked.

"Obviously from your room." she answered.

"One of your bad habits I guess…" Cross protested a little.

"I don't really care. But you wrote a strange thing here. A boy which has a beast inside of him? Are you sure about this? " Eli asked for some explanation.

"This will be a short long story." Cross said and explained the situation especially on Zeta's Dark Mode part. Eli understood the situation and why he requested assistance to take care the situation when the worst came. He was relieved by Eli's visit because Eli has a skill to cancel every other skill, Spell Break. Then they went to a mission that Eli had brought in form of a scroll from Earth Clan. Cross had already written another letter for Elesis, Grand Chase Leader, to let her knowing his leave for a while.

The chasers were resting for the day. No mission had been given to them. Elesis suddenly got mad after reading a letter from Cross. Sieghart and Ronan 'calmed' her, she was fainted. The rest of the chasers were busy with their own business. Jin got an accident in Training Room. One of Mari's gadgets had gone mad and it operated like a mad knight which was beating Jin. Lire and Ryan helped him to destroy the gadget. Soon enough Mari came to repair that mad gadget and Arme healed Jin's wounds. Zeta, Selena, Kaistern, Blade, and Brendan stayed in their room for the rest of the day; of course they got out when dinner had been prepared. Zero and Aira went shopping. They dragged Elyce which dragged Ley and Ley dragged Dio too. The girls were happily shopping and the guys got a training to bring all the things those girls bough.

* * *

><p>omnious: Oh no! I ran out of ideas! Should I just continue the main plot?<p>

Zeta: Don't be too rush. Your next plot is to advance me even more.

omnious: You spoil it!

Zeta: You spoil it first on my profile, the name and the phases.

Selena: Well well, another childish mouth battle.

omnious & Zeta: Shut up!

Raldz: *sweat drop* Childish… please R&R!

Note:

Eli Stormshooter is Silent Treecko's OC and can be found on Chaos Begins.

Zeta will be controlled by Kaze'aze if Arme not broke the situation in which that armlet equipped to Zeta.

Kaistern has the same way of thinking as Zeta, but not for the action.

Selena turned too quiet this chapter. I give the others too much part I guess.

Eli has come and what will happen next? Just wait for it!

I hope I'm not mistaken in creating Eli's energetic and excited attitude when near Cross.


	27. Ch 21: Zeta

Chapter 21: Zeta's Day

omnious: I think… More appropriate to call this chapter Zeta's Stalker…

Zeta: What do you mean?

omnious: I'll follow you everywhere. Of course this is not POV-style.

Zeta: Whatever…

omnious: Here goes!

Raldz: Hey! The disclaimer first! omnious doesn't own GC and another OCs. He only owns his OCs.

* * *

><p>It surely was tiring for Zeta to explain things that even he didn't want to remember. He saw Elesis was fainted and there are two people stood near her, those are Sieghart and Ronan, when he stepped out from his room and went to Dining Room to get a glass of water. He also saw Sieghart was reading on a piece of paper. Sieghart frowned and saw at Elesis with sorry looks then he passed that paper to Ronan. Zeta quickly came near them.<p>

"Hey, what is she doing? She faints like this." Zeta asked with questioning tone.

"Maybe this is not your problem…" Sieghart said while narrowing his eyebrows; raising his shoulders.

"Hm…" Zeta responded and he walked towards Ronan who currently read the paper. "What's that paper says?"

"It says that Cross will go into a mission with his friend from Earth Clan." Ronan answered in calm tone.

"Cross… What kind of mission… I wonder." Zeta said while grabbing his right arm with his left arm and knocking his head with index finger. He was thinking of Cross's mission.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Ronan said and he put that letter to his pocket.

After that, he readied to go somewhere. Zeta saw his action and he asked, "Where are you going?" "To Knight Master, I must inform her." Ronan answered.

Sieghart tied Elesis on the floor and he sat on a couch.

"Why do you die her?" Zeta asked.

"Because I don't want to watch over her for the entire time. Now, time to sleep." Sieghart said and he placed himself to a sleeping position. After a minute, he had already asleep.

"That was fast." Zeta murmured.

* * *

><p>He saw at tied unconscious Elesis. He felt sorry for her, but he didn't even loose the tie. He went back to his destination, Dining Room. On the way, he saw Jin brought by Ryan. Jin was full of injury and Arme hurried to cast healing spell continuously. After that, Lire, Mari, and Amy came out from Training Room.<p>

"I wonder what has he doing to my gadget." Mari murmured.

"He just punched it." Amy said, but her voice not as cheerful as usual.

"Don't worry about us, Amy. Go meet Jin. I'm sure he will be grateful if you are with him." Lire said.

"Thank you. I'll go to Jin." Amy said and ran to Ryan's direction.

"What's happening?" Zeta asked.

"Jin got beaten by Mari's gadget." Lire sighed.

"Got beaten? Is that gadget that powerful?" he asked again.

"I have planted a limiter to every gadget, but it looks like this one got its limiter off." Mari said as she inspected the remnants.

"It sure is powerful right? I want to try them next time." Zeta said like a child.

Lire froze in place hearing Zeta said like that. Mari seemed not bothered by it. She kept inspecting the remnants.

"Are you okay, Zeta?" Lire asked after she was free from her frozen state.

"What are you talking about?" Zeta asked back while sitting near Mari. He saw at gadget's remnants too.

"Uh… Nothing," Lire said before she got silenced; she didn't know how to react to 'this' Zeta.

After an awkward moment, Lire started to face away.

"I'll go see Jin. I hope you find the problem." she said before she had gone.

"The problem, eh?" Zeta said.

This time Mari got disturbed by Zeta and she glared him.

"Um…" Mari tried to say something.

"What is it?" Zeta asked in bold tone.

"Mind letting me alone?" Mari asked.

"Okay then. I must go too." Zeta said and he went away.

After Zeta had gone, "He sure is turned into a weirdo." Mari said while looking at Zeta then she continued her inspection.

* * *

><p>Zeta arrived at his destination, Dining Room and he drank a glass of water. He paused for a moment.<p>

'Are you thinking of something weird?' Razer asked.

"Of course not, oh yeah. Ruby, mind you come out?" Zeta said.

From his left hand, emerged a female figure created by red smoke.

"What do you want calling me out of the blue?" Ruby asked with stingy voice.

"Don't you want to walk away?" Zeta replied calmly.

"You give me a day off? Yay! Thank you, Master!" Ruby said happily and she flew away.

'Is it alright to let her go like that?' Razer asked.

"Don't worry; we have no mission for the next three days." Zeta said and he walked away from his current place. He went back to his room.

* * *

><p>On the way, he saw a pile of things came to the mansion. He stopped for a moment to have a clearer vision and he saw Aira, Elyce, and Ley humming happily with bright smile on their faces. Zeta could guess why because as soon as he narrowed his field of sightseeing, he saw Zero and Dio carried those things. Zeta hurried came to their direction.<p>

"Hi Aira, Elyce, and Ley also Zero and Dio there." Zeta greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Zeta, we have a bunch of things here. Oh right, I have something for you." Elyce greeted back and quickly faced Dio to search something.

"What you are doing now! This is heavy!" Dio protested.

"Aw, shut up! I can't find it… Oh here it is." Elyce said and pulled a necklace.

That necklace was not a normal one. The material is from bone as Zeta could see. The ornament was looks like a skull of something. It looked like a witch's pendant. Elyce moved so quickly equipped that necklace to Zeta.

"Now, let's see… It looked so perfect for you." Elyce said with a smile and clapped his hand.

"Um… I think it is too weird for him." Aira told Elyce after she saw at Zeta.

"Huh? Really?" Elyce asked.

"Surely… If he is a demon, it would fit him." Ley said with nearly irritated tone.

"Well… I'll keep it." Zeta said and he unequipped it. He put it on his pocket.

"Really? You like it, right!" Elyce continued.

"Well…" Zeta tried to say something, but he pause it.

Zeta stared at Zero and Dio, hoping they could help. Of course he only got head shook from them. Then Zeta got an idea. He walked towards them and took several things they brought.

"I'll help you to carry things." Zeta said with smile.

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

"Better than froze in place." Zeta whispered Zero.

* * *

><p>Then they walked full of loads to Aira's, Elyce's, and Ley's Room. Those girls quickly locked their doors as soon as they got their respective goods. Aira took her goods shyly to her room. Elyce and Ley on the other hand, they snatch their goods and quickly slammed their doors. The boys sweat dropped as they got no 'thank you' from the girls.<p>

"I won't thank to you, mortal." Dio said.

"I know. I wasn't helping you for that." Zeta said.

"Want to have a spar?" Zero requested.

"No, not now, I need some rest first." Zeta answered.

They had a little chat while they went back to their respective rooms.

After Zeta arrived on his room, he saw Ruby there. She was sad.

"What are you doing here?" Zeta asked.

"Brendan is sleeping. I won't have a good time with the other." she replied with low tone.

Before Zeta had a chance to speak again, she had already disappeared to Zeta's left hand.

'She got heart broke.' Razer said.

"I know…" Zeta replied and he threw his body to his bed.

"Time to get some rest." he said and have a sleep.

Then he had a good sleep and woke up at dinner time. He had feast with the other except Cross, he was still not coming back.

* * *

><p>omnious: Oh great! This one is bad.<p>

Zeta: That's the cost of following me the entire scene.

omnious: Oh, well it paid me good enough.

Zeta: ?

omnious: I can create a battle scene again after this one. I really love it.

Zeta: …

omnious: By the way, please R&R!

Sorry if I OOC Elyce, I want to make a scene when she is full of energy. This is also my way to cheer you up. Being cheered up is good you know.


	28. Ch 22: Darkness Lurks In

Chapter 22: Darkness Lurks In

omnious: Here we go!

Zeta: Why are you so full of energy?

omnious: Because- *got cut by Selena*

Selena: There will be a battle scene.

omnious: Oh well… You've said it.

Zeta: Me and Zero right? I'll beat him into pulp.

Selena: Better not doing it.

omnious: Yeah, you'll be washed like in washing machine by Aira.

Zeta: I see…

omnious: Here goes, the disclaimer, I don't own GC, I only own my OCs and this story.

Selena: Here is the story.

* * *

><p>Zeta had a good meal, and he ran some errands for Selena, Sieghart, and also Mari. At around 9 p.m. he felt tired already and readied himself to sleep in him room. As Zeta fell asleep… he got a dream that he even didn't ever want to dream about.<p>

_Zeta stood in a hollow dark space and could only see the darkness. He examined his surroundings and found nothing. Then he wandered off in that hollow randomly. Walking like there was only a way, straight forward. He kept on walking and walking again… not knowing where to end. He sighed and asked no one, "Where am I now?" "You're inside my domination." a voice told him. He searched for the origins of that voice. Of course he found nothing but darkness. But now, he found a direction he should follow, to where that voice heard._

_Zeta was walking and walking again… nothing had been seen for some minutes or maybe hours… until he found a light came to his eyes directly, nearly blinded him. He covered his eyes with his left arm then he tried to open them. Now, he could see another think beside than darkness. He saw… a red armored body with red hair, an elf with yellow hair, and also full of purple body, the armor and the hair. He realized that those are his friends, Elesis, Lire, and Arme which lied down full of injuries on their bodies on a place like a pool of blood. He was shocked. He ran towards them, but someone won't let him to do that. He grabbed Zeta's body and pushed him back. Zeta raged and a punch flew from his fist to that stranger. That stranger took his fist without resisting yet also not showing any pain on his face. Zeta saw to where his fist hit and saw that stranger face._

_That stranger looked so happy and he saw at Zeta's face which showed his shocking state. He grabbed Zeta's fist and put it down to Zeta's side. Then he smirked as he was walking to Elesis's body. A sword came from nowhere and now stabbing Elesis. That stranger pulled it up and walked again. Now Zeta saw a girl with white clothing and had 4 wings, a pair of white ones and a pair of black ones. That girl got identified by Zeta as Selena. That stranger came closer to Selena as Zeta was trying to run to stop him, but he couldn't even move a single finger. He saw the scene. He saw that stranger raised his sword up high and let it down as the gravity pulled it._

"Selena!" Zeta freaked. He woke up from his sleep and sat on his bed. From his body could be seen lots of sweat came out. His underwear now looked like being swallowed to water.

'Are you alright?' Razer asked.

"Y-yeah… it is only a nightmare." Zeta answered while wiped his sweats on his forehead.

'It looks like a great nightmare.' Razer asked.

"… Not your business." Zeta replied coldly.

'You are strange.' Razer said.

Then he got into silence. The sun was not arising; the moon showed a faint light that pierced the window. Zeta saw at that light then he saw at the wall which he knew Selena slept behind that wall. He stared for a moment.

"Not saying anything?" Zeta asked Razer.

'If I made fun of you now, you'll mad at me.' Razer answered.

"You're right…" Zeta said.

'Oh, c'mon, we have been in sync so many times. I know you like you know yourself and you know me like I know myself.' Razer got irritated.

"Hmph… Hahahaha…" Zeta laughed after hearing that. He held his forehead with his left hand.

'What's so funny?'

"I didn't even dreamed you'll advise me like that. Now…" he said and he saw at Kaze'aze's Castle direction. "Can you feel it?" Zeta asked with serious tone and his face turned serious also.

'Yeah…' Razer answered.

'But still… who is that? Why he has same appearance with me except his hair is black and his eyes are red.' Zeta wondered in his mind.

For the rest of that night they 'chatted' with each 'other' without knowing the light grew brighter, the moon had been exchanged by the sun. Then a familiar voice could be heard and it said, "The breakfast is ready!" It was Amy's.

* * *

><p>At the same time, from Selena's view…<p>

She was awoken with no reason. She felt dark aura came fast to her direction. But when that aura was near her, it wasn't enters Selena's room and it was entering Zeta's. She got unease feeling and hurried came outside and stood by Zeta's door. She wasn't so sure either to brag inside or knock first. Then she heard that her name was being called by Zeta. She held Zeta's door knob. She tried to open it, but before she opened the door she felt that aura went away. She canceled to enter Zeta's room but she was not going back to her room. She saw Zeta's door from the opposite direction of the door. She idled there for some minutes then came back to her room, continued to sleep until Amy's voice could be heard.

* * *

><p>At Dining Room,<p>

They have their usual activity, eating breakfast. After that, they spread to do their every own business. Zero was nodding at Zeta which he had known the meaning of that nod. Zeta followed Zero to outside of the mansion. Then they readied their weapons. Yeah, they're going to spar like what Zero and Zeta had said before.

Amy saw at the scene and she quickly called everyone to watch the spar. It looked so weird to have a spar not in Training Room, but it made sense since Zeta could use Dragon Roar and broke Training Room's wall. And because of Amy's 'uproar', everyone had gathered on the mansion's side.

"I didn't expect to be watched by anyone." Zeta sighed.

"No matter. We can still spar like this." Zero replied.

"Okay then. You may come first." Zeta said while lowering his guard a little.

"Here I come!" Zero shouted. He dashed and slashed Grandark from above.

Zeta quickly raised his Os Gladii to block that attack, but it seemed Zero's attack much more powerful than what Zeta had guessed. He was forced to step back if he didn't want to split in to two.

"What a power? He is serious!" Zeta commented.

'You must serious too.' Razer said.

"I know." Zeta replied and he raised Os Gladii. He converted id to Os Falx and went into lower stance.

Zeta and Zero clashed in high speed. They exchanged blows. No one was slowing down. They kept their paces. Even if they managed to pierce each other defenses, the opposite party could evade that attack. They jumped backwards and rushed forward to each other and clanked their weapons. They were struggling, pushing each other with even power. After one minute, they let loose of the pushing and stepped back.

* * *

><p>"You're so good." Zeta gave a compliment.<p>

"You are also good. Still in your lower stance, but you can go in par with my power." Zero gave a compliment back.

"Don't say like that. I know you have reserved power. You haven't gone all out." Zeta said.

"Want to have 2nd round?" Zero challenged.

"Okay," Zeta accepted.

"Let's try 'that'." Zeta said slowly to Razer.

'Are you sure?' he replied with question.

"I don't know if it will work, but… Ruby, you have the same power as Void right?" Zeta said.

Then Ruby showed her head from Zeta's left hand.

"Maybe… I haven't tried to stabilize your sync." she said.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Zeta said and he converted Os Falx into Os Gladii.

Zeta closed his eyes, tried to be in sync with Razer. Of course this sync wasn't like the one that his friends had been seen. This sync have only be seen by Zero in the past, when he killed Beast Insider Forces (a/n: Read THE DAYS BEFORE DARK COMES). Yes… this one is no other than his 100% sync with Razer. His body was surrounded by some kind of weird aura. That aura was surrounded again with red colored aura, Ruby's aura. Then, Zeta's body started to change. His arms turned into Gorgon like. He grew wings, gorgon wings. His legs also changed into Gorgon's. He tried to open his eyes, but he felt extreme pain surrounding his body. In an instant, he canceled the sync and turned it into his common sync, Dragon Roar. A Red Dragon now flew in the air.

"So… it must be with Void then…" Zeta said. His voice now doubled with Razer's voice.

* * *

><p>Without knowing, Cross and Eli had joined the audience to watch their sparring. Eli got attracted at that weird scene.<p>

"Hey, Cross. Is that transformation normal?" she asked.

"No, this is the first time he did it." Cross answered in calm tone.

"I see…" she replied.

* * *

><p>After Zeta turned into a dragon, he was looking at Zero which shocked by Zeta's failed synchronization. It looked like he remembered who Zeta was and their first meeting. After a few seconds, Zero smirked and he dashed towards Zeta. He swung his Grandark. Zeta evaded, he flew away. Zero continued to chase him and slashed him again to his leg. This time, it was a clean hit. Zeta lowered a little and his face showed pain. Fortunately the cut was shallow. Zero continued his attack with Ice Force, froze one of Zeta's wing caused him to land. Zeta got irritated by Zero's attack and countered with a powerful punch (yeah, he has arms, more like Monster Rancher's Dragon). Zero evaded it and he tried to attack Zeta from his back. Zeta knew this, despite of his big body. He smashed Zero with his tail. Zero got sent flying, but he could land on a tree branch successfully.<p>

"Zero, your aura has changed. I don't think you're the Zero I know." Zeta said.

"…" Zero was not answering. He brought Grandark so its Eye could be seen.

'Zero is shocked too much, now his body is in my control.' Grandark said (Zeta could hear it).

"I see…" Zeta replied, then he said, "Let go of him now!"

Now Zero laughed out loud and he said, "Look who's talking! Do you think because of who he got shocked?"

Most of the audience gasped hearing Zero's statement.

"Just let go of him!" Zeta said, holding his anger.

"Why should I?" Zero said.

"I'll force you now!" Zeta roared and he tried to grab Zero.

Zero could evade that. The true Zero was deep inside of himself and the one outside, his body, was being controlled by Grandark (maybe this is too sucks). He attacked Zeta from every direction. Zeta couldn't react in time, but he had scales to defend against those attacks.

"Why don't you use your breath? You couldn't win against me like this." Zero mocked.

"I could accidentally burnt the mansion. I won't use it." Zeta replied.

"Good grieve. Now, this is your end!" Zero said while jumping to Zeta's left side.

Zeta quickly smashed him with his backhand and sent him flying to a tree. Instead of hitting the tree, Zero used it as a footing for him to dash into ground and moved to Zeta's left side. He jumped again and he used Breakthrough that damaged Zeta's right side. Zeta roared in pain when Grandark's 2nd form pierced himself like a spinning needles and he fell to the ground on his left. Smokes got dispersed covering Zeta's body. He quickly got back into human form with Os Gladii on his hand. He ran towards Zero, used unrefined Void Sword skill, and slashed him with his aura covered sword as soon as he landed. Of course with this attack, Zeta caught him off guard and once again sent him flying.

"Are you okay, Razer?" Zeta asked while holding his right stomach which was bleeding.

'I'm okay, focus on recuing him.' Razer answered.

Zeta nodded, but he knew that attack must have broken several of Razer's scales since he took most of the damage. Zero recovered his footing and dashed again towards Zeta. Zeta held Os Gladii with two hands and slashed Zero which did the same thing. Their weapon clashed several times until a hard clash forced them to let their swords sent flying and stabbed the ground several meters from their respective owners. Zero was like a broken doll now that Grandark was not in his hand. Zeta seemed in pain, but he forced himself to dash forward and gave beatings to Zero. He punched his check with right hand, stomach with left hand, and as the finisher, a full power punch with right hand at his face. Zero pushed backward and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>'I think you are too much.' Razer reminded.<p>

"I must knock him unconscious. So, this is not too much… ugh…" Zeta replied and he felt pain in his right arm.

'Change with me. I'll use Hyper Recovery to heal our body.' he said.

"Okay," then Razer surfaced. There could be seen several scales got broken because of Zero's Breakthrough. He walked towards Os Gladii and grabbed it. It quickly turned into Os Brachium.

Arme, Aira, and Amy quickly went to Zero's side to heal him (Arme and Amy have healing skill, not for Aira though). Sieghart slowly walked towards them. On the way, when he was beside Razer, he said, "Good fight." and he got reply, "Thank you." from Razer. Selena came to Razer and she offered him to be healed. Normally, Razer would pass that offer, but since his scales got broken, he got no choice. Then he got healed using Moderate Healing.

* * *

><p>After Zero got healed, Sieghart brought him with his sword, Grandark, to his room. Aira followed him. And the rest of the audience looked at that and stared at Razer. Razer knew that and meant to stare back when he found Cross.<p>

"Hi there Cross, where have you been?" he greeted.

"Fine," Cross replied.

"Woah! Since when have you been here?" Ryan startled.

"Since the 2nd round started." Eli answered, cutting Cross.

"Who are you anyway?" Blade asked.

"She is Eli Stormshooter, my childhood friend." Cross answered quickly before Eli had a chance to mess up.

"There you go." Eli said with wide smile.

"I'm tired, I'm going my room." Cross sighed while facing away.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Eli said.

"Err…" Lire tried to tell her something, but she winked.

"I know you all, Cross has told me and I knew which room is still empty." she said and rushed to follow Cross.

* * *

><p>At Kaze'aze's Castle,<p>

The Queen of Darkness watched at her magic ball. There could be seen like a TV with bad signal, lots of white and black lines. There were also dark lump appeared there. "Oh, my boy, you had shown your worth." she said, followed with evil laugh. "It is kinda boring to wait for the group to came here. Maybe I should go there instead." she said wile smiling so evilly. Then she called Dark Anmons to be ready along with Mongbans to depart to Bermesiah. She aimed at Gaikoz's Castle's nearby, especially Kanavan.

* * *

><p>omnious: There is it! I feel this one still not enough…<p>

Zeta: At least you have updated.

Selena: Yeah.

Sion: When will mine get updated? *with haunting looks*

omnious: Dunno, I ever think to pass your story to another Author.

Sion: Evil!

Raldz: C'mon. Don't act so childish.

Sion: *beating Raldz with her skills*

Raldz: *lie on the ground full of injuries*

omnious: Well, well… R&R please. Sorry if there is OOC, also sorry not to mention your OC…


	29. Side Story: Christmas 1 2011

Christmas: The Preparation

It was almost Christmas, everybody ready to celebrate it with full of happiness. This event included Grand Chase also. They were preparing their Christmas Party for themselves. How will the party be? Let's see…

"Hey, it is almost Christmas, let's have a party." The Starlet told her idea to the others.

"It sounds good." some of them said.

"Really good. We haven't had any party for months." the other said.

"If you want the party, let's prepare it now or it will be late." the girl with red hair said and they started to plan their preparations.

Arme, Amy, Elesis, Lire, Ley, Aira, Blade, Elyce and Eli went shopping for the ornaments also for the ingredients for the party. They brought along Jin, Zero, Cross, and Kaistern. They had their eyes caught by Shopping District's advertisements which contained Christmas sales. The boys tried to hold the girls from forgetting their purpose. At first, they went into an ornament shop. They found some ornaments there, lots of things to choose. There were also Christmas Trees on sale and when they saw them, they were relieved that they were not bringing Ryan along with them. He could create some messes along with lots of shouting that would embarrass them in public. Next stop, after 2 hour of choosing, they went to market to buy some ingredients. They took more than one hour here and went to buy some cloths. Jin and Zero refused to go in, but Cross and Kaistern seemed not bothered. It was because… latter in the party.

After choosing some clothing, they went back to the mansion.

"This is so satisfying!" Amy said.

"Yeah, I agree." Lire replied and the rest of the girls nodded.

They walked as if nothing bad thing happened. The boys were in grieves. They were forced to bring all things they had bought. Cross saw at his surroundings then asked, "Where is Eli?" Hearing that, that group saw at each other and then they realized that Eli was not there. They started to panic before Kaistern pointed his finger at a direction. They looked at the pointed place and found a weapon store there. Cross quickly placed his goods and quickly went there. After a moment, he came out with Eli. The rest of that group could see Eli was pouting while Cross still expressionless like always. They walked again towards the mansion.

At the same time, on the mansion's front garden (I'd say forest, because there were lots of trees). Ryan was defending a tree which they had chosen to make a Christmas Tree. Ronan was trying to tell Ryan that they wouldn't have a party without a Christmas Tree. Sieghart had readied an axe to cut down that tree and this made Ryan freaked.

"YOU CLOD-BLOODED KILLER! I WON'T LET YOU TO CUT DOWN THIS TREE!" Ryan screamed.

"Oh well, I can cut it down together with you anyway." Sieghart said lazily.

"Hey wait a moment! He is our friend!" Ronan said.

Then Zeta, Brendan, and Selena came from the mansion.

"What commotion here?" Zeta sighed.

Ronan told Zeta the situation. Before Zeta could react, The Druid and The Immortal had a fight with axes. They were in par, no one slacking, and no one got injured. Zeta patted his forehead as he saw it.

"Brendan, would you mind to separate them?" Zeta asked.

"With pleasure!" Brendan answered and he readied his Ice Zweihander, Pure Frost.

Then he used Icefall Judgment to separate them with lots of big ice blocks. But these ice blocks got smashed by those raged axe-mans. He saw that and changed into defense stance and used Frost Pulse to freeze them. This action successfully stopped them. Zeta came to the frozen and slashed them a little, freeing them from the ice. They caught cold due to this. Selena quickly used Holy Circle (this sound too cozy to heal sickness using healing magic .).

"What are you two doing anyway?" Zeta sighed after they recovered.

"He wants to cut down the tree." Ryan said, pointing Sieghart.

"He is in my way." Sieghart glared at Ryan.

"Stop it! The main topic here is to took that tree right?" Zeta said, holding his anger.

"We need to cut it down to do it." Sieghart said and he got protests from Ryan.

Ronan and Zeta sighed; Selena and Brendan looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"We can pull it along with its root right?" Zeta asked.

"Along with its root? How?" Ronan asked, Ryan also had his hope towards Zeta.

"Here we go…" Zeta said as he walked towards the tree. The other looked at him. Maybe they thought Zeta would pull that tree with his own power. Of course they thought of wrong thing. Zeta knew he wouldn't have the power to do it, but he had alternative to do that.

"Razer, are you ready?" Zeta asked Razer.

'I'm ready.' Razer answered.

They went in sync and became a Dragon, Dragon Roar. Then he pulled the tree.

"Where should I place this tree?" he asked.

"Near the entrance." Ryan answered.

Zeta fired a Fire Ball to create a hole and placed the tree there. He went back into human form, canceling his sync and started to bury that tree's root. Selena, Brendan, Ryan, Ronan, and Sieghart helped him.

As for Dio and Mari, they prepared the decorations inside. But they waited for the rest to hang them. Lass was at Serdin Castle. He had chatted with Knight Master for some time and he went back to Grand Chase Mansion. On his way, he met the shopping group and helped them to brought goods. After they arrived at the mansion, they quickly separated the goods. Amy, Arme, and Brendan went to kitchen. Zeta, Selena, Cross, Elyce, Kaistern, Ryan, and Ronan decorated the tree. The rest of them were decorating the mansion inside out. They worked so hard. They even stumbled by each other and went to a small fight. They looked so happy; no other word could describe the situation.

Beside their activity, they should go one by one to prepare a present. They will have present exchange as one of their Christmas party's activities. One by one went to Shopping District with an order of Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ryan, Ronan, Amy, Jin, Sieghart, Mari, Dio, Ley, Zero, Aira, Cross, Eli, Blade, Elyce, Brendan, Kaistern, Selena, and Zeta. Each time one of them went back, there was a struggle to keep the present away from the others. But, as soon as the present went inside the owner room, the chasers won't chase it again. If they ever tried to chase more, as the 'rule' they made, would be beaten by the owner and wouldn't have a right to get a present.

Continue to the next chapter.


	30. Side Story: Christmas 2 2011

Christmas: The Party

As Grand Chase finished the preparation, they should be ready to wear the appointed costume for the party. Let's back for a moment, when they decided the costume to wear.

They had decided for the boys, they should wear Santa costume. But for the girls…

"Okay, this is decided. The boys should wear Santa costume!" Elesis exclaimed.

"What about the girls?" Ronan asked.

"Err…." Elesis whined.

"You haven't thought about that?" Ronan asked.

"Hehehe… what should we wear?" Elesis asked the other girls.

"What about we wear bunny costume?" Amy recommended.

"NO! I am against that idea!" Selena shouted.

"Hmm… how about wearing dress?" Mari suggested.

"That won't match our Santa costume!" Ryan protested.

"So… what should we wear?" Lire asked.

"You can't decide, we decide it then." Sieghart said with a smirk.

"Ugh… no choice then. What is your idea?" Elesis asked.

Sieghart smirked even more. The other boys seemed to want to know his idea. The girls looked terrified by his smirk.

"Wear maid costume with Rudolph accessories." he said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Elesis shouted, blushing.

"So, you're against my idea? Have you found out what you must wear?" he said, still smirking.

"Err…" Elesis couldn't reply him, she saw at the other girls, seeking for a help. But she got no help at all. Then she said, "Okay then… since there are no rejections. We'll wear maid costume with Rudolph accessories." she said with her face even redder.

After the preparation was completed, they wore the decided costumes. They gathered in front of their mansion at dusk. There could be seen a long table had been arranged and lots of foods had been prepared. The tree which Zeta had moved was full of ornaments with a star at its top. Their mansion was also full of decoration of red and green. There were also some bell-like decorations also with encircling grass-like ornament (sorry I forgot what it is called). Back to the tree, there were lots of present there.

"Now, let the party begin!" Elesis said happily.

"Hahaha, just said that you're starving." Blade mocked.

They had peaceful meals. They chatted a little. Ronan flirted on Elesis. He said that she was beautiful in her costume. Elesis got chocked hearing that and she quickly drank lots of water. The same had been happened to Jin and Amy, Ryan and Lire, Sieghart and Mari, and Lass and Arme. As for Dio and Ley, it was the opposite. Ley flirted to Dio. Selena also did it to Zeta which Zeta quickly splat his water over her to make her stop her act. Eli also did it. Cross didn't even respond to her though. Zero and Aira was not flirted at each other, they were just eating together, hugging each other. Elyce also joined Zero and Aira causing Zero glared at her. Blade, Brendan, and Kaistern were chatting with each other. The situation now was full of happiness and love. Several moments had passed. The day now was almost mid-night. They had prepared some candles to light their party. Mari even lighted on her new invention, a light bulb which is creating light more than candle. Arme clapped her hands.

"Now it is the time! Let's get the present!" she said happily.

"Let me take it first!" Jin said full of energy.

"Don't rush! We have the order you know!" Elyce said.

"Okay, I'm the first! I hope I got a good item!" Elesis said.

'I hope she got my present.' Ronan hoped.

She walked to the tree and started to choose the present. One present caught her attention because it let out a smell of something tasty. She chose it. It was Brendan's. She brought it back to the table and opened it. Suddenly a tart jumped out from the present and it hit Elesis's face. Not enough just hit her, it exploded also. It caused the table now full of tart's remnants.

"Hahahah! Got you!" Brendan laughed out loud.

Elesis got mad at this and she readied her Ssanggeom. She chased over Brendan. Of course Brendan ran away from her. They ran circling the table.

"Oh well. Just like them. Now, it's my turn." Lire said.

She came to the tree and picked one present. Like what Elesis had done, she came back to the table and opened it. It contained some seeds. It was Ryan's. Ryan smiled brightly because his present got picked by the right person. Of course, Lire had been happy and she had gone to keep it for now. She planned to cultivate it at spring. Ronan muttered something.

"I hope my present got picked by Elesis." he said slowly.

"Okay, now my turn." Arme said.

She picked a small one. She opened it and found it only contains feathers.

"What is it!" she shouted in shock.

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't think about good present. So…" Selena felt so sorry seeing Arme's reaction. That present was Selena's and she only put her white feathers into it.

"Don't worry Arme. Her feathers contained mana and it is match your way of battling." Mari told Arme. Arme tried to grab one feather and she felt mana flown from that feather to her.

"I can feel mana flows into me. Sorry to doubt you, Selena." Arme said after.

"No, it is me who must say sorry." Selena said.

They kept on saying sorry at each other while Lass picked one present. He was not cheating, it is his turn anyway. He opened it and found a headphone inside it.

"What is it?" he asked to the other.

"A headphone." Blade answered. It was Blade's present after all.

"What is this thing do?" he asked to Blade.

"Ask Mari to create a device to match it first, then you can enjoy music though your ears." she answered.

Lass saw at this strange thing called headphone in confusion. Then Ryan came to near the tree.

"This is my turn. Now, which one I should pick?" Ryan stated when choosing it.

He picked up a strangely wrapped present. It looked like a bottle of potion (L) which Lire and Arme knew that they will regret if they touched it. He came back and opened it. Of course it contained a potion. It was obviously Mari's. Ryan felt an aura got him. It was from Mari who glared at him. She told him to drink it with her glare. Ryan got no choice and drank it. He felt so strong, but fainted after 3 seconds.

"Ryan!" Lire shouted. She had been back from placing the seed on her drawer. Sieghart quickly brought him to his room accompanied with Lire and Arme.

"This is my turn." Ronan said.

He picked one present randomly, hoping that he got Elesis's. He came back and opened it. Instead got a good look on the present, he got a punch from a clown doll which jumped out from the box. His eye was swelling now. Amy quickly came to him and she said sorry. She said that her target was Jin, Elesis, or Sieghart. Ronan forgave her without protesting and made her relieved.

"I'm sorry Ronan." Amy said.

"Stop saying sorry, this is your turn now." Ronan replied.

"Oh, right." she said.

Then she picked one and opened it. It contained a bag. Its color was blue, watery blue. It was Aira's present. Of course Amy was happy to get it (her last job's weapon is Chuchu bag…). Aira blushed and relieved as she saw Amy was happy to get her present.

Now, it was Jin's turn. Sieghart had been back from bringing Ryan to his room. Jin pinked one, a black colored present which obviously Sieghart's. Then he opened it.

"What the hell is this!" Jin shouted.

"Shut up! You know it is a Gladiator Armor Set." Sieghart said lazily.

"How could you put your own cloth as a Christmas present?" Jin protested.

"It is your bad luck to choose my present. Anyway, this is my turn, right?" Sieghart replied.

He came to the tree and picked one randomly. Then he sat on his chair. Before opening it, he saw at the present's wrapper. It was too neat. 'I wonder whose present is this.' he thought. Then he opened it. It contained a brooch, a rose, and a card. Sieghart read the card. Ronan knew that it was his present and he meant to sneak away. Sieghart raged after reading it and he chased Ronan.

"You are the last man I will acknowledge as Red's boyfriend!" Sieghart shouted while swinging his Soluna.

"Someone help me!" Ronan shouted as he ran away.

Elesis and Brendan stopped their fun, and saw at the funnier scene. Now it was Mari's turn. She picked a present and opened it. It was contained a brooch with ornament of rose. She was stunned watching it.

"Are you alright, Mari?" Zeta asked, wondered if he put a wrong item in his present. Yeah, the one Mari picked was Zeta's.

"No, nothing. It is beautiful." Mari answered. Zeta was relieved hearing that. But Sieghart got jealous and he now chased Zeta also, with still chased Ronan.

"Hey! What have I done wrong?" Zeta asked while being chased. Sieghart was not answering.

Then it was now Dio's turn.

"Humph! Human's present…" Dio protested, but he still picked one.

He came back to his chair and opened it. It was contained First Aid Kid, Cross's present. Ley came near him with a present she picked. It was her turn after Dio. She saw at what Dio got first.

"Hahaha, it suits you. You often got injuries when rushing to monsters." Ley said.

"Shut up Ley!" Dio replied with grim tone.

"Okay, I'll open my present." she said.

She opened hers and got a red picture frame. It was Elesis's and in its back there is a letter. Ley read it and Elesis knew what was inside that letter. Ley held her laugh while Elesis's face became red. That letter was addressed at Santa to bring Esculd, her father, back. Of course it was too childish for her. Elesis snatch that letter which she unconsciously put the letter in her present.

Next, Zero picked a present. It was Dio's and inside of it was a dried slime.

"Hey, this is not Halloween. Why are you put something like this inside?" Zero asked either to Dio or Ley.

"As if I care about Christmas!" Dio shouted. The others got sweat drops.

Then it was Aira's turn. She picked a lovely wrapped present and opened it. It contained a living thing, a kitty with gray color.

"How lovely!" she said while raise that kitty high with happy face.

"I am satisfied that you are the one got him." Elyce said with happy yet also sad.

"Why are you looked so sad? You can still help Aira to raise him." Zero told Elyce.

"Hmm, you're right. Thanks." she replied.

And now, continued to Cross. He picked a present and opened it. It contained a silver medal. It had a mark of Number 1.

"What is this?" Cross asked Jin.

"Oh, that is a medal of Silver Knight which was given to the winner of local championship." Jin answered.

"Okay, I'll keep it." Cross said.

"Thank you." Jin replied. He felt honored.

"Now, it is my turn. Let's see…" Eli said. She picked a present in green and opened it. It contained an arrow with a braid of rope tied in butterfly-like shape. She knew that it was from Lire and meant to be a good luck charm. She quickly came to Lire to thank her.

Next was Blade's turn. She came to the tree and quickly took a present. She opened it and found a necklace which had carving of four flames from inside out and it is Kaistern's (I want to symbolize his 4th life). Blade knew this and said thanks to Kaistern.

It was now Elyce's turn. She picked one and opened it. It contained only red and and green ribbons.

"Hey, where is the present?" she asked.

"That ribbon is the present. You can use it to your heart content." Zero answered.

"To my heart conent eh?" she replied. Then, she picked it and tied Zero and Aira with it. "Here you go."

"Umm… Elyce, what is the meaning of this?" Aira asked.

"I want you two to be more affectionate." Elyce said.

"Maybe it was a bad choice to put ribbons." Zero muttered.

"It is now my turn and… what is this? Book?" Brendan said as he had opened his present.

"Yeah, it is a book, a book about how to handle fire-arms." Eli said.

"… Thanks…" Brendan said, dissatisfied.

Kaistern went to pick a present. After he sat down, he opened it and found some kunais and explosives inside it.

"Lass… I wonder how you could wrap this without safety box." Kaistern said.

"Thank you. That is my art of wrapping." Lass said. The others got a sweat drop.

"Hey, Sieghart! Stop this! It is almost my turn!" Zeta said.

"Yeah… stop… this…" Ronan said, panting.

But Sieghart was not stopping. He still chased them.

"Well well, my turn." Selena said. She picked one of two remaining present. Luckily she got Arme's present. It contained Cherry Pie recipe which Lass very like. She seemed so happy, maybe she wanted to try it.

"Sieghart… This is my turn…" Zeta said while still running. But the chaser was not stopping. So he ran near the tree and picked it without stopping. He opened it and found some marbles in it.

"Thank you Ley!" Zeta told Ley and he scattered those marbles. His action resulting Sieghart and Ronan got slipped and got hit the ground (the snow has been shoved and there were no snow drops).

"Saved at last…" Zeta said while resting on his chair, sulking on the table.

"With this, we got all of our present." Elesis said.

"Yeah, but I have extra presents." Kaistern said and he gave everyone a small present each.

They opened it and found a ring with fire carving on it.

"This will be a memento from me." he said.

"Don't say something like that. I know you want to live with us." Zeta said.

"Yeah, don't say like you're going to go anywhere." Jin said.

"We like you. Don't dump us." Amy said, followed with her fake-tears.

"Hey! Don't be too pessimist! I won't die, I won't go, and I won't betray you all." Kaistern said.

"That is what we want to hear." Sieghart said suddenly. What about Ronan? He was tied like an ornament in the tree.

"I also have something for you, Zeta, no… for Razer." Mari said as she gave Zeta a present.

"Can I open it?" he asked and got answered a nod.

He opened it and found a necklace. 'Wait a moment. I have seen this necklace before.' Zeta thought. He stared at it while trying to remember when he had seen it. Then he remembered. His eyes widened.

"Don't tell me…" he tried to say but got cut by Mari.

"Yes, a beast controlling device." she said.

'Don't even try to wear it or I'll force you to do something unpleasant!' Razer warned him.

"I know, I don't want to wear it anyway." Zeta replied in low tone. He saw at Mari and said, "Thank you, but I don't really need this. I'll keep it though."

And the party ended. They took picture together in front of their Christmas Tree with one of Mari's invention which we call it Camera. The following day, they tidied the place to it used to be before.


	31. Ch 23: Unwanted Notice

Chapter 23: Unwanted Notice

omnious: Okay, after several Christmas things, I'll continue my main plot.

Zeta: As if…

Selena: Why are you so down?

Zeta: No-nothing.

omnious: I wonder… anyway, I don't own GC and most OCs here. I only own my OCs and the story.

Selena: Here is the story~

* * *

><p>Kaze'aze's Castle,<p>

The Queen of Darkness had prepared to move. Her destination now was Kanavan. She wanted to use this country as a step stone to attack Serdin at full force. She was using some ships that had been readied to go. Lots of Dark Anmon Scout, Dark Anmon Guards, Dark Mage, and Dark Mongban were boarding into these ships. "Wait patiently, my child." she muttered while looking at her magic crystal which she held with her left hand. Her face was shown a grind on her mouth with her purple colored lips.

* * *

><p>Grand Chase Mansion, Zero's Room,<p>

Zeta got a chill runs through his back. He quickly saw at Kaze'aze's Castle… no, a little different this time, at Partusay's Sea's direction. He also got a bad feeling about this.

'Feeling something again?' Razer asked.

"Yeah, this time, it is more intense." Zeta replied.

"What is more intense?" Blade asked suddenly. She heard Zeta's reply to Razer.

"Uh… Nothing…" He said. But he threw his face from Blade, indicating he hide something.

Zeta's action took Blade, Cross, and Kaistern's attentions. They were suspecting him of going to do something bad. Zeta knew he got some glares from his friends and quickly came near Zero. He had awoken now.

"Are you alright? Sorry to beat you so hard." Zeta said.

"…" Zero was silenced. He saw at Zeta for a minute in silence then, "Sorry to kill all of your 'brothers'."

"My brothers?" Zeta asked in confusion.

"I mean, those kinds of yours back then, beast looking creatures." Zero cleared his statement.

"Oh… Don't say sorry. That was my fault. You was only defended yourself from strange looking creature. As for me, I shouldn't be here… I should have been killed by you that time…" Zeta said with sad tone. He remembered what Razer had said that he had been the killer of all of Beast Insider Forces. He blamed himself again and again. He felt like he wanted to kill himself and met with the deceased ones, to say sorry.

Arme came near to Zeta and said, "If you got killed that time, we won't ever met and in Kamiki's Castle we are not sure to be able to beat Elena which transformed into Kamiki." She grabbed Zeta's hands hoping that her feeling could be delivered to him.

"She is right!" Elesis said. Everyone eyes directed at her now. "If you had been died, I won't have a chance to kick your butt!" she said, then Sieghart mocked, "As if you could do it. If I remember right, you're the one almost got kicked on your butt." This statement made Elesis's face red in rage.

"Now now. But still, you must grateful for being alive. The encounter we have is something we should walk on." Lire said.

"And without you, I won't ever remember that I have my friends with me." Ryan stated.

"Everyone…" Zeta saw at them and continued, "Thank you." His face showed cheer a little.

Zero got up from his bed and grabbed GrandArk. He sheathed it then, "Let's go out. My room is not too big for all of us." He led the rest to go out of his room.

* * *

><p>Serdin's Castle, Queen's Throne Room,<p>

A Serdin Knight barged towards his queen and reported in haste, "My Queen, I got a message from our scouts for Elia Continent. It says that Kaze'aze was preparing a force and went towards Bermesiah."

Serdin Queen was shocked by the news. She ordered one of his guards to summon Knight Master immediately. As Knight Master entered the Room,

"Knight Master, I order you to prepare for a hard battle against Kaze'aze's force!" The Queen said.

"A battle against Kaze'aze?" Knight Master asked.

"She has prepared a force and they are on the way to Bermesiah. You should prepare the counter-measure fast!" The Queen explained.

"! Kaze'aze went here? If she used ships, they should be docked at Kanavan. Forgive my rudeness Your Majesty, I must go now." Knight Master said.

"You may go and act fast." The Queen said.

Then Knight Master personally went to Grand Chase Mansion but, before that, she met with a certain person first.

* * *

><p>Grand Chase Mansion,<p>

Knight Master arrived there with a certain person she met before. Zeta knew him and greeted him as they came. Knight Master said that Zeta could go with that person for a moment. After she saw Zeta and that person went away, she turned her attention at Grand Chase.

"I have a dire news. Kaze'aze is come to Bermesiah with her force. I suspect she is using ships. You must be ready to do counter-measure from Kanavan." she said.

"What! Kaze'aze goes here!" Elesis shouted and her mouth suddenly got covered by Knight Master. She knew why and nodded as a sign. Knight Master let her go afterward.

"So, what's our plan?" Cross asked.

"Mari have teleportation device installed in Kanavan. We could use it." Sieghart said in serious tone. He was not dared to be a lazy person when it came to Kaze'aze.

Then, everyone eyes saw at Mari.

"It is true, but I need to adjust the device here first. I had changed its destination to Kamiki's Castle." Mari said.

"Please adjust it fast, so we can go to Kanavan this day." Ronan demanded her. He was being worried to his homeland.

"Don't rush that much Ronan. Kaze'aze still needs 2 days or so to arrive there." Brendan said.

"But…" Ronan was still in his worries.

"Brendan is right. No matter how fast the ship, they still need time to arrive." Knight Master said and successfully calmed Ronan.

"What about Zeta? He must not meet with Kaze'aze. " Lass asked.

"Because of that, I came with that man. He is former village elder of Zeta's destroyed village. I hope he could hold Zeta enough." Knight Master said and then she looked at Mari, "Can you work now? I want you all to go to Kanavan before Zeta realized."

Mari nodded and she went to her teleportation device.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of the mansion,<p>

Zeta and that man walked near the mansion. They chatted like a father and a son.

"This is really refreshing. I don't know how many years have been passed." Zeta said.

"True. Now, you're like your Grandpa, Kesler." he said.

"Don't say like that. Grandpa is still much better in skill. I only win in his gifted power." Zeta said.

"You're being modest. Even Kesler and Zeck couldn't bring down the invaded monsters." he said.

Then they chatted some even more about the past.

* * *

><p>Back to the Chase,<p>

"So, you're planning to leave Zeta here while we're going to face that force?" Jin asked.

"Yes, that is my plan." Knight Master said.

"It is good, but we lost a great battle force here." Elyce said.

"True, but it will be a bad news for us if Zeta got affected by Kaze'aze." Ley replied.

"If I am the one leaved, I'll mad at you." Selena said.

"This is no joking matter Selena. At Kamiki's Castle we knew that Kaze'aze wanted to corrupt Zeta." Knight Master warned her. Selena was immediately shut up and she looked down.

"Anyway, we should wait for Mari's preparation to finish first." Lire said and she got nods as a reply.

* * *

><p>Outside the mansion,<p>

"It's rare to see you here. I mean, this is the first time." Zeta said while looking at the flowers.

"…" that man got silenced. He didn't know what he should tell to him next.

"Hmm? Why did you stop talking? Anything matter?" Zeta asked then saw at him.

"Uh… no-nothing…" he told him, but Zeta knew there was something wasn't right.

Zeta came to him, face to face. He placed his both hands on that man's shoulders.

"Tell me." Zeta said.

"I can't…" he replied.

"Okay, I won't ever know you anymore." Zeta stated while he let that man loose.

That man went panic; he didn't know what else he should do. He thought some way to avoid the situation became worst. At last, he gave in. He told Zeta the reason he was being here.

"Okay, I give up. I don't want to face your father and grandfather like a bad person on your eyes." he said finally.

"Hmm… I have a feeling you keep something when I saw you came with Knight Master." Zeta said.

"She told me not to tell you, but it seems not good to be done. The real matter here is… Kaze'aze moves here, to Bermesiah. Knight Master wants me to stall you until the Chase went to Kanavan." he said.

"What! Kaze'aze! I won't let her to attack this place and Kanavan. I ever go there, a warm atmosphere country. I will go now." Zeta said. He went away to Kanavan without any preparation.

"Oh, crap. I can't force him not to go. I must tell this to Knight Master." he said while he rushed toward the mansion.

* * *

><p>In the mansion,<p>

"Knight Master, the adjustment is complete, we can go anytime." Mari exclaimed.

"Good. Prepare yourself and go, ASAP!" Knight Master ordered.

Before they scattered, that man barged in and said, "Knight Master, Zeta… Zeta has gone to Kanavan!"

"What! To Kanavan! But how?" Knight Master asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep the secret. He forced me to tell him." that man said.

"It's not your fault. Now, Grand Chase! You must go haste!" she said as the Chase hurried to prepare them-selves.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, the Chase had already teleported to Kanavan, Knight Master came back to report to Serdin Queen, and Zeta was still on his way.<p>

"Damn! This is the shortest path to Kanavan, but it still takes so much time to climb this mountain." Zeta muttered.

'You said it as if you could beat Kaze'aze by yourself.' Razer said.

"Shut up! Even I must die I will prevent her to attack innocents!" Zeta said.

Zeta kept climbing the mountain between Serdin and Kanavan while Grand Chase had been ready for the incoming force next day.

* * *

><p>omnious: Oh well, this is it.<p>

Zeta: …

Selena: Strange, you're too quiet.

omnious: Hmm… something isn't right. Did you know the next chapter?

Zeta: Shut up! You murder!

omnious: *sweat drop* It seems he knew it…

Selena: It won't matter anymore. R&R please!

note: Zero remembered about his first meeting with Zeta after shocked.


	32. Ch 24: Kaze'aze and Kanavan

Chapter 24: Kaze'aze and Kanavan

Zeta: Murder!

omnious: Will you stop it?

Zeta: Murder!

omnious: *sweat drop* Please stop it…

Selena: Enough Zeta.

Sion: Murder!

omnious: Why are you here? And… don't copy Zeta!

Sion: I do what I want! You are not updating my story.

omnious: Or maybe you'll be picked by another author.

Sion: Evil!

Selena: Enough! I'll do the disclaimer so the story could begin. omnious doesn't own GC and another OCs; he only owns his OCs and this story.

omnious: Let the story begin!

Zeta: Serial killer!

omnious: Stop that!

* * *

><p>As Kaze'aze went to Bermesiah, Grand Chase had been readied at Kanavan to counter her force. It had been a new morning. From Mari's calculation, they should have come in evening. They relaxed a little. Serdin Knight and Kanavan Knight (I wonder if any of them existed) had been prepared a countermeasure at Gaikoz's Castle. They knew the pier Kaze'aze would use was the one at Gaikoz's Castle's offshore. The things now were stood by every time to watch over the ships. If there were any suspicious ships they should report to Grand Chase's leader, none other than Elesis. If they spotted the enemy/s they should immediately evacuate the civilians. Later, it will be a struggle to live. Minimizing the sacrifices was truly a hard job to do when the war outbreak.

What was Zeta doing? He was still walking over the mountain.

"Ah damn… I forgot to bring breads and a water canteen." Zeta protested to his own hasty attitude. He was hungry and also tired.

'Useless… I was meant to remind you, but you always ignoring me.' Razer told him inside of his mind.

"Shut up! I'm tired already… sleepy… hungry…" he said while resting himself on a rock nearby. He was too exhausted to think about why he was rushing thing on the first place. All he wanted now was just a warm and delicious drink, anything to drink.

* * *

><p>Back to Kanavan, 1 hour later,<p>

A Serdin Knight came to Kanavan's gate. He was injured badly. He was asking the gate guard to call for Grand Chase member. Coincidentally, Arme and Lass was walking near the gate. They saw the knight. Arme gave a quick treatment to him.

"Why are you injured like this?" Lass asked.

"They have come!" he exclaimed in fear, grabbing Lass's arm.

"They?" Lass meant to ask, but he knew what the knight meant and almost shouted, "Impossible! Kaze'aze has been in Bermesiah?"

Arme gasped at Lass's statement. She saw that white haired Striker ran towards the town. She knew where he went, to Elesis, to tell her about this horrifying news. She saw at Lass's back until she couldn't see him again and then she saw at the knight.

"Can you explain the situation at Gaikoz's Castle Pier?" she asked.

"I don't know why, but there were not ships in sight and suddenly the pier got rammed by something. After that, a ship full of Dark Anmon Guards appeared at direction of the rammed place." he explained in hurry.

"Strange, there are lots of knight there. Why didn't anyone spot that ship?" Arme asked to herself, then she stood, "Anyway, I must go regroup with my friend; keep safe, okay?" she ran toward the direction Lass had been run into and met with the chase.

* * *

><p>Elesis gathered everyone to have an emergency meeting. Before the meeting ended, there was an outbreak near the gate, from the inside to be exact. She went outside and saw lots of Dark Mongban wreaking havoc.<p>

"This is too early for them to came. Why is this happening?" Ryan shrugged.

"No time to think for any strategy. We must put an end of this!" Elesis shouted while running with her Ssanggeom readied.

"Yeah, no time to complaint. We should do this!" Ronan said with his Tyrfing on his hand.

"I guess we must go now. Townsfolk haven't been evacuated. I hope there are lots of people we can safe." Lire grabbed her Composite Bow and ran toward the gate.

"No more idling, we all must go now." Sieghart said. He took his Soluna, swinging it around and shoulder it. He ran to the gate.

* * *

><p>The others followed him. No one wanted to be left and late for the battle.<p>

"This is insane. We must fight inside Kanavan?" Blade said, she felt something intriguing her.

"Relax; we fight to save people, not to attack them." Kaistern said.

"He's right. We go there to save people." Elyce said.

"Umm… But, within city, we can't use any wide area skills." Aira said.

"Don't worry; you can support us with your water magic while close combatant kills the enemies one by one." Zero said.

"Zero," Dio said while he patted on Zero's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Zero responded.

"You're too kind. We must end this battle quickly so we can save more. Little sacrifices won't matter." he said.

"But, still… If you did that on purpose, that will trigger a war between Serdin and Kanavan." Cross said.

"We don't want to have a war. We must be patient for now." Arme said.

They advanced to the battlefield. Elesis and Ronan had already fought the attackers. Most of the civilians ran away from those monsters. Not long after the battle started, the gate was breached by a huge being. The Chasers were raging to know Kaze'aze, in her Jin Kaze'aze body, was the one who did it. Elesis and Ronan followed by Sieghart charged towards her. Before they could attack Kaze'aze, Dark Anmon Scouts and Dark Anmon Guards were in their way, forcing them to fight back.

Kaze'aze was walking peacefully. She smirked at scared people. She summoned a hole which consumed everything it touched and let them loose scattered. Buildings were crumbled because of that, some civilians were injured after being hit by that hole. The city was now turned into a hell because of Kaze'aze's action. She also smashed everything on her way which sent flew and hit another civilians. If there were any civilians which late to escape, she smashed them to die. She smirked even more while doing those.

The Grand Chase were raging when looking at Kaze'aze's actions. They were rushing things. They killed monsters in their ways. They save everyone in their sights. They even shielded civilians from the monsters attack with their own bodies. Lots dead body piled up. These bodies were not only monsters, but also humans, the victims of Kaze'aze's army. Elesis, Ronan, and Sieghart were chasing over Kaze'aze. Lire, Ryan, Jin, Lass, Dio, Ley, Kaistern and Brendan focused on killing the monsters. Arme, Amy, Aira, Elyce, Selena, Blade, Mari, Cross, and Eli focused on saving the civilians. They fought so hard to minimize the damage to the town. They couldn't use any wide area attacks because those attacks could harm its surroundings.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Zeta was walking like a turtle due to his hungriness and tiredness. Then Razer said something.<p>

'Why don't we use Dragon Roar in the first place?' he complained.

"I don't want to use it to do a simple matter as this. Also, we'll be like an attacker when they saw a dragon came to the town." Zeta replied in low tone.

'Hmm… You're right. But it seems like a smoke came from Kanavan.' Razer said.

"Hmm?" Zeta saw at his front side and saw a smoke from there. He realized that Kanavan was under attack. "This is too early! I don't want to lag around again!" Zeta snapped from his dilemma. He ran towards Kanavan again, forgetting about his tiredness and hungriness.

"Are you ready, Razer?" Zeta shouted.

'As ready as ever!' Razer replied.

They were in sync and soar to the sky as Dragon Roar, a giant red dragon. He flew towards Kanavan. He landed near the gate and broke the sync, returning to human form. He ran inside, not caring of the gate guards who tried to stop him because the town was under attack. Inside of the town, he saw a flying bread which he caught and ate.

"Good, now I can focus on beating those monsters." he said.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running, Zeta arrived at battlefield. He saw the scene. He examined at his surroundings. He found Arme was treating a civilian. He came near her.<p>

"Why things turned like this?" he asked.

"Wha-oh you, Zeta. Don't scare me." Arme gasped.

"It looks like there are lots of victims. Are those knights working?" he blamed the knights.

"No, this is not their fault. They also suffer great loss due to this. Kaze'aze's army arrived quicker than our prediction. I don't know why, but they gave us surprise attack." she explained.

"As I thought, this is too soon." he murmured and readied his Os Gladii. He ran towards Dark Anmons and slashed them into two each. "I'll go to suppress the army." he said as he was going.

"Zeta wait!" Arme wanted to warn him, but it seemed her voice was not reaching him.

* * *

><p>Zeta advanced quickly. He changed Os Gladii into Os Falx and went into his lower stance. He passed Cross and Eli who were covering retreating civilians. He also passed Aira, Amy, and Blade who were evacuating people in several buildings. Then, he passed Selena and Elyce. Selena was focusing her concentration on using Holy Circle. Elyce were repelling on monsters attack. There was a time she almost got hit by enemy, but a spirit came out from her shooting on the attacker. This spirit is Ren.<p>

"Be careful on your back." Ren said to Elyce.

"Don't worry, I won't let them slip by anymore." she replied while swinging her Crimson Crier shaped as a scythe.

* * *

><p>Zeta stopped for a moment, because there were Dark Mongbans on his way.<p>

"I don't have enough time to play with you!" Zeta said and continued, "Razer, your turn." He changed into dragon-like creature, Razer.

"Long time no fight. Here I come! Genocide Mode!" Razer shouted as his eyes changed into red.

In Genocide Mode, he increased his attack power drastically, but not bothering to defend himself. This mode could be canceled by a heave attack or multiple hits.

"You're my preys!" he shouted again as he dashed toward those Dark Mongbans.

Razer sliced them one by one quickly. Then he advanced towards Kaistern and Brendan. There, he used his skill, Genocide Ball Rush, which sent several fire balls towards the enemies, burnt them.

"Wow, you're really strong." Brendan complimented.

"No time to talk, we should finish every monster here." Kaistern said and led Brendan to left side.

Dio and Ley also went to left side to clear monsters there. Lire, Ryan, Jin, and Lass went to right side. Elesis, Ronan, and Sieghart were pressing forward. They were almost got to Kaze'aze. Ronan were left behind. He held the monsters from behind. He had a tiring battle as his power had been used mostly. Elesis and Sieghart successfully get their-selves to Kaze'aze. Kaze'aze smashed them. Elesis could evade her attack, but Sieghart got hit and he was sent flying far away. Now, the only one facing Kaze'aze was Elesis.

* * *

><p>Razer rushed towards the gate. He felt enormous dark power there. He was not realized that Sieghart was on his way. He got hit by Soluna which Sieghart held, causing his Genocide Mode to end.<p>

"Hey! What's with this?" he protested, but he got no reply.

Razer then stood and saw Sieghart was unconscious. He decided to change back, giving the rest to Zeta. Zeta ran towards the gate and found a big beastly creature. That is Kaze'aze. He was stunned for a moment then he saw at Elesis near Kaze'aze's leg. She used her skill, Chaos Savior, twirling into the air and delivering a powerful wave of energy towards the ground. Her attack was resulted a big wound on Kaze'aze's leg. But, Elesis was not ready for the counter attack, a smash from Kaze'aze, with her other leg. She was smashed against the wall, leaving her unconscious.

Zeta ran toward Elesis, but Kaze'aze spoke to him.

"It is too bad, that I must retreat now. But, be sure. I'll get you to my side soon." she told him.

Zeta stunned again after hearing that. He saw at Kaze'aze which soon enough disappeared along with a ball shaped portal. After he regained his senses, he examined his surroundings, and found a child who was crying over dead bodies of his parents. A man who was carried his lover which had already dead. Some people cried for help because they were stuck and hurt. Some buildings were destroyed and some others were burned. There were also piled of corpses of monsters and humans.

* * *

><p>Zeta was silenced; he felt anger inside him built up. He stared at the gate which now ruined; the remains of Kaze'aze's breaching. He pointed Os Falx at it. Elesis gained consciousness and dragged his body slowly towards Zeta. She felt fear which she was not felt when facing monsters. Zeta's face was full of grudge.<p>

"Kaze'aze… Surely, I will be the one who kill you!" Zeta screamed as loud as he could. He slashed his weapon, cutting the air. "I'll live on just to kill you!" he continued and kept on saying everything about killing Kaze'aze like crazy.

Brendan now busy on resurrecting victims. He wouldn't stop until his energy drained out. Selena, Arme, Amy, and Mari were healing the wounded. Their faces told us that they had already exhausted. The rest of the chasers were bringing the wounded towards healing team and searching for the survivors. After several hours, all the mess had been taken care. Most of the north side of Kanavan was ruined. The survivors were around 70% of total population there. The war was too painful to them. They decided to put an end of this by chasing out Kaze'aze once and for all.

* * *

><p>omnious: Hew…<p>

Zeta: *crying on the corner*

Selena: Stop acting childish please!

omnious: *sigh* Whatever…

Selena: Hold up! You're the one causing this mess!

omnious: Hey, the chapter has been ended!

Selena: I don't care! You must get the consequences!

omnious: No! HELP!

note:

Zeta was not bringing any food and water because he went to Kanavan immediately.

Kaze'aze force/army came quicker because Kaze'aze manipulates the wind.

The ships couldn't be spotted because there was thick mist on morning at that place.

Crimson Crier is Elyce's weapon.

Brendan could use resurrection, this one suggested by OneLukeTwoHonesty.


	33. Ch25: Into The Darkness P1

omnious: Sorry for the long delay, I got this lazy sickness. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Into the Darkness part 1<p>

Zeta roared out loud to Kaze'aze. Of course she can't hear him. Then Selena heard him and came to his side.

"Enough Zeta! She has retreated." she said while put her hand on Zeta's shoulder.

Zeta saw at her, still with angry face. Slowly his face turned normal and he fell to the ground due to his dizziness. Selena held him while shouting for help. Jin quickly came and brought Zeta to one of emergency tents. In there, Zeta got examined by Mari.

"Don't worry, he was too tired and collapsed because of dizziness." she stated.

Selena calmed a little, but there was still something that kept her cautious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Kanavan Castle, The Queen of Kanavan had been heard the news and she seemed shocked at some points. The attack of Kaze'aze over Kanavan and also which caught her utmost attention was The Flame Wielder. She seemed to know who he was and she ordered one of her Royal Guards to call for former Royal Guard's Leader and the one who she wanted to make sure that she was right.<p>

One being said wandered off to see the damages and victims. He saw a lot of suffering but his face was still remained calm. Although, inside of him a fierce flare burnt out, as if it was struggling to go out from his body, destroying everything which caused this condition.

'I wish I had more power so I can reduce the number of victims.' Kaistern hoped inside of his mind. Then he saw a Royal Guard came to his side.

"Mister Kaistern, The Queen is calling you. Please follow me." he said in a serious manner. Kaistern nodded and followed him while in thought, 'What's The Queen of Kanavan wants me to do? No mater I'll find it soon enough.' and they met with Ronan on the way, of course it was being plotted by the Royal Guard since he should call Ronan also.

"Mister Ronan, The Queen wants your audience at this moment." he told Ronan which in respond Ronan quickly stood up (he was aiding one of the victims) and they continued to walk.

"Good evening Ronan Erudon and Kaistern, The Prime Judgment." The Queen greeted them as soon as they entered Queen's Chamber. Ronan quickly kneeled before The Queen, but Kaistern was staring at The Queen eye to eye. "I was Prime Judgment, but now I am a flame Wielder." he stated while still maintaining his cool.

"I know all about you. We as the royalty had your legacy written in 4 books. Each book contains each of your life." she said and continued, "And I know where Calamity is being sealed."

"What! Calamity? You mean a sword which being told being here for centuries?" Ronan slipped from his posture and quickly regain it back. "Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty." he said.

* * *

><p>There were also something happened outside of Kanavan. An army outfitted man stood over a big rock. He was being equipped with several firearms. He saw at Kanavan which there was still some smokes came from northern side. "So, this is Kanavan? It looks like I come here late. Now I must hurry to regroup with the rest of the chase." he said to no one then he jumped off and went towards Kanavan.<p>

A silhouette of another man could also be seen. He kept his eyes sharp at the last one. With two guns in its holsters, he walked calmly following firearms user. His face was pale enough to be called a living dead, but he is not human anyway.

After several steps, he got ambushed by that army man. He was being threatened by a shotgun.

"How brave of you to follow me silently." one with pointed weapon said.

"I don't care if you want to fire now. I want to test you anyway." pale skinned one responded.

"You'll be sorry to test me." he said before firing his shotgun.

The half demon blinked away to avoid it and readied his two guns in his hands. He pointed one of them to his practice partner's head and shot. His bullet hit, but not head. It hit rock instead because the man in army clothing avoiding it and countered with a leg sweep. It got evaded by jumping and continued by a showering bullet from the air. Without even thinking of evading, he put down his shotgun and changed to machine gun and countered every bullet.

"You're good, but not enough to bring me down." two handed one challenged the other.

"You are also good. Maybe it is not polite if we are not introducing ourselves. I am Ash Romanov." Ash said while still pointing his machine gun at his opponent.

"I am Lupus, Lupus Wild, The Bounty Hunter." Lupus exclaimed while pointing back his guns at Ash.

They froze in place for some minutes. Wrong move could be fatal for them. Their auras were full of killing intend. But they were subsided for unknown reason. They put down their weapons and holstering them away. Their eyes met and they laughed together as if they were old friend.

"Hey Lupus, what are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked him.

"I was about to ask the same question." Lupus exclaimed.

"Hahaha, answer me first." Ash said with joking tone and he placed his palm at Lupus's chest.

"I am going to help my brother which is at Kanavan." Lupus answered while slapping Ash's hand.

"How coincident, I am going to join up with my friends at Kanavan." he said happily.

"I'm not following you from the start you know. It was just our way got crossed." the bounty hunter said sarcastically.

"I know, I know. Now let's walk together." Ash act like a buddy towards Lupus. Lupus was just ignoring him though. Then they walked together to Kanavan.

* * *

><p>At Kanavan, Elesis had been recovered from the fear, but she seemed to keep distance from Zeta. She was looking at him with worried yet also scared expression. After a while, she went to outside of the emergency tent. There she met with Dio and Ley.<p>

"What's with your face, bossy girl?" Ley greeted her, smirking.

"Stop that Ley, this is not the time to mock around." Dio stated while ignoring the girls. He walked away from Ley and Elesis.

"Shut up, you good for nothing summoner! I am going to report to Knight Master at Serdin Castle." Elesis growled back at Ley.

"Report to Knight Master? Are you sure? With our lost like this, I can't guarantee for your safety." the demon girl made fun of her. Even if she sounded so concern, but she was meant to scare The Savior.

"I won't ask her to forgive me, but I want her to send us to end this craziness at once." the red head answered with serious tone which made Ley flinched a little. "You don't mean-" she tried to confirm about what she had heard, but got cut "Yes, to punish Kaze'aze." Elesis said.

Ley was at loss of words. She saw at the leader of Grand Chase went into Kanavan Castle, to the teleportation device which connected Serdin and Kanavan. After a while, she snapped from her idle, "I wonder how that boy now." and walked inside the tent to see Zeta's condition while humming happily.

* * *

><p>To cut the story short, Zeta was dreaming about something, Lupus and Ash were joining Grand Chase at Kanavan, Kaistern was persuading The Queen of Kanavan to take back his former sword, Calamity, and Elesis with Mari were returning from Serdin. They successfully gained permission to depart to Kaze'aze Castle. In instant, Mari prepared the teleportation device to Temple of Fire which there was one of the device already installed.<p>

_In Zeta's dream,_

He saw his former village, the village he should have defended. The scene of the last day of that village came again to him. He ran toward the girl's last place, Village Garden. He found a pale body there. A person which so familiar with him, the one he loved so much. But, before he could reach her, all of those scenes disappeared into nothingness. He couldn't see anything until a spark of light guided him to see Selena, the angel he knew, was being crossed. Beside her there was a figure whose appearance resembled him but with black hair, not red one like him. That figure saw at him with sinister smile. He took a sword and pointed it at Selena's neck as if telling Zeta that he could take Selena's life anytime. Zeta was angry and he charged toward the figure. No matter how fast he ran, he never got him. He realized that he couldn't do anything in this situation. He started to slow down then stopped. He nearly kneeled to beg to the figure, but another figure appeared suddenly before him. He was Zeck, Zeta's father. Zeck interrupted Zeta's action and made him stand again. Zeta examined the figure and he was in joy.

"Father, is this you?" he asked full of happiness, but then he frowned, "No… you mustn't be here anymore."

"You're right my child. I mustn't be here. But I want to tell you something." Zeck replied, followed with a sigh.

As soon as Zeta heard the answer, Selena and the figure were not there anymore. Now in that black space were only Zeta and Zeck remained. They saw at each other. Zeta's face was full of confusion while Zeck's face full of sorrow.

"What is it, father?" Zeta asked about the thing his father wanted to say.

"Come with me, you'll find out." Zeck answered while walking away.

Zeta followed him. He was still confused, but he knew his father would say something important. His mind was full of questions. As they stopped, they saw a man whom sat the ground with a spear facing upward. That man hugged the spear and he saw at Zeta. Zeta focused at his face and found out that he was Kesler, his grandpa.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Zeta asked with a little angry tone.

"This spear…" Kesler said while standing up. He held the spear with his right hand. He walked toward Zeta and Zeck then he did a posture of giving the spear to Zeta. He said, "Take this spear. This spear contained your own power which is sleep deep inside."

Zeta was trying to take the spear with confusion. But then Kesler took away the spear as if Zeta was not worth enough to wield the spear. Zeta was confused even more. Then Kesler once again said, "You are still not ready to know yourself. Go refine yourself again then save the ones who are important for you."

Zeta was frozen in place. He could only saw Zeck and Kesler went away with disappointed faces. Zeta tried to call them, but he couldn't even speak a single word. He tried to reach them with his hand. And he woke up.

_End of Zeta's dream_

* * *

><p>"Father! Grandpa!" Zeta exclaimed as he had woken up. Selena quickly came to grab his hand which was trying to reach something.<p>

She saw at Zeta, took his hand, and said, "Calm down Zeta! You must have a bad dream. But it is fine now. Just relax." Zeta saw at her back with sad expression. There was as if tears flew through his eyes, but there were no tears. Saddened by his own past, by the time he had lost everything. "Wha-what's with your face!" Selena exclaimed with shaky tone.

"…" Zeta didn't answer, but he was idling with his current pose.

"…" Selena saw at him, confusedly without words.

After 3 minutes 'playing' statue, Zeta grabbed Selena's hand with his both hands. His action shocked her. Before she reacted, Zeta sat on the bed and hugged her. He sobbed. Selena was at loss of her mind. She replied his action by hugging back at him. Her face calmed a little, like a mother with her crying child.

'What am I doing? Why is he? What should I do?' Selena questioned herself. Her wings folded so that she was like a white-black cocoon from her back.

* * *

><p>"*whistle* I want to know one of our members' condition, but I found you two grew near." suddenly a voice could be heard. Zeta and Selena broke off and saw at the source.<p>

"Thi-this is not like what you saw." Selena stated in hurry, her face blushed.

"Y-yeah, we are not at it, oops." Zeta tried to convince the visitor, but instead he said something that made her smiled brighter.

"Yeah, yeah. I will go out now. I don't want to ruin the entire set-up." Ley went out, still with smirk.

The two were idling while looking at her leave, then suddenly they realized something and they ran to where Ley had disappeared to. As soon as they arrived at the outside, they couldn't find Ley. She had teleported away to who-knows-where.

"Damn it! Why was I not realizing at the moment she saw us?" Zeta growled. He was still trying to find that demon girl.

"True…" Selena said with low voice. She saw at Zeta's back. She felt so nostalgic, but she couldn't remember or know why it was.

Instead of finding who they searched, they found 2 gun maniacs. Half demon named Lupus and an immortal named Ash. They were 'talking' with Ryan and Lass. I quoted the 'talking' because it was a struggle there. Lass tried to attack Lupus, Ryan hold him down. Lupus was so calm as he closed his eyes in satisfaction while Ash ignoring them.

"Hmm? Who are they?" Ash asked as soon as he saw Zeta and Selena.

* * *

><p>omnious: Hahaha, I'll continue later. Still have something to do. R&amp;R, please.<p> 


	34. Ch26: Into The Darkness P2

omnious: Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm a bit hesitant whether I should continue this or another story first. And after asking several people, I decided to continue this first, to 'save' point. Here you go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Into the Darkness Part 2<p>

"Hmm? Who are they?" a new person whom Zeta and Selena hadn't seen asked. He stared at them sharply. Zeta saw him and replied, "My name is Zeta and beside me is Selena." "I haven't seen you two, the last time I was with Grand Chase, are you two new members?" he asked with serious tone.

"Umm, actually, you're the new member from their point of view." Ryan said to Ash while still retaining Lass who was ready to attack his own brother. "Oh, c'mon Lass! Cut it out, won't you?" "I can't stand how he behaves! Not in the past, not NOW!" Lass gritted his teeth after roared out loud. He was still trying to slash Lupus.

"Yeah, stop it. You'll only tire yourself and your friend." Lupus exclaimed and stared at Lass with a smirk on his face. His mockery was as if he tried to give oil on Lass's flame of hatred. At this point, Ryan nearly couldn't hold him down. Luckily, Sieghart came there and he stood between the two troubling brothers.

"If you two want to struggle with each other, I'll join." Sieghart said with full of confident. Lupus held back a little, not acting so mighty before this Legendary Immortal. Lass stopped struggling to let loose himself from Ryan. He went away after Ryan's hands off from him.

"You're lucky." Lass threatened Lupus before he disappeared. "You're the one being lucky, bro." Lupus countered Lass's treat, but he had fully realized his brother couldn't hear him. "What a shame. Why are you here anyway?" He said to Sieghart, meaning 'Why does The Grand Chase here?' It was because, usually Grand Chase were guarding Serdin, not Kanavan.

"Heh, it was a long short story." Sieghart smirked and went near Lupus. His face was in front of The Bounty Hunter and continued, "The Queen of Darkness attacked here. It is too bad for you and this fire-arm maniac didn't come in time." so proud of himself. He went away from the demon looking guy while laughing a little.

"It is true. Kaze'aze attacked this city." Blade said suddenly from behind one of the tents. Lupus and Ash showed no surprised faces as if they had already knew her behind the tent. "You can see the remains of their attacks." pointing her finger to north side of Kanavan. Ash and Lupus saw at that direction. Ash gritted his teeth while Lupus showed no interest to it.

"I'll surely save this town if I could arrive faster." Ash stated. He ran toward the ruins in instant to check on something. "Calm down. There are no more victims there." Elyce said from the upper of one ruins. "True, there is no one in these ruins." Ren helped her to clear the point. "I know, but I want to check on the destruction. The ruins could tell about enemies' attack patterns" Ash said seriously and continued to inspect the ruined town.

"Well, I don't have any interest in ruins. I'll have a break now." Lupus went inside one of the tent whish he quickly went out, followed with a thrown sandal. "Y-you pervert!" a yell could be heard from the tent. "Don't blame me on that! I don't have any interest to see human body anyway!" he responded and went to another tent. This time he didn't go out now. Maybe he had found the right tent.

* * *

><p>Zeta and Selena had nothing to say to the entire scene. But there was something in Zeta's mind, 'I wonder what the dream is about. It seems like my past dream with father and grandpa in it. Could be something with this 'not ready yet'?' "Nah… I mustn't think about it now." he shook his head then looking straight.<p>

"What are you muttering about?" Selena who was near him asked. "Nothing," Zeta answered. They went sightseeing the place, looking at every place afterward.

* * *

><p>Elesis had come back from Serdin Castle. Her face was serious and she called for the Grand Chase to have a quick briefing. The first one she tried to find was the starlet. "Amy, please call the other. Tell them to gather at meeting tent." she said in one breath and she went to meeting tent.<p>

Amy nodded in respond and called the others with her Kleiophone, "Attention to Grand Chase, our Red Head Knight wants us to gather at meeting tent!" A chair then flew toward her. Luckily the one who threw it was not aiming it good enough as the pink head dancer could evade it.

Soon after, all the chasers came to where Elesis had been waited. Kaistern was now wielding a sword, his former sword Calamity, as Lethal Edge. He muttered in his mind, 'With Calamity, destruction is unavoidable, but still I must redeem for everything I have done. I won't forget to bring salvation to those who needed it. I won't falter anymore. I will complete my purpose for being here. I will not stray from what you believe in me, Freya…' His eyes shone with unwavering feeling although he looked expressionless.

Elesis saw at the entire tent, at her companions. She took a deep breath and started the briefing. "Only one mater we should do. And we will finish this. Our aim now is Kaze'aze. I have had enough for letting her doing whatever she likes. We will depart as soon as preparation finished. No questions and no complaints!" With that, the short briefing ended. The chasers went to their own business again. They knew what to do to prepare them-selves for the upcoming hard battle.

* * *

><p>Upon going out, Lupus, Dio, and Ley walked together like friends. "What are you plotting now?" Lupus asked Dio harshly. "Nothing. Just stop following me." Dio countered as harsh as the bounty hunter did. "It seems you want your body full of holes." he glared at the purple demon. "Heh, bring it on! I'll slice you into chunk of meats." readied his Soul Reaver. "Cut it out you two! You know, we must face that Queen of Darkness. Although I want to watch you two struggle." Ley tried to calm them, but she also added fuel to start the fight. Obviously, she liked to see the others to fight; especially when she was not included.<p>

Then she saw to Arme and Amy. She floated to them, "Hey, I have good news." Elyce heard her and came to near Ley. "What is it?" "It is about Zeta and-" "Cut it out Ley! Or else I'll burn you to crisp as well as roasted as pieces of meats!" Zeta shouted as if he could hear her. "Well, the one within the news have objection, then I won't tell you." she floated away. "Aw… Too bad." Elyce said when she went away.

Cross, Ash, Brendan, and Blade had their personal talk. They wanted to keep Zeta away from Kaze'aze since she got her interest in him. Later on, Sieghart, Jin, and Mari joined the conversation. They kept on discussing it for minutes before they got a result. They thought of beating Kaze'aze as fast as they could or beating Zeta until unconscious when he met her and brought him as far as they could.

Aira and Zero packed all things they thought they will need. Of course with some clumsy actions Aira put and Zero helped her to fix thing up. They seemed to enjoy it even Zero won't change his expressionless face.

Kaistern was gone to the highest place he could find at Kanavan. He saw at the entire kingdom from there. Then he saw at the sky, unsheathed Calamity and slashed as if he was slashing the sky itself. He remembered the times with Freya. Deep in his thought until a presence came to him.

"Longing for the deceased one again, I see." a familiar girl voice could be heard by him. He knew this girl but he was not responding to her voice. "As usual. I don't want to be compared with her anyway. Let's meet again then." "Yes, let's meet again. Hope I have overcome the feeling." Kaistern responded at least. The girl went away with bitter smile. 'I hope so.' she thought as if she didn't want to leave him. "Shouldn't I prepare myself? Well then…" Kaistern said to himself, sheathed Calamity back, and went down, preparing what was needed for him.

Lupus was on a bar, seeking for informations and bounties. Then he found 2 bounties that as the latest location were at Ellia Continent. "Hmm… Two birds with one stone." he muttered. He continued to collect informations about these bounties.

Eli, Elyce, Elesis, and Lire went to the southern side of Kanavan to buy everything they might need. There they found jewelry. Lire's eyes shone, she wanted to see and maybe, buy it. She tried her best to shove away the temptation. "Hey Lire! Why are you leaving me away?" familiar voice of male druid could be heard. He was running from the tent after he found out that Lire had not by his side.

"I thought you have something to do, Ryan." Lire answered with confused look. "Of course I have nothing to do since I will find everything I need from wild environment." he said and he joined them to buy things. The girls piled up goods they bought at Ryan.

Ronan was at Kanavan's Royal Guard Headquarter. He instructed every of Royal Guards to keep their guards. "I'll go to where The Queen of Darkness as well as to keep Calamity on my surveillance. I will leave Queen's protection to you." he ended the instruction and got positive replies from the rest. Then he went out to see whether the preparation had been completed or not. He met with Elesis and they have a little conversation before gathering the others.

Zeta and Selena were at Kanavan's city park. They sat under a tree. Selena put her head on Zeta's shoulder and Zeta put his hand on Selena's shoulder. Selena's eyes were closed as if she was already in dream world. Zeta was staring at the sky. 'I… what should I do now. I don't like my feeling now. Back then I want to slice Kaze'aze but now, the hatred was no where to be found. I feel at peace… the forgotten feeling from my childhood.'

They kept on silent like that until Amy went near them. She tried to stalk on them but she failed epically as she was falling flat on her face in front of them. She stumbled upon a branch. "Hehehe, my bad…" she tried to hide her pain but of course they knew it was pained her because her eyes let a single tear out.

"You must be careful. You're a star, let me heal you." Selena gently came near her and cast a minor healing spell. She won't use it for battle since the healing rate was too lax. "Okay it is fixed and it seems our time has been out." she said as she saw Ryan came to them.

"Elesis wants us to gather at Kanavan Castle." Ryan prompted. Zeta and Selena nodded and they followed The Vanquisher. The Dancer, on contrary, ran fast as if they were in a race. She smiled happily as she thought she was the winner already. "Well, that Amy…" Ryan sighed, put his right hand on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Grand Chase had been gathered at Kanavan Castle at its' teleport device. The device had been set to teleport them to Temple of Fire. Mari had placed teleport device there after beating Basilisk.<p>

From Temple of Fire, they went to Hell Bridge in haste. They smashed every monster in their way. With no mercy, they bombed the mobs with their skills, not only small skills but also their ultimate moves. They kept on advancing until the boss in that place came to halt them. It was Gardosen.

"Move out! We don't have anything against you!" Ryan shouted.

"You don't have anything, but I have my goal. It was to deliver you to hell!" Gardosen shouted back.

"So there is no choice then." Zeta said. He had readied his Os Falx, summoning meteors surrounding him. Kaistern grabbed his sword and used his Blazing Sword. "Meteor Impact!" Zeta shouted as he pointed his open right hand toward Gardosen then closed his hand to order the meteors to crush their target. Gardosen took full impact of the skill, but he still had enough strength to try to counter. It was too bad for him because, Kaistern leaped to him and sliced him for a certain death.

"Well, let's keep going." Kaistern said, sheathed his sword, and moved away. The rest of them froze in shock. Took them several seconds to recover and went to the path Kaistern had through.

* * *

><p>Arrived at Kaze'aze's Castle,<p>

Cross kept his eyes at Zeta as they had planned. Eli was covering Cross so he could freely fix his eyes. Of course he was still helping the other. Zeta felt that he was being kept under surveillance. It made him unease and he tried to seek a chance to slip by.

Several skills unleashed to Dark Anmon Scouts and Dark Anmon Guards. Several arrows and bullets showered Dark Mages. Most of them got beaten in no time. They advanced quickly until Dark Gorgos was in their way.

"What's with this thing…" Lupus said out of boredom since he didn't even find any difficulty at all. Dark Gorgos charged, scattered Grand Chase. To add more spice in the chaos, they were being surrounded by Dark Anmon Scouts, Dark Anmon Guards, and Dark Mages. Then something big came above them. It slammed down with a big crash sound. Luckily they managed to evade this Dark Troll's attack. "Whoa, what a big guy, not as big as the thing the bounty hunter mentions though." Brendan stated jokingly.

Now the chasers got cornered. They tried their best to survive from every attack. Zeta saw this as a chance. He got himself wrapped by Fire Barrier and he charged to Dark Gorgos. Of course that monster was trying to burn his prey into crisp, but that action was in Zeta's calculation. Zeta went through with no harm. He used Gorgon's head as stepping stone to advance forward. Cross couldn't follow him as 2 Dark Anmon Guards were in his way as well Dark Gorgos who was angry. Brendan saw the situation and hurriedly readied his Ice Zweihander.

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for them… but this will finish thing faster." Zeta muttered as he advanced to the top of that castle. He found a Dark Anmon Scout brought a plate. It seemed that monster was not ready, but Zeta sliced him in half without mercy. He kicked the door and saw a woman in weird clothing of purple color relaxed herself at a couch. Her lips colored in purple, her eyes were red and her hair was purple too.<p>

"Where is Kaze'aze?" Zeta shouted. He didn't know that Kaze'aze could change her form into humanoid, the one he faced that moment.

"Well, well, that was too harsh. Why don't you relax for a moment?" Kaze'aze said without fear.

"Sorry, but I must meet that Dark Queen." Zeta replied. He walked slowly, put his weapon downward, toward the woman whom he talked to.

'This is my chance. Oh, how lucky of me.' Kaze'aze thought. She stood up and walked toward Zeta.

'Zeta! Be careful!' Razer alarmed him.

"What?" Zeta responded confusedly.

"Too late!" Kaze'aze shouted and delivered a powerful blow with her magic.

"Urgh…" Zeta groaned in pain. He got no time to defend himself from that sudden attack. He got smashed hard and laid on the ground.

"Now, I'll corrupt you with my darkness. Just relax, this will end in no time, my boy." she said with her sadistic tone. She began to transfer her dark energy to Zeta's body. Zeta roared in pain. He grabbed his head that was pained so much.

'I don't want to end like this…' he thought.

'Synchronize with me, quick. You won't be able to hold it.' Razer shouted.

"Ughr, all or nothing then." Zeta replied with low voice. He synchronized himself with Razer and went to his dragon form, Dragon Roar. His changing was threatening Kaze'aze so she stopped in delivering her energy.

"What a truly rare specimen." she said full of confident. But Zeta was not letting his chance as he delivered Fire Burst toward Kaze'aze. She shoved it with her power. "It was amazing, but I afraid my time has run out." she said before disappearing.

"What the… she is gone." Zeta shocked. He returned himself into human form.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Grand Chase had arrived to the room where Kaze'aze was found before.<p>

"Are you alright, Zeta?" Selena ran and hugged him.

"I'm alright. But the Dark Queen successfully ran away, I'm afraid…" Zeta looked down in disappointment.

"Nah… you have done great just to drive her away." Ryan tried to encourage him. But Cross, Brendan, Blade, Sieghart, Dio, and Ley fixed their eyes at Zeta. They knew something was not right.

"It's really okay. Now… let's go back after this tiring battle." Selena said as she skipped to the rest. They were also backed to return. Lire and Arme were near Zeta. Arme was healing Lire's arm which got bruised at the last battle.

"Ah, your hand got injured. Let me heal you." Arme told Lire.

"Thank you. I am greatful to have you as companion." she replied, followed with smile.

Zeta saw at those two in relieve. He was hoping the scene could last forever. But, he felt strange as if his body was not his anymore. His hand drew Os Gladii and was pointed to the archer and the mage. 'What is this?' he thought. In an instant, his arm moved to far end, readied to slice his friends. "W-wait! No! Don't! DON'T DO IT!" he screamed. His voice couldn't be heard. His body was not in his control anymore. It was like he was inside of his body with someone controlling it.

The two weak bodies were cut. Lire and Arme saw at the one who did it. "Zeta? Why…." were Lire's last words before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>omnious: Well, sorry for the cut. But this is my 'save' point.<p>

Zeta: Jerk!

omnious: Don't start at it again please…

Selena: Let's jump at note then:

* * *

><p>1. Ash and Lupus have joined…<p>

2. Lupus has bad relation with Lass, but has not too bad relation with Dio and Ley (maybe it is just in my story.)

3. Kaistern now advanced to his 2nd job, Lethal Edge.

4. The girl with Kaistern… you must know if you read his story.

5. Ash original fict is The Chronicle of Immortal Soldier.

6. This chapter has a long peaceful scene which I am not accustomed to.

7. I got lazy to describe the battle.

8. Kaze'aze has her interest in Zeta, you know it right?

9. Cross has good intuition, Ash has too.

10. Eli always follow Cross because she believe in Cross.

11. When synchronize, Razer took away the darkness. But it seemed not all of it got absorbed.

12. Lire and Arme are dead? Well… next chapter… R&R if you want…

13. Find the wrong part and… please tell me…


	35. Trivia Talk 2

Another OC talk, I hope you're not sick of trivia already.

Well, basically I will to tell you about Zeta and Selena. In this OC talk I want to tell you mostly about Selena. Maybe several of you haven't read my story about this OC, The One Who Suffering. It contains Selena's past up to how she became an angel. I hope you have read it.

In her past, I made her to lose her parents when still a child and made her closed herself even with someone who act as her godmother. She found a dog, a stray one, which came to her side. Eventually she got close to it. I'll skip most part because I don't plan to spoil all the fun here. In the end she got attached to Zeta and sadly got involved in Village Attack. She couldn't save herself and this matter pained Zeta.

Why is she like that? Well, originally I didn't plan to give Zeta love affection. I was thinking of making her as 'sacrifice' for Zeta. The last chapter, Zeta slashed Lire and Arme. I was thinking of him killing Selena before someone made me believe he needs couple. In the first revision, I was thinking of him killing a Serdin Knight, but I don't want to up rate my story and decided to trash that idea. Also, Selena has her advancement to her 3rd job already. If I want to sacrifice her, her job shouldn't matter right? Anyway, she will play a great role.

Next, like the last trivia, I'll give you how strong each job of my OC next to the last one.

Zeta's 3rd job and Razer's 3rd job are in the same power with the 3rd job of the officials.

But their synchronization, Dragon Roar is in the 4th job level.

Selena's 2nd job, Fallen Angel, is on par with the 1st job. But the Lucifer is on par with the 3rd job.

And for the weapons, Zeta has Os Falx and Razer has Os Brachium. Zeta couldn't use Os Brachium and Razer's ability to use Os Gladii and Os Hasta is disappeared. Selena, in her 3rd job, chooses to use sword as her main weapon. She thought that she won't survive with just depending on her magic. She thought the worst case, which she would lost all of her mana and leave her vulnerable. Of course she won't lost all of her mana since her mana is stored as her feathers.

This chapter was being made because of boredom purpose, so… sorry to waste your time.


	36. Ch 27: The Awakening

omnious: Sorry for the delay, here goes the next chapter:

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: The Awakening<p>

"DON'T DO IT!"

SLASH…

"Zeta! Why…"

The Grand Chase stunned watching what they had seen. Zeta cut Lire and Arme from their back. But they didn't find any guilt in his face, rather they found sinister smile. Zeta laughed out loud like an insane person. He looked up with his hand on his face then he saw at The Chasers.

"This body is the best, don't you think?" he said, but not with his usual voice. His voice changed into deep and sinister, not even a man's voice.

"Zeta! Are you crazy?" Cross shouted at him, attracting the rest of The Chasers' attention.

"This can't be true! You value your friends' lives more than your own! Why did you…" Kaistern shouted at him too, although his face expressionless, a hint of confusion could be found in his tone.

"This is the worst case…." Mari sighed a little. She saw at Zeta blankly. She readied her Magical Mallet to anticipate for an attack.

"This voice… It couldn't be… " Lass murmured. He trembled just by remembering his own past. He stared at Zeta until Zeta shot at him back.

"Oh, my, my worthless former puppet. Are you jealous of my new puppet?" Zeta said, making fun of the former embodiment of darkness.

"You! Kaze'aze!" Lass screamed at him. He had no hesitation anymore. He was so sure that Zeta was being controlled by Kaze'aze that time. He unsheathed his Nodachi followed by his comrades which readied their weapons also.

"Too late!" Kaze'aze in Zeta's body stated as she unleashed dark wave slash with Os Gladii. Those waves struck them hard.

* * *

><p>Elesis was using her Magic Guard to defend herself. Mari was protected by KORMET and Sieghart. Ryan was using his Nature Shield to guard himself, Jin, and Amy. Ronan was slashing back at the incoming waves, but he couldn't deflect all of them, resulting in several injuries. Dio was spawning his Blocker to defend himself. Ley was hiding behind Dio, so she was safe. Zero was guarding Aira with his Defensive Stance. Of course he got hit by the waves and got hurt by it. Lass, Elyce and Kaistern evaded the attack. Blade was also evading it, but she found Brendan was not responding to the attack, maybe he was too shocked, and use her body to shield him. Ash and Lupus shot at the waves, dispersing every wave coming to their way. Cross was using Earth Wall to protect himself and Eli. Selena was not attacked, maybe because Zeta's instinct.<p>

"What the hell with this attack! So powerful." Elesis protested. She got several bruises only, thanks to her Magic Guard she trained to block every of Arme's magic Fireball.

"Brendan… Get a hold of yourself!" Blade attempted to wake Brendan from his shock.

"What? Eh, why are you covered in red?" Brendan said jokingly. It seemed he didn't even realizing the situation. Several seconds later, he saw at Lire and Arme then fully snapped out from his shock. He became mad and tried to hit Zeta.

Brendan ran toward Zeta, but of course he got swarmed by waves. He forced to go back and decided to use Transato on Lire and Arme. He teleported them to Dio and Ley's place which was the safest place. Then he rushed to see them. The waves subsided after that event. Brendan, Mari, Ash, and Amy went to Arme and Lire to mend their injuries. Lass was also coming to their side, to make sure his lovely one's injuries not life threatening.

"Thank goodness, the injuries aren't fatal. But, it could kill them if Brendan was not quick enough to save them." Ash stated. He went to the others that were also injured to give them treatment. Those who were still standing were facing at Zeta. Elyce, Kaistern, Selena, Aira, Cross, Eli, Zero, Elesis, Lass, Jin, Dio, Ley, and Lupus saw irregular attitude of Zeta. He was like fighting with himself.

"So… you still have enough power to keep your sanity. Then let me consume the rest of your power." Kaze'aze told Zeta while snickering.

* * *

><p>On Zeta's side, inside of his mind.<p>

Zeta saw what Kaze'aze had done to his friends through a cinema-like monitor. He tried his best to gain control of his body even a bit. But, when he succeeded it, Kaze'aze realized and corrupted his body with darkness. She cut off every attempt of Zeta to gain control, separating his consciousness and his body with thick darkness.

"Why is this happening! I thought I have chased away. But now…" Zeta murmured. He got depressed by the fact that The Queen of Darkness used his body to hurt his friends, even attempting to kill them. "I don't want this! Everyone! Don't hold back! I'd rather to be killed than kill you all!" he tried to tell The Grand Chase, but of course he knew that his attempt was useless. No one could hear anything came from mind. He looked around. He tried to find something; something that could kill him. He thought that if he got killed, his body will stop moving.

* * *

><p>Outside, Zeta's body got covered by darkness. His body changed to what Lass used to be when in Kaze'aze's control, beast-like amour with violet and black colors. His eyes were black with red pupil. Brendan saw at him with fear since he knew what those eyes meant, although at this time his approximation wasn't true.<p>

"No way! Dark Mode!" Brendan exclaimed. He remembered the time when he met with Zeta. He unknowingly made Zeta furious and forced him to go into Dark Mode. The increased strength, defense, and speed were enough to corner him. But he managed to stop Zeta with his Frost Pulse. A lucky hit which gave him an instant victory.

"Hehehe, no going easy anymore." Kaze'aze Zeta stated, smirked, and felt dominant. She saw at Elesis then she told her, "Ah, when I see at you carefully, I remembered one person of the recent group. He is like you."

"That's my father! What have you done to him!" Elesis shouted. She nearly charged at her.

"Oh, I see… It must be hard for you to not meeting him. Well, why don't you say 'thank you' to me, because I'll send you to his place, to Dimensional Rip!" she answered as she pointed his hand to Elesis. Luckily, Sieghart whose body full of injuries jumped to save her. On the spot she had been, there was a hole; a hole that went beyond dimension.

"My, my. Why didn't you let her to go meet her father?" Kaze'aze Zeta asked with evil smile.

"Don't give me unreasonable statement like that! There is no guarantee to be safe after sucked into Dimensional Rip!" Sieghart replied harshly. He had used up all of his might and collapsed.

"Well... I guess you're right about that. But I don't plan to let you fools to be alive." Kaze'aze Zeta exclaimed. She opened Portal of Darkness and summoned her minion. Grand Chase froze in place. They saw no Dark Anmons nor Mongbans but they saw Kaze'aze Zeta's copies. "Be careful, because they have same power as me excluding ripping dimension." she threatened them.

In an instant, those copies were attacking Grand Chase, excluding Selena again. Selena was confused. She was not attacked, but rather the copies guarded her from straying attack that went to her. "What the hell is this!" she shouted in frustration. Even she stabbed or slashed the copies, they were not counter her. It seemed Zeta's love had won of their act towards Selena.

Elesis, Jin, Zero, Kaistern, Aira, and Cross were protecting those who were being healed and their healers. Elyce, Eli, Dio, Ley, and Lupus were trying to attack Kaze'aze Zeta. But they were outnumbered by those copies. Selena summoned her Dark Avatar to help them, but she couldn't do much. She was safe from attacks, but her Dark Avatar didn't.

Elyce could break through those copies with the help from Eli's Gatling Finish with Explosive Shots and Cross's Gaia Strike and went directly to Kaze'aze Zeta. "So you're the first? Then… take this!" Kaze'aze Zeta slashed the air between them. The rip appeared there and it sucked in its' surroundings. Elyce tried to evade, but she got trapped in turbulence created by the rip. "Damn! I can't get away!" she screamed. Ren went out to help her, but just in second, they had been sucked and the rip closed.

"Elyce!" Grand Chase called her as she got thrown into Dimensional Rip. They were sad to lose her and hatred burned their sanity. They went to full attack with one goal, to take down Kaze'aze Zeta. Dio and Lupus fight side on side. Their movements were synchronized as if they were one person (or demon). Ley summoned Jeves and Bastion Mary to help her. She was also using her Center of Gravity with notice to her friends (this skill is powerful, but the damage area are too wide; not for dungeon run though). Eli was showering the field with her bullets together with Cross's quick attacks. Elesis, Jin, Zero, and Kaistern pushed them back with their might as Aira helped them with her Wave of Water Spirit to take down the enemies one by one. Lass was slashing every copy that came to healing area where those who got injured were.

* * *

><p>Inside of his mind, Zeta found no way to stop his own body. He was kneeling in depression. He felt no hope until someone, a girl with long platinum hair came to his side; the one who he had loved so much; the one who pained so much because of him; and also the only one his heart could open so widely into.<p>

"What's the matter?" she asked with worried face, her sapphire blue eyes saw at Zeta endearingly. Zeta turned his face toward her, shocked, couldn't believe what he had seen. It was as if he faced ghost, but not with fear rather with joy. "I… what should I say? I am all alone here… I can't do anything. I'm… worthless…" he said with depression. Suddenly she hugged him, placed his face on her chest. She patted his head like when mother calmed her child.

That girl's action made Zeta calmed a little. He released himself, stood beside her then told her "I don't know are you real or not. I don't care anymore, I'm happy to meet you again. Selena…" She chuckled hearing his statement and replied, "What are you talking about? I am real; you can touch me." She reached out Zeta's hand and grabbed it. "Whatever the situation, you won't be alone. I am always with you, my dear Zeta. I won't leave you from the start and forever. We are one." she exclaimed. "Yes, you're right. We won't be separated for eternity. I have forgotten about it for some reason. But from now on, I won't forget." Zeta stated. They stared at each other for several minutes.

"Don't waste time anymore! You know what you must do now." Selena (soul) told Zeta. He let go of her hand. His eyes turned into sapphire blue and got the ability to see souls. He scanned the darkness and he found two silhouettes, one kneeled and one standing. "I must go now." Zeta said and went away. "You won't need to say that. We are one… anyways, be careful." she let him go. Zeta ran though the darkness with the guide of his new ability. When he arrived at his destination, he saw Kaze'aze in her human form stood facing kneeled Razer and Ruby Elemental.

"What the hell! I can't even match her." Razer shouted. His dragon scaled body was full of injuries. His weapon, Os Brachium, was cracked. On the other side, Kaze'aze's cloth was not even dusted. It was clear that she overwhelmed Razer which Ruby Elemental had supported. "My fire didn't even burn her cloth." Ruby Elemental surprised statement could be heard. "You fools! With this darkness, this body and this mind world are mine. You won't stand a chance." Kaze'aze said evilly. She didn't finish them, but leaving them immobilize.

'Razer and Ruby Elemental couldn't face her! I wonder if I can…' Zeta wondered. He closed in to Razer. "What are you doing here! You won't stand a chance!" Razer scolded him. "He is right. We can't even scratch her." Ruby Elemental added. "But… If I don't do something, my friends will die. I won't let that happened." Zeta hardheadedly replied. He rushed to Kaze'aze without weapon. But, before he could reach her, she gave death stare which stopped Zeta from advancing. Then she gave a smirk without telling him anything. 'What a power…' Zeta thought.

* * *

><p>Grand Chase was still fighting with those copies. But the situation was not in their favor. They were outnumbered. Even the copies were not as strong as 'normal' Zeta; they kept spamming out from the portal and the portal was being guarded by Kaze'aze Zeta together with her 3 copies. She was not idling. She sent several dark waves from her claws. She was enjoying the scene. Those copies of her was closing in and slashing everyone (except Selena).<p>

"If the situation doesn't change, we're doomed." Ryan panicked. He swept his Storm Blade to cut off several 'Zeta's.

They struggled for minutes. No one reached the Portal of Darkness. "I've gone bored. Let me give you final attack now." Kaze'aze Zeta focused her power between her palms. She created ball contained darkness. Its size was around human body and she launched it to Grand Chase. Mari knew that and quickly threw her Protection, small device which created a pillar of electricity upon hitting the ground. She successfully stopped or rather delayed the ball from reaching them.

That time, Sieghart was awoken. He knew that her protection won't last long. He rushed to his beloved one and positioned himself in front of her. Protection got disabled and the ball was being smashed upward by the Prime Knight with his proud weapon, Soluna; thus saving the rest from being hit by it.

"What should we do now?" Ronan which had been healed asked Sieghart.

"We should beat Kaze'aze… but the situation is not in our favor." he answered lightly.

"Maybe I can…" Selena volunteered herself to close in and attack Kaze'aze directly. Most of them stared at her in disbelieve. Not because she was volunteered, but because she was barely had scratch. "Those Zetas won't attack me. I can break through them effortlessly." she explained.

Without even waiting for responses, she flew forward to Kaze'aze Zeta. She could go to her side and went on one-on-one combat with her. She used Training Sword to attack Kaze'aze Zeta. Kaze'aze Zeta parried it with her claws and countered with a scratch. Selena evaded it by soaring away and thrust her as she was gliding down. Kaze'aze Zeta stepped to side. She was successfully evaded the attack, but the portal was hit by the sword. Selena won't let the chance go away and she casted a lot of Holy Lance and Lance Breaker with holy element. She crushed the Portal of Darkness with pure light power she had. Kaze'aze Zeta got angry and she slashed Selena with Dark Wave. Selena got pushed away with major injuries. She casted Holy Circle as fast as she could to recover herself. Kaze'aze Zeta closed in to her. Selena couldn't move away because her ankle got sprinkled and her wings were hurt, smashed into the ground. She pointed her sword against Kaze'aze Zeta.

* * *

><p>In Zeta's mind,<p>

'What should I do? I got no weapons to attack her.' Zeta thought. He saw at Kaze'aze with fear. Razer charged at her again. His wounds were already healed a little (his self-recovery ability). He had Os Brachium with him, but Kaze'aze was only playing with him. He got smashed away; got some new wounds from that.

"What will you do now?" a voice could be heard from Zeta's back. That voice was Kesler, Zeta's Grandpa. Zeta saw at him. Kesler stood and he offered a spear, the spear that Zeta saw in his dreams. Zeta stared at the spear. He wanted to take it, but somehow he feared of something he didn't even know what to fear. "Choose your path: a path of destruction or a path of evolution." Kesler told him. Zeta was confused, but he took the spear anyway. Kesler smiled and said, "You have chose your path, a path of evolution. I hope you could realize how hard and who you really are." before disappeared.

Zeta grabbed the spear tightly. He could feel power flown into his body. The spear glowed brightly. It shone a white light which blinded Kaze'aze and Razer. "What the hell is this! What's with this light?" Kaze'aze roared in pain. "This light? Zeta! Are you sure about this! Have you accepted it!" Razer murmured as he got pushed away. "Fine! I'll let you go now! But remember this! You'll become my proud child! Hahahaha" Kaze'aze chased away with that.

Zeta hadn't realized of what he had chose. He was now in his new level, a new job, with the name of devastating and beastly power. It is Ferocious Apocalyose. The only power that only Ultimate Beast Insider could hold into.

* * *

><p>Back to Selena. She pointed her sword to Kaze'aze Zeta. She quickly stabbed her when Kaze'aze Zeta got into her range of attack. When the sword reached Kaze'aze Zeta, the dark aura had been disappeared. Kaze'aze's armor cracked and it was broken into sands; disappeared into nothing. Zeta's body turned into normal. He got Selena's sword thrust his left shoulder. He got his control back and saw at Selena, "I am happy… you are safe." The Grand Chase was shocked because the copies disappeared in instant. Selena was even more shocked because her attack hit her loved one. She quickly drew her sword and casted minor heal on Zeta. "I'm sorry…" she said her apology, almost cried. "Don't worry, it was Kaze'aze's fault." he replied as he stroked Selena's hair.<p>

The rest of the chasers came to him. They were dead worried of Zeta. "Sorry guys, I am alright now." Zeta told them so they calmed a little. He tried to walk away, but his power got drained away. Tiredness got into him. He collapsed. Even if his body was alright, his mind was not in good shape. His weapon, Os Gladii was disappeared along with its sheathe.

* * *

><p>omnious: It seems my writing become boring... Sorry to let you guys down. I'll try to make it better next chapter.<p>

Notes:

1. Zeta has been advanced the moment he hold the spear from Kesler.

2. Razer was Zeta's Embodiment of Darkness aside than his beast side.

3. The light was Zeta's latent power which he didn't even want to have. Total opposite of his Dark Mode.

4. For Brendan's author... sorry if Brendan got OOC.


	37. Side Story: The Dakness

Side Story: The Darkness

While Zeta was struggling to get his body back, there was a clone of Kaze'aze Zeta with different appearance. Instead of wearing Kaze'aze's Beast-like Armor, he wore Scale Armor just like the original Zeta. He had consciousness and Zeta's memories. He knew he and his 'siblings' couldn't beat Grand Chase that moment. So, he hid himself behind ruins of the battlefield.

'I won't foolishly attack them. I know my power isn't enough just to give them little wound. But I am sure I will get enough power to do so.' He thought while observing at the battle.

He saw a lot of his 'sibling' got minced, pawned, crushed, and shot to death. His only feeling was not sadness or hatred but, he felt happy. Enjoying the entire scene until Zeta broke through Kaze'aze's possession.

His 'siblings' disappeared, but not with him. His power was not disappeared but, it got increased instead. He could feel his power was now on par with the original.

"I see… So, I am the one… Hmph, huahahaha." He saw at his hands then laugh maniacally.

"Hmm?" Dio sensed this guy's presence, but it was faint. He stared at that direction.

"I must get going. I don't want to be caught now." Zeta's clone said slowly just for himself before went away. "Till we meet again, original… no, foolish one, Hahahaha!" He said before disappeared to the darkness.

Dio stopped his stare at the ruins. "Maybe it is just my imagination." He said to no one.

Somewhere at Ellia Penisula, Kaze'aze had made her retreat along her several subordinates.

"Well done, my child. You have made me angry. Next time we met, I won't let you life." Kaze'aze muttered grimly as she put herself on a newly made bench made by her subordinates.

Zeta's clone came to Kaze'aze's place. He knew how to got there because he was originally Kaze'aze's power.

"Who are you?" Kaze'aze shouted as she saw him in front of her.

"I am your 'child', but unlike the one tossed you away, I am obedient to you." He smirked and we bowed to his Queen of Darkness. He took one of her hand and kissed the back.

"Good. You will help me to recover my pained heart." Kaze'aze smirked. She stared at his new subordinate sharply, thinking how to use him.

'I am not a foolish to follow you eternally. Once I got enough power, I'll leave your side.' 'Dark' Zeta thought while staring at his Queen.

Dark Zeta planned to hide himself until the original got his true power. His power would always on par with Zeta el Inritum. He knew that his only chance to beat the original was when Zeta used Dark Mode which would give him total control of the power, in other means, snatched it from the original.

After some minutes, Kaze'aze went to Kastulle Ruins. She planned to keep low in the deepest part until the time came to get her revenge on Grand Chase. Dark Anmon Scouts and Dark Mongbans opened the path for them.

The Guardian of Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor, the Giant Stone Golem, gave her a little headache. Dark Anmon Scouts and Dark Mongbans couldn't take care of him. Kaze'aze was going to jump into battlefield also, but Dark Zeta interrupted her.

"My Queen, I will finish him in an instant if you give me weapon. Sword is preferable." He said to her. He faced the Golem while talking.

"Okay, I lend you this weapon." Kaze'aze replied as she focused her dark power and formed a sword. "Use this to your heart content." She gave Kaze'aze's Sword to him.

"Thank you my Queen." Dark Zeta took the weapon then he marched toward his enemy. He smirked, positioned the sword in front of him just like Zeta originally did, and unleashed one of his skills.

"Dark Aura!" He shouted and slashed that Golem into two vertically. His one slash delivered a huge dark wave.

Dark Anmons and Dark Mongbans got stunned due to Dark Zeta's might. They froze in place until Dark Zeta passed them.

"The path is clear. You may continue your journey now." Dark Zeta reported to Kaze'aze after giving a quick scout to the surroundings.

Kaze'aze smirked again. She satisfied that she got a powerful companion with her. She asked, "What is your name?"

"Zeta Percies, my Queen." Dark Zeta bowed while answering. He used Zeta's original last name that got thrown away as his last name.

Then they continued to descent Castulle Ruins. In Bottom Floor, they met with Cyclops. But there was no battle between them. Kaze'aze used her power to corrupt the unlucky fellow and made him into her Gate Guardian.

When they started to take a break, someone with Red Armor came. He wore mantel and his upper face covered by mask. This fellow is Ashtaroth. He killed Cyclops in an instant and went directly to Kaze'aze.

"Who are you!?" Dark Zeta pointed his sword to Ashtaroth. He meant to guard Kaze'aze.

"Foolish! Disappear!" Ashtaroth attacked with his energy ball.

The ball got crashed with Kaze'aze's dark ball. She went directly to him. "Oh my, what we have now? A fellow with dark power too. What do you need?" She said so casually.

"I want your help." Ashtaroth answered straightly.


End file.
